The Lost Princess
by paupaupi
Summary: Emma vivió toda su vida en una isla hasta que fue rescatada por un barco. Lo que no se esperaba es que su salvación sea un barco pirata, o mejor dicho un misterioso y apuesto capitán. ¿Qué les deparará el destino? ¿Será el amor lo único que pueda salvarlos?
1. Chapter 1

_Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano llamado "el bosque encantado" una gran celebración. El rey David y la reina Snow festejaban el primer cumpleaños de su hija Emma. Para festejarlo decidieron bautizarla ese mismo día. Era un día perfecto, todos estaban felices. Los reyes estaban rodeados de sus más queridos amigos que habían venido a festejar con ellos. Este era el final feliz que habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Por fin podían vivir tranquilos y en paz junto a las personas que amaban. Pero Regina, una bruja conocida como "la reina malvada", no iba a dejar que ellos tengan su final feliz. Se apareció en medio de la celebración y echo una maldición a Emma, condenándola por el resto de su vida a tener visiones sobre muertes y ver a los muertos por las noches. Luego agarro a la beba y se la llevo con ella. Desde entonces nunca más se supo que pasó con Emma. Se la busco por todos los reinos y mundos existentes, pero Emma no aparecía. Como nadie sabia si estaba viva o muerta, se la considero simplemente perdida. Y es así como en todos los reinos se conoció la historia de la princesa perdida. _

* * *

26 años después…

Emma corrió hacía una cueva para refugiarse de la fuerte lluvia. En general no solía esconderse de la lluvia, pero esa tarde estaba realmente fresca y no tenía ganas de pasar toda la noche mojada. Se sentó en el húmedo piso de roca de la cueva y suspiro, se estaba por hacer de noche. Emma no quería que se haga de noche, no tenía ganas de lidiar con lo que sea que su maldición le ofrezca. Una sensación de nostalgia y soledad la invadió, ella había vivido en esta isla desierta desde que tenía memoria. Nunca se lo había cuestionado mucho porque no tenía herramientas para encontrar una respuesta, pero había días como ese que le era inevitable no hacerlo. Recordaba que cuando era más chica le era más fácil llevar su maldición, porque por lo menos de día la isla estaba llena de vida. Se la pasaba rodeada de criaturas mágicas, como hadas, duendes y unicornios. Esos habían sido lindos tiempos, se la pasaba teniendo aventuras con sus amigos mágicos. Pero con el pasar de los años ellos fueron desapareciendo, como si la isla los hubiera ido expulsando. Lo mismo pasó con el paisaje. En un principio había bosques llenos de pinos, flores y cascadas escondidas. Pero ahora estaba todo seco y muerto. Cada vez era todo más oscuro, y cada vez las noches eran más largas.

En cierto momento la vista de Emma capto un barco en el océano. Emma nunca había visto un barco. Está era su oportunidad, su salvación. Emma corrió hacia la orilla de la playa y empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Grito y salto unos cuantos minutos. Pero el barco parecía que iba a seguir su curso, sin detenerse. Emma no podía permitir eso, ella tenía que salir de esa isla. Emma tomó coraje y se adentró el mar. Paso las primeras rompientes de olas sintiendo como el agua comenzaba a congelar cada extremo de su cuerpo. Nadó y nado, nadó todo lo que pudo. Pero entre las olas, la lluvia y el frío se sentía cada vez más imposible. Emma siguió nadando hasta que el agua la tapo. Ella intentaba salir de nuevo a la superficie, pero el agua volvía a taparla, y sus pulmones se empezaron a llenar de agua. Se le hizo imposible respirar y todo estaba empezando a ponerse negro, había llegado el fin…

De repente dos brazos la agarraron y la hicieron salir a la superficie. Emma no podía abrir los ojos, ni moverse, ni nada, pero sentía todo. Alguien la tenía agarrada, probablemente un hombre. Nadó un poco moviendo su cuerpo con el de ella, y luego sintió como una soga le era atada, y de la nada estaban flotando en el aire hasta caer en un suelo de madera. Emma estaba casi segura de que estaban en el barco. Quien sea que la haya salvado comenzó a sacudirla y eso la hizo volver al estado de conciencia, escupiendo toda el agua que tenía atrapada en su cuerpo.

\- Denle espacio, necesita respirar. – Indico un hombre morocho de ojos azules. Ese debía ser su salvador, ya que estaba tan mojada como ella. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el levantándose del piso.

\- Si. – Apenas logro responder ella, y tosió el agua que le faltaba expulsar de sus pulmones. – Gracias por salvarme. – Agradeció una vez que recupero su estado normal de respiración.

\- De nada. – Dijo el hombre y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse. – Debo admitir que no sé si lo que hiciste fue extremadamente valiente o estúpido. – Comento con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó ella una vez que estuvo parada y sus manos separadas.

\- A saltar a un océano en medio de una tormenta. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Qué tormenta? – Preguntó ella al ver que ya no llovía.

\- No te hagas la que no sabes, cuando saltaste al agua llovía. – Dijo él en un tono muy serio que le hizo helar la piel.

\- Yo no quería quedarme más tiempo en esa isla y ustedes no parecían venir a mi búsqueda a pesar de mis llamados, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. – Explico ella con calma.

\- Podrías haber esperado que pase otro barco en vez de arriesgar tu vida de esa manera. – Dijo él observándola detenidamente.

\- Son el primer barco que ha pasado por aquí. – Se defendió ella. – ¡Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y si tendría que volver a hacerlo lo volvería hacer con tal de no quedarme allí! – Dijo levantando la voz.

\- Definitivamente no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo. – Dijo él negando con la cabeza. – Para informarte estás en el "Jolly Roger". Somos un barco pirata, lo cual no sé si es muy seguro para una señorita como tú. – Informó señalando al barco.

\- Cualquier cosa es más segura que esa isla. – Dijo ella pensando en voz alta.

\- Y yo soy el capitán Killian Jones. – Se presentó. – O tal vez me conozcas por mi famoso apodo, "capitán garfio". – Dijo ofreciendo su mano para que ella la estreche. Recién en ese momento ella noto que a él le faltaba una mano y en su lugar había un garfio. - ¿No sabes quién soy? – Preguntó él algo ofendido al ver la cara de confundida de ella.

\- No, eso pasa cuando vivís en una isla desierta toda tu vida. – Dijo ella y se maldijo mentalmente por haber ofrecido semejante información. – Soy Emma Swan. – Se presentó aceptando la mano de él.

\- Que nombre interesante, encaja bien contigo. – Comentó él con una pequeña sonrisa. – Será mejor que vayamos a cambiar estas ropas mojadas. – Dijo él luego de pensar por un instante.

Emma intento ignorar la sensación que sintió al agarrar la mano de Killian, todo su cuerpo había vibrado en su interior y ella no tenía la menor idea del motivo. Ella lo siguió para los adentros del barco. Bajaron unas escaleras y caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que decía "camarote del capitán".

\- Puedes quedarte aquí mientras estés en este barco con nosotros. – Indico él dejándola pasar al camarote.

\- Pero, ¿Esté no es tu camarote? – Pidió saber ella confundida por lo que había leído en la puerta.

\- Si, pero como dije, un barco pirata no es el mejor lugar para una mujer. Es preferible que yo me una al camarote de la tripulación y no vos. – Explico él.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella sorprendida por la amabilidad de él.

\- De todas maneras seguiré viniendo aquí cuando necesite trabajar, pero de noche te dejare tranquila. Y mientras estés aquí no quiero que toques nada. – Dijo seriamente.

\- Entiendo. – Acepto ella.

\- Será mejor que te cambies. – Dijo él y se volvió hacia el pequeño ropero que había en un costado del camarote. – Aquí tienes, cuando termines puedes venir a la cubierta a cenar y conocer la tripulación. – Propuso alcanzándole ropa seca y antes que ella pueda responder se fue del camarote.

Emma soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, estaba en el barco, estaba a salvo. Se dejo caer por unos segundos en la cama para calmarse. Luego se saco su ropa mojada y se vistió con la ropa que el capitán le había dejado, un pantalón de tela color marrón, una camisa blanca y unas botas negras. Emma no podía creer que por fin iba a saber lo que era tener un calzado. Ella había vivido descalza toda su vida y siempre se preguntaba, gracias a sus visiones, que sería tener calzados para los pies. Emma se puso las botas y disfruto de sentir el cuero contra su piel. Ojala habría tenido unas botas así en la isla, se habría evitado tantas lastimaduras. Intento peinarse su cabello con sus manos, pero termino dándose por vencida y recogiéndolo en una trenza. Una vez que se sintió lista y segura se dirigió a cubierta.

\- Swan, que bueno que hayas decidido honrarnos con tu presencia. – Dijo el capitán sobresaltándola ya que la había estado esperando en la puerta y ella no sabía.

\- Claro. – Dijo ella sin saber bien que decir y viendo que él también se había cambiado su ropa mojada.

\- Vamos, hora de cenar y conocer al resto. – Indico él haciendo camino hacia fuera del barco.

Emma lo siguió hacia la cubierta. En un costado habían tendido una larga tabla de madera como mesa y todos los hombres estaban alrededor de ella comiendo. Emma siguió a Killian hacia la mesa y cuando él aclaro su garganta todos los hombres dejaron de comer y centraron su atención en ellos.

\- Está es Emma. Ella se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo. – Dijo él presentándola. – Si alguien la toca sin su permiso lo haré caminar por la tabla. Espero que no me decepcionen, ni me hagan tener que repetirlo. – Amenazó él con la voz llena de convicción, fuerza y seriedad.

\- Si, capitán. – Respondieron todos a la vez.

Killian le hizo una seña como para hacerle saber que ya podía sentarse, y ella tomo la oportunidad sin dudarlo. Se unió a la mesa, tomo un plato, y se llevo un gran bocado a la boca. ¡Hace años que no comía nada que tenga sabor! Emma cerró los ojos por unos instantes y disfruto de los grandes bocados que se llevaba a la boca.

\- Y uno diría que las mujeres tienen buenos modales. – Bromeó Killian, quien se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y haciendo que todos sus hombres rían.

\- Perdón, es que no había probado nada con sabor desde hace tanto tiempo. – Explico ella sonrojándose. – Aparte esto está exquisito. – Dijo ella sirviendo más comida en su plato.

\- Gracias señorita, hace tiempo que nadie halagaba mis habilidades en la cocina. – Agradeció uno de los piratas, era un hombre de avanzada edad y un solo ojo. – Soy Jukes, el cocinero. – Se presentó.

\- De nada, pero por favor no me digas señorita. Ninguno de ustedes, soy Emma, simplemente Emma. – Pidió ella a todos los hombres que la miraban curiosa.

\- Un gusto Emma, yo soy Henry. – Se presentó un niño morocho de unos aproximados nueve años.

\- Un placer Henry. – Dijo ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Soy el encargado de las redes y la limpieza. – Informó el niño como leyéndolo la mente.

\- Yo soy Will, el encargado de los cañones. – Se presentó un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos saltones que estaba sentado frente a ella.

\- Graham, me dedico a la confección de las espadas y flechas. – Dijo un hombre de cabello desordenado y color castaño.

\- Yo soy August, mi rol es el mantenimiento del barco. – Se presentó un hombre de serio con ojos claros, pero intensos.

\- Yo soy Victor, me encargo de que tengamos todas las provisiones que necesitemos. – Se presentó el hombre que tenía sentado a su izquierda.

\- Y yo soy Walsh, primeros auxilios. – Dijo el hombre sentado a su derecha. – Y ese es Smith, el asistente del capitán. – Señalo a un hombre grande y corpulento.

\- El capitán es el encargado de hacer que todo funcione y se encarga de los mapas y la navegación. – Le hizo saber Henry.

\- ¿Ustedes son todos? Pensé que las tripulaciones piratas eran muy numerosas. – Comento ella curiosa.

\- Lo son. – Asistió Graham.

\- Nosotros no porque estamos en una misión especial. – Agregó Will.

\- ¿Qué misión? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

\- Eso tendrías que preguntármelo a mí. – Dijo Killian interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella viendo como todos los piratas a su alrededor se ponían nerviosos y bajaban la mirada. - ¿Qué misión? – Volvió a preguntar, pero está vez mirando fijamente a Killian.

\- Una que no te incumbe. ¿Qué hace pensar que vamos a confiar nuestra misión a una extraña? – Dijo él despectivamente.

\- Era solo curiosidad. – Se defendió ella.

\- Pues ahórratela y métete en tus propios asuntos. – Exclamo enojado.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella más para si misma que para él. – Creo que es hora que me vaya retirando. Jukes gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Buenas noches chicos. – Agradeció y se despidió para dirigirse a su camarote.

\- Buenas noches Emma. – Saludaron todos a la vez, salvo Killian quien solo la miraba fríamente.

Emma se fue a su camarote y se dejo caer en la cama. Luego de su aventura nadando en el océano se sentía agotada. Se puso a pensar en Killian y en como la había tratado. Acaba de conocerlo y ya se encontraba curiosa por sus contradicciones. La salva del mar, le da ropa seca y la hace quedarse en su camarote para que nadie la moleste. Hasta el pequeño discurso que le dio a su tripulación cuando la presento se podría decir que había sido amable, intentando protegerla. Pero después se pone furioso y frío por una simple pregunta. ¿Qué clase de misión tendrían para que haya actuado de esa forma? A Emma no le gusto que él la haya tratado con tanto desprecio y frialdad. Se dijo a si misma que era mejor sacarse estos pensamientos de la cabeza, después de todo recién conoce al hombre, y lo más importante: ¡es un pirata! ¿Se espera algo distinto de un pirata?

Emma cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Deseaba que sus visiones sean solo en la isla. Pero al parecer iba a quedar solo en un deseo, ya que la realidad era completamente distinta.


	2. Chapter 2

Si hay algo que Killian Jones sabía sobre la vida es que es injusta y que se sufre, se sufre mucho. De chico aprendió lo que era el abandono, cuando su padre los dejo a él y a su familia solos. También aprendió de perdida, su madre murió cuando él apenas tenía diez años. Pero esa no fue la única perdida que tuvo en su vida. Después le siguió su hermano Liam. Para ese entonces Killian ya estaba cansado de las injusticias y de que ser buena persona no te garantice felicidad. Así que dejo su vida de infante de la marina real para convertirse en un pirata. Años más tarde también se sumaría la perdida de Milah, la única mujer a la que se había animado a amar. Su muerte, más la perdida de su mano, lo convirtió en un hombre oscuro y hambriento de venganza. Reemplazo su mano con un garfio e hizo que las historias del capitán garfio se conozcan en todos los reinos. Era hora de que las personas lo respeten, y si para eso tenía que ser una persona fría y malvada, eso iba a hacer. Espero trescientos años en Neverland hasta encontrar la manera de vengarse del Señor Oscuro (el asesino de Milah). Y ahora que finalmente creía tener una pista de cómo lograrlo, volvió al mundo de los doce reinos.

Según la información que había conseguido el Señor Oscuro estaba en los bosques de Sherwood, lo cual los cálculos indicaban que tardarían varios meses en llegar. Ya había esperado tantos años por la oportunidad de la venganza, que un par de meses no parecían nada. De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de la venganza porque se desato una fuerte tormenta. Killian odiaba las tormentas, cualquier hombre de mar las odiaba. Sin dudarlo empezó a dar órdenes a su pequeña tripulación para que se preparen y hacer frente a la tormenta.

\- ¡Capitán tenemos problemas! – Exclamó Smith apareciendo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Preguntó Killian sin soltar el timón.

\- La corriente de la tormenta nos está arrastrando hacia la isla de las almas perdidas. – Dijo Smith con la voz llena de temor.

\- ¿La isla de las almas perdidas? Pensé que era solo un mito. – Dijo Killian confundido.

\- Como bien sabemos todos los mitos son mitos, hasta que se hacen realidad. – Dijo Smith con cara de preocupación.

\- Will toma mi puesto, debo ir a estudiar los mapas por un momento. – Ordeno Killian a uno de sus hombres.

\- Si capitán. – Asistió Will.

Killian fue hacia el interior del barco, seguido por Smith, y desplegó varios mapas sobre una mesa. Graham se unió a ellos a enseguida. Entre los tres estudiaron los mapas en silencio. Había que tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Qué sabemos sobre está isla? – Preguntó Killian, sin apartar la vista de los mapas ni por un segundo.

\- Se dice que está llena de almas perdidas que luchan entre pasar a la luz o a la oscuridad. – Respondió Graham.

\- Pero no sé sabe de ningún humano que haya estado en la isla para comprobarlo. – Informó Smith.

\- Lo que puede significar dos cosas, todas las personas que van a la isla mueren o nunca nadie en verdad la ha visitado. – Concluyo Graham.

\- Bien, volvamos a cubierta. – Dijo Killian decidido y emprendió camino hacia fuera.

\- Pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer capitán? – Preguntó Smith preocupado.

\- Evidentemente no vamos a poder evitar la isla, pero lo que si creo que vamos a poder rodearla sin tener que frenar en ella. – Respondió Killian con convicción.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso con está tormenta? – Preguntó Smith dudando que sean capaces de evitar la isla.

\- Soy un gran capitán y este barco está hecho de la mejor madera mágica existente. – Contestó Killian volviendo a tomar el mando del timón. – Y en caso de que caigamos en la isla, bueno tendremos una aventura tratando de luchar por nuestras vidas. – Dijo en tono gracioso para romper la tensión del momento.

La isla estaba cada vez más cerca. Killian no tenía la más mínima intención de que el barco quede estancado en esa isla, así que dio las indicaciones a su tripulación. Gracias a su mando lograron evitar el frente de la isla, y la rodearon. Solo pasarían por la isla de costado, y eso hizo que todos puedan volver a respirar tranquilos, hasta que….

\- ¡Capitán tiene que ver esto! – Grito Henry desde la vigía y le lanzo su catalejo.

\- ¿Qué debo mirar? – Preguntó Killian atajando el catalejo.

\- A la izquierda, en la orilla de la isla. – Indico Henry.

Killian miro a través del catalejo hacia donde Henry le había indicado. Busco con su vista por la costa de la isla, intentando encontrar lo que a Henry le había llamado la atención. Miro para un lado, para otro, y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Una mujer de cabello dorado y vestido plateado en la orilla del mar. Estaba saltando y haciendo señas con las manos. ¿Era posible que haya una mujer allí?

\- ¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que veo Henry? – Preguntó Killian apartando su vista del catalejo.

\- Si, una mujer. – Respondió Henry.

Cuando el barco se acercó un poco más a la isla se pudo ver la figura de la mujer sin necesidad de usar un catalejo. Todos miraban sorprendidos sin saber que hacer. El plan no era parar en la isla. ¿Valía la pena arriesgar todas sus vidas por una mujer desconocida?

\- Capitán tenemos que ayudarla. – Dijo Henry poniendo voz lo que todos habían estado pensando.

\- No, no tenemos, ni vamos a hacerlo. – Negó Killian.

\- Pero, está desesperada y nosotros podemos ayudarla. – Dijo Henry señalando a la mujer.

\- No voy a arriesgar la vida de mis hombres por una mujer desconocida en una isla que no debería existir. – Informó Killian su decisión.

\- Pero… - Comenzó Henry a quejarse.

\- Sin peros, somos piratas, no héroes. – Lo interrumpió Killian.

La decisión estaba tomada. No iba a ir a salvar a esa mujer. Otro barco tendría que ser el encargado de salvarla, no ellos. Todos miraban como lentamente la mujer empezaba a quedar detrás. Hasta que la mujer hizo algo que hizo que todos sintieran remordimiento de no haberla ido a buscar. La mujer se adentro en el agua y comenzó a nadar en dirección al barco. No había la más mínima posibilidad de que ella los alcancé. Y no solo eso, no había posibilidad de que no se ahogue en esas salvajes aguas o alguna criatura maligna termine con ella.

\- Capitán, ella ya no está en la isla. – Informó Victor.

\- Tenemos que salvarla. – Dijo Smith, sorprendiendo a todos porque en general nunca estaba a favor de esas cosas.

\- Lo lamento, está lloviendo. Ya conocen el código pirata. – Les recordó Killian. Según el código pirata, en medio de una tormenta hombre que cae al agua, hombre que es dejado atrás.

Killian observó como la mujer luchaba por su vida. Pasaba ola tras ola con fuerzas. Era un espectáculo que daba terror y admiración a la vez. Killian nunca había conocido a nadie que sea tan valiente como para enfrentarse a unas aguas como esas.

\- Capitán, dejo de llover. – Dijo Smith.

Killian miro al cielo, las nubes habían desaparecido y todo rastro de tormenta había quedado atrás. Killian freno el barco y comenzó a gritar órdenes a sus hombres, se ato una soga a su cintura y se lanzo al agua sin pensarlo. El agua estaba helada y lo hizo temblar con furia por un instante. Si quería salvar a la mujer, iba a tener que apurarse. Nado hasta ella y la agarro en sus brazos. Ella estaba en un estado semiconsciente. Desato la soga de su cintura y la ato alrededor de ambos. Dio señas a sus hombres con las manos y de repente estaban siendo levantados en el aire. Después de unos largos e interminables segundos cayeron en el piso de madera de la cubierta del barco. Killian sacudió a la mujer hasta que está escupió el agua que había tragado y pidió a sus hombres que le den espacio para respirar.

La mujer se llamaba Emma y era toda una visión, una maravillosa visión. Killian no pudo evitar apreciar su belleza observándola de pies a cabeza. Vestía un vestido plateado, si es que a eso se le podía decir vestido, en realidad eran unas telas todas rotas y sucias, dejando a la vista gran partes de sus largas piernas, sus brazos, sus hombros, su escote. No estaba llevando ningún tipo de corset y eso le genero gran curiosidad. Tanto sus brazos como sus piernas, estaban llenas de pequeñas lastimaduras. Estaba descalza, eso fue lo que más le sorprendió. ¡¿Qué hacía descalza en medio de esa isla?! Su cabello a pesar de estar mojado, era de un intenso color dorado y tan largo que llegaba hasta su cadera. La piel blanca y cubierta de pequeñas pecas y los ojos color verde intensos. Hace tiempo que Killian no había visto una mujer tan hermosa. Y encima como si fuera poco, cada palabra que salía de su boca irradiaba valentía, determinación, desafío. Pero su mirada estaba llena de dolor y abandono.

Killian tuvo que apartarse de la cena, porque no podía tolerar la presencia de esa mujer en su barco. Si ella ya había captado su atención con la ropa en la que había llegado, ahora definitivamente la tenía ya que estaba vistiendo la ropa de él. Verla era todo un espectáculo. Él iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia de ella porque faltaba mucho para que puedan volver a tocar tierra. El problema es que Killian admirando la belleza de ella, sentía que estaba traicionando a Milah. Y como si fuera poco Emma preguntó por su misión. ¿Quién se creía que era para preguntar semejante cosa? Fue frío y duro al tratarla, lo supo por las miradas acusadoras de su tripulación una vez que ella se marcho. Pero él no podía evitarlo. Él no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se meta en su misión de venganza.

Killian se unió al camarote de la tripulación ya que había dejado el suyo a Emma. Trato y trato de conciliar en sueño, pero no pudo hacerlo. Frustrado decidió volver a cubierta, observar las estrellas siempre lo calmaba. Camino a cubierta escucho unos gritos desesperados, gritos de dolor. Se acercó a su camarote y comprobó que los gritos eran de Emma. ¿Estaría teniendo pesadillas? Se quedo escuchándola por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que los gritos cesaron. Lo que sea que a ella no le estaba dejando dormir no era de su incumbencia, así que se fue a cubierta a tomar aire. Killian solía tener insomnio, y cuando finalmente lograba dormirse sus sueños estaban invadidos con pesadillas de Liam o Milah. Así que se quedo despierto hasta el amanecer. De a poco los hombres de su tripulación empezaron a aparecer para hacer sus tareas diarias.

\- ¿Qué haces con esa bandeja? – Preguntó Killian a Emma que acaba de aparecer con una bandeja llena de pan tostado y huevos revueltos.

\- Traigo el desayuno. – Respondió ella apoyando la bandeja en la mesa.

\- ¡Chicos, a desayunar! – Exclamó Jukes apareciendo detrás de ella con una olla llena de té y varias tazas.

\- ¿Ayudaste a preparar el desayuno? – Preguntó Killian mirándola confundido.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que me rescataron. – Respondió ella.

\- Tu ayuda es más que bienvenida, tu presencia en la cocina fue muy divertida. – Dijo Jukes con una sonrisa.

\- Quizás me aparezca seguido entonces. – Dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa.

Todos se unieron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar como lo hacían normalmente. El ambiente se lleno de charlas y risas. Killian se sorprendió de que Emma encajara tan bien entre todos, era como si su presencia hubiera estado desde siempre. Killian decidió desayunar aparte de todos porque no quería distraerse. Se quedo junto al timón, bebiendo una taza de té y observando desde lejos como se desarrollaba el desayuno. Miro a Emma más de lo que le habría gustado hacer. Él no tenía que mirarla, él no podía mirarla. Pero la miro y vio que a pesar de sus sonrisas y de estar de lleno en las conversaciones, debajo de sus ojos había grandes ojeras. Definitivamente había tenido una mala noche. Eso más sus gritos lo demostraban. De repente se sintió enojado de que ella haya ayudado a Jukes con el desayuno, sin antes pedirle permiso a él. Killian era el capitán del barco, y él decidía que es lo que se hacía, y quien lo hacía. Enojado con la situación Killian dio por terminado el desayuno y dio las órdenes del día a su tripulación. Luego decidió que iba a descansar un rato, necesitaba unas horas de sueño después de haber pasado toda la noche despierto.

\- ¡Killian espera! – Exclamó Emma antes de que él se vaya de la cubierta.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Preguntó él con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre.

\- Killian. – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más simple y normal del mundo. – Es tu nombre. – Agregó luego de varios segundos de silencio donde él se dedico a mirarla confundido.

\- Si, es mi nombre. – Asistió él. - ¿Qué queres? – Preguntó recordando que ella lo había llamado y estaba retrasando su momento de descanso.

\- Quiero saber cuál es mi orden, cuál es mi tarea para hacer. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar una tarea? – Preguntó él sorprendido ante el pedido de ella.

\- Bueno, yo quiero tener una tarea. Si voy a estar en este barco por un tiempo quiero ser útil, ya que aquí tengo comida y seguridad. – Explico ella con calma.

\- Las mujeres no hacen trabajo de barco. – Dijo él con seriedad.

\- Las demás mujeres quizás no, pero yo sí. Soy más que capaz de hacer estas tareas, así que déjame ayudar. – Pidió ella decididamente.

\- No, no vas a tener ninguna tarea. Vos no sos parte de esta tripulación, así que no tengo que porque confiarte ninguna tarea. – Dijo él bruscamente.

\- Pero mientras este en este barco si soy parte de tu tripulación. – Retrucó ella.

\- No te equivoques amor, que te dejemos estar aquí no significa que seas una de nosotros. Vos nunca vas a ser una de nosotros. – Dijo él con frialdad, tratando de lastimarla y de que se rinda de una vez. Quería que sienta miedo y le haga caso de una vez.

\- Yo no soy tu amor, y no seré parte de tu tripulación, pero podría ayudar perfectamente si no serías tan cabeza dura. – Dijo ella sintiéndose frustrada por la situación.

\- Soy el capitán y mientras estés en este barco vas a seguir mis órdenes. – Le recordó él.

\- ¿Y qué queres que haga? ¿Qué mire al cielo y duerma todo el día? – Preguntó ella en un tono irónico.

\- No me importa que es lo que hagas, mientras no molestes ni distraigas a mis hombres de su tarea. Ahora si no te importa, tengo mucho que hacer, déjame en paz. – Respondió él levantando el tono de voz.

Killian vio como Emma lucho internamente para decidir si continuar o no la pelea. Finalmente se dio por vencida y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ir. Killian se encerró en su camarote y se tiro en su cama. Cuando lo hizo pudo sentir como su cama estaba repleta de perfume de mujer, su cama olía a Emma. Por supuesto que olía a ella, si ella había dormido allí. Enojado revoleo la almohada al otro extremo del camarote. Lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue que, quizás habría sido mejor no salvarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma estaba frustrada. No entendía porque el capitán garfio, o mejor dicho Killian, actuaba con ella de esa manera tan fría. Todos los demás piratas la habían recibido bien, pero él no. Emma no podía entender porque él no quería dejarla ayudar. ¿Pensaba que por ser mujer no podía hacer trabajo duro? ¿Cómo creía que ella había sobrevivido todo este tiempo sola en una isla? Emma no iba a dejar que nadie le de órdenes, sea o no sea el capitán del barco. Ella era una mujer libre y si quería ayudar, entonces iba a ayudar. Y ayudando, tal vez podría demostrarle a él que ella si es capaz de hacer tarea de barco.

\- Hola Henry. – Saludó Emma.

\- Hola Emma. – Devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – Preguntó ella amablemente.

\- ¿Sabes tejer y haces nudos? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto que sé. – Respondió ella sincera.

\- Wow, hasta recién yo era el único que sabía hacerlo. – Dijo él sorprendido.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te ayude entonces? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Si, claro. – Contesto él y le dio una de las redes. – Por cierto, gracias. – Agradeció la ayuda.

\- De nada. – Dijo ella y se sumergieron en un gran silencio mientras cada uno arreglaba y reforzaba su red. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que me tiene curiosa desde que te conocí? – Preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

\- Si, obvio. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Cómo es que un chico tan joven como vos es pirata? – Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Bueno, es complicado. No era mi intención ser un pirata si es lo que te preguntas. – Contesto él y dio un largo suspiro. – Yo estaba en una ciudad llamada "Puerto de palos", ¿La conoces? – Dijo.

\- No. – Negó ella, el nombre de la ciudad ni siquiera le sonaba conocido de sus visiones.

\- Bueno, yo estaba allí porque mis padres me abandonaron. En el hogar de niños me trataban mal, así que me escape. Y mi única manera de sobrevivir era robando. – Explico él con cierta melancolía en su voz.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo ella sintiendo empatía por el niño. – A mi también me abandonaron. – Explico ella al ver la mirada preguntona de él sobre ella.

\- Un día le robe al capitán, solo que yo no sabía que él era el famoso capitán garfio. – Confesó él sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al recordar el momento.

\- ¿Y Killian se dio cuenta que le habías robado? – Preguntó ella imaginando la situación.

\- Si, él me descubrió. Iba a entregarme a las autoridades, porque dijo que era muy chico como para retarme a un duelo. – Dijo él recordando el momento como si hubiera sido ayer.

\- Pero estás acá, ¿Ósea que no te entrego? – Dijo ella curiosa.

\- No, yo le rogué que no lo haga. Entonces me dio a elegir si unirme a su tripulación o que me entregue a las autoridades. – Explico él.

\- Y vos elegiste ser un pirata. – Dijo ella acertando lo que había pasado.

\- Si, creo que es la mejor elección que hice en mi vida. Acá me siento útil y querido. Somos como una familia. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Si, se nota en el aire que hay algo especial entre ustedes. – Coincidió ella. Nunca había conocido una tripulación de piratas, pero por lo que había escuchado y visto en sus visiones, no imaginaba nada como con lo que se había encontrado en el Jolly Roger.

\- ¿Cómo fue vivir en esa isla? – Preguntó él luego de un gran rato de silencio.

\- Difícil y solitario. – Respondió ella indecisa, como intentando de buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

\- ¿Sabías que todos pensábamos que esa isla no existía? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Pero existe, es real. Yo viví allí toda mi vida. – Dijo ella sin contestar del todo la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo era? – Se animó a preguntar él.

\- Al principio no era tan malo. La isla estaba llena de criaturas mágicas con las que tenía aventuras. – Explico ella.

\- ¿Cómo que? – Preguntó él.

\- Hadas, unicornios, elfos, duendes. Aprendí mucho de ellos. Las hadas me enseñaron a leer y a escribir. Los elfos me enseñaron a defenderme. Y los duendes me enseñaron a arreglar y construir cosas, y a tejer. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa al recordar partes de su infancia.

\- Increíble. – Dijo él mirándola con admiración.

\- Si, pero con el tiempo fueron desapareciendo. La isla se puso cada vez más oscura. – Dijo ella sintiendo como la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla.

\- ¿Es verdad que las almas perdidas viven allí? – Preguntó él algo indeciso, no estaba seguro de si iba a ser un tema de agrado para ella.

\- Si, es verdad. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Y humanos? – Continúo él preguntando.

\- Yo fui la única humana que hubo en la isla en todo este tiempo. – Contestó ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- Tus padres te abandonaron allí. – Dijo él como un hecho, aun que le salió más con tono de pregunta.

\- Eso creo. – Coincidió ella.

\- Lo siento, debe ser triste vivir solo tanto tiempo. – Se lamento él.

\- Lo es, pero lo bueno es que ya no estoy más allí y nunca más pienso volver. – Dijo ella dando por cerrado al tema.

Hablar con Henry resultaba fácil y sencillo. Ella nunca había tenido contacto con otras personas y todavía le resultaba difícil decidir como aproximarse o dirigirse a las personas, pero con Henry salía naturalmente. Era como si el pequeño podría entenderla y aceptarla tal cual era. Se pasaron largo rato arreglando las redes hasta que Killian los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó el tomándola del brazo y haciendo que suelte la red en la que estaba trabajando.

\- Estaba ayudando a Henry a reparar las redes. – Respondió ella intentando liberar su brazo.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso? – Preguntó él agarrando su brazo cada vez con más fuerzas.

\- Nadie, soy una mujer libre y puedo elegir que hacer. – Contesto ella logrando liberar su brazo.

\- A mi camarote, tenemos que hablar en privado. – Indico él.

\- Pero, ella solo me estaba ayudando. – Intervino Henry.

\- Henry por favor no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo. – Pidió Killian.

\- Si, capitán. – Asistió Henry algo inseguro.

Killian volvió a tomarla del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hasta su camarote. Emma podía notar las fuerzas que él tenía y sabía que no tenía sentido pelear contra él, por lo menos no en ese tipo de situación. Entraron a su camarote y él cerro la puerta con fuerzas. Una vez dentro la soltó, y Emma se dedico por unos segundos a examinar sus brazos, como esperando a ver si salía algún moretón. No entendía que hacía al capitán actuar así de rudo con ella, pero no lo iba a permitir. Emma era una mujer fuerte que había sobrevivido sola todo este tiempo. Ella se iba a hacer respetar, e incluso defender si era necesario.

\- ¿A dónde te llevamos? – Preguntó él señalando todos los mapas que había desplegados en el escritorio y el piso del camarote.

\- No entiendo. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- Te estoy preguntando a donde tenemos que llevarte. ¿Dónde queda tu hogar? – Preguntó él levantando el tono de voz.

\- Yo no lo sé. – Respondió ella algo insegura.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! – Preguntó él enojado. – No vas a ser parte de está tripulación, así que te voy a hacer el favor de llevarte a tu hogar, lo único que tienes que decirme es su ubicación. – Explico él tratando de recuperar la calma.

\- Yo no tengo a donde ir, yo no tengo un hogar. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que viviste toda tu vida en esa isla? – Preguntó él irónicamente.

\- Si, lamento decepcionarte, pero esa es la verdad. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Pero, cómo? – Comenzó a formular distintas preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviví? – Sugirió ella y él asistió con la cabeza. - ¿En verdad te gustaría saberlo? – Preguntó mirándolo desconcertada.

\- Quizás si. – Respondió él.

\- Si algún día descubro como lo logre, te juro que te lo contaré. – Prometió ella.

\- Es raro que hayas vivido sola todo este tiempo. – Dijo él haciendo saber lo que pensaba.

\- Lo es. – Acepto ella. – Pero que no haya humanos en esa isla, no significa que haya vivido sola, al menos no del todo. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- No todas las criaturas mágicas son buenas como compañía. – Dijo él comprendiendo el sentido de su comentario.

\- Tenes razón. - Coincidió ella.

\- Lo sospeché desde un principio. – Comentó él luego de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella sin entender.

\- Que estabas sola y abandonada, después de todo, tenes la misma mirada que los niños perdidos. – Explico él.

\- ¿Quiénes son los niños perdidos? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Esa es una historia para otro momento. – Contestó él.

\- Bien. – Acepto ella.

Se quedaron un rato largo en silencio, mirando los mapas. A Emma le había sorprendido que él le haya ofrecido llevarla a su hogar. Por un momento sintió agradecimiento hacía el pirata y le habría gustado poder decirle un lugar a donde ir. Pero Emma no tenía a donde ir. Había vivido toda su vida en esa isla, eso era todo lo que había conocido como hogar. La isla definitivamente no era hogar como para nadie, y ella no pretendía volver allí nunca más en su vida. Killian la miraba por momentos de reojo, como preguntándose, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Cuando el silencio fue demasiado fuerte, porque los pensamientos de ambos explotaban a gritos, Killian decidió irse.

\- Espera, no te vayas. – Pidió ella antes de que él abra la puerta.

\- ¿Qué queres? – Preguntó él volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Quiero saber que va a pasar. – Respondió ella con seguridad.

\- No sé que va a pasar. – Dijo él con sinceridad. – Pero puedo sugerirte algo, estudia los mapas y elige un lugar a donde quieras ir. No importa que lugar sea, yo te llevaré allí. – Ofreció él, y ella no entendía si él quería ser amable o simplemente deshacerse de ella.

\- Yo… no lo sé. – Dijo ella insegura.

\- Tomate tu tiempo. – Dijo él y se volvió hacia la puerta.

\- Yo no quiero elegir a donde ir. – Confesó ella haciendo que él vuelva a detener su camino.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él.

\- Porque no, porque no tengo ganas de ser yo quien elija a que lugar me va a llevar mi destino. Habré vivido toda mi vida en una isla, pero entiendo que el mundo es cruel, no soy estúpida. – Respondió ella sin poder mantener el contacto visual con él.

\- Jamás sugerí lo contrario. – Dijo él.

\- A cualquier lugar donde vaya va a ser lo mismo, no voy a encajar. Así que me da igual, déjame donde quieras. – Decidió ella finalmente.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto él.

\- Si. – Asistió ella. - ¿Y vos estás seguro? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿De qué? – Preguntó él sin comprender a lo que ella se refería.

\- De que no puedo ser parte de tu tripulación. – Dijo ella en un tono tan bajo, que fue casi imposible de distinguir.

\- Veremos, cuando lleguemos al primer puerto decidiremos si te quedas en tierra o puedes seguir en mar. – Dijo él y se fue.

Emma se quedo un largo rato en el camarote observando los mapas. Había un mundo gigante allá afuera por conocer, pero nada la entusiasmaba. Ella no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse al mundo, a los humanos, a noche tras noche con sus visiones. Ella nunca iba a encajar entre humanos a pesar de que era uno. Quizás se podría buscar alguna tierra llena de criaturas mágicas. Pero eso ni siquiera la alentaba un poco. Allí, sin embargo, en el barco se había sentido cómoda. Todos los hombres la trataban con respeto y por algún motivo sentía paz, como si podría perfectamente pertenecer allí. Emma solamente deseaba que el tiempo hasta llegar a tierra le alcance para convencer al capitán de poder quedarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Su intención había sido deshacerse de Emma, pero cuando conoció su realidad decidió darle esperanza. ¿Había hecho bien en hacer eso? Quizás era mejor no haberle dado a pensar que había una posibilidad de que se quede con su tripulación. Porque dar una falsa esperanza, era incluso peor que no tener ninguna. Pero él no pudo evitarlo, no cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable exponiendo su triste pasado de soledad y abandono. Ella tenía una luz especial, algo que él no podía terminar de entender. En un momento podía ser fuego, valiente y segura de sus ideas y decisiones. Hasta tal punto que a veces la volvía ingenua, porque la hacía meterse en peligros que la mayoría nunca se animaría a enfrentar. Y otras veces era agua, frágil y escurridiza, como escapándose y evitando volver a todo lo que le había generado dolor. Estaba claro que ella tenía varios muros construidos alrededor de ella, y eso era algo que Killian si podía entender, porque él mismo estaba lleno de muros. El dolor hace que uno cree muros que lo separen del resto.

Killian sintió la fuerte necesidad de saber más de ella, y sabía por donde empezar.

\- Jukes necesito hablar con vos. – Dijo Killian entrando a la cocina.

\- Soy todo oídos capitán. – Acepto Jukes dejando de lavar los platos para prestarle absoluta atención.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre Emma? – Preguntó Killian directamente, sin dar vueltas.

\- Lo mismo que todos. – Respondió Jukes y se tomo unos segundos para darse cuenta cuál era la intención de la pregunta. – Vivió toda su vida sola en esa isla, ella cree que sus padres la abandonaron allí. Es una mujer fuerte, valiente y leal a lo que piensa. – Dijo dando todos los detalles que creía importantes.

\- ¿Cómo se comportó con vos, acá en la cocina? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Bien, de hecho fue muy útil su ayuda. Sabe como hacer las cosas y acepta mis indicaciones. Fue muy agradable, es una persona con la que se puede entablar una buena conversación. – Contestó Jukes con sinceridad.

\- Y eso que es la primera vez que está entre humanos. – Comentó Killian. - ¿Cómo crees que se la arreglaría en tierra, en alguno de los reinos? – Preguntó curioso.

\- Ella sobreviviría, probablemente a cualquier cosa, hace tiempo que no conozco a alguien con las fuerzas de ella. – Respondió Jukes pensativo. – Igual me cuesta creer que pueda ser feliz, ella no encajaría, es una de esas personas que no están hechas para eso. – Dijo negando con la cabeza y haciendo una expresión de tristeza.

\- Entiendo lo que queres decir. – Aceptó Killian. – Te tengo que pedir un favor, si Emma te cuenta algo que creas que sea revelante contármelo, necesito que me lo cuentes. – Pidió con seriedad.

\- Por supuesto capitán. – Acordó Jukes.

\- Gracias amigo. – Agradeció Killian.

Al igual que todas las noches a Killian le resultaba difícil dormir y los ronquidos de su tripulación no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Dándose por vencido salió al pasillo, y al pasar por la puerta de su camarote escucho a Emma gritar. ¿Otra noche de pesadillas? ¿Tan terrible fue si vida en la isla que le hacía tener semejantes pesadillas? Killian se quedó en la puerta hasta que ella dejo de gritar, y luego salió a cubierta. Tenía que dejar de preguntarse por ella y sentirse curioso por su vida. Emma no era nadie, Emma no podía ser nadie, Emma nunca iba a ser nadie.

A la mañana temprano decidió ir a su camarote para trabajar en su misión, no le importaba tener que despertar a Emma, él no tenía pensado darle ningún tipo de tratamiento especial. Cuando entró al camarote vio algo que lo hizo explotar de furia. Emma estaba en su cama (si, dormida) con los diarios de su hermano Liam alrededor de ella. ¿Cómo es que se atrevió a leerlos? La agarro de los brazos y la despertó bruscamente.

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó ella confundida, pestañando varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Me estás lastimando! – Se quejó al caer en situación.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso para leer los diarios de mi hermano? – Preguntó lleno de furia.

\- Nadie. Yo no podía dormir y ellos fueron lo único que lograron distraerme. – Respondió ella intentando explicar la razón por la que los había tomado.

\- ¡Cuando te deje mi camarote te dije muy claro que no toques nada! – Exclamó él y la soltó porque se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a lastimarla.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que te iba a molestar. La próxima vez no voy a tocar nada sin tu permiso. – Se disculpó ella.

\- Que no haya próxima vez. – Dijo él agarrándola del cuello. – Porque si hay próxima vez, juro que te haré caminar por la tabla. – La amenazó y sostuvo la mirada con la de ella hasta que ella la bajo al piso. Bien, había conseguido lo que quería, que ella tenga miedo. – Tus tontas pesadillas no son excusa para que toques mis cosas. – Dijo buscando molestarla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mis pesadillas? – Preguntó ella sorprendida volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Porque gritas como una nena chiquita, cualquier persona que está despierta de noche puede escuchar tus gritos. – Dijo él burlándola.

\- No son pesadillas lo que tengo. – Dijo ella seriamente, enojada por como él la estaba tratando. – Todas las noches tengo visiones sobre muertes y hasta incluso veo a los muertos. Intenta por una noche ver todo lo que veo, estoy segura que gritarías peor que yo. – Explico ella con calma y seguridad, desafiándolo con la mirada.

\- Me sorprende que no hayas inventado algo mejor. – Dijo él riendo.

\- No es un invento, es la verdad. – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo mejor. - ¿Por qué no me crees? – Preguntó ella frustrada al ver en su mirada que no le creía.

\- Porque lo que decís es imposible, no hay magia capaz de semejante cosa. – Dijo él en un tono que decía saberlo todo.

\- Más que magia, es una maldición. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ya está, me cansaste. – Dijo él y la tomo del brazo para empujarla contra la puerta. – El camarote va a ser mío por el día, no te quiero rondando por acá. ¡Y recuerda lo que te dije sobre no tocar nada! – Exclamó una vez que la empujo hacia el pasillo.

\- Si, capitán. – Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia con cierta ironía para demostrarle lo enojada que estaba, y se fue.

Killian se quedo mal humorado por el resto del día. La situación que vivió con Emma esa mañana le impidió poder concentrarse en cualquier otra actividad. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a ese momento. ¿Por qué habrá querido leer los diarios de Liam? ¿Qué habrá pensado de ellos? ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? ¿Sería verdad lo de las visiones? ¿Había sido muy duro con ella? Killian se dedico a mirarla durante el día en sus distintas tareas. Ella se hacía paso por el barco con facilidad, como si lo habría estado haciendo de siempre. Amable ofrecía su ayuda a los hombres de Killian, y todos aceptaban con respeto. Ella se había ganado el respeto de sus hombres, pero por lo que Killian podía ver todavía no la confianza. Aun que quizá si, Henry definitivamente confiaba en ella, podía percibirlo en la forma en que conversaban juntos. Era como si hubieran formado una especie de código que solo ellos entendían. Pero quizá eso era porque a Henry le había estado haciendo una figura materna todo este tiempo.

Por la noche se volvió a repetir la misma rutina, Killian se encontró sin poder dormir y decidió salir a cubierta. Paso por su camarote, pero está vez no escucho ningún grito. Pero cuando salió a la cubierta se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Emma estaba allí sentada en el piso mirando el cielo y el mar.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó él apoyándose contra un mástil.

\- ¡Ay, me asustaste! – Exclamó ella, recién notando que había alguien más con ella cuando escucho su voz.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Dijo él mirándola seriamente.

\- No podía dormir. – Dijo ella y volvió su mirada al mar.

\- ¿Visiones? – Preguntó él intentando evitar reírse.

\- No. – Negó ella. – Había un muerto en el camarote, y la oscuridad lo estaba consumiendo. No puedo quedarme viendo cuando eso pasa, es muy difícil. Distinto es cuando los consume la luz, esos se podría decir que en cierta forma transmiten paz. – Explico ella lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó él dudando si creerle o no.

\- ¿Seguís sin creerme? – Preguntó ella dolida de que él siga dudando de ella.

\- Debes admitir que lo que me estás pidiendo que crea es bastante delicado. – Respondió él.

Y así volvieron a entrar en una discusión. La voz de ella cada vez más fuerte y llena de furia. Pero así como se encendió, se apagó. En medio de la pelea se quedo callada. De repente sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su mirada se perdió, siguiendo imágenes que eran invisibles para él. Killian se acerco hacia ella y paso sus manos sobre sus ojos, para comprobar que no esté actuando. Al comprobar que era verdad intento seguir los lugares donde se enfocaba la vista de ella, pero no tenía sentido, él no podía ver nada más que su barco y el mar. Luego de unos minutos ella dio un grito que a Killian hizo que se le helará la sangre, definitivamente lo que sea que estaba viendo no era bueno. La miro detenidamente, y vio como su boca comenzó a temblar, y como lentamente empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Volvió a gritar y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas y sus brazos, como queriéndose proteger de lo que estaba viendo. Pero sin importar lo que haga no le servía para protegerse, porque seguía gritando y sollozando. Killian no aguantó más la situación y se sentó a su lado para poder abrazarla. La meció en sus brazos de lado a lado para intentar contenerla y calmarla. Después de varios minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, sus ojos volvieron a volverse verdes y sus miradas se encontraron. Al ver el estado de vulnerabilidad en el que ella se encontraba se sintió culpable por no haberle creído y por haberla tratado tan mal.

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó ella confundida y volvió a estallar en sollozos.

\- Shh, tranquila, fue solo una visión. – Dijo él volviéndola a abrazar.

La abrazo un largo rato hasta que sus sollozos finalmente se calmaron. Una vez que se calmo, Emma se acomodó recostándose en el piso y descansando su cabeza en las piernas de él. Killian podía notar su estado de inestabilidad y por eso dejo que ella busque la manera de estar cómoda. En otra situación Killian jamás habría permitido esa cercanía, esa intimidad. Pero ella estaba destruida y agotada, y él quería ayudarla. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero no le gustaba verla así de apagada. Imaginaba que su vida debía haber sido extremadamente dura, viviendo sola y rodeada de esas visiones. Estando en esa posición Killian se animó a acariciar el largo cabello de ella, había querido hacer eso desde que la vio por primera vez, y ella sonrío débilmente aceptando el gesto.

\- Así que… ¿Ahora me crees? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

\- Lamento que hayamos tenido que llegar a este extremo para hacerlo. – Respondió él honestamente y continúo acariciando su cabello. - ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? – Sugirió él luego de otro largo silencio.

\- Nunca hable con nadie sobre mis visiones. – Dijo ella mirándolo con cierta timidez.

\- Entiendo. – Acepto él, dándole la posibilidad a ella de que elija si hablar o no.

\- Unos soldados del ejército de la reina Regina entraron a una casa para hablar con un hombre. Estaban buscando algo, no pude entender bien que. Él hombre no tenía lo que ellos buscaban. – Comenzó a contar lo que había visto y se detuvo, porque necesitaba tomar aire y fuerzas para seguir.

\- ¿Lo mataron? – Intervino él notando que a ella le estaba costando recuperarse.

\- No. – Negó ella. – Estos soldados no le creían así que mataron a su hijo delante suyo para hacerlo hablar. Pero el hombre seguía diciendo que no sabía donde estaba lo que buscaban, entonces agarraron a su mujer. – Dijo ella y se detuvo con la voz rota, dio un largo respiro y se secó las lágrimas. – La violaron y después la mataron delante de él. Y luego ni siquiera le dieron la paz de matarlo, lo llevaron preso y lo encerraron en un calabozo. – Termino de decir ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Eso es terrible. – Dijo él asimilando todo lo que ella acaba de contarle.

\- He visto cosas peores. – Dijo ella intentando minimizar lo que acaba de ver. - ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? – Preguntó con la voz llena de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante la posibilidad de que haya algo peor que ver semejantes muertes todas las noches.

\- Que son premoniciones. Más de una vez las personas que veo morir se me aparecen días después, como almas perdidas. Lo peor de todo es saber que sé como van a morir, pero no hay forma de que pueda evitarlo o ayudarlos. – Dijo ella y se tapo la cara con las manos porque se sentía avergonzada de estar llorando frente a él tan libremente.

\- No es tu culpa Emma. – Dijo él usando su nombre para llamar su atención y que sepa que hablaba en serio. – Nadie sería capaz de recorrer todos los reinos hasta encontrar a las personas de tus visiones. El hecho de que te preocupes y te sientas así de fatal, solo demuestra que eres una buena persona con un gran corazón. – Explicó él lo que pensaba y sentía con todo eso.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con sinceridad, era la primera vez que se había sentido contenida en una de esas situaciones.

\- ¿Te gustan las estrellas? – Preguntó él presintiendo que era el momento adecuado para cambiar de tema.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Conoces alguna de sus historias? – Pregunto él y ella negó con la cabeza. – Es tu noche de suerte, te voy a contar una. ¿Ves esa constelación de ahí, la que tiene forma de cisne? – Dijo él creyendo que esa historia le iba a gustar, ya que ella llevaba un colgante con un dije de un cisne.

\- Si. – Respondió ella observando la constelación que él señalaba.

\- La historia cuenta que había una hermosa princesa y su madrastra celosa la maldijo a convertirse todas las noches en un cisne. Si la maldición no se rompía antes de que la princesa cumpliera veinte años, se convertiría en un cisne por siempre. En su cumpleaños número quince la princesa conoció a un caballero que resulto ser su verdadero amor, y cuando se besaron rompieron la maldición de la bruja. Cuando la bruja se entero se volvió furiosa de que su plan no haya funcionado, entonces los convirtió a ambos en constelaciones de estrellas. – Relato él la historia. – Ella en cisne y él en espada. – Dijo señalándole las constelaciones a ella para que puedas verlas.

\- No sabía que te gustaban los finales felices. – Dijo ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

\- ¿Consideras eso un final feliz? – Preguntó él mirándola con intriga y curiosidad.

\- Por lo menos de esta manera pueden estar juntos para siempre. – Explico ella.

Killian continúo contándole las distintas historias de las constelaciones, hasta que ella se quedo dormida. Cuando esto ocurrió el sol ya estaba empezando a aparecer en el horizonte. Él la miro y sintió calma al verla durmiendo tan pacíficamente, cuando hace un rato había estado a los gritos y a los sollozos. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su camarote. La acostó en la cama, le sacó las botas y la tapó con una manta. Le dio un beso en la frente y deseó que pueda tener buenos sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma se sorprendió al despertarse y encontrarse en el camarote. Ella no recordaba haberse acostado en la cama. Lo último que recordaba era estar acostada en la cubierta escuchando las historias de las estrellas que Killian contaba. Ella se debió haber quedado dormida y él la trajo hasta allí. Se imagino a Killian llevándola en sus brazos y se sonrojó sintiéndose avergonzada con la situación. Sintió una gran ternura hacia el gesto, nunca nadie la había cuidado de esa manera. Repitió en su cabeza el momento vivido con Killian la noche anterior y se alegró de que hayan podido compartir un momento sin pelearse. Era la primera vez que Killian se había mostrado sincero y respetuoso con ella, dejando atrás la rudeza y malos tratos.

Emma se colocó sus botas, se lavó la cara y se peinó el cabello. Luego salió a cubierta a enfrentar el día con una sonrisa, hace tiempo que no se sentía con tan buena energía.

\- ¿Practicando? – Preguntó ella a Henry que estaba muy entretenido haciendo distintos movimientos con su espada.

\- Si, algo así. – Respondió él.

\- Tenes que pararte más derecho y agarrar la espada con todos tus dedos para poder tener más fuerzas, úsala siempre cubriendo tu cara y tu pecho para poder defenderte mejor. – Aconsejó ella mientras lo observaba.

\- ¿Qué sabes vos sobre espadas? – Preguntó él dudando que una mujer sea capaz de usar una espada.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me defendía en la isla? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Con una espada? – Preguntó él curioso.

\- Si, y con flechas también. – Respondió ella.

\- Increíble. – Dijo él mirándola con admiración. - ¿Podes enseñarme a disparar flechas, aquí no hay nadie que sepa? – Pidió con entusiasmo.

\- Claro, un día si queres podemos hacer flechas y arcos, y te enseño. – Ofreció ella con una sonrisa.

\- Si, sería genial. – Aceptó el niño. – Pero por ahora, ya que tenemos espadas, ¿Queres practicar conmigo? – Sugirió él alcanzándole una espada.

\- Será un placer. – Contesto ella agarrando la espada.

Ambos se pusieron a practicar con las espadas. Peleaban entre ellos hasta que uno de los dos bloqueaba al otro. Henry no podía ganarle así que escucho los consejos que ella le daba atentamente.

\- ¿Practicando sin mi permiso? – Preguntó Killian metiéndose en medio de la pelea.

\- Yo le pedí que practique conmigo porque lo hace muy bien. – Respondió Henry.

\- ¿Qué tan bien? – Preguntó Killian curioso.

\- No pude ganarle ni una vez. – Respondió Henry.

\- ¿Ni siquiera lo dejaste ganar con la excusa de que es un niño? – Preguntó Killian mirando a Emma como si fuera el mapa más difícil de descifrar.

\- Que lo deje ganar no lo ayudaría a pelear bien en batalla. – Respondió ella con convicción.

\- Bien, veamos que tan buena sos entonces. – Dijo Killian enfrentándola con su espada.

Emma acepto pelear contra Killian sin mostrar la más mínima señal de miedo. Si había aprendido algo en su vida es que el miedo solo le servía a los demás para usarlo en contra de uno. Así que Emma se olvido de el hecho de que Killian era un pirata, un capitán y probablemente un especialista con la espada; para poder pelear bien. Él era fuerte y ágil, pero ella era veloz y habilidosa. La pelea era justa. Ambos se movieron bien pudiendo detener los ataques del otro. En un momento ella pensó que estaba ganando la pelea, pero él se volvió con todas las fuerzas hacia ella, y ella tuvo que usar la pierna para ayudarse a detenerlo. Aprovechando la posición incómoda de ella, él la hizo soltar la espada haciéndola caer al piso.

\- Buena forma, pero no lo suficientemente buena. – Apreció él apuntándola con su espada y agachándose para poder hablarle de cerca. – Generalmente hay cosas que disfruto más de hacer con una mujer acostada en el piso. – Dijo con un tono insinuador.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella sin poder creer que haga semejantes comentarios en ese tipo de situación.

\- Cuando te toque con mi espada lo sentirás. – Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Aprovechando la distracción de él, ella le pateo la mano haciendo que suelte la espada. Saco una daga de su bota lo más rápido que pudo y la apunto en su cuello.

\- Parece que los roles se invirtieron. – Dijo ella satisfactoriamente.

\- "Touché" – Dijo él levantado los brazos en gesto de rendición. - ¿Siempre llevas una daga en tu bota? – Preguntó el curioso.

\- Una mujer tiene que estar siempre lista para defenderse. – Respondió ella volviendo a guardar la daga en su bota.

\- Te felicito, puedo contar las personas que me han superado y han vivido para contarlo con los dedos de una mano. – Dijo él observándola intensamente.

\- ¿Se supone que me estás halagando? – Preguntó ella confundida, sin comprender el sentido del comentario.

\- Serías una pirata estupenda. – Concluyó él con una sonrisa y agarró su espada del piso. – Vuelvan a sus tareas, no podemos pasarnos todo el día solo jugando con espadas. – Indicó seriamente y se fue.

Emma ayudó a Henry a arreglar una red que se había roto, después lavo la ropa de todos los piratas, y más tarde ayudó a Jukes a preparar la cena. Su rutina iba cambiando todos los días y le gustaba que cada uno de los piratas acepte su ayuda. Era lindo pasar ratos con cada uno y poder ir conociéndolos. Más tarde, cuando estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, alguien llamo a su puerta.

\- Adelante. – Indico ella desde la cama, sin fuerzas para pararse.

\- ¿Cómo va la noche? – Preguntó Killian abriendo la puerta.

\- No tan mal. – Respondió ella incorporándose en la cama.

\- ¿Visiones? – Preguntó él y cerró la puerta.

\- Por ahora solo de una batalla entre los soldados de la reina Regina y los soldados del bosque encantado. – Contestó ella curiosa por saber que hacía él allí preguntándole sobre sus visiones.

\- ¿Qué te parece si compartimos un ron? – Dijo él levantando la botella que tenía en la mano.

\- Claro. – Acepto ella y se levanto de la cama para irse a sentar en la mesa junto a él. - ¿A qué se debe la ocasión? – Preguntó ella agarrando la copa que él le alcanzó.

\- Bueno, me ganaste con la espada, creo que eso merece una felicitación. – Respondió él luego de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear? – Preguntó él volviendo a llenar sus copas.

\- Defendiéndome de algunas criaturas mágicas. Como bien dijiste vos, no todas son buenas. – Contestó ella con la mente empapada de recuerdos.

\- Hay muchas que son muy malditas. – Coincidió él.

\- Si, bueno. En la isla había varias de ellas, como trolls, cazadores de sueños y sombras, más las almas perdidas. Así que aprendí a defenderme a las fuerzas. – Explicó ella.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para tener una espada? Y, escuché que le dijiste a Henry que también sabes disparar flechas. ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó él, ya que necesitaba saber más sobre ella.

\- Los duendes y los elfos me enseñaron. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Ellos estuvieron siempre con vos? – Preguntó él.

\- Solo estaban de día, de noche todas las criaturas mágicas buenas desaparecían. – Respondió ella y se tomo una pausa para tomar un trago de ron. – El último tiempo ya ni siquiera aparecían de día, desaparecieron por completo. – Dijo dando un largo suspiro. – Fue difícil aprender a vivir sin ellos y sin las hadas. Ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia. Eran lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo allí. – Explico ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. – Agradeció él luego de un largo silencio.

\- Vos preguntaste, yo solo respondí. – Dijo ella quitándole importancia al asunto, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas le agradezcan las cosas que hacía.

\- Por eso te ganaste una confesión. – Dijo él llamando su atención. - ¿Todavía estás interesada por saber mi misión? – Preguntó él.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- Bien, nuestro destino es Sherwood. – Dijo él y buscó un mapa en el piso para señalarle donde quedaba el lugar.

\- ¿Qué hay en Sherwood? – Preguntó ella curiosa y ganando ánimos ya que la conversación dejaba de estar centrada en ella.

\- El señor oscuro, yo quiero vengarme de él. – Respondió él.

\- ¡¿Rumpelstiltskin?! – Preguntó ella shockeada.

\- Si, ¿Cómo lo conoces? – Dijo él confundido.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿De él es de quien queres vengarte? – Preguntó ella y él asistió con la cabeza. - ¡Él es el hechicero más poderoso que hay! ¿Sabes cuántas almas perdidas fueron asesinadas por él? ¡Miles! – Exclamó ella con la voz llena de preocupación.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él.

\- Probablemente sea una misión suicida. – Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cómo planeas enfrentarlo? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Eso es algo que todavía estoy estudiando. – Respondió él. – Él me quito algo que yo amaba hace mucho tiempo y es hora de que pagué. Esperé trescientos años, así que voy a hacer que valgan la pena. – Explico él con calma.

\- ¿Trescientos años? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Si, pasé una larga estancia en otro mundo, Neverland. Allá el tiempo transcurre de forma distinta, allá las personas no envejecemos. – Respondió él recordando lo mucho que había odiado ese mundo y al demoño volador de Peter Pan. – Como verás mantuve mi juventud y mi belleza. – Comentó para quitar la tensión de lo que recordaba.

\- ¿Tu venganza tiene que ver con Milah? – Preguntó ella, después de un largo silencio en el que solo se dedicaron a tomar ron.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ella? – Preguntó él desconcertado.

\- Tienes su nombre tatuado en tu brazo. – Respondió ella.

\- Si, el señor oscuro la mató. Arrancó su corazón y destruyó delante de mí. – Confesó él.

\- ¿Eso no fue solo lo que te quito, no? También tu mano. – Dijo ella comenzando a comprender todo, como si estuviera terminando de encajar las piezas de un rompe cabezas.

\- Eres perceptiva. – Comentó él. – Si, también mi mano. – asistió.

\- ¿Y que va a pasar con tu tripulación? – Preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Ellos saben a los que se apuntaron, todos fueron libres de irse o quedarse. Ellos eligieron quedarse. – Contestó él.

\- ¿Y Henry? – Preguntó ella.

\- Ahí es más complicado el asunto. Yo lo quiero mucho y quiero cuidarlo, pero al ser un pirata tampoco puedo evitar que haga o no ciertas cosas. Si él quiere venir, él vendrá. – Explico él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Neverland? – Preguntó ella intentando comprender la situación.

\- En realidad estuve dos veces en Neverland. La primera vez estuve un par de años, y la segunda fue el período largo. Milah sucedió en medio de ambas. – Respondió él y tomo un sorbo de ron.

\- Siento mucho que la hayas perdido, debe ser terrible perder a alguien que amas. – Dijo ella con empatía.

\- Lo es, pero quizás sea más terrible nunca haber amado, ni sido amado por nadie. – Dijo él haciendo referencia al dolor de ella.

\- Si, quizás si. – Asistió ella.

Cuando Killian se fue Emma no pudo dejar de pensar en la venganza. Ella sabía que la venganza no era buena, había visto millones de almas perdidas consumidas por la oscuridad y la venganza. También pensó en lo mucho que Killian debía haber amado a Milah para esperar tanto tiempo y deseo que alguien algún día pueda amarla de esa manera. Se quedo dormida pensando en Killian. Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido con una visión. Con una terrible visión. Estaba en el barco, en el Jolly Roger, y de repente una gran tormenta. Henry cayó al agua y nadie se tiro a rescatarlo, lo único que hicieron los demás piratas fue quedarse quietos mirando. Emma gritó a todo pulmón, ¿Cómo nadie era capaz de rescatarlo? Henry murió ahogado y Emma despertó. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, era la primera vez que tenía una visión sobre alguien que conocía. Emma no iba a dejar que eso pase. Ella iba a cuidar a Henry, ella iba a salvarlo. Ella tenía que salvarlo. El pequeño se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ella, llenando sus días de sonrisas y cariño. Emma no estaba dispuesta a perder eso. Ella iba a salvarlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estar atenta a cuando haya una tormenta.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian se dedicó a hacer las rondas al igual que todos los días, para comprobar que cada integrante de la tripulación este haciendo su trabajo. Pero cuando se dirigió a cubierta se encontró con un panorama que no se esperaba, estaban todos sus hombres sentados alrededor de Emma, siguiendo sus instrucciones sobre algo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá? ¿Por qué no están en sus puestos de trabajo? – Preguntó interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Emma nos está enseñando a hacer flechas y arcos, y después nos va a enseñar a disparar. – Respondió Henry entusiasmado.

\- ¿En verdad estás haciendo eso? – Preguntó Killian dirigiendo su pregunta a Emma.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- Nos va a ser útil saber defendernos con flechas aparte de con espadas capitán. – Comentó Victor.

\- Si, nos va a hacer tener ventaja sobre los demás piratas. – Agregó Will.

\- Pueden hacerlo, pero en su tiempo libre. – Dijo Killian con seriedad para que todos vuelvan a su trabajo.

\- De hecho ya hicimos todas nuestras tareas de mañana, a la tarde volveremos a nuestros puestos. – Dijo Graham con sinceridad.

\- Más les vale, llego a encontrar que hay algo sin hacer y les juro que no les daré tiempo libre por un mes. – Amenazó Killian.

Una vez aclarada la situación Killian se fue al timón y observó desde lejos como Emma les explicaba a sus hombres lo que tenían que hacer. Una vez que estuvieron listas las flechas y arcos, Emma se puso a enseñarles como disparar y calcular las distancias. Killian sintió gran admiración cuando vio que en la primera demostración la flecha que ella disparó dio en el blanco perfectamente.

\- ¿Linda visión, no? – Preguntó Victor sentándose en una silla cerca de donde estaba Killian, para que puedan hablar.

\- Si, siempre es interesante ver como viejos piratas aprenden cosas nuevas. – Respondió Killian con una sonrisa, le divertía ver a su tripulación intentando disparar flechas a los blancos y fallando en los intentos.

\- No somos tan viejos, al menos no por afuera. – Le recordó Victor.

\- Nuestros hermosos cuerpos jóvenes engañan a cualquiera. – Coincidió Killian.

\- ¿Qué piensas de Emma? – Preguntó Victor después de un largo rato donde se mantuvieron en silencio.

\- Que es muy buena disparando flechas. – Respondió Killian señalando hacia donde estaba ella, en ese momento estaba sonriendo y festejando que Graham había sido el primero en lograr disparar correctamente una flecha.

\- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a todo. – Dijo Victor seriamente.

\- Es una mujer hermosa, valiente y tiene un gran corazón. – Admitió Killian lo que pensaba sobre ella.

\- Hay algo mágico en ella, ¿No? – Dijo Victor aceptando los comentarios de Killian como una buena señal.

\- Si, tiene una cierta luz especial. – Asistió Killian.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? – Preguntó Victor curioso.

\- Nada. – Contestó Killian, sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

\- Killian he visto como la miras, no haz mirado a nadie de esa manera desde Milah. – Dijo Victor llamando su atención.

\- No digas su nombre. – Dijo Killian enojado.

\- Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. – Se disculpó Victor.

\- Nada pasa entre Emma y yo, ni nada va a pasar. – Aclaró Killian.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Victor frustrado, él presentía que Killian tenía sentimientos sobre Emma que no se animaba a afrontar.

\- Porque yo no soy capaz de amar a nadie. – Respondió Killian frustrado.

\- Quizás ella sea quien pueda cambiar eso. ¿No crees que ya es hora de abrir tu corazón? – Dijo Victor con seguridad.

\- No, yo no puedo. – Negó Killian sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Entonces déjala ser. No le des falsas esperanzas, no la lastimes. Ella no se lo merece. – Le aconsejó Victor.

\- Gracias amigo. – Agradeció Killian.

Victor era amigo de Killian desde el principio, desde que habían sido infantes de la marina real. Por eso Killian confiaba en Victor, porque él había estado a su lado frente a todo. El consejo que Victor le dio quedo resonando en su cabeza, hasta que se convenció que él tenía razón. Emma no se merecía sufrir. Así que lo mejor iba a ser ignorarla. La ignoro lo mejor que pudo y lo consiguió, al menos por tres días.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó él cuando ella entró al camarote sin llamar a la puerta.

\- Técnicamente tu camarote me pertenece por las noches, ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo ella.

\- Cierto. – Asistió él.

\- Como no viniste a cenar, pensé que ibas a necesitar esto. – Dijo ella dejando una bandeja con comida en el escritorio.

\- ¿Me trajiste la cena? – Preguntó él sorprendido por el gesto.

\- Si, no podes pasarte todo el día sin comer nada. – Lo regañó ella, ya que él había evitado las comidas del día. Lo que ella no sabía es que él lo hacia para evitarla a ella. - ¿En qué estás trabajando? – Preguntó ella mirando los papeles y libros desplegados en la mesa.

\- En mi venganza. – Respondió él llevándose un pedazo de comida a la boca.

\- ¿Queres que te ayude? Yo soy buena leyendo e interpretando información. – Ofreció ella.

\- No, no es necesario. – Negó él. – Creo que ya encontré una forma de terminar con el señor oscuro. – Confesó después de sacar una petaca de ron de su bolsillo y tomar un gran sorbo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la forma que encontraste? – Preguntó ella algo insegura, sabía que a él no le gustaba que ella sea tan entrometida.

\- Primero debo robarle su daga y segundo matarlo con ella, así me deshago de él para siempre. – Explico Killian lentamente para generar cierto suspenso.

\- Pero, si lo matas su maldición pasaría a vos. Killian vos te convertirías en el señor oscuro. – Advirtió ella sin poder evitar cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- Lo sé, para eso está el segundo paso. – Dijo Killian y le alcanzo un libro viejo abierto en una página específica.

\- ¿Segundo paso? – Preguntó ella tomando el libro en sus manos.

\- Lee el quinto párrafo. – Indicó él.

"_La maldición del Señor Oscuro solo podrá ser puesta a su fín, si quien sufre la maldición, en un acto de compasión con el resto de la humanidad, decide quitarse la vida. Esto solo será posible si es un acto sincero y llevado a cabo con su propia daga." _

Killian la observó leer y pudo ver como sus expresiones se iban transformando. Curiosidad, entendimiento, confusión, preocupación, dolor. Ella leyó varias veces el párrafo hasta convencerse de lo que estaba leyendo era real, sosteniendo la mirada con él cada vez que terminaba de leerlo. Era como si ella estuviera intentando leerlo a él por completo.

\- ¿Esto quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir? – Preguntó ella finalmente con la voz un poco temblorosa.

\- Sos inteligente, creo que eres capaz de deducirlo por vos misma. – Respondió él mirando con detalle cada una de sus expresiones.

\- ¿Planeas matarlo y luego suicidarte? – Preguntó ella adivinando su plan.

\- Si. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Crees qué nadie sería capaz de volver a usar la daga y hacer que vuelva la maldición? – Preguntó ella levantando el tono de voz, como si estuviera enojada.

\- Mi tripulación se encargará de destruirla. – Contestó él volviéndose a concentrar en su comida, porque pensaba que la conversación iba a terminar ahí.

\- ¡Pero Killian, no podes hacer esto! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! – Exclamo ella con cierta desesperación en su voz.

\- Cuidado amor, me vas a hacer creer que me gane tu cariño. – Bromeó él.

\- No estoy para bromas Killian, estoy hablando de tu vida, estoy hablando en serio. – Se quejó ella.

\- ¡Yo también estoy hablando en serio! – Gritó él para que ella se calle.

\- ¿Tan poco vale tu vida qué estás dispuesto a perderla de esta manera? – Preguntó ella mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- Al contrario, vale tanto que estoy dispuesto al sacrificio. El mundo va a ser un lugar mejor sin el señor oscuro. – Aseguró Killian.

\- Si no estarías tan cegado por tu venganza, te darías cuenta que está no es la manera. – Dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¿Y cuál es la manera? ¡Si hay otra manera, decimelo! – Explotó él ante la insistencia de ella.

\- Yo no lo sé. Solo sé hay que seguir buscando hasta encontrar la manera. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- Eso es porque no hay otra manera. – Retrucó él.

\- Tiene que haber otra manera. Siempre hay otra manera. – Aseguró ella.

Killian no entendía porque ella insistía tanto en buscar otra manera. Pensaba que ella iba a aceptar la información que él le había dado sin quejarse, ni hacer ningún tipo de comentario, ni consulta. Pero no, claro que no. Emma siempre lo sorprendía. Ella se vio horrorizada ante la idea que él se quite la vida y él no entendía porque. A penas se conocían y era imposible que ella le tenga cariño, no con lo mal que él la trataba y lo mucho que la ignoraba. Y a pesar de todo ella estaba ahí, diciendo que había que buscar otra manera y dándole algo de esperanza a su miserable vida.

\- Mi venganza va a suceder y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de idea. – Dijo él luego de varios minutos en los que solamente se dedicaron a mirarse. Él dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del camarote.

\- Pero, si encontramos otra manera, ¿La tendrás en cuenta? – Dijo ella haciendo que él se detenga antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Todas las opciones son siempre bienvenidas y tenidas en cuenta. – Respondió él asistiendo con la cabeza.

\- Bien. – Susurro ella.

Killian se fue del camarote lo más rápido que pudo, ya que sus emociones explotaban por todos lados. Hace tiempo que nadie le había hecho sentir que su vida era importante. Emma siempre hacía eso, lo hacía sentir especial, lo hacía sentir que vivir valía la pena. Pero Killian no comprendía como ella era capaz de creerlo importante, cuando él era solamente un pirata centrado en su venganza. Quizás ella podía ver más allá de las cosas terribles que él había hecho a lo largo de su vida en nombre de la venganza. Quizás ella podía ver al hombre valiente y de honor que él fue en un pasado muy lejano.

Al otro día siguió con su plan de evitarla. Definitivamente lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora ero eso, sobretodo cuando sus emociones eran tan inestables que le eran difíciles de distinguir. Killian no sabía lo que sentía, solo sabía que lo hacía.

A la noche se desató una gran tormenta y Killian se movió por todo el barco dando indicaciones a sus hombres. En cierto momento la vio Emma aparecer en la cubierta y el corazón se le aceleró. Las tormentas eran peligrosas, lo mejor sería que Emma se quede a salvo en su camarote.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó él sorprendido de verla.

\- Vengo a ayudar. – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

\- ¡Las tormentas son peligrosas, deberías estar en tu camarote! – Dijo él levantando el tono de voz.

\- Soy una mujer libre y puedo elegir donde estar. – Dijo ella recogiendo un par de sogas del piso.

\- Swan vete a tu camarote. – Ordenó él.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué no van también a los camarotes? – Preguntó ella sin hacerle caso a sus órdenes.

\- Este barco no se maneja solo a través de una tormenta. – Respondió él frustrado.

\- Por eso, toda ayuda suma. – Dijo ella mirando para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo.

\- Swan, eres una mujer. – Dijo él como si eso fuera una gran excusa para que ella no tenga que estar ayudando en una tormenta.

\- Y como dije antes soy libre y elijo estar acá. – Dijo ella con convicción.

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras. – Dijo él dándose por vencido.

Killian no podía soportar que Emma sea tan cabeza dura, ¿Tanto le costaba entender que lo mejor era que se mantenga dentro del barco? Lo único que hacía su presencia allí era distraerlo. Killian se movió por la cubierta, continuando con las respectivas indicaciones. De repente escucho un grito, que estaba seguro que venía de Emma. La buscó con su mirada y pudo ver lo que le había hecho gritar de esa manera, Henry había caído al mar.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La visión que había tenido días atrás acaba de ocurrir. Emma gritó y quiso correr hacia la baranda pero se vio detenida por Will y Graham que la agarraban fuerte para no dejarla avanzar. Emma no entendía como podían estar todos tan tranquilos, sin hacer nada. ¡Si no actuaban rápido Henry se iba a ahogar!

\- ¡Henry! – Gritó ella intentando de liberarse de los brazos de los piratas. - ¡¿Cuál es problema de todos ustedes?! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Henry se va ahogar! – Exclamó ella liberándose finalmente de Will y Graham.

\- No podemos hacer nada. – Contesto Victor y todos asistieron.

\- ¡Claro que si, podemos salvarlo! – Dijo ella asomándose a la baranda para intentar encontrar a Henry con su vista.

\- Código pirata. – Dijo Killian congelado en su lugar y con la mirada totalmente perdida.

\- ¡Me importa un carajo el maldito código pirata! – Exclamó ella enojada.

Emma agarro una soga, la paso por un arnés de uno de los mástiles, la ato a su cintura y salto al agua sin prestar atención a las quejas de los demás piratas. Que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a dejar que Henry se ahogué, no significaba que ella iba a dejar que eso pase. Ella lo iba a salvar. Emma sintió como el agua helada congelaba cada una de sus extremidades, pero su determinación y preocupación por Henry le hizo avanzar más rápido de lo que hubiera hecho en otra situación. Emma agarro a Henry en sus brazos y ató la soga alrededor de ambos, después comenzó a nadar en dirección al barco. De repente sintió como empezaban a tirar de la soga y se vio levantada en el aire, como había pasado cuando Killian la salvó a ella. Emma estaba sorprendida de que la estén ayudando, ella pensaba que más o menos iba a tener que trepar al barco devuelta. Emma cayó en el piso de la cubierta e intento recuperar el aliento. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerzas y no le permitía ver bien lo que pasaba. Cuando se recupero vio que todos los piratas estaban parados alrededor de ella y Henry, con sus caras llenas de tristeza. Ella se volvió hacia Henry y lo vio allí acostado en el piso de la cubierta sin respirar. No, no podía ser, esto no podía estar pasando.

"_¡Henry, no! No, por favor, esto no puede estar pasando. Henry quédate conmigo. Henry te necesito." _

Emma sacudió a Henry con todas las fuerzas que tenía para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no pasó nada. Ella respiro aliento en su boca, y tampoco pasó nada. Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a caer incontrolablemente de sus ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando, ella no podía perderlo, no de esa forma. Henry no podía convertirse en un alma perdida, no. Ella se derrumbó sobre Henry y comenzó a llorar. No le importaba que los demás la estaban viendo y escuchando, ella estaba demasiado destruida como para preocuparse por eso. Sintió bronca y culpa de no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. En un último intento de desesperación le golpeó el pecho con fuerzas rogándole que por favor se quede con ella. Y eso fue lo que marco toda la diferencia. Henry empezó a toser y escupir toda el agua de mar que había tragado.

\- ¡Henry, gracias a dios! – Exclamó ella emocionada y aliviada al verlo abrir los ojos. Se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerzas. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo.

\- Emma si me abrazas así de fuerte no puedo respirar. – Se quejó el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, es que estaba tan preocupada. Yo solo necesito saber que estás bien. – Se disculpó ella saliendo del abrazo, para dejarlo recuperar su respiración normal.

\- Me salvaste. – Dijo él una vez que consiguió calmarse y dejar de temblar. La miraba con una mezcla de admiración, confusión y sorpresa. Como si no esperaba que alguien lo fuera a salvar.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Acaso pensaste que te iba a dejar ahogar? – Dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, para hacerle entender que ella siempre iba a estar dispuesta a salvarlo.

\- Es que está en el código pirata. Hombre que cae al agua en una tormenta, es dejado atrás. – Explico él.

\- Me alegra no ser una pirata entonces. – Dijo ella finalmente comprendiendo porque nadie se había tirado al agua en búsqueda del niño.

\- Gracias Emma. – Agradeció él abrazándola.

\- Gracias a vos por haberte quedado peque. – Dijo ella dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Todos los piratas miraban la situación conmovidos. Emma se sintió algo expuesta ante sus miradas, ella jamás había sido mirada de esa forma. Era como si la estuvieran viendo con admiración y aprobación. Era como si todavía les costará creer que ella haya salvado a Henry. La miraban como si estuvieran viendo a alguien que no pertenece a este mundo, como si ella fuera un ángel o una heroína.

\- Walsh lleva a Henry a que se de un baño de agua caliente y revísalo, asegúrate de que esté bien y no se enferme. – Indicó Killian ganándole la atención de todos.

\- Si, capitán. – Asistió Walsh y ayudó a Henry a pararse.

\- Los demás vuelvan a sus puestos, la lluvia está comenzando a calmarse, pero necesitamos tener todo preparado por las dudas. No quiero ningún otro accidente. – Ordenó a su tripulación.

Los piratas empezaron a moverse por toda la cubierta, volviendo a sus puestos de trabajo. Emma los observó por un instante, hasta que decidió sumarse a la ayuda. Pero cuando se puso de pie se encontró con que Killian estaba agarrando su brazo con fuerzas y así como si nada la empujo para el interior del barco, deteniéndose cuando estuvieron dentro de su camarote.

\- ¿Qué crees que es lo que estabas haciendo? – Preguntó él mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto ella confundida, sin entender su planteo.

\- ¡De lo que acaba de pasar en la cubierta! – Respondió él enojado.

\- Salvé a Henry, eso fue lo que hice. – Dijo ella intentando mantener la calma.

\- No te correspondía hacerlo. – Dijo él negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que me correspondía! ¡Yo tuve está visión hace días y no iba a dejar que ocurra! – Explotó ella.

\- ¿Tuviste una visión de esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Preguntó él furioso.

\- ¡Porque me estuviste ignorando por días! ¡No iba a simplemente hablarte para llenarte de preocupaciones con mis malditas visiones! – Le reprocho ella.

\- Deberías haberme dicho de todas formas. – Dijo él lleno de bronca.

\- ¿De qué hubiera servido que te diga? – Preguntó ella mirándolo detenidamente. – Cuando tuve la visión pensé que había un error cuando vi que nadie intentó salvarlo, pero al parecer no fue ningún error. ¡Todos ustedes son unos cobardes que dejarían que un niño de nueve años se ahogué en medio de una tormenta! – Dijo ella muy frustrada, pensaba que Killian iba a ser distinto. Pensaba que Killian iba a saltar a salvar a Henry porque ella notaba el cariño que había entre ambos. Pero Killian se había quedado congelado, sin hacer nada y ella no podía comprenderlo.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así. Nunca más vuelvas a desautorizarme frente a mis hombres y hacer lo que se te de la gana. – Advirtió él en un tono de voz tan frío que causo escalofríos en ella.

\- Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, ni seguir tus órdenes. Yo no soy parte de está tripulación. – Le recordó ella sintiendo algo de dolor en su interior, porque en el fondo le gustaría ser parte.

\- Pero mientras estés en este barco vas a tener que seguir mis órdenes te guste o no. – Dijo él dando por cerrado el tema. – Date un baño de agua caliente y sácate la ropa mojada, no quiero un enfermo en mi barco. – Ordeno dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del camarote.

\- ¿En verdad estabas dispuesto a dejarlo ahogarse? – Preguntó ella con voz rota, necesitaba saberlo por más que la respuesta duela.

\- ¿Crees que no fue difícil para mi no tener que saltar detrás de él? ¡Yo daría la vida por ese niño! – Exclamó él volviéndose hacia ella para que sus miradas vuelvan a encontrarse.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo salvaste? No entiendo. – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Los piratas tenemos un código, y los códigos están hechos para ser cumplidos. Yo siendo el capitán, tengo que dar el ejemplo a mis hombres. – Explico él.

\- No todos los códigos están hechos para cumplirse, algunos están hechos para romperse. – Dijo ella con seguridad.

\- ¿No te resulta agotador vivir todos los días con semejante pasión? – Preguntó él mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Solo cuando estoy cerca tuya. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Killian le volvió a indicar que se de un baño caliente y se dirigió a la puerta. Emma esperaba que él se vaya, pero así como abrió la puerta, la cerró y se volvió hacia ella. Ella no sabía que es lo que él quería, pero vio como luchaba por encontrar las palabras que quería decir antes de hacerlo. Emma esperó pacientemente hasta que él se calmo, aclaró su garganta y decidió hablar.

\- Gracias por salvarlo cuando yo no pude hacerlo. – Agradeció él mirándola a los ojos para que ella pueda notar la sinceridad con la que estaba hablando.

\- No necesitas agradecerme, yo lo hice porque lo quiero mucho. Y si es necesario volvería a hacerlo. Uno tiene que cuidar de las personas a las que quiere. – Explico ella con calma.

\- Pero si tengo que agradecerte, Henry es el nieto de Milah. – Dijo él intentando evitar el temblor en su voz.

\- ¿Él lo sabe? – Preguntó ella sorprendida. Si lo que él decía era cierto no entendía como Killian no había saltado al océano en el instante que el niño cayó al agua.

\- Si, de hecho fue él quien se dio cuenta cuando encontró unas cosas que yo tengo guardadas de su padre. Son cosas que Milah había atesorado con ella. – Respondió él con melancolía.

\- Entonces, su padre era el hijo de Milah. – Dijo ella intentando comprender la situación. – Pero, no me dan los números. – Dijo confundida.

\- El hijo de Milah, Bealfire, él también pasó gran tiempo en Neverland. – Aclaró él.

\- Ahh, claro. ¿Entonces vos conociste al padre de Henry? – Preguntó ella.

\- Si, el paso un tiempo conmigo en Neverland. Tuvimos una historia complicada. – Contestó Killian indeciso, como si no estaría seguro que hablar de eso fuera una buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Su padre es el señor oscuro. – Respondió él luego de dar un largo suspiro. – Milah tuvo un hijo con el señor oscuro antes que fuera el señor oscuro. El hijo de ellos es Bealfire, el padre de Henry. – Explico él lo más claro que pudo.

\- Eso es muy complicado. – Dijo Emma después de tomarse un gran instante para asimilar todo.

\- Lo sé. – Coincidió él.

\- ¿Por qué Bealfire abandonó a Henry? – Preguntó ella.

\- No tengo idea. – Respondió él.

\- No puedo creer lo complicado que es todo esto, pobre Henry. – Dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Es eso sangre? – Preguntó él mirando la mano derecha de ella detenidamente.

\- Si, me lastimé con el arnés, pero no es nada. – Respondió ella quitándole importancia al asunto, había tenido lastimaduras mucho peores que esa.

\- No digas que no es nada, está sangrando. – Dijo él acercándose a ella y tomando su mano herida.

\- Es solo un corte. – Se quejó ella intentando liberar su mano de la de él.

\- ¿Podes quedarte quieta así puedo curarte? – Preguntó él nervioso por la inquietud de ella.

A Emma le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, no esperaba que él tenga intenciones de curarla. Emma nunca había tenido eso, alguien que se preocupe por ella y cure sus heridas. Finalmente se relajó y dejo que él pueda agarrar su mano sin ella estar forcejeando. Emma observo a Killian estudiar detalladamente su herida con su vista. Después sacó una petaca del bolsillo de su abrigo, la abrió con su boca, y derramó el líquido sobre la mano de Emma.

\- ¡Aauu! ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Se quejó ella al sentir como el líquido hacía que su herida arda.

\- Ron, un total desperdicio de ron. Pero hará que no se te infecte la herida. – Explico él.

\- ¿Todo lo solucionas con ron? – Preguntó ella con cierto humor. A estas alturas ella ya había notado como él siempre encontraba una excusa para beber ron, o en este caso usarlo para algo.

\- Definitivamente no lastima. – Respondió él como si eso lo dijera todo.

Emma pensaba que eso iba a ser todo, pero él la sorprendió sacando pañuelo de tela de otro de sus bolsillos y atándolo para cubrir su herida. Ella pudo notar como las piernas le temblaban mientras él realizaba ese gesto. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sintió aliviada al encontrar agradecimiento y alivio en los ojos de él. Definitivamente era rara la forma en que tenían de relacionarse. Por momentos podían estar peleando a los gritos y explotando de bronca por todos lados, mientras que en otros compartían momentos íntimos y sinceros.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella sonrojándose.

\- De nada. – Dijo él dejando la mano de ella libre nuevamente. – Ahora si, date un baño caliente. Hablo en serio, no quiero que te enfermes. – Indicó él y se fue, está vez si se fue.

Emma se sacó la ropa mojada y se metió en la bañadera. El agua caliente hizo que de a poco pueda ir volviendo a sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo. Ahí, en la calma del baño se pregunto quién era en verdad Killian Jones. ¿Un pirata o un hombre de honor? ¿Un hombre rudo y frío, o un hombre herido y sensible? ¿Cómo podía ser tantas cosas a la vez? Emma observo el pañuelo que él había atado en su mano y sonrió al recordar el momento. Lo único que había podido leer en Killian en ese momento había sido preocupación. ¿Sería eso posible? Si él en verdad se preocupaba por ella, entonces quizás estaban avanzando. Y si él cada vez confesaba más cosas personales de su vida con ella, significaba que estaba empezando a confiar. Y la confianza era buena, confianza era lo que estaban necesitando.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian se sintió más confundido que nunca. Emma le hacía sentir cosas con una intensidad que nunca había sentido. Killian supo que a partir de esa noche, Emma se había ganado la confianza de todos los hombres en el barco. La manera en que valientemente arriesgo su vida para salvar a Henry demostraba exactamente el tipo de persona que era. Emma se había convertido en una pequeña luz de esperanza para todos ellos, esperanza de que el bien existía en el mundo. Killian tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de besarla cuando le curo su mano. No sabía de donde habían salido esas ganas, solo sabía que las había sentido. En ese momento le hubiera gustado besarla con pasión, para demostrarle lo mucho que le agradecía por salvar a Henry y lo mucho que la admiraba por siempre hacer frente a las cosas que no le gustaban. Debía haber sido la adrenalina del momento probablemente. Pero Killian tuvo que irse del camarote con la excusa de que ella se de un baño de agua caliente para no besarla.

A la mañana Emma no apareció en el desayuno, lo cual le resulto extraño. Ella solía ayudar a Jukes a prepararlo la mayoría de las veces. Killian tomo una bandeja y la llevó al camarote. Llamó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Lo siguiente que vio le lleno el corazón de calidez y ternura. Emma y Henry estaban acostados en la cama, dormidos. Emma lo estaba abrazando, como queriendo protegerlo. Y Henry tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de ella, usándola como almohada. Killian nunca pensó que iba a ver una escena que le haga sentir tanta paz y calma como esa.

\- ¿Killian? ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos, confundida al verlo.

\- Vine a traerles el desayuno. – Respondió acomodando la bandeja en la mesa.

\- ¿Desayuno? – Preguntó Henry también abriendo los ojos y bostezando. – ¡Que bien, porque tengo hambre! – Dijo saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

\- Hay té y tostadas con huevos. – Informó Killian sentándose en una silla.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma desde la cama, todavía no tenía fuerzas de levantarse.

\- De nada. – Dijo Killian.

\- Esto está riquísimo, tenes que probar estos huevos Emma, está vez están hechos con panceta. – Dijo Henry comiendo un gran bocado.

\- Eso suena tentador. – Dijo Emma jugando con la almohada.

\- Deberías apurarte, sino Henry te va a dejar sin comida. – Dijo Killian divertido al ver como Henry comía.

\- Más te vale que me dejes algo, sino nunca más te dejo dormir conmigo. – Amenazó Emma revoleándole la almohada a Henry, aunque más que una amenaza era una broma, una manera que ellos tenían de jugar.

\- Mi culpa no es que seas una morsa y no quieras salir de la cama. – Bromeó Henry revoleando la almohada devuelta hacia Emma.

Emma finalmente se levantó de la cama y fue hacía Henry y lo atacó haciéndole cosquillas. Killian miró la situación conmovido, hacía tiempo que no veía a Henry tan feliz. Las risas de ambos eran como música para los oídos de Killian, transmitían paz y alegría. En ese momento Killian se dió cuenta que no escuchaba a Emma reír muy seguido, y como le gusto tanto el sonido de su risa se propuso a si mismo intentar hacerla reír más veces. Una vez que pararon las risas Emma se unió a la mesa y se volvieron a concentrar en el desayuno.

\- ¿Puedo saber que hacías durmiendo acá? – Pidió saber Killian a Henry.

\- No podía dormir, tenía pesadillas. – Respondió Henry con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por eso decidiste venir a invadir a Emma? – Preguntó Killian, levantando las cejas curioso.

\- No me molesta que me invada. – Dijo Emma antes que Henry pueda responder algo.

\- Aparte Emma tampoco es buena durmiendo, con sus visiones y todo eso. Pensé que estaba bueno hacernos compañía. – Agregó Henry después de tomar un sorbo de su té.

\- Es muy buena tu compañía. – Le aseguró Emma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes de las visiones de Emma? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido, creía que él era el único que sabía sobre eso.

\- Claro, ella me contó luego que la descubrí una noche hablando sola. – Asistió Henry.

\- Aunque no estaba hablando sola. – Aclaró Emma.

\- Estaba hablando con un alma perdida, la estaba ayudando a pasar a la luz. – Explico Henry.

\- ¿Y qué pensas de todo eso? – Preguntó Killian a Henry.

\- Que debe ser horrible tener que ver todo eso. – Respondió Henry. – Perdón Emma, pero tu maldición es terrible, a mi no me gustaría tenerla. – Se disculpó.

\- Tranquilo, entiendo. A mí tampoco me gusta tenerla, ni tampoco desearía que otro la tenga. – Aseguró Emma.

Luego de desayunar cada uno se fue a hacer sus tareas del día. Killian se puso más exigente de lo normal ese día, ya que quería recuperar el tiempo que la tormenta les había hecho perder. Killian sabía que sus hombres estaban cansados, hace aproximadamente un mes no pisaban tierra, por eso quería llegar cuanto antes a la Ciudad Azul. Allí harían una parada para recargar provisiones y energías.

Al atardecer, una vez que habían recuperado las millas perdidas, Killian dejo que su tripulación se tome un descanso y se sentaron todos en la cubierta a jugar a las cartas.

\- ¿Puedo jugar? – Preguntó Emma uniéndose a la mesa.

\- ¿Sabes jugar al poker? – Preguntó Will mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Si, sé. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Estás segura que podes manejar un juego con piratas? – Preguntó Graham mirándola divertido.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió ella con seguridad.

\- Bien, pero antes debemos advertirte algo, el capitán gana siempre. – Dijo Walsh con cierta frustración en su voz.

\- ¿Killian gana siempre? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Eso te sorprende amor? – Preguntó Killian con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que no. – Contestó ella, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Estás segura de que queres jugar? – Preguntó Killian repartiendo las cartas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenes miedo de que te gane una mujer? – Lo cuestionó ella.

\- Yo nunca pierdo. – Respondió Killian negando con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, lamento decirte que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

El juego comenzó y de a poco todos fueron perdiendo y quedando descalificados, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Emma y Killian. Él estaba sorprendido de que ella haya aguantado tanto, pero con las cartas que tenía sabía que iba a ganar. Ella era una buena oponente, pero Killian era un ganador y experto en el juego.

\- Flor corrida de diamantes. – Dijo él mostrando sus cartas con una sonrisa creyendo imposible que ella supere eso.

\- Si que eres bueno, pero no ganas con eso. – Comentó ella mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír. – En tu honor una flor imperial. – Dijo bajando sus cartas.

Todos los piratas estallaron en alegría y festejaron con ella la victoria, era la primera vez que Killian perdía en el año. Killian no sabía porque se sentía sorprendido, si esa mujer parecía poder superarlo en todo. ¿Acaso era ella real?

Por la noche Killian se encontró nuevamente con problemas para dormir. No solo su tripulación roncaba, sino que su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Emma. Él realmente no quería pensar en ella, pero cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil. Salió a cubierta a tomar aire frío de la noche para despejarse, pero ni siquiera eso sirvió, porque allí estaba ella. La observo por un largo instante y pudo ver que estaba temblando. A medida que se acercaba a ella podía escucharla hablar. ¿Estaba hablando sola? De repente la escucho llorar y rogarle a alguien que no se entregue a la oscuridad. Ahí fue cuando Killian entendió que no estaba hablando sola, sino con un alma perdida. Pensó en dejarla sola para que pueda encargarse de eso tranquila, pero antes que pueda hacer o decir algo la mirada de Emma se encontró con la de él. Ella avanzó hacia a él a toda velocidad y se derrumbó en sus brazos.

\- Shh, tranquila, estás bien, estás acá, estás a salvo. – Intentó calmarla él, correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerzas y acariciándole el cabello.

\- Es solo una niña y la oscuridad la está consumiendo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. – Dijo ella entre sollozos. – No puedo ver esto, no puedo. – Negó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Entonces vamonos de acá. – Dijo él con calma.

Killian la agarro de la mano y la llevo al interior del barco. Si el alma perdida estaba en la cubierta, ellos iban a estar en otro lado para que Emma no tenga que ver como la consumía la oscuridad. Él la guío hacia su camarote y le sirvió un vaso con ron para que la ayude a tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Por qué a todos les resulta más fácil ser consumidos por la oscuridad que por la luz? – Preguntó ella después de un largo silencio.

\- Según tengo entendido las almas que podes ver son almas perdidas. Las almas perdidas son almas de personas que sufrieron una muerte terrible o hicieron demasiado mal durante sus vidas. – Dijo él poniendo a prueba si lo que sabía era verdad.

\- Si, eso es cierto. – Asistió ella.

\- Las almas perdidas deben ser más vulnerables a la oscuridad que las almas normales. – Explico él lo que pensaba.

\- Lo sé, pero no por saber eso se hace más sencillo tener que verlo. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué te parece si en vez de hablar de algo que te pone mal, no hacemos algo para divertirnos? – Sugirió él después de un rato de silencio, donde solo se dedicaron a tomar ron.

\- ¿Qué tenes en mente? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- La revancha del poker. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Tenes ganas de volver a perder? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Veremos que pasa está vez. – Dijo él y se dirigió al mueble en búsqueda de un mazo de cartas.

Y así se dedicaron largo rato a jugar a las cartas y tomar ron. El primer partido que jugaron lo ganó Killian y el segundo lo ganó Emma. Killian se sintió bien al poder distraerla de su maldición y hacerla pasar un buen rato. Solo se vieron interrumpidos por una pequeña visión, pero por suerte resultó ser una "buena" según Emma. Ella llamaba "buenas" a las visiones de muertes naturales, donde las personas se iban de este mundo con calma y paz porque habían podido hacer todo lo que habían querido durante sus vidas.

\- El que gane este partido es el campeón de la noche. – Indicó él mezclando las cartas.

\- ¿Y qué recibe el ganador? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- No lo había pensado, pero un premio haría que las cosas se vuelvan más interesantes. – Respondió Killian encantado con la idea de ella.

\- Mmm, yo no tengo mucho para ofrecer, de hecho no tengo nada. – Dijo ella pensativa.

\- No hace falta un premio, podría ser una prenda. – Sugirió él.

\- ¿Una prenda? – Preguntó ella sin entender.

\- Si, el ganador elige algo que el otro tenga que hacer. – Explico él.

\- Bien, una prenda entonces. – Aceptó ella.

El partido fue peleado y divertido, ambos muy concentrados en ganar. Finalmente el partido termino y el ganador fue Killian. Él festejó y sonrío al decidir mentalmente cual era la prenda que iba a elegir.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – Preguntó ella nerviosa.

\- Darme un beso. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Darte un beso? ¿Esa es la prenda que elegís? – Preguntó ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión ante su pedido.

\- Si, eso es lo que elijo. – Asistió él.

\- Por favor, no podrías manejarlo. – Dijo ella luego de soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Quizás seas vos quien no puede manejarlo. – Dijo él desafiante.

Killian no sabía de dónde había venido ese pedido, ni cómo se había animado a hacerlo. Tal vez el alcohol le había ayudado, si debía ser eso. Él pensaba que ella lo iba a rechazar, que no se iba a animar a cumplir la prenda. Pero como siempre, ella lo sorprendió y lo superó. Se acercó a él, agarro el cuelo de su abrigo con sus manos, y unió sus labios con los de él. A Killian le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo correspondió el beso con pasión. Abrieron sus bocas y dejaron que sus lenguas se descubran y saboreen. Dios, besar a Emma resultaba ser lo más mágico y hermoso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Finalmente necesitaron tomar aire, y descansaron con sus frentes juntas para poder recuperar la respiración.

\- Eso fue… - Comenzó a decir ella con cierto brillo en su mirada.

\- Una prenda, una cosa de solo una vez. – La interrumpió. – No me sigas, vete a dormir. – Indicó él dirigiéndose a la puerta del camarote.

Killian vio la mirada de Emma llena de esperanza y corrió. Corrió de la situación lo más rápido que pudo, porque sabía que si se quedaba en el camarote con ella no iba a poder mantener su acto del que beso no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Killian sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallarle. Ese beso le demostró que enamorarse de ella era lo más fácil y sencillo del mundo, y eso lo aterró. Él no quería enamorarse, él no podía enamorarse, él no quería correr el riesgo de que su corazón vuelva a romperse.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Él había sido quien propuso que el ganador elija una prenda, él había sido quien pidió el beso, y él fue quien lo correspondió y siguió. ¿Para qué? ¿Para dejarla así de repente como si nada? Para ella el beso había significado mucho. No solo porque había sido al primer humano que besaba, sino porque el beso le hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Era posible que él no haya sentido nada? Emma se sintió dolida y engañada. Sabía que no tenía sentido porque solo había sido una prenda, un juego, pero ella no podía evitar lo que sentía. Lo peor de todo es que a partir de ese momento Killian comenzó a ignorarla, como si fuera una plaga o algo del estilo. Cada vez que quería hablarle, él la evitaba y buscaba cualquier excusa para no mantener la conversación por más de cinco minutos.

Emma se sentía agotada corporal y emocionalmente. Hace una semana que había ocurrido el beso y hace una semana que Killian la ignoraba. Para no tener que lidiar con sus pensamientos se sobrecargo de trabajo. Por eso cuando llegaba la noche se sentía agotada. Emma se dirigió aliviada hacia su camarote ya que era hora de dormir, solo esperaba no estar muy invadida de visiones. Pero cuando llego a su camarote se encontró algo que no se esperaba, Killian estaba allí tomando ron.

\- Emma. – Dijo él al verla entrar al camarote.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Este es mi camarote. – Respondió él.

\- Por las noches el camarote es mío, ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo ella.

\- Que te lo preste no significa que sea tuyo. – Dijo él de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Volvió a preguntar ella.

\- Pensé que podíamos divertirnos un rato. – Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a ella, tanto como para invadir su espacio personal. – Vamos, sé que te gustó el beso del otro día. – Dijo él con un tono insinuador.

\- Estás borracho. – Dijo ella y se apartó de él unos cuantos pasos negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó él como si eso no fuera nada malo.

\- Me ignoras por una semana porque te besé, aún cuando vos me lo pediste con tu maldita prenda. Y ahora venís, te emborrachas y me pedís otro beso. ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Explotó ella sintiéndose cada vez más enojada con la situación.

\- No sé que esperas de mí amor, yo soy solamente un pirata. – Se justificó él.

\- No sos solo un pirata, también sos un hombre de honor, un hombre bueno y sensible. Lo sé porque lo he visto. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- ¡Lamento decepcionarte, pero habrás visto mal! – Gritó él sin ser capaz de aceptar las cosas buenas que ella decía de él.

\- Killian… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- ¡Garfio, yo soy Garfio! – La interrumpió él. – Mañana a la mañana vamos a estar llegando al puerto de la Ciudad Azul. Vamos a cargar provisiones, y luego vamos a tener el día libre. Somos piratas, necesitamos mujeres y diversión. Luego de nuestra noche de trampas, vamos a volver al barco y cuando volvamos no quiero que estés más acá. – Informó él con calma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó ella sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a invadirla.

\- Muy en serio. – Asistió él.

\- Por favor, no me podes hacer esto. – Rogó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Claro que puedo, soy el capitán y yo elijo quien se queda y quien se va de mi barco. – Dijo él mirándola seriamente. – Buenas noches Emma. – Saludó él dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando Killian se fue del camarote Emma se derrumbó en el piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hasta acá había llegado su estancia en el Jolly Roger, era hora de enfrentar el mundo. Emma sabía que iba a poder sobrevivir perfectamente sola, porque lo había hecho toda su vida. El problema era que no quería. En ese tiempo el Jolly Roger se había convertido en su hogar, en su lugar seguro, y la tripulación en sus amigos, en su familia. Y ella nunca había tenido eso. Le dolía en el alma saber que tenía que dejar todo eso, le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

A la mañana llegaron a la Ciudad Azul, como le había informado Killian. Todos los piratas dejaron el barco, salvo ella. Emma quería pasar su último día y noche en el barco, quería despedirse de esa manera. Se la paso toda la tarde leyendo los diarios de Liam. Se sentía un poco culpable, porque Killian no quería que los lea. Pero como no se iban a volver a ver nunca más, Emma no encontraba grave el hecho de leerlos. Aparte había extrañado leerlos, la verdad es que Liam era un gran escritor. Al atardecer se sentó en la cubierta a observar la Ciudad Azul desde lejos. Ciudad Azul iba a ser su nuevo comienzo y tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea.

\- Emma. – Una voz llamó su nombre haciéndola sobresaltar.

\- ¡Jukes! – Exclamó ella al verlo. – ¡Dios mío, me asustaste! – Dijo ella llevando una de sus manos al pecho para calmarse.

\- Lo lamento, no era mi intención. – Se disculpó.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que era noche de trampas piratas. – Pidió saber ella, pensaba que iba a estar sola en el barco.

\- Los chicos si, están en una de las tabernas. Yo no, ya soy viejo para eso. – Explico él.

\- ¿Y Henry? – Preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Está en una habitación en un hotel, le gusta disfrutar de dormir en una cama en tierra cuando hacemos paradas. – Respondió él sinceramente.

\- Pero, ¿Lo cuidan? – Quiso saber ella.

\- Claro que si, nada de trampas para él, es muy chico para eso. – Aseguró él.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella.

\- Ya que estamos los dos acá, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos? – Propuso él.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma aceptó la propuesta de Jukes y juntos se pusieron a cocinar una rica cena. Emma se sentía cómoda y protegida alrededor de Jukes, él era como un padre o un abuelo para ella. Era esa persona en la que siempre se podía apoyar y sabía que iba a estar ahí. Prendieron un par de velas y se acomodaron en la cubierta para poder disfrutar de la cena.

\- ¿Qué pensas sobre Ciudad Azul? – Preguntó ella con un poco de curiosidad.

\- No está mal para ser una ciudad de puerto. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Las ciudades de puerto son malas? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Digamos que no son el mejor lugar para vivir. En general son lugares de paso y están llenas de piratas, comerciantes, marineros y ejércitos navales. – Explico él.

\- Claro. – Dijo ella comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? – Preguntó él luego de un largo rato de silencio.

\- Killian quiere que me vaya. – Respondió ella dudando si hacía bien o no en contarle.

\- ¿El capitán te pidió que te vayas del barco? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber él.

\- Yo no lo sé. – Contestó ella haciendo hombros.

\- Debe haber algo. Yo pensé que después de que salvaste Henry ya era un hecho que eras parte de nosotros, que te ibas a quedar. – Dijo él con sinceridad. - ¿Segura que no pasó nada entre ustedes? – Insistió.

\- Nos dimos un beso. – Respondió ella, no encontraba sentido para ocultárselo.

\- Ahh, ahora entiendo todo. – Dijo él como si lo que ella acaba de contarle sería una bomba.

\- No hay nada que entender, fue solo un beso. Fue una prenda y la eligió él. – Se quejó ella.

\- Pero el problema es que el beso significo algo. – Dijo él como si fuera un adivino.

\- No, al menos no para él. – Negó ella sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Preguntó él.

\- Si, él me lo dijo y después me ignoro por días. Aparte me pidió que me vaya, eso lo dice todo. – Dijo ella sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

\- Killian no es bueno con las mujeres y los sentimientos, no después de lo que le pasó a Milah. Por eso creo que es normal que te rechace, que tenga miedo, que prefiera deshacerse de vos antes que enfrentarse a lo que siente. – Explicó él lo que pensaba.

\- Él no siente nada por mí. – Dijo ella en un tono de derrota.

\- Yo creo que si siente algo por vos. – Dijo él llevándole la contra.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Preguntó ella sin entender.

\- Por como te mira cuando cree que nadie está viéndolo. – Respondió él.

¿Él la mira cuando cree que nadie está viendo? ¿Qué significa eso? Emma quería tener esperanzas, realmente quería. Pero no podía, no cuando sabía que a la mañana tendría que abandonar el barco. Su noche fue bastante complicada, no solo por sus pensamientos de enfrentarse al mundo, sino porque se vio invadida de visiones. En está ocasión sus visiones estuvieron llenas de imágenes donde el ejercito de la reina Regina quemaba las casas de una aldea, con las familias adentro de ellas. Emma recién pudo dormirse cuando el sol se asomó por el horizonte y las visiones terminaron. No pudo dormir mucho ya que al rato Jukes la despertó ofreciéndole una taza de té.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella agarrando la taza.

\- De nada. – Dijo él. - ¿Cómo te trato la noche? – Preguntó al verla tan cansada como antes de acostarse.

\- Pésimo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- No deberías preocuparte tanto, te va a ir bien en la cuidad, en el mundo. – Aseguró él intentando calmarla.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó ella algo insegura.

\- Claro que si, eres la persona más fuerte que conocí en mucho tiempo. – Contestó él ganándose una sonrisa de ella.

Cuando estaban por terminar el té, la tripulación empezó a subir al barco. Emma estaba nerviosa, ella no había querido esperar hasta ese punto. Ella quería irse sin que nadie la vea, sin que tener que despedirse de nadie. Su mirada se encontró con la de Killian por un momento, y sintió nervios y miedo.

\- ¿Qué haces acá todavía? – Preguntó Killian con cierta curiosidad.

\- Perdón, no era mi intención seguir acá, se me pasó la hora. – Se disculpó ella. – Será mejor que me vaya. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la barandilla del barco para pasar hacia el muelle.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Henry haciéndola detener su camino.

\- A la Ciudad Azul. – Respondió ella señalando la cuidad.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué? Si ya nos estamos yendo. – Dijo Henry confundido.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Emma sin saber que decir, no quería herir al niño con su partida.

\- ¿No venís con nosotros? – Preguntó Henry sintiéndose traicionado.

\- No. – Negó Emma.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No queres venir con nosotros? – Cuestionó él sin creer que ella tenga intenciones de irse.

\- Claro que quiero quedarme, pero no puedo. – Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Si queres quedarte, quédate. – Dijo él como si lo que estaba diciendo era la solución a todo.

\- No puedo, las cosas no son tan simples como parecen. – Dijo ella con los ojos hinchados de contener las lágrimas.

Emma se despidió de cada uno de los piratas y les agradeció por los días compartidos. Se sorprendió de ver lágrimas en más de uno de ellos y de que la hayan envuelto en cálidos abrazos. Al parecer los piratas se habían encariñado con ella, tanto como ella con ellos.

\- ¡Emma no te vayas! ¡Quédate, por favor! – Rogó Henry abrazándola con fuerzas para no dejarla avanzar.

\- Perdóname Henry, pero no puedo. Tengo que irme. – Se disculpó Emma correspondiendo el abrazo cálidamente.

\- ¿Es por el capitán? ¿Es él quien quiere que te vayas? – Preguntó Henry haciendo que Emma se sorprenda.

\- No importa cual sea el motivo Henry. – Respondió Emma, no quería hacer que Henry se enoje con Killian a pesar de que tal vez se lo merecía.

\- Pero no te podes ir, este no es tu final feliz. – Peleó Henry, usando de excusa lo que ella siempre le decía en los cuentos que le leía.

\- Los finales felices solo existen en los cuentos Henry, esto es la vida real. – Dijo Emma sintiéndose apenada de tener que decirle semejante verdad.

Finalmente Henry la soltó y ella pudo continuar su camino. Comenzó a trepar la barandilla, pero antes que pueda salir del barco escucho la voz de Henry demandando a Killian que la deje quedarse. _"Si ella se va, yo también." _Fue lo que lo dijo valientemente el niño. Emma se quedó congelada en su lugar, su corazón sintiendo una gran gratitud y cariño hacia Henry. Su mirada se encontró con la de Killian. Se miraron por un largo instante en el que mundo alrededor de ellos pareció detenerse. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?


	10. Chapter 10

Killian ignoró a Emma desde que se besaron, era todo lo que sabía hacer. Él quería más de ella, él quería todo de ella, y eso lo aterraba. Podía notar el dolor de ella cada vez que él la rechazaba o la maltrataba. Pero era mejor así para ambos. Pudo ver la confusión de ella cuando le dijo que no podía volver al barco una vez que llegaran a Ciudad Azul. Ella se sentía traicionada y con razón, él le había dado falsas esperanzas. Pero él estaba seguro que ella algún día iba a entender que eso era lo mejor. Él no quería sufrir por amor y ella… ella no se merecía sufrir por alguien como él.

Lo primero que hizo Kilian cuando llegó a Ciudad Azul fue ir con Will a comprar todas las provisiones que necesitaban. Comida, agua, ron, sogas, hilos, ropa, etcétera. Luego de ordenar a sus hombres que lleven las provisiones al barco, se dedico a recorrer la pequeña ciudad. La ciudad era pintoresca y rústica. El motivo de su nombre se debía a que todas las casas estaban pintadas de blanco y sus techos pintados de azul. De repente un pequeño negocio de objetos curiosos y perdidos llamo su atención, por lo cual decidió entrar a investigarlo.

\- Hola, soy Belle la dueña del local. – Se presentó una mujer de cabello ondulado y del color de las almendras. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó amablemente.

\- No lo sé, solo entré porque algo me llamó la atención. ¿Puedo observar un poco? – Dijo él señalando los objetos que había desplegados en todo el local.

\- Claro, mira tranquilo. – Asistió ella.

\- Soy Killian. – Se presentó él recordando que ella lo había hecho primero.

\- Un placer conocerte. – Dijo ella educadamente.

Killian dio varias vueltas al negocio, observando los objetos detenidamente. Cada una de las cosas que había parecían tener algo único y especial. Rondo por el negocio hasta que algo llamó su atención a gritos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó él señalando una especie de círculo de madera, del tamaño de la palma de una mano, que había en una de las vidrieras.

\- Es una brújula. – Respondió ella sacando el objeto de la vidriera para alcanzárselo.

\- Pero no tiene los puntos cardinales. – Dijo él observando la brújula detenidamente.

\- Es que es una brújula especial, es mágica. La flecha señala lo que tu corazón más desea en este mundo, y para ir hacia eso no necesitas ver los puntos cardinales. – Explico ella.

\- ¿Funciona? – Preguntó él inseguro.

\- La verdad, nunca la probé. Pero si crees en la magia, debería funcionar. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Preguntó él.

\- Cinco galeones de oro. – Contestó ella.

\- La llevo. – Decidió él finalmente.

Killian no sabía porque había sentido la necesidad de comprar esa brújula, pero la compró. Por algún motivo sentía que ese objeto era perfecto para Emma, le podría servir para encontrar un hogar. Pero así de rápido que lo pensó, así de rápido que se lo quiso olvidar. Cuando vuelva al barco Emma ya no iba a estar y eso era lo mejor. Quizás, entonces, la brújula podía ser perfecta para él. Le podía servir para encontrar al Señor Oscuro o para descubrir algún gran tesoro.

A la noche fue a la taberna más concurrida de la ciudad. Se pidió un ron y se dedicó a mirar mujeres. Varias mujeres fueron insinuándosele a lo largo de la noche, pero él no se sintió con ánimos de aceptar a ninguna. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a Emma, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¿Qué le anda pasando a mi pirata favorito? – Preguntó Granny, una mujer de avanzada edad que atendía la taberna.

\- Nada, simplemente no tengo ánimos de estar con una mujer. - Respondió él después de tomar un gran sorbo de ron.

\- Pero vos siempre estás de ánimos. – Dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Hoy no. – Negó él.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- No lo sé, solo no tengo ganas y punto. – Contestó él haciendo hombros.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó ella llenándole el vaso con más ron.

\- ¿Quién es quien? – Preguntó él sin entender.

\- La mujer de la que estás enamorado. – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Yo no estoy enamorado. – Negó él horrorizado al escuchar esa palabra.

\- Lo estás. – Peleó ella.

\- No, yo no puedo enamorarme. – Dijo él ajustando su garfio de los nervios.

\- Todos podemos enamorarnos. – Dijo ella sonriendo al verlo tan nervioso.

\- Es Emma. – Dijo Victor uniéndose a la barra para conversar con ellos.

\- ¿Emma? Lindo nombre. – Dijo Granny.

\- Yo no estoy enamorado de Emma, ni siquiera nos conocemos. – Negó Killian intentando calmarse.

\- Claro que la conoces, ella está con nosotros desde hace casi un mes. – Comentó Victor mientras se servía una cerveza.

\- No importa el tiempo, yo no estoy enamorado. – Dijo Killian llevando su mano hacia atrás de una de sus orejas para rascarse nerviosamente.

\- Si no estarías enamorado, estarías pasando la noche con una de esas chicas. – Dijo Granny señalando a las mujeres que había al acecho de hombres por toda la taberna.

\- Granny tiene razón, ve y elije una. – Dijo Victor.

\- Yo no, ya les dije que no estoy de ánimos. – Se excusó Killian.

\- ¿Tan difícil es admitir que sentís algo por Emma? – Preguntó Victor.

\- Yo no siento nada por ella. – Respondió él.

\- Eres cansador amigo, yo si me voy a disfrutar la noche. – Dijo Victor y se fue a coquetear con una de las camareras.

\- ¿Cómo es esta chica Emma? – Preguntó Granny curiosa, luego de un largo rato de silencio.

\- Es asombrosa. Es fuerte y frágil a la vez, es muy valiente y leal a lo que cree y piensa. Es desafiante, todo lo que hace es desafiante. Me vuelve loco la mayor parte del tiempo. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Me gustaría conocerla, tengo la sensación de que me caería bien. – Dijo Granny pensativa, como si estuviera imaginando a Emma. – Sé que has sufrido mucho Killian y todo esto es difícil para vos, pero si en verdad es tan asombrosa como dices, deberías darle una oportunidad. – Le aconsejo.

\- No puedo. – Negó él.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella.

\- Porque la eché, una vez que volvamos al barco ella ya no va a estar. – Contestó él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que queres? ¿Qué ella se vaya? – Cuestionó ella.

\- Si, no, no sé… Ya no estoy seguro de nada a estás alturas. – Dijo él indeciso.

\- Deberías pensarlo mejor, porque de esas cosas no hay vuelta atrás. – Dijo ella.

\- Lo sé. – Aceptó él. - ¿Crees que hago bien en dejarla ir? – Preguntó él sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Yo no puedo saber eso Killian, solo vos podes saberlo. – Respondió ella y le acarició la espalda a modo de consuelo. – Lo que si voy a decirte Killian es algo que espero que recuerdes siempre: "quien no pelea por lo que quiere, tiene lo que se merece." – Dijo ella con calma y lo dejo solo.

"Quien no pelea por que quiere, tiene lo que se merece". Liam siempre le decía esa frase y volverla a escuchar hizo que algo vuelva a despertar en Killian. Cansado de que las mujeres le coqueteen, se fue a la habitación del hotel a dormir con Henry. Al otro día cuando volvieron al barco Emma seguía allí. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué no se había ido? Él había pensado que ella ya no iba a estar. ¿Sería una señal? Tal vez debería pedirle que se quede, pero antes que él pueda decir algo ella se empezó a despedir de todos. Killian vio como sus hombres se despedían calidamente de ella y sintió alegría de que ella haya logrado eso. Ella se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de todos, y lo había hecho simplemente siendo ella misma. Henry la abrazó con fuerzas, aforrándose a ella para no dejarla ir. Killian no pudo aguantar esa escena, le partía el corazón. Para centrar su atención en otra cosa saco la brújula de su bolsillo y la miro. De repente la flecha empezó a girar y se detuvo señalando a Emma. Killian se quedó helado ante la situación. ¿Podía la brújula tener razón? ¿Acaso su corazón deseaba más a Emma que a su venganza?

\- ¡Si ella se va, yo también! – Dijo Henry furioso, haciendo que Killian quite su atención de la brújula.

\- No Henry, no es necesario que hagas esto, este es tu hogar. – Dijo Emma intentando de hacer entrar en razón al niño.

Emma abrazó a Henry nuevamente a modo de despedida, le dijo que lo iba a extrañar y le prometió que le iba a enviar cartas. Cuando Emma salió del barco y se hizo camino por el muelle, fue cuando Killian se dio cuenta que no quería dejarla ir. Empezó a escuchar los comentarios de sus hombres diciendo lo mucho que ella iba a sufrir, los muchos peligros a los que se iba a tener que enfrentar, los muchos hombres a los que iba a enamorar con su belleza; y todo explotó dentro de él. Killian no podía dejarla ir.

\- ¡Emma, espera! – Gritó él saltando al muelle para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué queres? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él.

\- Podes quedarte si queres. – Dijo él decidido, haciendo que ella estalle en risas.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – Preguntó ella una vez que se calmo y noto que a él no le había causado ninguna gracia su reacción.

\- No, estoy hablando en serio. Si queres quedarte sos bienvenida. – Aseguró él.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? – Pidió saber ella algo confundida.

\- ¿Importa? – Preguntó él con la esperanza de que ella deje pasar el asunto como si nada.

\- A mi sí. – Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Me di cuenta que estaba siendo injusto. – Dijo él dando un largo suspiro. – Primero porque demostraste que sos más que capaz de ser parte de la tripulación y segundo porque yo te había prometido que te iba llevar al lugar que quieras. Así que hasta que encuentres ese lugar, puedes quedarte en el Jolly Roger con nosotros si queres. – Explico él lentamente.

\- ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a mantener la promesa? – Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.

\- Si, soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas. Así que está no va a ser la excepción. – Contestó él sosteniendo su mirada con la de ella.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella.

\- Ten, esto es para vos. – Dijo él entregándole la brújula.

\- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó ella confundida, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cosas sin pedirlas.

\- Acéptalo como medio de disculpas. – Pidió él.

\- ¿Es una brújula? – Preguntó ella agarrando y observando el objeto con curiosidad.

\- Si. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Funciona? – Preguntó ella confundida, así no era como recordaba que debía funcionar una brújula.

\- Si, pero de manera distinta a las normales. Está brújula es especial, señala lo que tu corazón desea. – Explico él, del mismo modo que Belle le había explicado.

\- Nunca había escuchado de algo que pueda hacer eso. – Comentó ella sin quitar su vista de la brújula.

\- Yo tampoco, pero pensé que tal vez te podía ayudar a encontrar ese lugar al que quieras ir. – Confesó él lo que había sentido cuando encontró la brújula.

\- Gracias, nunca nadie me había hecho un regalo. – Agradeció ella sorprendida y abrumada ante el gesto.

\- De nada. – Dijo él al notar la sinceridad de ella, felicitándose mentalmente por ser la primera persona que le hacía un regalo. Todas las personas se merecían recibir regalos de vez en cuando.

– Pero, ¿Y si nunca señala nada? – Preguntó ella con una mezcla de inseguridad y miedo ante la idea de nunca encontrar un lugar a donde pertenecer.

\- Es cuestión de esperar. Quizás no hoy o mañana, pero algún vas a encontrar lo que buscas, tu corazón va a saber lo que queres. – Respondió él.

Cuando volvieron al barco Emma fue recibida con sonrisas y abrazos. Partieron del puerto y una vez que todos terminaron de hacer sus tareas festejaron que Emma se quedó con ellos. Festejaron toda la tarde haciéndole hacer juegos de bienvenida, a partir de ahora era una más de la tripulación según ellos. Killian no se animo a interferir positiva o negativamente con ese hecho, pensó que lo mejor era que decidan ellos. Si sus hombres querían hacerla sentir una más de la tripulación, que lo hagan. Él no encontraba ningún mal en que ella sea uno de ellos en ese momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma volvió a respirar tranquila una vez que estuvo devuelta en el Jolly Roger. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que enfrentar el mundo, pero quería que sea su decisión y no una obligación. Por suerte Killian había cambiado de opinión y la dejo quedarse, al final no era tan duro como aparentaba. Y encima le hizo un regalo. Emma nunca había recibido regalos.

Los días en el mar volvieron a la normalidad. Ella se encontró una vez más en esa rutina que tanto le gustaba, ir de pirata en pirata ayudando en lo que era necesario. Le gustaba no tener una tarea específica, porque eso significa que siempre estaba haciendo cosas distintas.

La primera noche que sus visiones volvieron a ser fuertes imágenes de espantosas muertes, decidió salir a la cubierta a tomar aire fresco. Cuando salió encontró a Killian tomando ron y leyendo los diarios de su hermano.

\- ¿Visiones? – Preguntó él al darse cuenta de su presencia en la cubierta.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Qué tan horribles? – Preguntó levantando su vista de los diarios.

\- No tanto. El problema es que son de una batalla, y cuando son de una batalla significa que tengo una noche repleta de visiones. – Explicó ella. - ¿Te molesta si estoy acá un rato? – Preguntó ella señalando la cubierta.

\- Podes quedarte acá si es lo que queres. – Respondió él después de tomar un gran sorbo de ron.

Emma se sentó en el piso de madera y disfruto del silencio de la noche. Observo un largo rato las olas y las estrellas. Pasar las noches en medio del océano era algo mágico, le transmitía una cierta paz que nunca había sentido en otro lado (No que hubiera conocido muchos lugares de todas maneras).

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella algo preocupada, rompiendo el largo silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

\- Hoy era el cumpleaños de Liam. – Respondió él en un tono tan bajo, que fue casi imposible de percibir.

\- Lo lamento. – Dijo ella con sinceridad, podía sentir lo mucho que Killian había amado a su hermano y lo difícil que le resultaba estar sin él.

\- Está bien, no hay manera de que lo hubieras sabido. – Dijo él haciendo hombros.

\- Si de algo sirve, tengo la sensación de que Liam fue un gran hombre. – Comentó ella mirándolo a los ojos para que hacerle saber que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Y esa sensación viene de leer sus diarios? – Preguntó él curioso.

\- Si, en ellos están desplegados sus pensamientos y sentimientos. – Asistió ella. – Lamento haberlos leído sin tu permiso, pero los leí todos. – Se disculpó.

\- ¿Qué pensas de ellos? – Preguntó él mirándola con ciertas expectativas que ella no podía comprender.

\- Son increíbles. Tu hermano era inteligente, leal, amable, valiente, pasional. Su amor por el mar y el respeto que tenía hacia su trabajo esta tan claro en sus escritos. – Respondió ella haciéndole saber todo lo que había sentido cuando leyó aquellos diarios. – ¡Y su manera de escribir es tan poética! Yo creo que podría haber sido un gran escritor. – Agregó.

\- Liam era una gran persona, la mejor que conocí en mi vida. – Dijo él con cierta melancolía.

\- Él te tenía mucho cariño, se nota en las cosas que escribió sobre vos. – Dijo ella tratando de animarlo un poco.

\- Nos teníamos mucho cariño. Éramos familia, éramos la única familia que teníamos. – Explicó él. – Si vería el hombre en que me convertí estaría decepcionado. – Dijo luego de un largo silencio y su voz se quebró en una especie de llanto.

\- Yo no creo eso, yo creo que estaría orgulloso. – Dijo ella sentándose a su lado y agarrándole la mano.

\- No, él era un capitán de la corona real. Yo en cambio soy un capitán pirata. – Dijo él en un tono triste.

\- Pero no sos solo un pirata, eso no es todo lo que te define. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza. – Sos un hombre valiente y fiel a lo que piensa, a ese código que ustedes tienen. – Remarcó ella ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de él. – Eres un gran líder para tus hombres, ellos te respetan y te tienen cariño a la vez. No muchos pueden lograr eso. – Dijo ella pensando en como era el trato entre él y su tripulación. – Con Henry eres maravilloso, ese niño te quiere como si fueras su padre. No te gastes en negarlo, lo sé con solo ver como él te mira. – Dijo ella con seguridad.

\- Wuau, nunca pensé que alguien iba a encontrar tantas cosas buenas en mí. – Dijo él en un tono chistoso, como no creyéndose que ella pueda ver todo eso en él.

\- Hay más. – Dijo ella con seriedad para que él crea lo le estaba diciendo. – Me dejaste quedarme y encima me dejas pasar las noches en tu camarote. – Dijo ella con timidez.

\- No merezco que pienses esto de mi, no después de que casi te echo sin motivos. – Dijo él negando con la cabeza y aferrándose a la mano de ella con fuerzas.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. – Le recordó ella. – Y eso para mí significa el mundo, gracias. – Agradeció ella.

\- Si alguien tiene que dar las gracias, ese soy yo. – Dijo él sin poder quitar su mirada de sus manos unidas, era increíble lo bien que encajaban juntas.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

\- Porque desde que estás en este barco, lo único que hiciste fue traer luz. – Respondió él mirándola intensamente.

Emma no se esperaba esa respuesta. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra. Killian se acercó a ella y corrió un mechón de cabello, que caía rebeldemente molestando en su cara, con su garfio. Ella pudo ver como comenzaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, y se animó a secárselas con delicadeza. Él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Antes que Emma pueda reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Killian la sorprendieron uniéndose con los de ella. Emma no sabía si era lo mejor besarlo en ese estado, melancólico y algo borracho. Pero cuando pudo saborear los labios de él, le fue imposible romper esa maravillosa experiencia. Pero por supuesto el beso llego a su fin y él escapó horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Al igual que pasó la primera vez que se besaron, él la ignoró. Emma quería hablarle y hacerle reaccionar, sacarle esa idea de la cabeza de que un beso significaba tener que distanciarse. Ella sabía que los besos con él no significaban nada. Un beso era solo eso, un beso. Y ella ya había aprendido que nunca iba a ser lo suficiente buena para él, ella nunca era lo suficiente para nadie. Muy sumergida en sus pensamientos con Killian no había notado que alguien se había unido a su camarote.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella. Esa era una muy tonta pregunta de hacer a alguien que estaba llorando, pero ella nunca había sido buena empezando conversaciones.

\- ¿Podes verme? – Preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? Nadie ha podido hacerlo. – Dijo algo shockeada.

\- Tengo una maldición, la cual me permite ver a las almas perdidas. – Explicó Emma con calma, saliendo de la cama y yendo a sentarse a la silla más próxima a la que estaba sentada la mujer. La mujer tenía el cabello color caoba y unos ojos muy expresivos color miel.

\- Más que maldición debe ser un don. – Dijo la mujer mirándola con cierto aprecio.

\- Soy Emma. – Se presentó, evitando el comentario de esa alma perdida. Ella nunca iba a considerar su maldición un don y no se esperaba que los demás lo hagan.

\- Soy Marian. – Se presentó. - ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Cuestionó algo asustada.

\- Pasas a la siguiente etapa, a la luz o a la oscuridad. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Y cómo hago para pasar a la luz? – Preguntó Marian con algo de desesperación en su voz.

\- No lo sé, en todos funciona de manera distinta. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad. – Pero por mi experiencia, sé que a la mayoría que pasan a la luz les sirve hablar de lo que pasó. – Explicó con calma.

\- ¿Sobre cómo morí? – Preguntó Marian.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Regina, la bruja malvada me mató en la horca. Ella quería que le revele el paradero de la reina Snow, pero yo no pude, ni quise hacerlo. De hecho ni siquiera sabía su paradero. – Relató Marian recordando su experiencia.

\- Eso es terrible, lo lamento. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- Está bien, no es tu culpa. – Dijo Marian. - ¿Es esa la luz? – Preguntó señalando hacia un espacio vacío del camarote.

\- No lo sé, solo vos podes verla, no yo. – Contestó Emma.

\- Es la luz. – Dijo Marian parándose sobre el espacio que había señalado.

\- Ve. – Indicó Emma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor antes de irme? – Preguntó Marian algo dudosa.

\- Claro. – Asistió Emma.

\- Si alguna vez te cruzas con mi marido Robin Hood o mi hijo Roland, ¿Podes decirles lo que pasó? ¿Podes decirles que los amo y que nunca los abandoné? – Pidió ella sin poder evitar que caigan lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Lo prometo. – Aseguró Emma.

\- Y Emma… - La llamó Marian quitándose una vez más de la luz. – Sé que pensas que lo que tenes es una maldición, pero yo creo que es un don. Es feo estar perdido en el mundo, sin que nadie te vea y te escuche. Pero vos sos una luz, sos esperanza. Ten confianza en vos, estoy segura que podrías ayudar a tantos como yo. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma emocionada, nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan lindas sobre esto que ella llamaba maldición.

\- Gracias a vos. – Dijo Marian.

Emma observo el alma de Marian iluminarse. Se transformó en pura luz blanca y luego desapareció. Emma lloró y rió a la vez. Era una de esas situaciones agridulces, donde las emociones se mezclaban. Eran raras las veces que Emma podía lograr que un alma perdida crucé a la luz. Las almas perdidas eran producto de una trágica muerte o de una trágica forma de vivir la vida. Más de un alma era consumida por la oscuridad porque no podían superar la trágica forma en que murieron o no podían perdonarse las atrocidades que hicieron mientras vivieron. Por eso Emma disfruto de ese pequeño momento que había vivido recién con Marian, y más cuando ella la halago de tal manera. Igual Emma seguía sin creerlo. Nadie podía considerar su maldición un don. Nadie querría semejante maldición para ellos mismos.

Emma estaba cenando con la tripulación cuando Killian indicó que por la mañana estarían arribando en una isla llamada "El manantial secreto". Killian dijo solo eso y luego se marcho. Ninguno de los piratas parecía sorprendido por lo que Killian acaba de establecer, y Emma se encontraba curiosa por saber de este lugar.

\- ¿Ya conocen esa isla? – Preguntó Emma curiosa.

\- Por supuesto. – Asistió Graham.

\- Todos los marineros conocen esa isla. – Aseguró Will.

\- ¿Y por qué vamos a hacer una parada allí? – Preguntó ella curiosa, pensaba que Killian no quería perder tiempo haciendo paradas porque eso le hacía perder tiempo de su venganza.

\- Porque todo barco que pasa por la isla debe parar ahí. Es como una cábala, una costumbre. – Respondió August.

\- La isla tiene una montaña con un manantial secreto, la cual siempre cambia de lugar. – Comenzó a decir Walsh.

\- Todos los barcos que pasan deben llenar sus provisiones de agua con agua de ese manantial. – Continuó Graham, interrumpiendo a Walsh.

\- El agua del manantial es mágica, desinfecta las heridas y tiene altos nutrientes que hace que puedas pasar hasta tres días sin comer. – Termino de explicar Henry.

\- Increíble, me habría venido bien haber tenido de esa agua en mi isla. – Dijo Emma con un tono chistoso.

\- A todos nos gustaría tener de esa agua, pero solo sirve para los viajes. – Advirtió Smith.

\- ¿Solo para los viajes? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- El agua solo mantiene sus propiedades mágicas si estás en altamar, por eso solo pasamos marineros por esa isla a buscarla. – Contestó Will.

\- ¿Y si no paran a buscarla? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad, esas costumbres en general eran más como una obligación. Si haces o no haces cierto algo, pasa tal cosa.

\- Es mala suerte. – Respondió Henry.

\- Podríamos morir todos de infecciones de heridas de espadas. – Dijo Walsh horrorizado.

\- O nuestra comida podría pudrirse y morir todos de hambre. – Dijo August.

\- Te va a gustar la isla, tiene algo de mágico en ella. – Dijo Henry haciéndola sonreír.

\- Si, aparte una vez que conseguimos el agua se pasa el día celebrando. – Dijo Graham entusiasmado.

\- Música, alcohol, mujeres, tierra. – Dijo Will haciendo que todos rían.

Y así fue, al otro día el Jolly Roger hizo ancla en el muelle de la isla "El manantial secreto". Emma sonrío con una mezcla de ansiedad, exaltación y temor, era hora de tener una aventura en una nueva tierra, era hora de que Emma empiece a conocer cosas del mundo que no sean mediante visiones.


	12. Chapter 12

Un rato después del amanecer el Jolly Roger ancló en las costas de la isla "El manantial secreto". Killian dio todas las indicaciones necesarias a su tripulación para preparar la expedición. Él estaba estudiando unos mapas en la cubierta, cuando Emma lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntó ella nerviosa.

\- Dos. – Respondió él curioso, ella no solía ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver los caballos? – Dijo ella señalando un grupo de caballos salvajes que había cerca de la costa.

\- Los caballos salvajes no suelen recibir bien a la gente. – Respondió él mirando hacia donde ella señalaba.

\- Hace mucho que no veo o estoy cerca de un caballo, los extraño. – Explicó ella.

\- Mientras estés acá a tiempo para cuando nos vayamos del barco, no veo ningún problema. – Dijo él aceptando lo que ella estaba pidiendo.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

Killian la miro ir hacia la playa con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía que tenía millones de cosas más importantes para hacer, pero no podía evitar mirarla. Él quería verla y eso iba a hacer. La vio quitarse las botas y caminar despacio por la arena, hasta que creyó estar lo suficiente cerca de los caballos que consideraba seguro. Ella hizo una reverencia hacia los caballos, extendió su brazo y se quedo congelada en su lugar un largo rato. Killian no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿De qué le servía hacer todo eso? Si quería un caballo debía ir por él. Pero ella espero ahí parada pacientemente y le demostró que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. De repente uno de los caballos se acercó a ella y dejo que su cabeza roce la mano extendida de ella. Killian observó como ella de a poco comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, hasta que el caballo entró en confianza. Al instante los demás caballos se unieron y ella se tomó un rato con cada uno. Los acarició, corrió con ellos y hasta incluso se animo a darle un beso en el lomo a alguno. Killian la miraba encantado, esa mujer era maravillosa. Era valiente, hermosa e irradiaba bondad por todos lados. Cuando estuvo satisfecha ella se despidió haciendo una reverencia, agarró sus botas y volvió al barco.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo para la expedición, Killian ordeno y guió a sus hombres hacia el centro de la isla. La montaña que contenía el manantial mágico siempre cambiaba de lugar, por lo cual cada viaje terminaba siendo recorridos al azar por los extensos bosques. Ya era pasada la hora del mediodía cuando Killian comenzó a sentir desesperación, quería encontrar el manantial antes del atardecer, para que la noche no les agarre en medio de la montaña. En cierto momento, el camino que estaban transitando se dividió en tres.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Will.

\- ¿Cuál seguimos? – Preguntó August.

\- Cualquiera podría ser el correcto. – Comentó Killian observando los caminos.

\- Podríamos hacer ta-te-ti. – Sugirió Henry.

Hicieron ta-te-ti y salió el camino del medio. Estaban por emprender camino cuando un pájaro de colores apareció de la nada, estorbando el paso. Todos sacaron sus espadas dispuestos a defenderse, pero antes que alguno pueda atacar al pájaro Emma se metió en el medio. Emma silbo una melodía y ofreció su brazo al pájaro. El pájaro contestó otra melodía y aceptó posarse en el brazo de Emma. Killian la miraba asombrado ya que ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo con las cosas que hacía.

\- Quiere guiarnos, el camino correcto es el de la izquierda. – Informó Emma acariciando al pájaro.

\- ¿Sabes comunicarte con pájaros? – Preguntó Killian mirándola sorprendido.

\- Sé que es raro y difícil de creer, pero todos podemos comunicarnos con ellos si estamos dispuestos a entender y escuchar. – Respondió ella con seguridad.

\- ¿Solo con los pájaros? – Preguntó Henry curioso.

\- Con cualquier animal. – Contestó ella como si fuera algo que todos deberían saber.

\- De acuerdo, vamos, guía el camino. – Indicó Killian.

El pájaro guió el camino hacia la cima de la montaña, haciendo que lleguen al manantial más rápido de lo que Killian había pensado. Cargaron todas sus provisiones con agua del manantial y se bañaron en las aguas para el buen augurio. Al atardecer ya tenían todas las provisiones cargadas en el barco y Killian estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de esa noche de festejo en la aldea de la isla. La aldea se llenó de música y de personas que festejaban con ellos su éxito en la búsqueda del agua. Killian adoraba esos festejos. Música, comida, alcohol y un lindo fogón. Estaba cenando tranquilamente cuando sus ojos divisaron a Emma. Estaba vistiendo ropa de mujer, una pollera larga con varios tonos de colores, una blusa blanca y un corset marrón. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Killian la observó moverse entre las personas, sumergiéndose en conversaciones y risas. Él estaba seguro de que su belleza llamaría la atención de todos los hombres presentes.

\- Es una gran mujer. – Comentó Ruby sentándose a su lado.

\- Lo es. – Asistió él. - ¿Qué pensas sobre ella? – Preguntó el con curiosidad, Ruby era adivina y también su amiga, por lo cual valoraba su opinión.

\- Creo que tenes a alguien muy valiosa en tus manos. – Respondió ella. – Nunca vi a alguien que tenga un aura tan luminosa y brillante como la de ella. Y lo que más me sorprende es que la haya podido mantener a pesar de su maldición de las visiones. – Dijo dejándole saber lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Te contó de sus visiones? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Si, y lo de poder ver a las almas perdidas también. Si no me lo habría dicho, lo habría descubierto de todas maneras. – Respondió ella sirviendo una cerveza para cada uno. – Pero a todas las mujeres nos viene bien hablar con otra mujer de vez en cuando. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿La ropa la elegiste vos? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Si, me costó mucho convencerla. De hecho sigue teniendo las botas, no pude hacer que se las quite. – Contesto ella divertida al recordar la sesión que habían tenido probándose ropa.

\- Elegiste bien, está hermosa. – Dijo él apreciando la belleza de Emma desde la distancia.

\- Eso deberías decírselo a ella. – Le recordó. – Déjame darte un consejo, cuídala. Ella es especial, más de lo que incluso ella cree. Ella es buena para vos Killian. La luz en tu mirada ha vuelto y estoy segura de que tiene que ver con ella. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él.

Killian observó como varios hombres intentaron coquetear con ella y observó como cada uno de ellos fracasó. Emma era una mujer fuerte y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba ver que podía hacerse respetar, ella no dejaba que se la trate como una mujer cualquiera. Y él no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, ella no era una mujer cualquiera. Tomó una cerveza y decidió que era hora de tener un momento para ellos.

\- ¿Disfrutando la noche? – Preguntó él.

\- Si, la verdad si. – Asistió ella.

\- Te he visto con esos hombres, debo decir que es admirable que una mujer se haga respetar en la manera que vos lo haces. – Comentó él.

\- Sé y puedo cuidarme sola, si eso es a lo que te estás refiriendo. – Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente, intentando leer las intenciones detrás de su comentario.

\- Lo sé. ¡Sobrevivís tormentas en el mar, tejes, cocinas, te defendes con la espada y el arco, te comunicas con los animales y hasta te haces respetar ante hombres maravillados y cegados por tu belleza! – Exclamó él con cierta admiración notable en su voz. - ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? – Preguntó él observándola como si fuera un misterio.

\- Volar. – Respondió ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

\- Mmm, hora de cambiar eso. – Dijo él pensando. - ¿Vamos? – Dijo él ofreciéndole su mano.

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó ella sorprendida ante su propuesta.

\- A volar. – Respondió él. - ¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó él con la mano todavía extendida hacia ella.

\- Si. – Asistió ella aceptando su mano.

Killian la agarró de la mano y la guió por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro. Cuando ella hizo el comentario de volar, a él se le vino a la mente ese lugar y tuvo la necesidad de hacérselo conocer.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó ella maravillada mirando hacia todos lados.

\- El hogar de las hadas. – Respondió él sonriendo al ver sus expresiones.

El claro estaba lleno de árboles torcidos, en formas de puentes. En los troncos había agujeros, donde en el interior vivían las pequeñas hadas mágicas de la isla. De repente una suave brisa los rodeo y el aire se lleno de música.

\- ¿Me permitís este baile? – Ofreció él extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿Sabes cómo hacer esto? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, agarrando su mano.

\- Claro, no siempre fui un pirata amor. – Respondió él.

\- Yo no sé bailar Killian. – Dijo ella tímidamente mordiéndose el labio.

\- Tranquila, para poder bailar solo hay una regla. – Aseguró él rodeando la cintura de ella con uno de sus brazos. – Elegir a un compañero que sepa lo que hace. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando comenzaron a bailar las hadas empezaron a salir de sus hogares y los rodearon copiando sus movimientos. El polvo de hadas los rodeo y de repente estaban en el aire. Estaban bailando en el aire. Killian pudo escuchar la risa de felicidad de Emma y supo que había logrado lo que quería, estaban "volando". Killian nunca había vivido un momento tan mágico como ese. Tenerla a ella en sus brazos y con esa sonrisa en la cara le dio una sensación de paz que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Era tan mágico estar bailando con ella en el aire, rodeados de las luces y música de las hadas, que le habría gustado poder detener el tiempo en ese momento. De un momento a otro le dieron ganas de besarla y eso hizo. La beso con ternura y delicadeza, saboreando sus labios como si fueran el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Estaba seguro de que algún día esa mujer iba a lograr que su corazón exploté.

Cuando el beso terminó porque necesitaron tomar aire, el encanto se rompió. Killian cayó en la realidad de lo que estaba pasando y no podía dejarse ir más allá. Él no quería arriesgar su corazón, él no podía hacer eso. Había sido tonto en dejarse llevar por la magia del momento. Él era un pirata, y los piratas no tenían amor, ni finales felices. Emma pudo notar su cambio de ánimo y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. Se acercó con la intención de volver a unir sus labios, pero él la frenó y descendió a tierra.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella imitándolo y descendiendo también a tierra.

\- Nada. – Respondió el sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- No me mientas. – Pidió ella mirándolo intensamente.

\- No te miento. – Intentó convencerla.

\- ¡Mentira! – Exclamó ella algo enojada.

\- Es que no puedo con esto Emma. – Dijo él dando un largo suspiro. – Esto que pasa entre nosotros no puede pasar. – Explicó.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella con cierto desafío en su mirada.

\- Porque yo no soy capaz de sentir nada. – Contestó él, rogando que ella deje el tema ahí.

\- Mentira. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. – Puedo demostrártelo, ¿Qué sentís cuando pensas en el Señor Oscuro? – Preguntó ella sorprendiéndolo con su giro en la temática.

\- ¡Furia, odio, enojo, dolor, venganza! – Exclamó él tomándose un instante entre palabra y palabra para pensar.

\- ¿Y qué sentís cuándo pensas en mí? – Preguntó ella, intentando que no se note la vulnerabilidad que sentía al hacer semejante pregunta.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tendría que sentir? – Re preguntó él, para evitar responder.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo ella algo insegura. - ¿Amor? – Sugirió luego de unos largos minutos, donde solo se dedicaron a mirarse.

\- ¿Amor? – Preguntó él algo ofendido. – Yo no soy capaz de sentir amor. Lamento decepcionarte, pero si eso es lo que buscas en mí, entonces deberías darte por vencida. Nada va a pasar entre nosotros. – Dijo él en un tono tan frío y distante, que hasta a él mismo se le heló la sangre.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con confusión. Ella estaba dolida y se sentía traicionada con toda la situación.

\- Simplemente me estaba sintiendo bien, la magia del momento. – Respondió él minimizando lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Bien, como digas. – Dijo ella decepcionada y manteniendo su mirada en el piso por miedo a que alguna lágrima escapará de sus ojos.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a la celebración. – Indicó él aclarándose la garganta.

\- Vete. – Dijo ella sin intención de moverse de su lugar.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- No pienso ir a ningún lado con vos. Si queres irte, entonces vete. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- No seas así. – Pidió él negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? ¿Fría, distante? ¿No es eso lo que querías? – Cuestionó ella. – No me vuelvas loca por favor. Si queres esto conmigo bien y sino también, haz tu vida. Yo no te voy a perseguir, ni estar atrás tuyo, ni hacer lo que quieras. – Dijo ella enojada.

\- Emma, no vale la pena que sufras por mí. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Y vale la pena que vos sufras por nada? – Retrucó ella.

Killian dio un largo suspiro. Por supuesto que ella iba a reaccionar mal, ¿Por qué había esperado algo distinto? Decidió hacer lo que ella pidió y la dejó sola. No le gustaba dejarla sola, pero sabía que iba a estar bien, ella podía cuidarse. Le dolió verla tan mal, no sé esperaba que ella ya tenga involucrado sus sentimientos. Pero era mejor así, terminar ahora por lo sano y no después por las malas. Algo sin embargo le quedo rondando en la cabeza por el resto de la noche. Él no se permitía enamorarse por miedo a sufrir. Pero evitando el amor y construyendo muros alrededor de su corazón también sufría. Entonces, ¿Ella tendría razón? ¿Valía la pena sufrir por nada?


	13. Chapter 13

Una vez que Killian se fue, Emma se dejo caer en el césped y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella sabía que él sentía cosas por ella, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero en momentos como este, donde él la rechazaba y se escapaba, la hacía sentir lo contrario. Tal vez estaba imaginando todo y él no correspondía sus sentimientos. Sabía que Killian tenía miedo y le iba a costar aceptar lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero ella también tenía miedo y su rechazo no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

La música volvió a sonar en el aire, está vez con una melodía a canción de cuna. Las pequeñas hadas se empezaron a posar sobre todos los extremos de su piel, y comenzaron a acariciarla. La estaban consolando y Emma lo acepto sin cuestionarlo. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño la invada.

Emma se despertó cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a molestar en sus ojos. Ella se sintió agradecida de haber dormido allí en compañía de las hadas, y de que sus visiones no fueron muy duras esa noche. No sabía si habría podido soportar una noche de horribles visiones después del rechazo de Killian. Agradeció la amabilidad de las hadas y decidió que era hora de volver con el resto de los piratas, el barco seguramente saldría en un rato.

\- Emma espera, antes que te vayas quisiera hablar con vos. – Pidió un hada de cabello color oro que vestía un vestido verde.

\- Claro. – Aceptó Emma.

\- Soy Tinkerbell, la reina hada de está isla. – Se presentó.

\- Un placer conocerte. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- El placer es mío, de conocerte a vos. – Dijo Tinkerbell devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Me gustaría decirte algo muy importante sobre vos. – Informó.

\- ¿Sobre mí? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Si, Emma vos sos una persona muy especial. Sé que probablemente no vas a creer esto que te digo, pero sos mágica, tenes magia en tu interior. – Respondió Tinkerbell con sinceridad.

\- Eso es imposible. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo la cabeza. Si ella tendría mágica lo sabría, su magia se habría mostrado o despertado en algún momento.

\- Eso es porque todavía no la haz desbloqueado. – Explicó Tinkerbell.

\- No, yo soy solo una persona común y corriente. – Negó Emma.

\- No eres común, eres el producto del verdadero amor y eso es lo que te hace ser mágica. – Dijo Tinkerbell con mucha calma y seguridad.

\- ¿Producto del verdadero amor? – Preguntó Emma luego de soltar una pequeña risa. – Mis padres me abandonaron, yo no, eso no es posible. – Dijo con una mezcla de nervios, miedo y confusión.

\- Emma no sé que es lo que habrá pasado con tus padres, ni lo que habrá hecho que ellos te abandonen. Pero que ellos se amaban y te amaban, está claro, sos el producto del verdadero amor. – Tinkerbell intentó asegurarle.

\- No, no puede ser. – Dijo Emma llevándose la mano al pecho porque le estaba empezando a costar respirar.

\- Pero es, y eso no es todo. – Dijo Tinkerbell ganándose una mirada de pánico de Emma. – Tu magia es la más pura y blanca que existe, y eso te convierte en la salvadora. Cuando domines tu magia vas a salvar y traer paz a todos los reinos. – Informó Tinkerbell llena de convicción y orgullo con lo que decía.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Emma con la voz rota. No sabía que decir, ni que creer con toda esa información que estaba recibiendo.

\- Es lo que dice la profecía. – Respondió Tinkerbell.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Qué la paz de todos dependa de mí?! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Yo no puedo con esto, es demasiado! – Explotó Emma, ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Emma no era nadie especial como para tener semejantes responsabilidades, y aún si lo fuera no dejaba de sonar terrible.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Tinkerbell. – Las cosas se irán acomodando a su tiempo. Va a llegar el día que vas a creer y que vas a dominar tu magia, y ese día las cosas por fin volverán a renacer. – Dijo Tinkerbell con la voz empapada de esperanza. – Y si algún día necesitas ayuda, podes contar con nosotras. Las hadas de está isla vamos a estar siempre a tu favor, siempre vas a ser bienvenida. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Emma algo insegura, sin saber bien que decir ante semejantes confesiones.

Emma se despidió de Tinkerbell y se fue casi corriendo del hogar de las hadas. Necesitaba alejarse, correr, o lo que sea. Realmente necesitaba olvidarse de todas las cosas que esa hada acababa de decirle. Era imposible que ella sea especial, era imposible que ella tenga magia, era imposible que los finales felices sean su responsabilidad, era imposible. Todo era imposible. Emma era una simple mujer, humana, que había sido abandonada y había vivido toda su vida sola. ¿Cómo pasar de una cosa a otra? Por eso, era imposible. Tinkerbell seguramente se había equivocado de persona.

Emma llegó a la aldea para la hora del desayuno. Por suerte nadie le pidió explicaciones por su ausencia durante la noche y Killian se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser capaces de entablar una conversación. Al mediodía subieron al barco y partieron a altamar nuevamente, era hora de seguir el viaje. Emma se mantuvo toda la tarde ocupada haciendo distintas actividades para no tener que pensar. En el momento en que su cuerpo no dio más porque se sentía agotada, se dejo caer contra la baranda del barco para ver el atardecer.

\- Linda vista, ¿No? Los atardeceres en el mar siempre son hermosos. – Dijo Graham uniéndose a su lado.

\- Lo son. – Coincidió ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él mirándola algo preocupado.

\- Eso creo. – Respondió ella algo incómoda, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería hablar de lo que le pasaba.

\- ¿Te divertiste en la isla? – Preguntó él.

\- Si, fue maravilloso. – Asistió ella. Todo había sido maravilloso (salvo el rechazo de Killian).

\- La ropa que te dio Ruby te queda hermosa. – La halago él señalando la ropa que ella llevaba puesta.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella sonrojándose.

De un momento para el otro Graham invadió su espacio personal y la besó. Emma no sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar. La situación la había tomado desprevenida y la había sorprendido. Cuando por fin pudo dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando salió del beso, y uso sus manos y brazos como para no dejarlo volver a avanzar sobre ella.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Graham al ver que ella estaba rechazando lo que él proponía.

\- Graham, está bien, no tienes que disculparte. – Dijo ella intentando calmarlo al verlo entrar en pánico. – Es solo que no puedo hacer esto, yo no siento nada por vos más que amistad. – Explicó.

\- ¿Entonces podemos seguir siendo amigos? – Preguntó él ilusionado.

\- Claro. – Aseguró ella. – Pero por favor no vuelvas a besarme. – Pidió ella.

\- Lo prometo. – Dijo él aceptando su pedido. – Tu corazón pertenece a otro. – Dijo él después de un largo silencio donde se dedicaron a ver el sol esconderse por el horizonte.

\- Lamentablemente si. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Al capitán? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- He visto como se miran. – Respondió él.

\- Él no, él no me mira, ni me quiere de esa manera, de ninguna manera. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- Killian es una persona difícil y complicada cuando se trata de amor, eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero he visto la forma en que te mira, y créeme que lo hace con la mirada llena del más sincero amor. – Dijo él.

Emma no sabía si creerle. Sabía que Graham le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero que él crea que esa era la verdad no significaba que la fuera. Ella creía que en cualquier momento se iba a volver loca. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban todos mezclados, sus emociones eran un quilombo. ¿Cómo pasar del rechazo a "te mira con la mirada llena del más sincero amor"? ¿Cuál sería la realidad? Tenía que dejar de analizar todo tanto, lo mejor iba a ser dormir. Se fue al camarote, pero cuando entró se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Killian Jones tomando ron.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Es mi camarote. – Respondió él.

\- Pero me lo dejas a mí por las noches, ¿Te acordas? – Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por que te deje sola? – Cuestionó él poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos hacia donde estaba ella.

\- Simplemente quiero estar sola. – Respondió ella con sinceridad, no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él y menos en estado borracho.

\- ¿Será quizás que queres un momento a solas con Graham? – Preguntó él con la mirada oscura, llena de enojo.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Preguntó ella con la boca abierta de asombro.

\- Una que quiero que me respondas. – Contestó él levantando el tono de voz.

\- Quiero estar sola. No con Graham, ni tampoco con vos. – Dijo ella señalando la puerta, como dándole a entender que se vaya.

\- ¡No mientas! ¡Los vi besarse! – Exclamó él enojado.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando? – Preguntó ella ofendida.

\- ¡¿Qué significo eso?! – Preguntó él a los gritos evitando responderle.

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – Explotó ella. - ¡Vos fuiste quien me rechazo y vos sos quien no quiere tener nada conmigo! ¡Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a hacerme semejante preguntas y planteos?! – Exclamó ella furiosa y dolida a la vez.

\- Tenes razón. – Asistió él y se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

\- Killian, espera. – Pidió ella sorprendiendo a ambos. Estaba enojada por como él la trataba, pero sin embargo la idea de que él se vaya de esa forma no le gustaba. - ¿En verdad queres saberlo? – Preguntó ella.

\- Si. – Asistió él volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto necesito que prometas que vamos a hablar con sinceridad. – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

\- Lo prometo. - Aseguró él.

\- ¿Estás celoso? – Preguntó ella presintiendo que de ahí había venido sus malos tratos hacia ella y su estado de borracho.

\- Si. – Admitió él.

\- No lo estés, el beso no significó nada. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Porque no siento nada por él. – Explicó ella.

\- ¿Y nuestros besos significan algo? – Preguntó él.

\- Para mi si. – Asistió ella con una sonrisa triste.

\- Para mí también. – Coincidió él.

\- Killian no tenes que hacer esto, no es necesario que me mientas y me digas que correspondes mis sentimientos. Yo ya lo entendí, no te pasa nada conmigo y eso esta bien… - Dijo ella casi sin respirar, y con tanta velocidad que casi era imposible entender lo que decía.

\- Pero Emma yo si siento cosas por vos, ese es el problema. – La interrumpió. – Siento cosas por vos que pensé que jamás iba a volver a sentir por nadie. – Confesó él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me rechazas? – Pidió saber ella, necesitaba aclarar la situación de una vez por todas para saber como seguir de allí en adelante.

\- Porque tengo miedo. – Respondió él.

\- ¿De mí? – Preguntó ella insegura.

\- De lo que siento. Tengo miedo de abrir mi corazón y que vuelva a romperse, y también tengo miedo de romper tu corazón. – Explico él sentándose en la cama.

\- Yo también tengo miedo. – Admitió ella sentándose a su lado.

\- Yo no soy bueno para vos Emma, vos te mereces mucho más. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir que es bueno o no para mí. – Dijo ella dándole a entender que ella lo consideraba más que suficiente, pero sin animarse a decirlo literalmente porque sabía que él no estaba listo para escucharlo.

Emma se recostó en la cama. De repente la charla la había hecho sentir más cansada de lo que ya estaba. Era como si sus emociones estaban en constante explosión y eso hacía que sus energías se esfumaran como el viento. A los minutos Killian se recostó a su lado. Emma abrió los ojos y lo observó por un instante, era lindo verlo relajado, lo hacía parecer más joven y lleno de vida.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? – Preguntó él sintiéndose demasiado agotado como para moverse.

\- Si vas a quedarte, quédate para toda la vida. – Pidió ella, después de todo habían acordado ser sinceros.

Emma esperaba que él se pare y se vaya corriendo del camarote, pero en vez de eso él se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Emma disfrutó de estar en sus brazos y se relajó completamente. Hace tiempo que nada se sentía tan bien y seguro. Uso el pecho de él como almohada y dejo que el sueño la invada, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian no había dormido tan bien como esa noche, hacía años. Estar junto a Emma hizo que no tenga pesadillas y que el insomnio no se apodere de él. Que tonto había sido al pensar en irse cuando ella le dijo "quédate para siempre", si estando acostados juntos y teniéndola en sus brazos se sentía el lugar más perfecto del mundo. Las visiones de Emma fueron leves y pocas esa noche, así que eso también la ayudo a ella a dormir. Cuando Killian se despertó y la observó dormir pacíficamente con la cabeza hundida en su pecho supo que no había vuelta atrás. Él quería eso con ella. Lo habría negado mucho tiempo, pero él la quería. Él quería intentar eso con ella.

Killian se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar el desayuno para ambos. Cuando volvió al camarote ella estaba despierta, sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida y llena de preocupación. Algo se iluminó en su cara al verlo y él se sintió un poco culpable de ser el causante de esas inseguridades en ella.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó él apoyando la bandeja en un costado de la cama.

\- Buenos días. – Devolvió el saludo. – Pensé que te habías arrepentido y te habías ido. – Confesó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Solamente fui por el desayuno. – Dijo él inocentemente señalando la bandeja.

\- Si, me doy cuenta. – Asistió ella mirando a la bandeja avergonzada.

\- Emma. – La llamó él sentándose en la cama y mirándola a los ojos intensamente. – Sé que la manera en que te he tratado es confusa y te he lastimado en alguna ocasión. Pero estoy listo para dejar esa etapa atrás, ya me cansé de escapar de vos y de lo que siento. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella.

\- Si. – Asistió él. – Así que, ¿Qué decís? ¿Lo intentamos? – Propuso él.

\- Eso me gustaría mucho. – Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien, pero antes debo advertirte que no soy bueno en esto. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Con las relaciones? – Preguntó ella.

\- Exacto. – Respondió él.

\- Si, me he dado cuenta. – Comentó ella riendo.

\- Yo no puedo prometerte nada Emma, no sé que es lo que va a pasar entre nosotros, ni sé a que estoy listo para que pase. – Dijo él poniéndose más serio.

\- Lo sé, pero tranquilo. Lo iremos descubriendo de a poco, juntos. – Aseguró ella animándose a agarrarle la mano.

\- Creo que estás poniendo demasiada fe en mí. – Dijo él sintiéndose inseguro.

\- Y eso es lo correcto. – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él sin entender.

\- Porque todos nos merecemos que alguien vea lo mejor de nosotros. – Respondió ella.

Ella estaba eligiendo ver su mejor versión y eso hizo que su corazón estallará. Esa mujer era maravillosa. Sin duda tenía que darle una oportunidad y eso iba a hacer. Desayunaron juntos y luego fueron a hacer cada uno sus tareas. En un momento de la tarde Killian se encontró junto al timón haciendo de cuenta que prestaba atención al mar y el viaje, pero en realidad observaba como Emma y Henry jugaban a la rayuela.

\- Capitán. – Llamó August desde la vigía. – Hay un barco a la vista. – Informó revoleándole un catalejo.

\- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Killian atajando el catalejo.

\- Quince grados hacia el este. – Indicó August.

\- Un barco de la Reina Regina. – Dijo Killian observando el barco. – No deberíamos tener problemas, ella no tiene problemas con los piratas. – Comentó.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó August.

\- Estemos alertas igual, por las dudas. – Ordenó Killian.

Killian había tenido pocos encuentros con los ejércitos de la Reina Regina, pero sabía que ella siempre había estado a favor de los piratas. Estaba a favor de ellos, ya que los piratas siempre traían problemas en los distintos reinos, y ella más que nadie quería causar problemas en los reinos. O mejor dicho conquistarlos todos. Sin embargo, Killian tenía una mala sensación, quizás porque había escuchado muchas veces a Emma hablar de sus visiones en las que Regina o sus hombres estaban involucrados. Y esas visiones siempre eran de las peores. De repente el barco tembló, les habían disparado. Si, definitivamente su mal presentimiento había estado en lo correcto.

\- ¡Will, ve abajo y prepara los cañones! – Indicó Killian.

\- Si, capitán. – Asistió Will y se fue a hacer lo ordenado.

\- ¡Los demás prepárense para pelear! – Gritó Killian llamando la atención de todos. – Los hombres de Regina no tienen compasión, así que ustedes no la tengan con ellos. Usen espada, flechas y cualquier cosa que pueda servir para defenderse. Manténgase a salvo. – Pidió a su tripulación.

\- Si, capitán. – Respondieron todos a la vez a modo de coro.

\- Capitán, me preocupa está situación, los hombres de Regina nunca atacan piratas. ¿Por qué ahora si? – Dijo Smith preocupado.

\- No lo sé, a mi también me preocupa. Pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es enfocarnos en defendernos. – Dijo Killian preparando su espada.

\- Si, capitán. – Asistió Smith. - ¿Qué hay de ella? – Preguntó señalando a Emma, quien estaba cargándose de varias flechas.

\- Yo me encargo. – Respondió Killian y se fue hacia donde estaba Emma. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó.

\- Me preparó para pelear. – Contestó ella colgándose una bolsa donde había guardado gran cantidad de flechas.

\- Emma, esos hombres son peligrosos. – Dijo él con preocupación.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Los he visto en mis visiones, sé a lo que me enfrento. – Dijo ella algo irritada.

\- No quiero que salgas lastimada. – Expresó él su preocupación.

\- ¿No confías en mí, en que puedo cuidarme y defenderme? – Preguntó ella mirándolo ofendida.

\- Por supuesto que confío en vos, en los que no confío es en ellos. – Respondió el sinceramente.

\- Si ustedes están en batalla, yo también. – Dijo señalando a los piratas a su alrededor.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él y beso los labios de ella suavemente.

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa del beso.

\- Para la buena suerte. – Dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando el barco del ejercito de Regina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ellos empezaron a disparar flechas. Gracias a que Emma les había enseñado resulto un método eficaz para comenzar a defenderse. Killian agradeció que eso haya pasado, ya que al parecer el barco de Regina venía con muchos hombres más de los que ellos eran. Los barcos llegaron al encuentro y hombres empezaron a pasar de uno a otro. Killian estaba peleando con dos hombres a la vez, cuando sintió que un hombre le venía por las espaldas. Sabía que iba a recibir un golpe, un corte o algo. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, era preferible mantenerse a salvo de los que estaban a su frente. Él clavó su espada en uno de los hombres de su frente, y cuando esperaba recibir el ataque del hombre de su espalda, este cayó al piso haciendo caer al otro hombre que estaba frente a él. Él hombre tenía una flecha clavada en su estómago. Killian hundió su espada en el hombre que estaba tratando de liberarse de debajo de él y miró hacia el lugar de donde había venido la flecha. Había sido Emma. Ella le sonrió, pero el momento se perdió rápidamente cuando un hombre se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola usar su espada. Allí en medio del barco, con su espada y las flechas colgadas en su espalda, Killian le pareció estar viendo a una gran guerrera o tal vez un ángel. Era la única mujer en medio de tantos hombres y sus cabellos dorados brillaban con más intensidad que nunca gracias al sol del atardecer. Killian sonrío al ver ese lado de ella y luego volvió a centrarse en la batalla.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y Killian se sintió aliviado de que hayan podido controlar a los hombres de Regina. Por suerte toda su tripulación estaba viva, solo habían recibido algún que otro pequeño rasguño. La situación era extraña. No entendía porque el ejército de Regina los había atacado, cuando ellos eran piratas. Se suponía que las peleas entre ellos no pasaban. Miró a sus hombres y vio que estaban esperando sus indicaciones, había que ordenar ese caos antes que se haga tarde. No bien se decidió a hablar se vio interrumpido por Emma que lo agarró del brazo y lo empujo hacia un costado. Cuando se volvió hacia donde estaba ella pudo ver lo que le había hecho hacer eso, uno de los hombres de Regina había venido por sus espaldas con intenciones de matarlo. Pero Emma reaccionó velozmente empujándolo y haciéndole caer al piso.

\- No me mates. – Rogó él hombre.

\- Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, cuando acabas de intentar de matar a mi capitán por sus espaldas. – Dijo ella furiosa presionando su bota contra su pecho, y apuntándolo con su espada.

\- Eres una chica. – Dijo él asombrado, sin poder creer la situación.

\- Mujer. – Lo corrigió ella presionando su espada en el cuello de él hasta que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer.

\- Emma, deja, yo me encargo de esto. – Dijo Killian agarrándola del brazo e interrumpiendo la situación.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ella corriéndose a un costado para dejar que Killian se enfrente al hombre.

\- Atacar a un hombre por sus espaldas sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse es de cobarde. – Dijo Killian apuntando con su espada al hombre que seguía tirado en el piso. – Debería hacerte caminar por la tabla para que aprendas la lección. Pero para que veas que yo no soy un cobarde como vos te reto a un duelo. – Indicó levantando la espada del hombre del piso y entregándosela.

El hombre se incorporó del piso y aceptó la espada. No era malo peleando, pero Killian era mejor. El duelo duró hasta que Killian le hizo un corte en la mano haciendo que pierda la estabilidad de la espada y caiga al piso. Killian lo apuntó con su espada, ahora si sería correcto que le termine la vida.

\- No, por favor, no me mates. – Pidió él hombre con miedo.

\- Te reté a un duelo y acabo de ganarlo, esto es lo que se debe hacer. – Dijo Killian.

\- No te conviene matarme, yo tengo información que te puede servir. – Dijo él hombre desesperado.

\- ¿Sobre la Reina Regina? – Preguntó Killian curioso.

\- Sobre ella y sobre otras cosas que estoy seguro te interesarían saber. – Comentó el hombre con un tono misterioso.

\- Graham y August lleven a este hombre al calabazo. – Indicó Killian y espero a que ellos desaparezcan de la vista para continuar con las indicaciones. – Will, fuego y cañones por favor, no quiero que queden rastros del barco de la Reina Regina. – Ordenó.

\- Si, capitán. – Dijo Will.

\- Los demás, limpiemos esté desastre. – Dijo Killian.

Antes de que el sol termine de desaparecer por el horizonte, el barco de Regina ardió en llamas. Pero Killian no se sentía tranquilo con eso, él todavía estaba movilizado por hecho de que los habían atacado y por cómo Emma había salvado su vida dos veces en esa ocasión. La buscó con su vista por la cubierta y la encontró junto a Victor, ella le estaba curando una herida que él tenía en su brazo. La miró por un largo instante y sintió como todo lo que sentía por ella comenzaba a explotar en todo su cuerpo. Fue hacia ella, la agarró de la mano y la guío hacia su camarote. Necesitaba tener un momento a solas con ella.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él una vez que estuvieron solos dentro del camarote.

\- Lo sé, perdón. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él confundido.

\- ¡Por haber reaccionado así y casi matar a ese hombre! – Exclamó ella. – Me tendría que haber controlado, pero ese hombre casi te mata y yo no puedo perderte. – Dijo ella en un tono tan acelerado que casi no se entendió ninguna de sus palabras.

\- Emma nunca te disculpes por querer protegerme o cuidarme, yo más que nadie puedo entender eso. – Dijo él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella y uniendo su mano y su garfio con las de ella para calmarla.

\- Gracias a Dios estás bien. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- Estoy bien gracias a vos. – Le recordó él y la besó con ternura.

Haberla visto a ella defendiendo su vida y haberla escuchado hasta justificarse por sus reacciones, fue todo lo que Killian necesitó escuchar para terminar de aceptar que ella era todo lo que él quería. De a poco el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más pasional, hasta el punto que se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar y hasta existir. La aprisionó contra la pared al notar como la inestabilidad de ella empezaba a apoderarse de sus piernas y empezó a besarle el cuello. Escuchó un gemido salir de los labios de Emma y de repente sus manos entraron por debajo de su remera y rozaron suavemente su piel.

\- Estás vistiendo demasiada ropa. – Dijo él frenando la situación y mirándola a los ojos. Ese era el momento decisivo, le estaba dando la posibilidad de que lo acaban de empezar no continúe si ella no quería.

\- Haz algo al respecto. – Dijo ella desafiante y mirándolo con intensidad.

Eso fue todo lo que Killian necesito escuchar. La agarró en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Uso su garfio para deshacerse de las ropas de ella y unieron sus cuerpos desesperadamente. La situación que habían vivido esa tarde, había hecho que finalmente las ganas y sentimientos que tenían el uno con el otro y habían venido conteniendo todo ese tiempo, explotarán. Killian notó el miedo que ella había sentido de perderlo en sus besos y en su mirada, por eso con cada roce y caricia intentó demostrarle y recordarle que estaba bien. Y lo más magnífico de todo es que estaba bien gracias a ella. Killian nunca pensó que iba a poder haber alguien tan perfecta como ella. Ahora que la había descubierto y probado en todo sentido, y que la había hecho suya, supo que la quería para siempre. Quería eso con ella para siempre. Killian Jones finalmente se admitió a si mismo que se había enamorado de Emma Swan.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma se despertó con los brazos de Killian alrededor de ella y sonrío disfrutando la situación. Habían pasado toda la noche descubriendo sus cuerpos y había sido perfecto. Emma nunca pensó que iba tener eso. Emma nunca pensó que alguien la iba a poder hacer sentir amada de esa manera. Pero Killian lo había logrado, la había enamorado. Empezó a acariciar las cicatrices que él tenía en su pecho y sus brazos, mientras revivía en su cabeza todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó él, sin abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días. – Devolvió el saludo y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Si me vas a despertar así siempre que durmamos juntos, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. – Bromeó él, finalmente abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Deberíamos? – Preguntó ella insegura.

\- Deberíamos, lo que pasó anoche fue maravilloso y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. – Aseguró él.

\- Bien, porque yo tampoco me arrepiento. – Coincidió ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Emma volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Killian. Ella deseaba poder detener el tiempo en ese instante y quedarse en sus brazos por siempre. Los recuerdos de cómo casi lo perdió el día anterior la invadieron y la hicieron sentir pánico. Emma estaba enamorada de él y la idea de perderlo era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Le dolía la posibilidad de perderlo y lo peor era que se iba a tener que acostumbrar a esa sensación, después de todo él estaba planeando una venganza contra el Señor Oscuro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él algo preocupado, al notar como ella se aferraba a él con más fuerzas.

\- Casi te pierdo ayer. – Susurró ella con la voz rota.

\- Pero no lo hiciste, me salvaste. – Le recordó él.

\- Yo sentí mucha furia y miedo en ese momento Killian. Yo no quiero perderte, yo no puedo perderte. – Confesó ella.

\- No te preocupes amor, si hay algo en lo que soy bueno es en sobrevivir. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Killian le secó una de sus lágrimas suavemente. Definitivamente la idea de perderlo la estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. De repente los labios de Killian se unieron a los de ella, y ella se dejo perder en el beso. Besarlo se estaba volviendo en una de sus cosas favoritas. Besar a Killian le hacía estallar su corazón, le hacía sentir mariposas en la panza, le hacía perder toda noción de pensamiento. Besar a Killian se sentía como algo mágico, porque todas sus sensaciones se expulsaban libremente de su cuerpo.

Después de unos cuantos besos, se vistieron y cada uno se fue a hacer sus actividades del día. Emma sentía como todos los piratas la aprobaban y admiraban, al parecer al salvar la vida de Killian había generado que todos le den confianza. Una confianza especial, esa que se da a los líderes nada más o las personas que se las cree capaz de salvar a todos. Eso la hizo sentir abrumada y de repente las palabras que Tinkerbell le había dicho en la isla "el manantial escondido" resonaron en su cabeza. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y se unió a almorzar con la tripulación.

\- ¿Y el capitán? – Preguntó Henry una vez que estuvieron todos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

\- Está con el prisionero. – Informó Smith.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo con él? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- Lo está interrogando. – Respondió Victor. Todos los piratas intercambiaron miradas sospechosas entre ellos, haciendo a Emma ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer con él? ¿Lo va a matar? ¿Lo va a torturar? – Cuestionó Emma, dejando salir hacia fuera sus preocupaciones.

\- No, por ahora solo interrogarlo. – Contestó Jukes.

\- El capitán no suele recurrir a la tortura, no está muy de acuerdo con esos métodos. – Dijo Graham.

\- Tampoco matarlo, eso es de cobardes. – Agregó August.

\- En todo caso, si no consigue lo que quiere de él, lo volverá a retar a un duelo. – Dijo Will.

\- ¿Y qué quiere de él? – Preguntó ella intrigada, sin poder digerir la comida que tenía en su plato.

\- Información. – Respondió Smith.

\- ¿Sobre la Reina Regina? – Pregunto ella y vio como todos los hombres a su alrededor asistían con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber.

\- Porque es extraño que sus hombres nos hayan atacado. – Contestó Walsh.

\- Yo no creo que sea extraño, esa mujer y sus hombres son malvados y son capaces de hacer cosas terribles. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad, había aprendido hace tiempo eso con sus visiones.

\- Si, eso es verdad, pero no con los piratas. – Dijo August.

\- La Reina Regina nunca ataca a los piratas, porque para ella somos de ayuda. Ella quiere conquistar a los reinos y como sabe que nosotros causamos problemas en ellos, nos deja circular libremente. – Explico Henry aclarando la situación.

\- Por eso creen que es raro que nos haya atacado. – Dijo Emma comprendiendo lo que le acababan de decir.

\- Exacto. – Asistió Smith.

\- Regina es una mujer peligrosa y es mejor saber que es lo que planea, para estar preparados. – Dijo Jukes algo preocupado.

\- Por eso la interrogación. – Dijo Emma y una vez más todos asistieron.

\- ¿Me servís un plato de comida por favor? – Pidió Killian a Jukes rompiendo el silencio en el que todos se habían sumergido.

\- Si, capitán. – Asisitió Jukes.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la interrogación? – Preguntó Emma al ver que ningún otro se iba a animar a preguntarle.

\- Sin éxitos por ahora. – Respondió Killian sentándose en la silla que quedaba vacía.

\- Habrá que seguir intentando. – Comentó Victor.

\- Si, ya va a ceder cuando empiece a tener sed y hambre. – Coincidió Killian.

El almuerzo continuó tranquilo su curso y no sé hablo más del tema durante el resto del día. No se habló de la Reina Regina, ni tampoco del prisionero que tenían en el barco. A la noche Emma se sentía intranquila y salió a la cubierta del barco, pensando que lo único que podía llegar a calmarla era ver el cielo iluminado por las estrellas. Todo lo referente a Regina le generaba intranquilidad. Había tenido visiones de esa bruja desde que tenía memoria, y siempre se había preguntado si quizás su maldición tenía algo que ver con ella. El aire empezó a volverse frío y una cierta niebla comenzó a invadir la cubierta del barco. Antes de que Emma pueda hacer o decir algo se vio rodeada de las almas de los hombres de la Reina Regina.

\- ¿Qué hacemos acá? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Esté barco lo conozco, era el que habíamos atacado antes de morir. – Comentó otro.

\- Y ella, ella estaba en la batalla. – Dijo uno acercándose a ella y señalándola.

\- Siento mucho que estén acá, pero tienen que cruzar a la luz. – Dijo Emma tratando de que el pánico que sentía en ese momento no sé note.

\- ¿Por qué podes vernos? – Preguntó uno atravesándola para hacer que ella sienta el frío de la muerte.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podemos cruzar hacia la luz? – Preguntó uno muy enojado.

\- Todos las almas pueden cruzar a la luz. – Respondió Emma con seguridad.

\- No las nuestras, porque no tenemos corazones. Nuestros corazones los tiene Regina. – Dijo uno haciendo que todos los demás entren en pánico.

\- Así que ahora, vas a vernos consumir en la oscuridad. – Dijo otro acercándose a ella y poniendo su supuesto brazo sobre el de ella, como si intentará agarrarla para evitar que se vaya.

Emma quería salir corriendo, eran demasiadas almas, demasiado dolor, demasiada oscuridad y demasiada responsabilidad sobre ellos. Ella habría estado dispuesta a hacerlos cruzar a la luz, por más que habían sido hombres que servían a Regina. Pero no había nada por hacer, sin sus corazones no quedaba otra que entregarse a la oscuridad. El pánico de estar observando la situación la invadió, sus piernas estaban congeladas en el lugar y le impedían moverse. La oscuridad empezó a invadir y ocupar todo el espacio. Y Emma sintió dolor, como si ella misma estaría siendo consumida por esa oscuridad. De un momento a otro sintió como comenzaba a caer, se estaba desmayando, eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero antes de caer unos brazos la atajaron. Era Killian. Él la abrazo con fuerzas y le secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Luego la llevó al camarote, alejándola de la fea realidad de lo que estaba pasando en la cubierta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado, después de un largo rato donde solo se dedicaron a estar abrazados en la cama.

\- No lo sé, lo que pasó fue más de lo que podía soportar. – Respondió ella insegura. - ¿Cómo fue que apareciste? – Preguntó ella.

\- No podía dormir sin vos. – Admitió él. – Salí a cubierta a tomar aire y cuando te vi supe que lo que estaba pasando no era bueno. – Explico él.

\- Gracias por haber aparecido. – Agradeció ella.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó él con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Las almas del barco de la Reina Regina aparecieron de la nada. Yo intente hacerlos cruzar hacia la luz, pero no pude. – Contestó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él.

\- Porque ellos no tenían sus corazones, Regina los tiene. – Respondió ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- Eso es terrible. – Dijo él.

\- Si. – Coincidió ella. – Así que me hicieron ver como los consumía la oscuridad. Nunca vi tanta oscuridad junta, dolió demasiado. – Confesó en un tono de voz muy bajo que fue casi imposible de distinguir.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó. Ahora estás acá conmigo, a salvo. – Dijo él abrazándola fuertemente.

Emma cerró los ojos e intento que la calidez de los brazos de Killian la tranquilice. Él acarició su espalda y su cabello haciendo que de a poco se calme. Ella disfruto de sentir la respiración de Killian, su ritmo la calmaba. Y también disfruto de sentir su perfume, ese aroma a mar, ron y cuero que siempre llevaba con él. Emma perdió la noción completa del tiempo. Cuando Killian interrumpió el silencio en el que se habían sumergido, ella no sabía si habían pasado horas o simplemente un par de segundos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó él algo indeciso.

\- Claro. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez haz estado enamorada? – Preguntó él, luego de dar un largo suspiro donde junto fuerzas para preguntarle semejante cosa.

\- ¿Por qué queres saberlo? – Pidió saber ella curiosa y escondiendo sus emociones detrás de sus paredes.

\- Porque la forma en que nos hemos besado y hemos hecho el amor, me ha hecho dar cuenta de que son cosas que ya experimentaste. No digo que de la misma manera, pero lo hiciste. – Explico él con calma.

\- Yo nunca he estado enamorada. – Mintió ella.

\- Eres demasiado perceptiva con lo que respecta al amor para no haberlo estado. – Señaló él, dando cuenta de que no se había creído la mentira.

\- Tal vez lo estuve, una vez hace mucho tiempo. – Admitió ella después de un largo silencio.

\- Me gustaría que me cuentes algún día. – Dijo él con sinceridad, tenía ganas de saber todo sobre ella.

\- Se llamaba Neal y me rompió el corazón. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- No es necesario que me cuentes ahora Emma, no tenes que sentirte obligada, ni nada. – Aseguró él, no quería hacerla sentir presionada a hablar algo de lo que quizás no estaba lista.

\- Yo sé sobre Milah, así que es justo que vos sepas sobre Neal. – Dijo ella dándole a entender que estaba lista para hablar y él asistió con la cabeza. – Él era un elfo. Él me maravilló con sus palabras y sus promesas. Yo nunca había tenido nadie que me amé, ni me cuide, ni nada y de repente él estaba ahí dispuesto a hacerlo. Y eso me hizo caer rápido por él. – Se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aire. – Pero sus intenciones habían estado solo en ganarme y pasar una noche conmigo. Cuando su padre se enteró de lo nuestro le dio a elegir entre mí y su vida de elfo. – Explicó ella.

\- ¿Y él eligió su vida de elfo? – Preguntó él adivinando como terminaba la historia.

\- Si, por supuesto que eligió su vida de elfo. Su vida mágica con vida eterna era mucho más importante y significativa, que el amor que decía tenerme. – Dijo ella con un tono algo irónico. – Lo entiendo igual, ¿Por qué iba a elegirme mí? Yo era una simple humana a la que habían abandonado y había vivido sola toda su vida. Definitivamente el amor no estaba hecho para mí. – Y aunque ella estaba hablando en pasado, él sintió que esa inseguridad de no sentirse capaz de ser amada seguía presente en ella.

\- Debo decir que es un tonto, hizo la peor elección de su vida. Pero me alegra que la haya hecho porque sino no estaríamos acá. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Killian la única persona que he dejado que entre a mi vida rompió mi corazón, si vamos a seguir con esto necesito que me prometas que vos no lo harás. – Pidió ella, en un tono demasiado triste.

\- Emma, yo protegeré tu corazón, si vos haces lo mismo con el mío. – Propuso él acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

\- Trato hecho Jones. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma sintió como la paz la invadía. Ella sabía que él también había sufrido por amor. Que Killian le haya hecho esa propuesta de cuidar sus corazones mutuamente, le dio la seguridad de que estaba haciendo bien en dejarlo entrar. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, hasta que el sueño finalmente se apoderó de ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Killian caminó por el barco a paso firme y seguro. Se sentía con buenas energías y seguro de sí mismo, así que decidió ir a ver a su prisionero. Era hora de que hable. Él necesitaba que hable porque no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con sus interrogaciones y visitas. Entró en el calabozo y abrió la reja que mantenía encerrado a su prisionero, y se sentó delante de él.

\- ¿Queres? – Preguntó Killian ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

\- Si. – Asistió el prisionero y extendió su mano para agarrar el vaso.

\- Si lo queres, vas a tener que estar dispuesto a hablar. – Lo sobornó Killian.

\- No puedo. – Negó el hombre con algo de pánico en su mirada.

\- ¿No te cansaste ya de este juego? – Preguntó Killian luego de beber el agua para hacerlo sufrir al otro. – Tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablar si no queres morir de hambre o sed. – Le recordó.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿No podes hablar por qué Regina tiene tu corazón? – Preguntó Killian al recordar lo que Emma le había contado de las almas perdidas de los hombres de Regina.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

\- Porque yo lo sé todo. – Dijo Killian con cierto humor.

\- Si, ella tiene mi corazón. – Admitió él.

\- Bien, un tema aclarado por lo menos. – Dijo Killian dando un largo suspiro. – Ahora, decime, ¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Qué es lo que buscaban? – Pidió saber.

\- No puedo decirlo. – Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¡Pero tenes que entenderme, nunca antes los hombres de Regina habían atacado un barco pirata! – Exclamó Killian enojado. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que cambie de idea y empiece a atacarnos? – Preguntó.

\- ¿En verdad crees que los atacamos por qué son un barco pirata? – Preguntó el prisionero riendo.

\- Y si no es eso, entonces ¿Por qué? – Dijo Killian confundido ante las reacciones del otro.

\- La aceptación de Regina hacia los piratas no ha cambiado si eso es lo que queres saber. – Confesó el hombre.

\- ¿Y por qué nos atacaron? ¿Qué quieren con nosotros? – Cuestionó Killian, pegando una piña a la pared de la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Quería entender la situación, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

\- ¿En verdad no te haz dado cuenta todavía? – Preguntó el prisionero mirándolo de una manera extraña que lo hizo poner nervioso.

\- ¡No, claramente no! – Gritó Killian perdiendo la paciencia y sacando una daga de su bota. - ¿Por qué nos atacaron? – Preguntó llevando la daga al cuello del otro.

\- La pregunta correcta sería, ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? Atacarlos fue algo que tuvimos que hacer para encontrar lo que buscábamos. – Informó mirando la daga con pánico.

\- Bien, entonces decime ¿Qué es lo que buscaban? – Exigió Killian presionando con un poco más de fuerzas la daga para hacerlo hablar.

\- A ella. – Respondió él luego de varios minutos, hasta que no pudo soportar más sentir la daga en su cuello.

\- ¿A ella? – Preguntó él confundido y retirando la daga.

\- Si, a ella es a quien buscamos y a quien queremos. – Asistió el hombre.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él sin entender.

Antes que el prisionero pueda contestar se desplomó en el piso. Killian fue inmediatamente a ver que le pasaba, pero cuando lo vio de cerca se paralizó. El hombre estaba muerto. Regina debía haber destruido su corazón y él se maldijo por no poder haberle podido sacar más información. El barco de Regina los había atacado porque estaban buscando a "ella". Y la única "ella" que había en el barco era Emma. Pero la gran pregunta era, ¿Por qué? Regina y Emma no sé conocían, y Emma había estado ausente del mundo todo este tiempo. Entonces, ¿Qué podría querer Regina con ella? Killian no entendía nada, la cabeza le giraba a mil por hora. Sintió pánico por Emma, miedo de perderla. Se prometió que la iba a proteger de todo lo que pueda y sea necesario. Tal vez el prisionero había estado jugando con él. Tal vez solo había dicho eso para molestarlo. Era imposible que Regina este en busca de Emma, o por lo menos él no encontraba ninguna razón para que eso sea posible. Así que lo mantuvo en silencio, decidió que iba a guardarse esa pequeña información hasta averiguar bien que fue lo que hizo a los hombres de Regina atacar un barco pirata. Que hayan venido en busca de cualquier pirata o por él, tenía mucho más sentido de que hayan venido por Emma.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Victor al ver como Jukes y Smith se deshacían del cuerpo del prisionero.

\- Regina tenía su corazón y lo explotó. – Respondió Killian.

\- Dios, eso es horrible. ¿Ella tiene el corazón de todos los hombres que pelean para ella? – Dijo Victor con la voz llena de bronca.

\- Si, eso creo. – Asistió Killian. – Yo lo estaba presionando mucho para hablar, y eso debe haber hecho que finalmente ella termine con su vida. – Explicó.

\- Entonces, ¿No pudiste sacarle información? – Preguntó Victor algo desilusionado.

\- No, lamentablemente no. – Negó Killian.

\- Bueno, no importa, ya nos encontraremos de conseguir información en el próximo puerto que hagamos parada. – Dijo Victor intentando calmarlo.

\- Si, tenes razón, eso haremos. – Coincidió Killian.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos y sin accidentes. Por los días Killian se la pasaba haciendo sus actividades normales y por las noches se la pasaba con Emma. Cada día la conocía un poco más y cada día le gustaba más. Había noches que se las pasaban a los besos, otras donde contaban las historias y aventuras que habían vivido. Otras simplemente se dedicaban a mirar el cielo. Algunas noches él la ayudaba con sus visiones y algunas otras ella lo ayudaba con sus pesadillas. Estos pequeños momentos que estaban viviendo hacían que Killian comience a disfrutar del simple hecho de estar vivo de nuevo. Todas las noches eran lindas con Emma, pero las que más le gustaban a Killian eran aquellas donde pasaban re descubriendo sus cuerpos una y otra vez.

Killian adoraba los atardeceres y sobretodo los atardeceres como ese, en donde podía ver a Emma sentada en la cubierta disfrutando los rayos del sol. Verla al sol era algo mágico, su cabello y su piel brillaban más que nunca. Killian creía que nunca podría cansarse de mirarla, de hecho deseaba poder detener el tiempo en ese instante y mirarla por siempre.

\- Emma. – La llamó distrayéndola de su lectura. – Ven acá. – Dijo él señalando hacia donde él estaba.

\- Okay. – Dijo ella dejando el libro abandonado en el piso. - ¿A qué se debe el pedido de mi presencia capitán? – Preguntó ella parándose frente a él.

\- Es hora de que te de una lección de manejo. – Respondió él señalando el timón.

\- Eso suena tentador. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Estás seguro que confías en mí para una tarea tan importante? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Confío en vos. – Contestó él tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacía el timón. – Aparte no es como que podrías chocar con algo en medio del océano. – Dijo él señalando sus alrededores de simplemente mar a la vista.

Killian le hizo varias indicaciones y ella las siguió a la perfección. Luego le explicó varias cosas, las cuales en esta situación no podían ver o experimentar, pero ella escuchó con mucha atención y paciencia. La miro ahí parada en el timón y de repente supo que ella podría ser mucho mejor capitán que él, había algo natural en ella en todo lo que requería respeto y mando.

\- No recuerdo que hayamos acordado que la lección requería de contacto físico. – Dijo ella en un tono muy gracioso, cuando él vino por sus espaldas y la abrazo.

\- Lo siento, es que en estos momentos te encuentro irresistible. – Admitió él dándole varios besos en el cuello.

\- Es bueno saber que genero ese efecto en vos. – Dijo ella girándose para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué efecto tengo en vos? – Preguntó él agarrándola de la cintura para que sus cuerpos puedan rozarse uno con el otro.

\- Definitivamente irresistible. – Confesó ella mordiéndose el labio.

Killian rompió el pequeño espacio que los separaba uniendo sus labios con los de ella. El beso fue lento y suave, a Killian le gustaba tomarse el tiempo que quería para saborearla y perderse profundamente en ella. Era como si estaría hechizado, él se había vuelto adicto a los besos de Emma y siempre que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo lo aprovechaba al máximo. Ese momento, como tantos otros, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Un pirata besando a una hermosa mujer a los rayos del sol del atardecer.

\- Quizás deberíamos llevar esto a un lugar más privado. – Sugirió ella intentando recuperar el aire sin despegar su frente de la de él.

\- Si, eso es una buena idea. – Coincidió Killian levantándola en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó ella riendo.

\- Te llevo a nuestro camarote. – Respondió él como si ella tendría que saberlo, después de todo ella era la que había sugerido ir a un lugar más privado.

\- ¿Nuestro? Pensé que era tuyo. – Dijo ella mirándolo sospechosamente.

\- Desde que estás en este barco que dejo de ser solo mío. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

Killian la llevó en sus brazos sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de los demás piratas. Él se había cansado de ser cuidadoso y esconder lo que pasaba entre ellos, era hora de que todos sepan que Emma y él estaban juntos. Emma protestó por el gesto, pero sus risas le hicieron entender que no era incomodidad ni enojo lo que sentía, sino que nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera. Cuando llegaron al camarote la bajo de sus brazos y le quito la ropa. Era momento de tratarla como se merecía. Killian acarició y besó cada centímetro de la piel de ella. La estudió y la grabó en su memoria como si fuera un importante mapa. Emma se merecía ser tratada con amor y Killian quería hacerle sentir eso. Así que se la pasó toda la tarde y la noche demostrándoselo.

\- Emma. – Llamó una voz a la vez que golpeaba la puerta.

\- ¿Si? – Respondió ella con voz de dormida.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con vos? – Dijo Henry abriendo la puerta y asomando su cabeza al camarote. Tanto Killian como Emma agradecieron mentalmente el hecho de que estuvieran vestidos.

\- Si, peque, pasa. – Asistió ella incorporándose y señalándole la cama para darle a entender que podía unirse.

\- Tuve una pesadilla. – Dijo Henry sentándose en la cama a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tan fea? – Preguntó ella despeinándole el cabello suavemente.

\- Muy. Estabas rodeada de almas perdidas y ellas se consumían por la oscuridad haciendo que vos vayas con ellas. – Explicó Henry nervioso.

\- Fue solo una pesadilla. – Le recordó ella para calmarlo.

\- ¿Crees qué sería posible que algo así pase? – Preguntó Henry preocupado.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió ella dando un largo suspiro. – La verdad nunca he vivido algo así, ni tampoco lo he pensado. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- Y en caso de que pueda pasar, no va a pasar. Emma es fuerte y buena, ella no va a poder ser consumida por la oscuridad. – Los interrumpió Killian haciendo que ambos se tranquilicen.

\- Si, Killian tiene razón. – Asistió Henry con seguridad. – De todas formas, ¿Podes hacer lo de la vela? – Pidió Henry a Emma.

\- Claro peque. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Killian no entendía a que se referían con eso de la vela, pero suponía que debía ser una pequeña costumbre que había entre ellos. Emma agarró una vela de su mesa de luz y la prendió con un fósforo. Después dijo: _"Malos sueños, váyanse lejos. Buenos sueños, vengan y quédense."_. Henry sonrío, agarró la vela y la dejo en la mesa de luz. Luego se refugió en los brazos de Emma hasta quedarse dormido.

\- ¿No deberíamos apagar la vela? – Preguntó Killian al sentir que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

\- No, la vela tiene que consumirse y apagarse sola, sino no funciona. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿De quién aprendiste semejante costumbre? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- La vi una vez en una visión y me gusto tanto que decidí incorporarla. – Contestó ella con la mirada perdida, como si su mente habría vuelto a esa visión.

\- ¿Funciona?– Pidió saber él.

\- A mí siempre me ha funcionado, dejando de lado las visiones. – Explicó ella.

Killian cerró los ojos decidido a dormirse. Se sentía feliz de lo que acaba de pasar en el camarote, adoraba ver como se relacionaban Emma y Henry. Había una conexión especial entre ellos, complicidad y cariño. Él se sentía feliz de que Henry pueda tener una mujer como Emma presente en su vida. De repente la puerta del camarote se abrió haciendo que todos se despierten bruscamente.

\- ¿Smith? – Preguntó él sorprendido al ver a su asistente con cara de terror.

\- Siento despertarlos, pero tenemos problemas capitán. – Informó Smith.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Exigió saber él saliendo de la cama.

\- Sirenas. – Respondió Smith.

El barco comenzó a temblar y el aire se empezó a llenar de música. Las sirenas eran criaturas mágicas malignas, que con sus voces atraían a los hombres, los ahogaban y luego succionaban sus almas. Las sirenas eran la peor pesadilla de cualquier marinero.


	17. Chapter 17

El canto de las sirenas era cada vez más fuerte y cercano. Todos los piratas comenzaron a atarse a los mástiles y/o la baranda. Emma se aseguró de que estén todos bien atados. Ella era la única que no iba a quedar atada, como le habían explicado el canto de las sirenas solo funcionaba con hombres y no con mujeres. Así que ella tendría que estar a salvo. Pero eso no la hacía estar tranquila en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario.

\- No me gusta esto, no me gusta tener que atarte. – Dijo Emma ayudando a Killian a atarse con cadenas a un mástil.

\- Pero es lo mejor, es la única manera de estar a salvo. – Aseguró él.

\- Lo sé, pero no porque sea lo mejor tiene que gustarme. – Se quejó ella. – Tengo miedo. – Confesó una vez que él ya estaba atado.

\- No lo tengas, sos una gran guerrera, un par de sirenas no van a poder vencerte. – Dijo él con sinceridad y mirándola con admiración.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – Preguntó ella acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Esperemos que las sogas resistan y sino vas a estar vos para cuidarnos. – Dijo él y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de ella acariciándolo.

El momento se perdió cuando el canto de sirena se volvió demasiado fuerte, tanto que dejo a Killian y los demás piratas en un estado de hipnotización. ¿Un par de sirenas había dicho? ¡Ojala habrían sido solo un par de sirenas! ¿Y por qué nadie le había contado que las sirenas eran estas criaturas tan horribles y terroríficas? Emma hizo todo lo posible porque las sirenas no puedan subir al barco disparando flechas, pero eran tantas que era imposible. Emma vio como una intentaba desatar a Will y fue corriendo hacia ellos, usando su espada para volver a tirar a la sirena al mar. De repente dos sirenas lograron llegar a la cubierta y sus colas se convirtieron en piernas. Emma estaba demasiado ocupada defendiéndose de ellas cuando una tercera subió al barco y comenzó a intentar desatar a Killian. La furia la invadió, ella jamás iba a dejar que eso pase. Se deshizo de las dos sirenas que tenía encima y corrió hacia donde estaba Killian. Agarró a la sirena y la empujó al mar, pero la sirena se aferró a ella con tantas fuerzas que ambas cayeron juntas.

La sirena la llevó hacia las profundidades y Emma se dio cuenta que ese era el fin, iba a morir ahogada por una sirena. En ese momento recordó a una amiga sirena que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, Ariel. ¿Por qué todas las sirenas no podían ser como ella? Ariel era buena, sincera y hermosa. Recordó que ella le había advertido que no todas las sirenas eran buenas, de hecho la mayoría eran criaturas malignas. Y así, pensando en Ariel, se dio cuenta que había tenido la solución con ella todo ese tiempo. Ariel le había regalado un brazalete mágico que siempre llevaba con ella, este tenía una pequeña concha y si se abría la maldición de las sirenas dejaba de tener efecto. Emma se apartó como pudo de la sirena que la tenía atrapada, se escapo de sus garras y sus filosos dientes, y abrió la concha. El efecto fue instantáneo, las sirenas perdieron su voz. Emma nadó hacia la superficie y pudo ver que los piratas habían empezado a pelear contra las sirenas. El encanto se había perdido. Intentó trepar hacia el barco nuevamente, cuando la sirena que la había agarrado antes apareció detrás de ella y agarró su pierna. Se produjo un gran forcejeó entre ambas, hasta que Killian apareció. Él agarro los brazos de Emma y la hizo subir al barco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él abrazándola con fuerzas. Le acarició la espalda y el cabello, y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella para poder sentir su perfume.

\- Si, estoy bien. ¿Vos? – Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada, intentando recuperar el aire.

\- Estoy bien, estamos todo bien. – Respondió él. - ¿Cómo es que la magia de ellas dejo de funcionar? – Preguntó él saliendo del abrazo para poder verla a la cara.

\- El brazalete que me regalo Ariel funcionó. – Dijo ella como si eso explicará todo.

\- ¿Quién es Ariel? – Preguntó él curioso.

\- Una amiga sirena que tuve hace mucho tiempo. – Contestó ella.

La conversación terminó en ese instante porque otra vez estaban siendo rodeados por sirenas y necesitaban defenderse, incluso más ahora que antes, ya que las sirenas parecían furiosas de que su magia había dejado de funcionar. Todos comenzaron a defenderse y a expulsar a las sirenas del barco. La sirena que había intentado ahogar a Emma volvió a subir al barco y la atacó. Ambas se fundieron en una gran lucha. La sirena logró hacer que Emma pierda su espada y la agarró del cuello empujándola contra la pared.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para qué nuestra magia deje de tener efecto? – Preguntó la sirena furiosa apretándole el cuello con fuerzas.

\- Jamás te lo diré. – Respondió Emma y le escupió la cara, lo cual se dio cuenta fue un gran error cuando vio como la mirada de la sirena se volvía negra y oscura.

\- Habrás logrado que nuestra magia deje de funcionar, pero a tu novio nos lo vamos a llevar igual, su alma va a ser nuestra. – Dijo ella señalando hacia donde estaba Killian.

Emma miro hacia donde la sirena señalaba y vio que tres sirenas lo tenían agarrado a Killian. No, este no podía ser el fin. Emma gritó desesperada por él y él grito desesperado por ella. Así no podían terminar las cosas, separados y con su alma succionada por sirenas. Emma se negaba a dejar que este sea el fin. De un momento a otro sintió una gran energía de calor en todo su cuerpo, era como ¿Magia? ¿Era posible que ella tenga magia? Emma miro sus manos y las vio iluminarse con una luz blanca brillante. Emma no tenía idea de cómo era su magia, ni de cómo funcionaba. Pero la sentía, y sabía que era hora de usarla. Ella los iba a salvar. Emma apartó a la sirena que la tenía agarrada de su lado encandilándola con su luz. Luego enfocó sus manos y su vista en las sirenas que había alrededor de Killian, y dejo que la magia salga expulsada de su cuerpo. Emma explotó en luz blanca y luego se desvaneció por completo.

Emma abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que estaba acostada en su camarote. Ella no recordaba como había llegado allí. La batalla con las sirenas debía haberla agotado más de lo que pensaba. De repente recordó su magia, saliendo expulsada de su cuerpo a toda velocidad y fuerzas, descontroladamente. Sintió miedo y salió de la cama dispuesta a ver si los demás estaban bien. Se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes que pueda hacerlo alguien la abrió del otro lado. Killian. Él la miro asombrado por unos cuantos minutos y después cerró la puerta, para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

\- Hola. – Saludó ella al ver que él la miraba intensamente, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

\- Hola. – Devolvió el saludo. – Estás despierta. – Señaló algo sorprendido.

\- Claro que estoy despierta. – Dijo ella y al ver la mirada de él comprendió que probablemente había dormido más de lo que pensaba. - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó ella.

\- Una semana. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella, sabía que habían sobrevivido a las sirenas si había pasado una semana del hecho, pero no sabía como.

\- Expulsaste a las sirenas con tu magia. – Respondió él mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Con mi magia? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, todavía no creía que tenía magia, pensaba que había sido solo su imaginación la luz blanca que había salido de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Si, tu magia explotó por todos lados en una luz brillante y blanca! – Exclamó él. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías magia? – Preguntó él enojado.

\- Yo no sabía que tenía magia, yo nunca la había sentido o usado. – Explicó ella defensivamente. – Tinkerbell me lo había dicho, pero yo no le creí. – Comentó ella recordando aquel momento.

\- ¿Tinkerbell? – Preguntó él.

\- La reina hada de la isla "El manantial secreto". – Contestó ella.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué me escondiste lo que ella te había dicho?! – Cuestionó él levantando el tono de voz.

\- Porque estaba enojada con vos en ese momento, me habías dejado sola y rechazado después del beso. – Le recordó ella. – Aparte no lo encontré importante, yo no lo creí. – Agregó.

\- Si es verdad que en todo este tiempo no tuviste magia, ¿Cómo es que ahora la tienes? – Exigió saber él frustrado.

\- ¡No lo sé! – Dijo ella y tomo un largo suspiro para calmarse. – Solo sé que vi como esas sirenas te agarraban y pensaba que te iban a succionar el alma, y yo no podía dejar que eso pase. Y de repente me iluminé y la magia salió de mí. – Dijo ella expresando lo mejor posible lo que había sentido y hecho.

\- Quiero que te vayas de este barco. – Dijo él después de un largo silencio en el que solamente se habían dedicado a mirarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sorprendida ante su pedido, podía sentir como su corazón se empezaba a partir en mil pedazos.

\- Porque tenes magia. – Respondió él.

\- Pero Killian, yo te amo. – Confesó ella con la voz rota.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Tenes magia y eso te convierte en un monstruo! – Gritó él con furia. La furia no era con ella, sino con la magia. Todo lo que él había amado lo había perdido por culpa de la magia.

\- Killian, vos me conoces. – Le recordó ella intentando calmarlo. – ¡Yo jamás usaría la magia para el mal! ¡Es más, ni siquiera la quiero tener! – Exclamó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Yo ya no te conozco. – Negó el sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Killian, por favor… - Comenzó a decir ella acercándose a él.

\- ¡No, no te me acerques! – Indicó él usando su mano para detenerla. – El barco va a hacer anclas en el puerto de Hogsmeade por la tarde. Mañana, cuando regresé al barco, no quiero encontrarte aquí. – Dijo él con la voz seca y fría.

Emma miro como Killian se fue del camarote cerrando la puerta con bronca detrás de él. Una vez que estuvo sola, se dejo caer al piso y lloró desconsoladamente. Acaba de confesarle su amor a ese hombre, pero por supuesto el amor era algo que no estaba a sus alcances. Él la rechazó y la echó. No que lo culpara, probablemente él tenía razón y ella era un monstruo. Ella había visto lo que la magia era capaz de hacerle a las personas, no solo a los que no la tienen, sino a los que la tienen. Regina y el Señor Oscuro eran grandes ejemplos de lo oscura que podía llegar a ser la magia. Emma no quería eso, no quería tener magia. Pero lamentablemente esas eran cosas que no se podían elegir. Así que lloró para sacarse el dolor que tenía dentro, lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas.

Como Killian le había dicho, a la tarde el Jolly Roger hizo anclas en el puerto de Hogsmeade. Emma dio un largo suspiro, finalmente había llegado el momento de enfrentar al mundo sola. Si, sola. Al parecer toda su vida giraba en torno a esa palabra. Se vistió con el vestido que había llegado vistiendo cuando se unió al Jolly Roger, eso era lo único de su pertenecía y sentía que era lo único que estaba bien que se lleve con ella. Dejo la ropa y las botas que Killian le había prestado, dejo la ropa que Ruby le había dado, y hasta dejo la brújula. También dejo la daga, la espada y sus flechas. Se fue solamente con su vestido plateado. Se fue aprovechando que estaba sola y no tenía que despedirse de nadie. Despedirse habría sido demasiado triste y doloroso.

Emma caminó por el pueblo de Hogsmeade, evitando la mirada curiosa de las personas que se cruzaban por su camino. Ella necesitaba que algo suceda. Necesitaba una señal o algún presentimiento que le diga a donde dirigirse.

\- Hola, soy Jefferson. – Se presentó un hombre que estaba haciendo trucos en la calle con varios sombreros que tenía.

\- Soy Emma. – Se presentó ella.

\- Nunca te he visto por acá. – Comentó él mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Es que acabo de llegar, estoy de paso. – Dijo ella sin saber bien que decir, no quería darle demasiada información a un extraño. - ¿Es verdad que hay una fuente de los deseos en uno de los bosques cercanos? – Preguntó ella recordando lo único que había leído de Hogsmeade en un libro.

\- Si, al menos eso dicen. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Podrías señalarme el camino? – Pidió ella.

\- Claro. – Aceptó Jefferson.

Jefferson le indicó como llegar a la fuente y ella agradeció haberse cruzado con alguien tan amable. Ella sentía algo de ilusión con la idea de encontrar la fuente, tal vez podría desear no tener magia y tal vez su deseo podía cumplirse. Emma caminó por el bosque toda la tarde. Cuando se hizo de noche decidió que lo mejor iba a ser frenar el camino para dormir. Así que se trepó a un gran árbol para poder dormir en una rama a salvo. No pudo dormir mucho ya que su noche se vio repleta de visiones. Y cuando no tenía una visión su mente se encontraba pensando en Killian y eso la ponía triste.

Al otro día continuó su camino por el bosque. Respiró el aroma a pinos y robles, a tierra húmeda y a flores silvestres. Escuchó el suave canto de los pájaros. Esa era la vida y los paisajes a los que iba a tener que empezar a acostumbrarse. Después de un rato de adentrarse profundamente en el bosque encontró la fuente. Era vieja y lucía abandonada. Estaba hecha de piedras y el agua que tenía estaba verde de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba estancada. Emma sumergió los pies en la fuente y cerró los ojos para pedir su deseo. Espero unos cuantos minutos, pero nada sucedió. La magia seguía estando en ella, podía sentirla. ¿Se habría olvidado de hacer algún paso o su deseo no había funcionado? Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero ninguna funcionó. Dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose decepcionada, era hora de seguir camino. Pero, ¿A dónde? Quizás era mejor quedarse allí en medio del bosque pensó mientras caminaba entre los árboles, allí su magia no iba poder lastimar a nadie.

De repente escuchó ruidos de pasos y se quedó congelada en el lugar, intentando descifrar de donde venían. Antes que pueda pensar que hacer se vio rodeada de varios soldados del ejército de Regina. Los hombres la ataron a un árbol y discutieron varios instantes entre ellos intentando decidir que hacer.

\- ¿Sos Emma Nolan? – Preguntó uno de ellos ubicándose frente a ella.

\- No. – Negó ella.

\- ¡No mientas! – Exclamó otro apuntándola con su espada.

\- No, miento. Se están equivocando de persona. Yo no soy Emma Nolan, soy Emma Swan. – Explicó ella.

\- Es ella. – Dijo uno de los hombres nervioso.

\- Si, ella es a quien buscábamos. – Asistió otro. - ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó al resto.

\- Lo que Regina quiere que hagamos. – Respondió otro.

_¿Quién era Emma Nolan? ¿Por qué Regina la estaba buscando? ¿Qué quería hacer con ella? ¿Y por que justo tenía que tener tanta mala suerte que se la estaban equivocando con ella?_ Se preguntó Emma mientras miraba a los hombres de Regina terminando de decidir que hacer. Lo que podía llegar a pasarle no era bueno, no era nada bueno. Los hombres que trabajaban para Regina eran malvados y no tenían corazón, y cuando Emma vio la determinación con la que la miraban supo que lo que habían planeado iba a ser algo que la iba a hacer sufrir.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando El Jolly Roger hizo anclas en Hogsmeade, Killian salió prácticamente corriendo del barco. Necesitaba tiempo, aire y espacio. Compró unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y se encerró en una habitación de un hotel. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para quedarse en la taberna, no cuando estaba lleno de mujeres, y lo único que él podía hacer era pensar en Emma. Hace varios días que se había enterado que Emma tenía magia, mejor dicho la había visto, había sido testigo de su magia; y todavía seguía sin poder asimilarlo. La magia le había quitado todo lo que había amado en la vida, así que enterarse que Emma poseía magia fue todo un shock. Él sabía de lo que la magia era capaz y del mal que podía causar a las personas. Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al pensar en cómo la había echado y en cómo probablemente nunca más la iba a ver en su vida. Pero eso era lo mejor, se los debía tanto a Liam como a Millah, ya que ellos habían perdido sus vidas por culpa de la magia.

Killian no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche. Así que no bien el sol se asomó por la ventana de su habitación decidió ir a la taberna a desayunar. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y cansancio por todo el alcohol que había tomado, así que se sentó en la barra para que nadie pueda molestarlo con la idea de conversar. Mientras tomaba su té su atención se vio llamada por un hombre vistiendo un ridículo sombrero púrpura. El hombre se sentó en la barra y en seguida tuvo al camarero Leroy atendiéndolo. Killian no sabía porqué, pero algo le llamaba la atención de ese hombre, así que escuchó la conversación que mantenía con Leroy.

\- ¿Y? ¿Novedades? – Preguntó Leroy sirviéndole un té.

\- La atraparon. – Respondió Jefferson.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Leroy alcanzándole la taza.

\- Si, uno de los guardianes del bosque vio todo. – Contestó Jefferson agarrando la taza.

\- ¿Qué crees que van a hacer con ella? – Pidió saber Leroy después de dar un largo suspiro.

\- Nada bueno, estamos hablando de los hombres de Regina. Lo más probable es que la maten. – Dijo Jefferson muy pensativo.

\- No puedo creer que está historia termine así. – Comentó Leroy desilusionado.

\- Es triste. – Coincidió Jefferson.

\- Lo más triste es que nunca llegó a sus padres. Todo este tiempo estuvo perdida, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué la encuentren los hombres de Regina y la maten? – Dijo Leroy frustrado.

\- No creo que haya estado tan perdida. ¿No te parece sospechoso que Regina no haya hecho nada de búsquedas en todos estos años y de repente hace un par de meses empezó a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarla? – Razonó Jefferson y se llevó un gran sorbo de té a la boca.

\- Tenes razón. – Dijo Leroy considerando lo que Jefferson le decía.

\- Probablemente la tuvieron atrapada todo este tiempo o estaba en algún lugar donde podían controlarla. – Dijo Jefferson.

\- Y luego escapó. – Continuó Leroy, mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo viejo.

\- Solo para ser encontrada meses después. – Agregó Jefferson.

\- Y morir en mano de esos hombres sin corazón. – Terminó Leroy.

Killian siguió la conversación atentamente. Al parecer los hombres de Regina habían atrapado a una mujer, la cual había estado perdida mucho tiempo, y la iban a matar. ¿Por qué esa mujer era tan importante como para que la quieran matar? Killian estaba intrigado con lo que conversaban y con la naturalidad con la que hablaban. La mujer estaba atrapada, y ellos en vez de pensar en ir a salvarla la daban por muerta directamente.

\- Es triste, pensar que solo ayer había llegado al pueblo. Ojala habría aguantado más tiempo. – Comentó Jefferson dando su taza a Leroy para que le sirva más té.

\- Si, igual no sé que estaba pensando cuando decidió venir acá, todos saben que este maldito pueblo está constantemente repleto de los hombres de Regina. – Dijo Leroy en un tono molesto.

\- Disculpen, pero ¿Puedo preguntar de quien están hablando? – Preguntó Killian interrumpiendo la conversación. Cuando escuchó que la mujer de la que hablaban había llegado ayer al pueblo sintió un gran nudo en el estómago al pensar en Emma.

\- De Emma, la princesa perdida. – Respondió Jefferson.

\- ¿Emma? – Preguntó Killian comenzando a sentir como el pánico lo invadía. No había tantas personas que se llamarán así.

\- La hija del Rey David y la Reina Snow. Ella está perdida hace veinticinco años. – Explicó Leroy.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? – Preguntó Killian manteniendo las esperanzas de que el nombre era solo una coincidencia.

\- Tiene el cabello dorado como su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. – Respondió Jefferson.

\- ¿Y dijiste que los hombres de Regina la atraparon? – Preguntó él intentando que la desesperación que sentía no se note en su voz.

\- Si. – Asistió Jefferson.

\- Yo tengo que ir por ella. – Dijo Killian pensando en voz alta. – Gracias. – Agradeció la información a los hombres dejándoles varias monedas de oro.

Killian salió lo más rápido que pudo de la taberna, de repente todo tenía sentido. El prisionero que habían tenido en su barco le había dicho que la buscaban a ella y ahora finalmente entendía por qué. Emma era la princesa perdida de la que hablaban en los reinos. Su cabeza empezó a funcionar más rápido de lo normal y sintió pánico ante la posibilidad de perderla. Él había sido un tonto, él nunca la tendría que haber echado, él la había mandando directo a los hombres de Regina. Killian corrió hacia su barco, todavía estaba la posibilidad de que esos hombres se hayan equivocado y Emma siga en su barco. Él realmente esperaba que ella no le haya hecho caso.

\- ¿Dónde está Emma? – Preguntó él a sus hombres que estaban desayunando en la cubierta.

\- Pensamos que estaba con vos. – Respondió Smith.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Victor preocupado.

\- No, quédense acá y estén alertas. – Indicó Killian haciéndose camino hacia el interior del barco.

Killian fue a su camarote, pero Emma no estaba allí. Emma le había hecho caso, ella se había ido. Observó la ropa que ella había dejado en la cama, ni siquiera las botas se había llevado. Pensar en Emma andando por el bosque descalza le dolió en el alma. Ella le había confesado que lo amaba, y él la había tratado como un monstruo y echado. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente de sus ojos. Él no quería perderla, él no podía perderla, él no sobreviviría sin ella. Pensó en su magia, en lo blanca y brillante que había sido, en la paz y calma que se había sentido. Emma había usado su magia para protegerlos y salvarlos. La magia de Emma era blanca y buena, y él la había tratado como un monstruo juzgándola erróneamente por sus malas experiencias. Él la amaba. Pero era tarde, ella jamás lo iba a saber. Se sentó en la cama y vio un papel con una simple palabra escrita: _"perdón". _Era la letra de Emma, agarró el papel y cuando lo hizo encontró la brújula debajo de el. Eso es, la brújula podía ayudarle a salvarla. Agarró la brújula y centró todos sus pensamientos en Emma. La flecha giró y giró, hasta que se detuvo. Ese era el camino para llegar a Emma, ahora solo tenía que seguirlo.

\- Smith y Jukes necesito que se queden cuidando el barco y lo tengan listo para que podamos irnos de acá no bien regresemos. – Indicó Killian interrumpiendo el desayuno de sus hombres.

\- Si, capitán. – Asistieron los dos hombres.

\- Los demás necesito que se preparen para pelear, agarren sus espadas, flechas y todo lo que les sirva para defenderse. – Ordenó Killian a los demás.

\- ¿A qué nos vamos a enfrentar? – Preguntó August.

\- A los hombres de Regina. – Respondió él y vio como todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. – Ellos tienen a Emma. – Explicó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Henry preocupado.

\- Ella es la princesa perdida. – Contestó Killian con sinceridad, lo mejor era que todos sepan la verdad. – Ella nos ha salvado muchas veces, creo que es hora de devolverle el favor. – Dijo intentando de poner algo de ánimo a la situación.

\- Por Emma. – Dijo Will levantando su espada en el aire en símbolo de respeto y todos lo imitaron.

Todos los piratas se hicieron camino por el bosque. Killian los dirigía siguiendo lo que la brújula le señalaba. Killian se ponía cada vez más nervioso cuando lo único que tenían a la vista eran árboles, tenían que apurarse si querían encontrar a Emma con vida. En un momento llegaron a una fuente abandonada, y él tuvo la sensación de que Emma había estado ahí, podía sentir su perfume en el aire. Siguieron adentrándose en el bosque hasta que un ruido los hizo detenerse. Un grito. Era Emma, esa voz era la de Emma. Fueron siguiendo el rastro que la voz había dejado, hasta que la encontraron. Emma estaba atada a un árbol y rodeada por varios hombres de Regina. La razón por la que había gritado había sido porque uno de ellos le había clavado una flecha en su hombro. Killian indico a sus hombres que se dividieran y rodearan a los hombres de Regina para poder atacar. Cuando estuvieron todos en posición se hicieron señas y salieron a enfrentar a los hombres de Regina. Killian peleó con dos hombres hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Después al ver que el resto de los hombres de Regina estaban ocupados enfrentando a sus hombres, decidió ir por Emma.

Emma estaba inconsciente y la única razón por la que estaba de pie era porque estaba atada. Killian cortó las sogas que la ataban con su espada y la atajó en sus brazos. La recostó en el césped y se horrorizo al ver el estado en el que estaba, tenía cortes y moretones en todo su cuerpo. Observó la flecha que tenía hundida en su hombro y tomó coraje para sacársela.

\- Aauu. – Se quejó ella del dolor que él le causaba al sacar la flecha de su hombro. - ¿Killian? – Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos débilmente.

\- Si, soy yo. – Asistió él y terminó de sacarle la flecha.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Vine a salvarte. – Respondió él usando la tela del vestido de ella para detener la sangre de su herida.

\- ¿A salvarme? – Preguntó ella sin entender.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – Preguntó él acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

\- No pensaba que eras capaz de tomarte tantas molestias para salvar a un monstruo como yo. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa y empezó a toser.

\- Perdóname. – Rogó él. – Haberte tratado como un monstruo y haberte echado fue el peor error de mi vida. – Confesó él. - ¿Eso es sangre? – Preguntó él al ver como salía sangre de la boca de ella cuando tosía.

\- Tengo frío. – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡No Emma, no cierres los ojos! – Indicó él sacudiéndola.

\- Killian no puedo, no tengo fuerzas. – Dijo ella con un tono de voz muy bajo y luchando para que sus ojos no se cierren.

\- Si, podes. – Aseguró Killian. – Emma tenes que usar tu magia. – Dijo él como si esa fuera la mejor idea que se le habría ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Mi magia? – Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos para asegurarse de que haya escuchado bien. – No, la magia no es buena. Yo no quiero tener magia y nunca pienso usarla en mi vida. – Negó ella.

\- Emma tenes que escucharme, tenes que usar tu magia. Como sabes yo he visto mucha magia en mi vida, y la tuya es blanca y buena. – Dijo él con sinceridad e intentando convencerla. – Tenes magia y eso no sé puede cambiar. Pero podes usarla para el bien, podes usarla para curarte. – Rogó él.

\- Por más que quisiera usarla, no sé como. – Dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Inténtalo. – Pidió él.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sin comprender su insistencia.

\- Porque te amo. – Respondió él desesperado rozando su nariz y frente contra la de ella. – Por favor, inténtalo. – Volvió a pedir.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella y cerró los ojos. - ¿Cómo hago? – Preguntó sin saber bien que hacer.

\- Concéntrate en el dolor que sentís e intenta enfocar toda tu energía en curar tus heridas, en que ese dolor desaparezca. – Indicó él.

Cuando Killian comenzó a darle las indicaciones de cómo curarse, pudo ver como todos sus hombres se sentaron alrededor de ellos para observar la situación. Había respeto y dolor en todos ellos. Killian se sintió agradecido de que ellos se hayan encargado de los hombres de Regina y lo hayan dejado a él enfocarse en Emma. Él necesitaba a Emma, necesitaba que ella esté bien. Killian acomodó a Emma en sus brazos y de repente ella se iluminó en una luz blanca. A diferencia de la otra vez, la luz ahora era débil y poco intensa. Cuando la luz finalmente se apagó, las heridas de ella parecían estar mejor.

\- ¿Emma? – Preguntó él sacudiéndola, pero ella no reaccionaba. – Emma por favor, quédate conmigo, te necesito. – Le pidió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

\- Ella va a estar bien. – Dijo Whale acercándose a ella y tomándole el pulso. – Su respiración y su pulso están estables. – Le hizo saber.

\- Lo mejor va a ser que nos vayamos de acá. – Sugirió Graham.

\- Si, todavía puede haber más hombres de Regina y no estaría bueno que nos encuentren en está situación. – Agregó Will señalando a los hombres heridos e inconscientes que había a sus alrededores.

\- Si, vamos. – Asistió Killian levantando a Emma en sus brazos.

El camino hacia al barco pareció interminable, tener que estar todo el tiempo en estado de alerta y defensa era agotador. Cuando llegaron al Jolly Roger Killian indicó a sus hombres irse de allí lo más rápido posible y que a partir de ese momento estaba prohibido parar en pueblos de la Reina Regina o navegar sus aguas. Llevó a Emma a su camarote y la acostó en la cama. Agarró gasas y alcohol para curarle las heridas, pero cuando comenzó a hacerlo se dio cuenta que sus heridas habían sanado. Lo que ahora había en su piel eran solamente manchas de sangre. Limpió cada una de sus manchas y luego se acostó a su lado. Disfrutó de tenerla devuelta en sus brazos y de que este a salvo. En ese momento prometió que siempre la iba a proteger y nunca más la iba a abandonar.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que estaba en el Jolly Roger, en su camarote, o mejor dicho en el camarote de Killian. Todo lo que había pasado estaba mezclado en su cabeza y la hacía sentir confundida. Podía recordar perfectamente los hombres del ejército de Regina torturándola mientras estaba atada a un árbol en medio del bosque. Pero la llegada de Killian y los demás piratas para rescatarla parecía lejano. Ella había pensado que había sido un sueño, pero ahora al encontrarse acostada en la cama donde durmió todas las noches desde que estuvo en ese barco sabía que era real. Ellos la habían rescatado y la habían traído devuelta al barco. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se pudieron acostumbrar a la luz de la habitación. Killian estaba dormido en una silla al lado de la cama. Parecía agotado e incómodo. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos decían que no había estado durmiendo bien. Emma lo miro varios minutos intentando descifrarlo. ¿Había sido real el "te amo" que había salido de sus labios?

\- Emma, estás despierta. – Dijo él abriendo los ojos y acomodándose en la silla.

\- Lo estoy. – Asistió ella.

\- Bien. – Dijo él suspirando, aliviado al verla despierta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó ella comprendiendo que la preocupación que podía leer en él se debía a que ella había estado inconsciente.

\- Un día. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Un día? Bueno, por lo menos es mejor que una semana. Al parecer voy mejorando. – Bromeó ella para quitar la tensión del momento, aunque probablemente recurrir a comentarios sobre su magia no era una buena idea.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís? – Preguntó él, cambiando el tema.

\- ¿Qué hago acá? – Preguntó ella volviendo hacia el tema que ella quería discutir.

\- ¿No es obvio? – Preguntó él mirándola intensamente. – Estás acá porque te traje conmigo. – Comentó él señalando lo obvio.

\- Si, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? ¿Por qué me rescataste? – Pidió saber ella algo desesperada, porque cada cosa que él hacía la confundía.

\- Porque era lo correcto… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- ¿Lo correcto? – Lo interrumpió. – Killian no entiendo, yo no debería estar acá, vos me echaste. – Dijo ella frustrada y con la voz rota.

\- Haberte echado fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida. – Confesó él. – Nunca me voy a perdonar por haber actuado tan impulsivamente y no haber pensado bien las cosas. Y lo peor de todo es que vos saliste lastimada en el proceso. – Dijo él con bronca hacía si mismo.

\- ¿Y así como si nada decidiste rescatarme? – Preguntó ella rompiendo un gran silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

\- Cuando escuché que los hombres de Regina te habían atrapado me dí cuenta de lo grave que había sido mi error. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Yo no puedo perderte Emma, yo no lo sobreviviría. – Admitió él sentándose en la cama al lado de ella y mirándola a los ojos para hacerle entender que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa, tratando de evitar que se note lo mucho que le afectaba que él le confiese semejantes cosas.

\- Con esto. – Dijo él sacando la brújula de su bolsillo y dándosela. – No tendrías que haberla dejado acá porque era un regalo, pero por suerte lo hiciste y ella me llevó hacía vos. – Explicó él.

\- ¿Funciona? – Preguntó ella agarrando la brújula con gran curiosidad.

\- Eso parece. – Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pero yo pensé que te señalaba lo que tu corazón deseaba. – Dijo ella confundida.

\- ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? Mi corazón te desea a vos Emma. – Dijo él acariciándole la mejilla.

Emma sabía que esa era toda la confesión que él iba a lograr hacer en cuanto a sus sentimientos sobre ella. El "te amo" había sido algo demasiado extremo, algo para lo que todavía no estaba listo. Con la adrenalina y el miedo de perderla había parecido algo sencillo de decir, porque era como una última posibilidad. Pero ahora que ella estaba bien y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, se volvía algo complicado y difícil. Emma lo sabía, había aprendido a leerlo bien durante todo ese tiempo. Así que se conformó con las palabras que él dijo (y con el gran hecho de que fue a buscarla y salvarla), y cerró el espacio que los separaba con un beso. Emma pudo sentir como Killian se relajó al sentir los labios de ella sobre los de él y como intentó descargar todos sus miedos de perderla en la manera en que le correspondió el beso. Finalmente se separaron para poder respirar, pero Emma mantuvo su frente y nariz junto a las de él porque necesitaba el contacto físico, necesitaba saber que eso era real. Sin embargo, no se dejo perder mucho en el momento porque había un gran tema que seguía rompiéndola por dentro y necesitaba sacarlo afuera, su magia.

\- Cuando fueron a rescatarme, ¿Pasaron por una fuente? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Si. – Asistió él mirándola sorprendido por el tema que había sacado de repente.

\- Esa fuente es una fuente de los deseos, o por lo menos se suponía que lo era. – Comentó ella algo desilusionada al recordar como su deseo no se había cumplido.

\- ¿Deseaste algo? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Si, pero no se cumplió. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa triste. – Deseé no tener más magia, pero como verás falló. Yo sigo teniendo magia. – Explicó ella evitando mirarlo a los ojos, porque no estaba lista para ver su rechazo nuevamente.

\- ¿Pediste no tener más magia? – Preguntó él shockeado y horrorizado, y agarró la cara de ella suavemente para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – Preguntó ella. – Yo no quiero tener magia Killian, yo he visto lo que la magia le hace a las personas y no quiero eso. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza e intentando fallidamente contener las lágrimas.

\- Me alegra que no haya funcionado tu deseo. – Dijo él ganándose la mirada confundida de ella. – La magia es parte de vos Emma, no tendrías que desear deshacerte de ella. – Agregó mientras le secaba una de las tantas lágrimas.

\- Si mal no recuerdo me echaste cuanto te enteraste que tenía magia. – Dijo ella acusadoramente, no podía ocultar lo mucho que le había dolido eso.

\- Y como dije antes, fue un error. – Aseguró él agarrándole la cara con un poco más de fuerzas para que ella se concentré en sus ojos y en la sinceridad de sus palabras. – No es que quiera excusarme, pero la manera en que reaccioné fue porque la magia me quitó todo lo que he amado en mi vida. Pero Emma tu magia es distinta a todas las que he visto, tu magia es blanca y pura, y deja una buena sensación en el aire, una sensación de paz. – Explicó él con calma.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó ella demasiado conmovida con sus palabras.

\- Si Emma, estoy hablando en serio. Perdón si antes te hice sentir lo contrario. – Aseguró él, disculpándose por el daño que le había hecho sin darse cuenta.

\- Igualmente debería haber funcionado. – Dijo ella girando el tema de la conversación porque se sentía demasiado expuesta y abrumada ante la aceptación de él.

\- Algunas cosas son porque deben ser así Emma. La magia es parte de vos y eso no podes cambiarlo, no importa cuanto lo desees. – Expresó él lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Crees que mi magia tiene un propósito? ¿Una misión? – Cuestionó ella sintiendo un nudo en su estómago al recordar como Tinkerbell le había dicho que ella era la salvadora de los reinos según las profecías.

\- Yo creo que podes hacer mucho bien con tu magia. La noche de las sirenas nos salvaste y nos protegiste a todos. – Respondió él y le dio un beso en la nariz. – Tal vez tu magia sea una luz para equilibrar la gran oscuridad que hay en el mundo. – Dijo con sinceridad, había pensado eso desde la primera vez que vio que la magia de ella era una luz blanca brillante.

Emma dejó que las palabras de Killian la calmen y la curen. Su confesión de que haberla dejado había sido un error, su aceptación a su magia, la admiración y el amor con lo que la miraba fueron suficientes para apagar los miedos de Emma. Ella nunca había tenido eso, alguien que se preocupe por ella, alguien que la cuide, alguien que deje todo por salvarla. Y ahora con Killian lo estaba empezando a tener. Que se haya disculpado y que haya admitido su error significó mucho, pero el hecho de que haya aceptado la magia como parte de ella lo significó todo. Se sentía reconfortante tener alguien que haga todo eso por ella, pero a la vez era terrorífico. Porque ahora, más que nunca, ella estaba segura de que él tenía el poder de destruirla. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con los de él, y ella dejo que sus miedos se pierdan entre los besos.

\- Capitán, la cena está servida. – Dijo Will abriendo la puerta del camarote. – Emma estás despierta. – Comentó sintiéndose culpable de interrumpir esa situación en la que los encontró.

\- Si, estoy despierta. – Asistió Emma.

\- Me alegra. – Dijo Will con sinceridad. - ¿Quieren que les traiga la cena acá? – Sugirió él.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian.

\- No. – Negó Emma y se paró de la cama. – Vamos arriba a cenar con todos. – Dijo Emma decidida.

\- ¿Eso es lo que queres? – Preguntó Killian todavía algo preocupado de que ella no haya recuperado sus energías.

\- Si, es lo que quiero. Vamos. – Respondió ella agarrándole la mano.

Emma y Killian subieron a cubierta para cenar con la tripulación. Todos se sintieron felices y aliviados de que Emma este despierta. La recibieron con abrazos y Emma les agradeció por haberla salvado. Henry se sentó a su lado y no despegó de ella ni un segundo, todavía no se había recuperado del miedo de casi perderla. Emma se relajó sintiendo como la invadía una sensación de paz, estar allí rodeada de estos maravillosos hombres piratas se había convertido en "su lugar". Estar con ellos era sencillo y seguro, ellos la hacían sentir una más, la hacían sentir parte de está extraña familia.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te buscaban los hombres de Regina? – Preguntó Jukes luego de escuchar las explicaciones que entre todos habían hecho del rescate.

\- Ellos me confundieron con otra persona, ellos creían que yo soy Emma Nolan. – Respondió Emma.

\- Pero Emma, vos sos Emma Nolan. – Dijo Henry.

\- No, yo soy Emma Swan. – Dijo Emma con seguridad, ella se había elegido esa identidad y siempre la iba a mantener.

\- Emma que los hombres de Regina te hayan atrapado no fue casualidad, ni equivocación. – Dijo August.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Vos sos Emma Nolan, vos sos la princesa perdida. – Dijo Henry.

¿Princesa? Emma sintió como las palabras la golpeaban con fuerzas. Miró a los piratas y pudo ver en sus miradas que todos estaban convencidos de eso. Eso fue demasiado para Emma, se sentía expuesta y abrumada. No entendía como todos podían creer eso, ella podía llegar a ser cualquier cosa, pero una princesa seguro que no. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a sentar en un costado de la cubierta. Necesitaba estar sola y aclarar sus pensamientos, y mirar el mar parecía ser una de las pocas cosas que siempre la calmaba. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, podrían haber sido unos simples segundos o unas cuantas horas. Pero de repente sus hombros y espalda se vieron cubiertos por un abrigo de cuero, el abrigo de Killian. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba helada y estaba temblando, y se sintió agradecida de sentir el cuero cubriendo su piel del frío. Killian se sentó a su lado y ambos se perdieron con la vista en el mar.

\- ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó ella después de un largo rato de silencio.

\- Eso creo. – Respondió él sinceramente.

\- Yo no puedo ser una princesa. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Pero lo sos. – Dijo él. – La princesa perdida se llamaba Emma y tenía un año cuando Regina la robó de sus padres David y Snow. Nunca se supo que había sido de ella, aunque ahora creo que ambos lo sabemos. La razón por la que estabas en esa isla de las almas perdidas es porque Regina te dejó allí. – Explicó él las conclusiones que había hecho.

\- Yo no puedo ser una princesa. – Repitió ella sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. – Yo viví toda mi vida sola y abandonada, nunca fui lo suficiente buena para nadie. ¿Cómo me hace eso ser una princesa? ¿Cómo podría ser una princesa cuando soy esta persona rara que posee magia, tiene premoniciones y hasta puede ver a las almas perdidas? – Dijo ella entre sollozos.

\- Esa es solo otra coincidencia más, Regina maldijo a la princesa el mismo día que se la llevó. La maldición que le puso a ella es la misma que vos tenes. – Dijo él sintiéndose un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de que Emma era la princesa perdida, lo tendría que haber sabido desde que se había enterado de su maldición.

\- ¿Entonces me queres decir que todo lo que viví y lo que soy es por culpa de Regina? – Preguntó ella volteándose hacia él para que puedan verse a los ojos.

\- Esa es una manera de decirlo. – Contestó él, algo inseguro de que decir.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad Killian. Yo no puedo ser una princesa, yo no sé nada sobre ser una princesa. Sobre lo que sí sé es sobre estar sola, sobre pelear con espadas y disparar flechas, sobre tejer y construir cosas. Pero ser una princesa, no. – Dijo ella con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

\- A mi no me importa si sos una princesa o no Emma, vos sos maravillosa tal como sos. – Dijo él abrazándola para intentar calmarla, odiaba verla en ese estado de vulnerabilidad y tristeza.

\- Si sería verdad que soy una princesa, mis padres me habrían encontrado. Los reyes tienen todos los recursos como para encontrar a alguien. – Dijo ella aforrándose a él con fuerzas. – Yo no quiero ser una princesa. – Agregó después de un largo silencio.

\- Entonces no lo sos, ni lo vas a ser. A mi me es suficiente con que seas simplemente Emma. – Aseguró él.

Emma sabía que la historia tenía sentido. Sabía que lo que le acaban de contar de esta "princesa perdida" tenía muchas coincidencias con ella. Pero ella no podía creer que eso era real, ella no se podía permitir eso. Emma había vivido toda su vida abandonada y sola en una isla, creyendo que su existencia era insignificante. Que le digan que era una princesa era algo demasiado difícil de creer. Si ella era una princesa, ¿Por qué nadie la había salvado? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella la que se salvó así misma? Emma no podía encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas, y si se aferraba a la idea de ser una princesa el dolor de que no la hayan buscado o salvado era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Así que dejó que Killian la abracé, dejó que la sensación de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo la hagan sentir segura y lo suficiente buena para alguien. Porque Killian acaba de confesarle que para él era suficiente con que ella sea simplemente Emma, y eso era todo lo que ella quería. Ella solo quería ser Emma, ella quería ser ella misma.


	20. Chapter 20

Killian se sentía en calma y feliz. Emma estaba a salvo, estaba devuelta en el Jolly Roger y ellos estaban juntos. Emma era una mujer maravillosa y lo perdonó porque lo entendía a él y sus reacciones. Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, como sacados de un cuento. Durante el día hacían las actividades del barco y por las noches dormían juntos. Habían vuelto a su rutina anterior. Él la ayudaba a ella cuando tenía visiones o si aparecía algún alma perdida. Ella lo ayudaba a él cuando tenía alguna pesadilla con Liam o Millah. Y así, juntos, casi habían podido ganar un ritmo de dormir casi normal.

\- Capitán necesito que veas los mapas conmigo un momento. – Pidió Smith.

\- Si, Smith. – Asistió Killian acercándose hacia donde estaba el otro. – Acá estamos. – Indicó señalando un lugar en el océano donde se suponía que ellos estaban.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Smith. – Nuestro plan inicial era seguir está ruta, por lo cual tardaríamos una semana en llegar a Sherwood. – Informó señalando el camino en el mapa.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Killian presintiendo que había algo más.

\- Está ruta está bajo el poder de Regina. – Dijo Smith.

\- Entonces no seguiremos esa ruta. – Dijo Killian.

\- Eso supuse. – Declaró Smith. – Siendo ese el caso, tenemos otras dos posibilidades de ruta. Ambas deberían retrasarnos solo un par de días, ósea que estaríamos llegando a Sherwood en aproximadamente diez días. – Dijo Smith haciendo cálculos.

\- ¿Estos son los caminos? – Preguntó Killian estudiando el mapa.

\- Si capitán. – Respondió Smith.

\- Tomaremos este. – Dijo Killian señalando uno de ellos. – El otro es demasiado peligroso, no sería placentero volver a cruzarnos con criaturas mágicas. – Explicó recordando el encuentro con las sirenas.

\- Si, mejor no preocuparnos por eso. – Aceptó Smith.

Killian dejó a Smith y se fue a continuar con sus tareas. Mientras estaba parado en el timón, con la mirada perdida en el mar, se puso a pensar en su venganza. Su deseo de venganza no era tan fuerte como antes. No le molestaba retrasarse unos días más, no si eso significaba mantener a Emma a salvo. Tal vez era que había esperado tanto tiempo en vengarse, que unos días más o menos no hacían una diferencia significante. Intentó no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero solo logró dejar de pensar en su venganza cuando llegó la hora de la cena. Allí con su tripulación se olvidó de su venganza y de sus problemas, y se puso a disfrutar del compartir entre amigos.

\- En una semana estaremos llegando a Sherwood. – Dijo Graham.

\- No, en una semana no. En diez días o un poco más. – Lo corrigió Smith.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hubo cambios en el tiempo de llegada? – Preguntó Will confundido.

\- Desde que no navegamos más las aguas de la Reina Regina. – Informó Smith.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó August ganándose la mirada irritada de todos, ya que el resto había comprendido que era por Emma.

\- Porque yo lo digo. – Respondió Killian.

\- ¿Es por mí? – Preguntó Emma tímidamente, después de un largo silencio incómodo donde todos se habían dedicado a concentrarse en sus comidas.

\- Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, este barco no navegará aguas de Regina, ni pisará sus tierras. No mientras vos estés con nosotros. – Dijo Killian con convicción para que todos noten que lo que decía era una decisión y nadie podía cuestionarla.

\- Pero Killian, no deberías atrasar tu venganza por mi… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- Claro que si. – La interrumpió Killian. – No voy a arriesgar tu vida. – Dijo.

\- ¿No te molesta retrasarte? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Esperé cientos de años por mi venganza, unos días más no van a hacer la diferencia. Soy un hombre paciente. – Explicó él con calma.

Los siguientes dos días enfrentaron una gran tormenta, por lo cual seguramente iban a tardar más días en llegar a Sherwood. Pero Killian seguía sin molestarse ante el atraso de la situación. Emma había empezado a practicar su magia y eso era algo magnifico de ver. Curaba heridas, apagaba y prendía velas, reparaba cosas que se habían roto. Era brillante. Ver como ella había empezado a aceptar esa parte de su ser lo hizo sentir feliz.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó ella luego de usar su magia para reparar la vela que se había roto durante la tormenta.

\- Creo que es perfecto. Sos increíble. – La halagó él.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella sonrojándose.

\- Es lindo espectáculo ver como estás aprendiendo a controlar tu magia, creo que todos deben coincidir en eso. – Dijo él señalando a los hombres de su tripulación que había en la cubierta.

\- Ya que estamos teniendo este tipo de conversación, hay algo que me gustaría decirte. – Dijo ella sentándose en las escaleras que separaban la parte central del barco con la parte de mando.

\- Te escucho. – Le hizo saber él sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Recordas nuestra visita a la isla "El manantial secreto"? – Preguntó ella jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Si. – Asistió él recordando lo lindo que había sido bailar con ella y lo estúpido que había sido al dejarla sola.

\- Tinkerbell, la hada reina, me dijo que yo tenía magia. Obviamente en ese entonces no le creí. – Dijo ella y se tomo un momento para respirar y acomodar sus pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- Pero ahora ya podemos creerle. – Comentó él interviniendo ante el silencio de ella.

\- Si, supongo que si. – Rió ella. – Pero eso no fue lo único, también me dijo que yo soy la salvadora de todos los reinos. – Dijo ella poniéndose seria e intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

\- ¿No es eso demasiado pretencioso? – Preguntó él levantando las cejas, evidentemente sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba.

\- Eso pensé. Pero, ¿Y si tiene razón? – Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían sentando a hablar. - Vos dijiste que mi magia es blanca y que nunca habías visto algo así; y Tinkerbell dijo que soy la salvadora. ¿Qué significa eso? Yo no sé nada sobre magia, ni sobre ser una salvadora. Y todo esto me está matando la cabeza, porque es demasiada presión. – Dijo ella tan rápido que casi no se le entendió ni una palabra.

\- Ey, tranquila, respira. – Indicó él abrazándola. – Acá eres simplemente Emma y con eso es más que suficiente. – Le recordó acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo Tinkerbell? – Preguntó ella aforrándose a él con fuerzas. – Ella dijo que soy producto del verdadero amor, y eso también coincidiría con lo de ser la princesa perdida. Todo esto es demasiado. – Dijo ella con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de él.

\- No te presiones a ser algo si no quieres serlo o si no estás lista. Uno es lo que es por sus decisiones, por lo que elije ser. Y vos Emma sos libre, y podes elegir. Acá te vamos aceptar sin importar lo que elijas. – Dijo él intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Por aceptarme como soy. – Respondió ella.

Después de esa conversación no volvieron a tocar el tema. Emma continuó practicando su magia y Killian siguió felicitándola cada vez que lograba algo, pero no había comentarios de ser la salvadora ni de ser la princesa perdida. Killian sabía que las dos cosas encajaban perfectamente en ella, después de todo él había sentido que ella era especial desde el primer momento que la conoció. También sabía que la vida de Emma había sido difícil y solitaria, se había sentido insignificante toda su vida, y asumir roles tan importantes de un día para el otro no iba ser algo fácil. Killian sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo y sabía que ella iba a tomar la decisión correcta. Ella siempre tomaba la decisión correcta porque tenía un gran corazón y una luz especial. Killian deseaba que Emma pueda verse con los ojos de él. Si podría hacer eso comprendería todo lo especial e importante que era.

\- Bueno, finalmente mañana estaremos llegando a Sherwood. – Dijo August algo aliviado uniéndose al resto de la tripulación en la cena.

\- ¿Extrañas la tierra marinero? – Preguntó Henry bromeando y haciendo que todos se rían.

\- Yo extraño más a las mujeres que a la tierra. – Comentó Will.

\- No seas asqueroso. – Dijo Walsh dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

\- Es la verdad. – Dijo Will defensivamente.

\- Hay un niño y una mujer, podrías comportarte un poco. – Sugirió Graham.

\- Como sea, ¿Cuáles son los planes para cuando lleguemos a Sherwood? – Preguntó Will cambiando el tema.

\- Ustedes se quedarán en el pueblo Longwod y yo iré al bosque de Sherwood en busca del señor oscuro. – Respondió Killian.

\- Pero, ¿No iremos con vos? – Preguntó Victor sorprendido.

\- No, ustedes se quedarán en Longwod y esperan tres días. Si no regresó, se irán. Y si reciben señales de que el señor oscuro fue derrotado irán en busca de la daga y la destruirán. – Informó Killian su decisión y su plan.

Killian pudo ver que nadie estaba feliz con el plan que había armado, pero sus hombres estaban acostumbrados a eso. Su tripulación seguía sus órdenes sin cuestionarlo, respetando sus elecciones, porque él era el capitán. Y en un barco pirata se hacía lo que el capitán decía. Ellos aceptaban sus decisiones, aún cuando no estaban de acuerdo con ellas. Pero Emma era distinta. Ella no era una pirata y él pudo notar el enojo y la furia que le dio enterarse de sus planes. Ella se retiró de la mesa bruscamente. Killian miró a sus hombres y vio que ninguno se había sorprendido de la reacción. Sí, Emma tenía un carácter fuerte y vibrante, todos lo sabían.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado al entrar en el camarote y verla sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Respondió ella.

\- Si, eso tenemos que hacer. – Coincidió él y se sentó a su lado. – Emma si este es el momento en que vas a intentar convencerme de que no siga adelante con mi venganza, déjame decirte que no vas a lograrlo. – Dijo él seriamente.

-Yo jamás te pediría eso. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó él confundido.

\- Yo quiero ir con vos, quiero ayudarte con tu venganza. – Respondió ella.

\- No, yo no puedo dejar que te arriesgues de esa manera. – Negó él sorprendido y conmovido al descubrir sus intenciones.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo puedo cuidarme sola y tengo magia. Puedo distraerlo mientras vos buscas la daga. – Propuso ella.

\- No. – Dijo él.

\- Si no me dejas ir con vos, iré por mi cuenta de todas maneras. – Le dejo saber ella.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida de esta manera? No tiene sentido. – Intentó hacerla razonar.

\- Killian, por favor, déjame ayudarte. – Suplicó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Emma no tiene sentido que quieras ayudarme y que arriesgues la vida por alguien como yo. – Explicó él sosteniendo su mirada con la de ella.

\- Claro que tiene sentido, Killian yo te amo. – Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

\- ¿Me amas, pero estás de acuerdo con esto? – Preguntó él confundido.

\- Va a ser difícil, lo sé y lo admito. – Confesó ella mordiéndose el labio. – Yo no elegí enamorarme de vos Killian, pero lo hice. Supe de tu venganza desde un principio y nunca me opondría a ella, porque sé que es lo que vos queres. Es tu elección Killian y yo la respeto. – Dijo ella con calma.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él sorprendido, sin poder creer que alguien pueda aceptarlo de esa forma.

\- Porque quiero que seas feliz. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Aún si mi felicidad es morir vengándome del hombre que me arruino la vida? – Preguntó él inseguro.

\- Si eso es la felicidad para vos, entonces está bien para mí. Tu felicidad es más importante para mí que la mía. – Contestó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Sos la persona más maravillosa que conocí en mi vida. – Dijo él rozando su nariz con la de ella.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a dejar acompañarte? – Preguntó ella con algo de ilusión en su mirada.

\- Me gustaría poder convencerte de lo contrario, pero si en verdad estás dispuesta a ir sola, entonces prefiero que vengas conmigo. – Dijo él haciéndole saber su decisión.

\- Entonces voy con vos. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Está mujer era real? Killian no podía creer que existiera una persona tan maravillosa como ella, capaz de aceptarlo a él así como era y de priorizar su felicidad antes que la de ella. Killian quería decirle que él también la amaba, pero no podía. Porque si le decía que la amaba significa que su felicidad ya no estaba en la venganza, sino en ella. Y él quería la venganza. Él era un hombre egoísta, esa era la realidad. Así que la besó, la besó con toda la pasión y el amor del mundo. Si no podía confesarle que la amaba con palabras, por lo menos iba a demostrárselo con sus gestos. Besó y acarició cada parte del cuerpo de ella, cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando del dulce aroma que ella siempre parecía poseer. Unió su cuerpo al de ella y dejó que el placer de sentirla así de cerca lo invada. Estar de esa manera con ella siempre lo hacía sentir completo y a salvo de los males del mundo. Pero, por más que deseaba seguir adelante con su venganza, cuando la tuvo dormida en sus brazos deseó que pudieran tener más tiempo juntos.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma y Killian se despidieron de la tripulación, ellos se quedaban en el pueblo de Nottingham mientras la pareja fue a atravesar el bosque de Sherwood en busca del castillo donde se encontraba refugiado el Señor Oscuro. Emma eligió ir preparada para pelear con una espada en su cintura, un arco en su mano y una bolsa con flechas colgadas en su espalda. Killian en cambio solo iba con una espada. Por supuesto ambos llevaban dagas en sus botas, eso era una costumbre muy pirata que ya tenían incorporada.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó ella cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque.

\- Seguir el camino central del bosque, se supone que nos va a llevar directo al castillo. – Respondió Killian mostrándole el mapa que tenía.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella.

\- Según mis cálculos si vamos a un ritmo rápido, parando solo a la noche para descansar, mañana llegaríamos. – Informó él.

\- Que empiece la aventura. – Dijo ella cruzando la barrera de troncos que separaba el bosque del pueblo.

La caminata fue tranquila. El bosque era silencioso y parecía estar deshabitado. Emma tenía una extraña sensación al caminar ese camino. Por un lado, a la izquierda del camino se podía ver un bosque tenebroso, seco y oscuro. En cambio por el lado de la derecha, se podía ver un bosque luminoso y lleno de vida. El contraste le hizo acordar a la isla de "las almas perdidas" y eso le generó inseguridad.

En un momento de la tarde Emma se empezó a sentir cansada de la caminata y dejó que Killian se le adelante un poco. Ella sentía sed así que se detuvo un instante a tomar agua. De repente escuchó un grito que le hizo paralizar el corazón. Era la voz de un niño pidiendo ayuda, y el instinto de Emma fue correr hacia él. Corrió adentrándose en el bosque, hacia el lado derecho del camino, hasta que llegó al lugar de donde provenía el grito. Su instinto había estado en lo correcto, la voz era de un niño. El niño debería tener aproximadamente unos cinco años y gritaba desesperado porque las tierras movedizas estaban hundiéndolo para enterrarlo.

\- ¡Ayuda! – Gritó el niño asustado.

\- ¡Ten, agarrate de esto! – Indicó ella usando una larga rama para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor no me dejes! – Volvió a gritar el niño cuando la rama se rompió por la presión de ambos.

Emma miró la situación horrorizada. No sabía que hacer para salvar al niño y eso la estaba empezando a desesperar. Mirando para todos lados en busca de algo que pueda ayudarla vio que sus manos brillaban. ¡Eso era! ¡Con su magia tal vez podía ayudar! Emma puso un pie en la tierra movediza teniendo la sensación de que a ella no le afectaría, y así fue. La tierra movediza que quedo bajo su pie dejo de tener efecto. Al darse cuenta de esto caminó a paso decidido hacia el niño y lo agarró en sus brazos.

\- Tranquilo, estás bien. – Dijo ella intentando de calmar los sollozos del niño.

\- Me salvaste. – Dijo el niño saliendo del abrazo.

\- Si, peque, estás a salvo. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció. – Sos un ángel. – Dijo mirándola intensamente.

Emma estaba por corregir al niño y decirle que ella no era un ángel, pero la interrumpió la voz desesperada de Killian llamando su nombre. Ella se dio vuelta para el lugar de donde provenía la voz y al instante apareció Killian corriendo hacia ella. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerzas. Emma dejo que él la abrace de esa manera porque se dio cuenta que él se debía haber preocupado mucho cuando se percató de que ella había desaparecido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él saliendo del abrazo y observándola de pies a cabeza para comprobar que este en perfecto estado.

\- Si. – Asistió ella. – Perdón que me fui de esa manera, es que escuché un grito. – Explicó ella.

\- Yo también lo escuché. – Coincidió él. - ¿Qué era? – Preguntó presintiendo que ella ya había averiguado el asunto.

\- Este niño, las tierras movedizas lo estaban tragando. – Respondió ella dándose vuelta para presentar el niño a Killian.

\- ¿Qué niño? – Preguntó él viendo como ella miraba para todos lados.

\- ¡Killian, había un niño acá hace un instante! ¡Yo lo salvé con mi magia! – Exclamó ella con la voz llena de preocupación.

\- Tranquila, te creo, pero evidentemente desapareció. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Deberíamos buscarlo? – Cuestionó ella algo insegura.

\- No, por las dudas no. Tengo miedo que sea una trampa del mismo bosque. – Dijo él muy pensativo. – Volvamos al camino mejor. – Indicó.

Emma y Killian intentaron volver al camino central, pero no lo encontraban en ningún lado. Era como si el camino se habría escondido, perdido o cambiado de lugar. El sol se estaba empezando a poner en el horizonte y eso los hizo preocupar. Las recomendaciones siempre eran no salir del camino central y ellos querían encontrarlo antes que se haga de noche para poder dormir tranquilos. Si recomendaban no salir del camino central, debía ser porque los alrededores no eran algo seguro como para recorrer. Emma se sintió culpable de haber sido la responsable de que hayan salido del camino, pero Killian la tranquilizo diciendo que él habría hecho lo mismo.

\- Shh, quédate quieta. – Indicó Killian usando su mano para detener el camino de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Susurró ella.

\- Escuché ruidos, tengo una mala sensación. – Explicó el en un tono tan bajo, que casi fue imposible de distinguir.

De repente se vieron rodeados de una gran cantidad de hombres con lanzas y flechas. Ambos sacaron sus espadas, pero no tenía sentido, sabían que era una misión perdida pelear ellos dos contra tantos hombres. Uno de ellos reconoció a Killian como el Capitán Garfio y ante esto otro le disparo una flecha en el estómago. Emma atajó a Killian en sus brazos y lo ayudó a acomodarse en el césped para que la caída no sea tan dura. Emma quiso hacer entrar en razón a esos hombres pero nadie parecía escucharla, todos gritaban y discutían entre ellos. Emma intentó parar la sangre que salía de Killian con sus manos, pero era difícil. Decidió que iba a usar su magia para curarlo sin importarle que esos desconocidos la vean, pero antes que pueda hacerlo dos hombres la agarraron, ataron sus manos y le taparon la cabeza con una bolsa de tela. Emma gritó por Killian, pero no hubo respuesta.

Emma volvió a ver la luz del día, o mejor dicho la luz de la noche, cuando le sacaron la bolsa de la cabeza. Estaban en lo que parecía un campamento en medio del bosque. Había varias tiendas de campaña distribuidas en forma de rectángulo y en el centro de ellas había una larga mesa de madera, y un espacio para hacer fogones. Emma pudo ver que Killian estaba a unos pasos de ella tendido en el piso y se tranquilizo al ver que en su pecho había movimiento de respiración.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos dos que me trajeron? – Preguntó un hombre que parecía ser quien estaba al mando. Tenía el color de cabello igual al del tronco de los árboles, y una barba salvaje que cubría parte de su cara.

\- Extraños, estaban merodeando en el bosque. – Dijo un hombre de rulos y pelo largo.

\- Nadie tiene derecho a merodear en nuestro bosque sin permiso. – Dijo otro que tenía una expresión muy seria y brusca.

\- Así que, este es el famoso Capitán Garfio. – Dijo el hombre que estaba al mando, cuando se acerco a Killian y vio el garfio en el lugar donde debería estar su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Matalo Robin! – Exclamó un hombre de mayor edad que miraba la situación divertido.

\- ¡No por favor, no le hagas daño! – Rogó Emma dirigiendo su mirada y pedido a Robin, que al parecer ese era el nombre del hombre que estaba al mando.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigir la palabra al Rey de Los Bandidos? – Dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de ella enojado y le pegó una cachetada.

\- Lo lamento, pero por favor no lo lastimen, yo lo amo. – Pidió Emma desesperada.

\- ¿Lo amas? – Preguntó Robin riendo. – Es interesante que una mujer tan bella sea capaz de amar a un pirata. – Comentó mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¡Ángel! – Exclamó un niño que acaba de aparecer de la nada y corrió a abrazarla, era el niño que había salvado de las tierras movedizas.

\- Hola peque. – Lo saludó ella sin poder devolverle el abrazo porque tenía las manos atadas.

\- ¡Roland ven acá! – Ordenó Robin llamando a su hijo. - ¿Cómo es que conoces a esta mujer? – Preguntó.

\- Ya te lo dije antes papá, ella me salvó de las tierras movedizas. – Explicó el niño. - ¿Por qué la tienen atada? ¿Le van a hacer daño? – Cuestionó Roland preocupado.

\- Nadie le va a hacer daño. – Informó Robin, se acercó a ella y le desato las manos. - ¿Es verdad que salvaste a mi hijo? – Preguntó mirándola con respeto.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció. - ¿Cómo hiciste para derrotar a las tierras movedizas? Eso es algo imposible. – Dijo Robin pensativo.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije, magia! – Respondió el niño por ella.

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver a Killian? Yo necesito verlo para que no se muera desangrado. – Pidió ella a Robin.

\- Claro. – Asistió él.

Emma corrió hacía Killian y se arrodilló en el césped para poder estar más cómoda al tratarlo. Robin se paró al lado de ella a observar la situación. Ella notaba que él no creía que ella pueda ayudar a Killian, Robin ya lo daba por muerto. Pero Emma tenía algo que Robin no sabía, magia capaz de curar heridas. Emma sacó la flecha del estómago de Killian y puso sus manos sobre la herida. Concentró toda su energía en curar la herida de Killian. Sus manos brillaron y la herida también, hasta que finalmente cicatrizo.

\- ¿Emma? – Preguntó Killian abriendo los ojos débilmente.

\- ¡Killian! – Exclamó ella abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerzas. – Gracias a Dios estás bien. – Dijo dando un largo suspiro.

\- Claro que estoy bien. – Dijo él saliendo del abrazo y mirando el lugar donde antes estaba su herida. – Sos brillante amor. – La halago.

\- ¿Eres una bruja? – Preguntó Robin apuntando a Emma con una lanza.

\- Tranquilo amigo, ella se merece más respeto. – Dijo Killian poniéndose de pie. – Ella es Emma, la princesa perdida del Bosque Encantado. – Informó.

No bien Killian dijo eso todos los hombres que había alrededor de ellos agacharon sus cabezas e hicieron una reverencia hacia ella en señal respeto. Emma se sintió muy abrumada con ese gran gesto, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas actúen hacia ella de esa manera.

\- Perdón por todos los inconvenientes causados su majestad, soy Robin Hood de Longvod y estoy a tu servicio ya que soy fiel al Rey David y la Reina Snow del Bosque Encantado. – Se presentó Robin arrodillándose ante ella.

\- Por favor dejemos las formalidades. – Pidió Emma dándole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. – Nada de ponerse de rodillas, ni nada de llamarme su majestad, yo soy simplemente Emma. – Dijo con convicción para que nadie se atreva a discutirle.

\- Bien, dime Emma, ¿En que te podemos ayudar? – Ofreció Robin.

\- ¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí y cenar? Estamos cansados del viaje. – Dijo Emma.

\- Por supuesto, pasen, pónganse cómodos. – Indicó Robin señalando hacia el campamento.

Emma y Killian armaron una pequeña fogata y se sentaron a descansar. Emma le ayudo a limpiar su ropa manchada de sangre, y luego cenaron la comida que un tal "littlee John" les alcanzó amablemente. Emma miro como Robin jugaba con Roland y recordó porque los nombres le sonaban tan conocidos, ellos eran el marido y el hijo de Marian, un alma perdida que había ayudado a cruzar hacia la luz.

\- Robin, ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó ella acercándose a él.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de la princesa perdida? ¿Conoces la maldición que tengo? – Cuestionó ella, sin estar segura de cómo empezar la historia.

\- Todos la sabemos. – Asistió él. – Regina te maldijo a que tengas visiones sobre los muertos y puedas ver a las almas perdidas. – Dijo recordando lo que se decía en los dichos populares que habían corrido de pueblo en pueblo.

\- Hace un tiempo atrás vi a Marian, tu esposa. – Confesó ella.

\- ¿La viste? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Si, ella era un alma perdida y recurrió a mí para que la ayude a cruzar a la luz. – Respondió ella reviviendo en su mente la conversación con esa hermosa mujer.

\- Yo pensaba que nos había abandonado. – Dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudo cruzar a la luz? – Pidió saber.

\- Si, ella cruzó hacia la luz. – Asistió ella.

\- Bien. – Dijo él algo aliviado.

\- Pero antes de irse, me pidió que le haga un favor. – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué te pidió? – Preguntó él.

\- Me pidió que si alguna vez te encontraba a vos o a Roland les diga que ella no los abandonó, que ella murió porque la Reina Regina la mató. Y que los ama mucho. – Contestó Emma conmovida por la situación.

Robin se acercó a ella y la sorprendió dándole un abrazo. Emma devolvió el abrazo con amabilidad, sabía lo difícil que debía ser para Robin haberse enterado de todo eso. Emma le acarició la espalda con delicadeza intentando calmarlo. Muchos dirían que abrazar a un extraño era algo raro, pero para Emma no fue así, ella sintió una conexión con Robin. Una conexión por todo lo vivido con Marian. Esa era la primera vez que Emma sintió que valía la pena tener que soportar todas las noches su maldición de tener visiones y ver almas perdidas.


	22. Chapter 22

Killian miró su estómago maravillado, donde antes había una herida ahora no había nada. Emma realmente era increíble y cada día su magia era más brillante, eso le dio esperanzas para cuando enfrentaran al Señor Oscuro. Agarró un par de ramas para mantener vivo el fuego, y preparó unas mantas y almohadas para dormir. Al rato Emma llegó y se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Tu sonrisa me dice que la conversación con Robin fue buena. – Comentó él mirándola detalladamente.

\- Más que buena, es la primera vez que siento que de algo sirve ver a las almas perdidas. – Dijo ella sonrojándose por la mención de él de su sonrisa.

\- Me alegra. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella tímidamente.

\- Gracias a vos por salvarme. – Dijo él señalando el lugar donde antes había tenido una flecha clavada.

\- Eso no fue nada. – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Gracias por eso y por todo. Estoy orgulloso de vos. – Confesó él.

A Killian le habría gustado decirle que la amaba, pero sabía que confesarle algo así cuando estaba a punto de sacrificarse para que la maldición del Señor Oscuro dejara de existir era egoísta. Decirle algo así solo haría que las cosas sean más difíciles y dolorosas para ella. Así que se aguantó las ganas, y en vez de decirle que la amaba, la abrazó.

\- ¡Ángel! – Llamó Roland haciendo que Emma y Killian salgan del estado casi dormido que tenían.

\- Peque yo no soy ningún ángel, solo soy una humana. – Dijo ella.

\- Para mi sos un ángel. – Discutió el niño. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Preguntó.

\- El que quieras. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- No puedo dormir y pensé que tal vez… - Comenzó a decir Roland muy tímidamente.

\- ¿Queres que te cuente un cuento? – Ofreció ella.

\- Eso sería grandioso. – Contestó Roland ilusionado.

\- Entonces un cuento será. – Dijo ella.

Killian miro como Emma agarró a Roland en sus brazos y escuchó el cuento que le contó. Sonrió al escuchar que el cuento trataba de una princesa y un pirata, y pensó que le agradaba la idea de que ella se haya inspirado en ellos al inventar esa historia. Verla con Roland de esa manera le hizo pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría tener hijos con ella, ya que sin dudas sería una madre grandiosa. ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento? Él no podía pensar de esa manera, si pensaba de esa manera no iba a poder seguir adelante con su venganza. Así que sacudió su cabeza y quito esas ideas de su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Se quedó dormido. – Dijo ella acariciando la cabeza del niño que tenía en sus brazos.

\- No recuerdo que la historia que le contaste este en ningún cuento. – Comentó él haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Eso es porque la inventé. – Admitió ella mordiéndose el labio.

\- Creo saber de donde sacas tu imaginación. – Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Mejor me voy a llevar a Roland a su tienda. – Informó ella levantándose del césped con el niño envuelto en sus brazos. – Si tardo es porque voy a buscar agua al pozo. – Agregó antes de irse.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo él.

Killian la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista. La noche estaba fría así que agarró un par de ramas más para tener de reserva para el fuego, solo por las dudas. Después se cubrió con una manta y se acostó a observar las estrellas. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un grito lo hizo sobresaltar. Él reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, el grito había venido de Emma. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo e hizo camino hacia donde había escuchado la voz. En seguida se le unieron Robin y cinco de sus hombres, todos armados. Que haya tantas personas dispuestas a proteger a Emma le hizo sentir agradecido, ella se merecía que la cuiden y la protegan.

Volvieron a escuchar otro grito, así que apuraron el paso hasta llegar al pozo de agua. Y allí estaba ella, parada y temblando, con la mirada perdida. Pero sola, absolutamente sola.

\- Es su maldición. – Explicó Killian a Robin y sus hombres que miraban confundidos la situación.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo Robin. – Vuelvan a las tiendas, falsa alarma. – Indicó a sus hombres. - ¿Ella va a estar bien? – Preguntó.

\- Eso espero. – Respondió Killian.

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó ella finalmente notando la presencia de ellos.

\- Emma, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el caminando hacia ella.

\- Esto es demasiado, son demasiadas almas oscuras, demasiadas. – Dijo ella en un tono casi imperceptible y derrumbándose en sus brazos.

\- Ey, tranquila amor. Respira. Estoy acá con vos y estás bien, estás a salvo. – Dijo él intentando calmarla al sentir su respiración tan acelerada, al punto que le era imposible que el aire llegue a sus pulmones.

\- Son miles. Es tan oscuro, duele demasiado. – Dijo ella entre cortadamente. – No dejes que me lastimen por favor. – Pidió aferrándose a él con fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

\- Jamás voy a dejar que te lastimen, yo te voy a mantener a salvo. – Prometió él.

Killian estaba muy preocupado, nunca había visto a Emma tan asustada ni afectada por sus visiones o por ver a las almas perdidas. Evidentemente ese bosque estaba más maldito de lo que pensaban. Probablemente el bosque estaba lleno de almas perdidas y oscuras por culpa del Señor Oscuro, y eso era lo que tanto estaba lastimando a Emma. La agarró en sus brazos y la llevó hacia donde habían hecho la fogata. Por suerte el fuego seguía vivo, y esa pequeña luz y calidez le iba a dar calma. La rodeo con sus piernas y sus brazos, usando su cuerpo de escudo para que ella se sienta protegida.

\- Killian, no dejes que me atrapen. – Pidió ella con la voz rota.

\- No te preocupes, yo no voy a dejar que te atrapen. Estás a salvo conmigo. – Le aseguró él mientras le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

\- El fuego ayuda, los mantiene lejos. – Dijo ella observando la fogata.

\- Entonces no dejaremos que se apague. – Dijo él y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Killian la meció en sus brazos hasta que se quedo dormida. Una vez que ella se durmió la observó detenidamente y se sintió aliviado de verla tan pacífica y tranquila. Intentó mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible, solo para asegurarse de que ella este bien, hasta que el cansancio le ganó. A la mañana, cuando despertaron, no volvieron a hablar del tema. Killian sentía que ella no estaba lista para hacerlo y al darle tiempo pudo sentir también su agradecimiento. Desayunaron y luego prepararon sus cosas para continuar su camino.

\- ¿Podemos pedirte un favor más antes de irnos? – Preguntó ella a Robin.

\- Por supuesto, estoy a tu servicio. – Respondió Robin.

\- Nosotros queremos llegar al castillo del Señor Oscuro, ¿Podrías indicarnos el camino? – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Para que quieren ir al castillo del Señor Oscuro? Nadie se atreve a ir a allí. – Dijo Robin Sorprendido.

\- Nosotros pensamos enfrentarlo. – Contestó Killian.

\- ¿Piensan que pueden derrotarlo? – Preguntó Robin.

\- Con su magia y las cosas que yo sé de él, tal vez sea suficiente. – Respondió Killian.

\- Por lo menos vamos a intentarlo. – Agregó Emma.

\- Bueno, para ir al castillo del Señor Oscuro tienen que ir al bosque negro. Este es el bosque dorado, el negro es el que está del lado izquierdo del camino central. – Empezó a Explicar Robin.

\- ¿Podrías señalármelo? – Pidió Killian alcanzándole un mapa.

\- Este mapa está mal. – Dijo Robin y fue a buscar uno a su tienda para mostrarles. – Esté es el camino central y esté es el bosque negro. Si siguen el camino de las tinieblas llegarán al lago negro. El castillo del Señor Oscuro está en medio del lago. – Explicó señalando y anotando cosas en el mapa y luego se los dio.

\- Gracias. – Agradecieron Emma y Killian a la vez.

Tres hombres de Robin los acompañaron hasta la entrada del bosque negro. Se adentraron en el bosque y siguieron el camino de las tinieblas como les indicó Robin. El bosque estaba seco y deshabitado, pero había algo raro en él, una mala sensación que parecía invadirlo a uno y nunca irse. A las horas llegaron al lago negro y cruzaron el puente hasta llegar al castillo. Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas y al parecer este también estaba deshabitado.

\- Esto es muy extraño. – Dijo ella entrando al gran hall con su espada en alto.

\- Si, tengo una mala sensación sobre esto. – Coincidió él también con su espada preparada para atacar, solo por si las dudas.

\- Como a trampas, ¿No? – Dijo ella, pero él no respondió. - ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó ella.

\- Voy a ir a la torre este en busca de la daga, se supone que allí es donde la tiene escondida. – Respondió él.

\- Bien, yo me quedo por acá por si aparece el Señor Oscuro, así lo distraigo con mi magia. – Dijo ella. - ¿Deberíamos tener una señal para avisarnos si algo sale mal? – Sugirió.

\- ¿Tres aplausos? – Propuso él.

\- Mejor tres silbidos. – Dijo ella y él asistió. – Ten cuidado. – Pidió ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Vos también. – Dijo él.

Killian le dio un último beso y se fue en busca de la daga. El castillo era oscuro, húmedo, tenía las paredes y el piso de piedra. Llegó a la torre sin cruzarse con nadie, lo cual lo hacía sentir cada vez más inseguro. Entró a la habitación y allí estaba la daga, en una mesa alta ubicada en el medio. Agarró la daga sin problemas y sintió como si un gran peso saliera de su cuerpo, una gran parte del plan ya estaba lista. Como todavía se sentía inseguro de que las cosas estén tan tranquilas y no hayan tenido ningún problema en el camino, se apuró en buscar a Emma. Cuando llegó al hall donde la había dejado, ella ya no estaba allí. Killian empezó a recorrer el castillo en búsqueda de Emma. Finalmente la encontró en la biblioteca, ella estaba congelada en su lugar por arte de magia. Y allí frente a ella, estaba el Señor Oscuro.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella aliviada al verlo. Al parecer el hechizo solo funcionaba para que este congelada en su lugar, pero le permitía hablar y mover su cara.

\- Te ordeno que la descongeles. – Ordenó Killian enojado apuntando la daga a Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido de dejar a tu alcance la verdadera daga? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin riendo. – Sabía que ibas a venir en mi búsqueda, lo supe desde el momento que esta princesa revolucionó y alteró todas las almas oscuras de mi bosque. – Dijo con calma.

\- Déjala ir, esto es entre vos y yo. Es a mí a quien quieres. – Pidió Killian desesperado.

\- No sé, yo creo que es a ella a quien quiero. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin agarrando la cara de Emma.

\- Prefiero morir antes de que pongas un dedo en ella. – Dijo Killian furioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa capitán? ¿Tenes miedo porque no pudiste confesarle que la amabas? – Cuestionó Rumpelstiltskin. – Una lastima realmente, porque nunca vas a poder hacerlo. – Dijo y hundió la mano en le pecho de Emma. – El amor es debilidad, ya lo tendrías que haber aprendido capitán. – Dijo con una sonrisa sintiendo el corazón de Emma entre sus dedos.

Killian vio a Rumpelstiltskin hundir su mano en el pecho de Emma y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos. Rumpelstiltskin iba a destruir el corazón de Emma, así como lo había hecho con Millah. Killian gritó desesperado, pero no había nada para hacer. Emma iba a morir delante de sus ojos y todo por su culpa. Había estado tan cegado en su venganza, que no sé había permitido disfrutar del amor que Emma le daba. Y Rumpelstiltskin tenía razón, lo peor de todo era que no se lo había podido decir porque era un estúpido y un cobarde. Killian habría deseado poder volver el tiempo atrás y olvidarse de su venganza. Él ya no necesitaba su venganza para ser feliz, él necesitaba a Emma. Volvió su vista a la situación y pudo ver el dolor en las expresiones de Emma al tener la mano de Rumpelstiltskin hundida en su pecho. El momento se hacía cada vez más largo y Killian cada vez se sentía más miserable. ¿Por qué Rumpelstiltskin lo hacía esperar tanto? ¿Por qué no se deshacía de Emma de una vez? ¿Cuánto más quería hacerlo sufrir? La espera lo estaba matando.

\- No entiendo, ¿Cómo puede ser? – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin confundido ante su insistencia al retirar el corazón de Emma y no conseguirlo.

\- Te equivocas, el amor no es debilidad, es fuerza. – Dijo Emma mirándolo con convicción.

Cuando Emma dijo esas palabras, Killian pudo ver como una gran luz salió de ella e hizo que Rumpelstiltskin salga expulsado con fuerzas al otro extremo de la biblioteca. Killian cerró los ojos por instantes por la intensidad de la luz. Cuando los abrió vio a Rumpelstiltskin tirado en el piso y a Emma parada con cara de shock ante lo que su magia acaba de hacer. Vio que las piernas de Emma comenzaban a temblar y ahí recién pudo reaccionar, corrió hacia ella y la agarró en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él usando sus brazos para que ella no caiga, al parecer el acto de magia la había dejado con pocas fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestionó ella llevando una de sus manos hacia su corazón, todavía sin creer que estaba bien.

\- Eso es algo muy interesante para discutir después. – Dijo él llevando su mano hacia la mejilla de ella. – Emma te amo. – Confesó mirándola a los ojos y rozando su nariz con la de ella.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Emma estaba viva y estaba bien, y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Killian. Le dijo que la amaba y la besó. La besó con ternura y cariño, demostrándole todo lo que sentía en cada roce de sus labios. Unas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos, Emma estaba bien y su corazón latía con intensidad. Su corazón no podía ser sacado de su pecho, y Killian nunca se sintió tan aliviado en su vida.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma sintió la mano de Rumpelstiltskin intentando sacar su corazón de su pecho y pensó que era el fin. Una sensación de pánico la invadió, no por la idea de morir, sino por Killian. Ella no quería dejarlo y sabía que a él le causaría dolor verla morir de la misma manera que Millah. Ella no quería que sufra y tenía miedo de que él vuelva a perderse en la venganza. Mientras todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza pudo sentir su magia resurgir de su interior y notó que Rumpelstiltskin no podía remover su corazón. Al ver la confusión de Rumpelstiltskin en su cara la confianza volvió a ella y dijo algo que siempre había pensado y necesitaba sacar afuera: _"El amor es fuerza"_. Magia blanca y brillante salió de su pecho haciendo que Rumpelstiltskin salga despedido y caiga en un rincón de la biblioteca lejos de ella. El shock de lo que acaba de pasar se apoderó de ella y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Como si Killian lo sabría todo sobre ella, fue corriendo a su lado y la agarró en sus brazos. Killian le confesó que la amaba, la beso con pasión y ella se derritió en el beso. Ella sabía que él la amaba desde hace un tiempo, lo demostraba con todo lo que hacía por ella. Pero escucharlo era otra historia, era hacerlo real y su corazón saltó de alegría porque era la primera vez que alguien la amaba.

\- No se te ocurra acercarte, vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de volver a intentar tocar a Emma. – Amenazó Killian a Rumpelstiltskin apuntándolo con su espada.

\- ¿Todavía no aprendiste que una simple espada no puede matarme pirata? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin quedándose quieto en su lugar, pero con una sonrisa que decía que ya tenía nuevos planes de cómo atacar.

\- No me importa, yo por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa. – Se justificó Killian.

\- ¿Incluso de dejar tu venganza? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Si, incluso eso. – Asistió Killian.

\- Que lastima que no te diste cuenta de eso antes. – Comentó Rumpelstiltskin jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

\- Como sea, no podes sacar mi corazón y sabes que mi magia es capaz de proteger a Killian. – Le recordó Emma.

\- Si, eso fue inesperado. – Aceptó Rumpelstiltskin. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer otras cosas al respecto. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó Killian agarrando su espada con fuerzas.

\- Que siempre tengo un plan b. – Contestó Rumpelstiltskin.

Antes que alguien pueda preguntar cuál era el "plan b" de Rumpelstiltskin, él hizo sonar sus dedos y Emma se vio envuelta de una luz verde. Emma sintió como si estuviera siendo removida del mundo, todo a su alrededor giraba y la hacía marearse. Cuando la luz verde que la envolvía desapareció, Emma cayó en el césped. Abrió los ojos y comprendió lo que había pasado, Rumpelstiltskin la había teletransportado hacía otro lugar. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Emma miro hacía sus alrededores y pudo ver que estaba en una prisión, o mejor dicho una especie de jaula gigante, en medio de un bosque. Antes que pueda darse cuenta de algún detalle importante, una mujer extendió la mano hacia a ella y la ayudó a pararse. Al parecer no estaba sola en esa prisión. La mujer tenía largo cabello con rulos color marrón oscuro y ojos verdes brillantes.

\- ¿Cómo es que pasó eso? ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó la mujer mirándola muy sorprendida.

\- No tengo la menor idea. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad. - ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- En el bosque de las trampas, está es una prisión de la Reina Regina. – Respondió la mujer.

\- ¿De la Reina Regina? – Preguntó Emma sintiendo un gran escalofríos al recordar cada una de sus visiones con esa mujer, más que Killian le había dicho que ella quería matar a la princesa perdida, la cual supuestamente era ella. – Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes de acá. – Dijo con convicción.

\- Es imposible. – Dijo la mujer apoyándose contra los garrotes de metal.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser imposible, si no hay guardias? – Dijo Emma mirando hacia los alrededores y comprobando que no había ni una persona visible cercana a ellas.

\- Créeme, ya lo intenté, estoy hace un mes. – Explicó la mujer dando un largo suspiro, como si estuviera agotada y derrotada.

\- Pero yo tengo algo que vos no tenes. – Comentó Emma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la mujer mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Magia. – Contestó Emma.

Emma se paró enfrentando los garrotes y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Concentró toda su magia en destruir los garrotes. Luego abrió los ojos y usó sus manos para enfocar su magia. Pero no pasó nada, era como si su magia estaría bloqueada. Intentó una y otra vez, pero nada pasaba.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- No funciona, no entiendo. – Dijo Emma continuando con sus intentos y sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada.

\- ¿Tal vez deberías descansar e intentar más tarde? – Sugirió la mujer con algo de preocupación en su mirada.

\- Si, tal vez. – Asistió Emma pensando en el encuentro con Rumpelstiltskin, quizá eso la había dejado más agotada de lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Queres agua? – Ofreció la mujer.

\- Si, por favor. – Respondió Emma.

La mujer agarró un pequeño vaso de madera que había en un costado y lo metió en un balde de agua que había en un rincón de la prisión. Después se lo alcanzó a ella amablemente. Emma se tomó esos segundos para observar a la mujer. Parecía ser una persona noble, fuerte y sabia. Había algo en su manera de moverse que la hacía parecer valiente y segura, aún cuando estaba encerrada en una prisión. Emma sentía cierta familiaridad ante esa mujer, pero no comprendía la razón de eso.

\- Soy Mary Margaret. – Se presentó la mujer después de un largo silencio.

\- Soy Emma. – Se presentó Emma.

\- Que lindo nombre. – Comentó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos desprendían melancolía.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma y tomó un gran sorbo agua. - ¿Por qué estás acá? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Regina me odia, así que decidió que la mejor manera de arruinarme la vida era encerrándome. – Respondió Mary Margaret. - ¿Vos? – Preguntó.

\- Regina también me odia y me quiere muerta, pero no fue ella quien me trajo. Supongo que se va a llevar una linda sorpresa cuando me vea acá. – Contestó Emma con algo de miedo al pensar en el encuentro.

\- Incluso yo me llevé una sorpresa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Pidió saber Mary Margaret amablemente.

\- Es una historia larga. – Respondió Emma sentándose en el césped y apoyando su espalda contra los garrotes.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. – La animó Mary Margaret.

\- Supongo que tenes razón en eso. – Aceptó Emma y dio un largo suspiro. – Rumpelstiltskin fue quien me envío acá. – Dijo.

\- ¿El Señor Oscuro? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Mary Margaret preocupada.

\- Porque lo enfrenté, Killian y yo lo enfrentamos. Queríamos terminar con la maldición del Señor Oscuro para siempre, pero nada salió como lo planeábamos. – Explicó Emma.

\- ¿Quién es Killian? – Preguntó Mary Margaret con cierta curiosidad.

\- Es el hombre a quien amo. – Contestó Emma sonrojándose.

\- ¿Y cómo pensaban terminar con su maldición? – Quiso saber Mary Margaret.

\- Killian iba a robar su daga, matarlo y luego sacrificarse. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer mientras tanto era distraerlo con mi magia. – Dijo Emma y vio como la otra mujer se horrorizaba al escuchar el plan. – Pero Rumpelstiltskin nos engañó, la daga que Killian robó era falsa. Y bueno, acá estoy, y no sé que ha pasado con Killian. – Terminó de contar Emma con la voz temblorosa e intentando contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

\- ¿Estabas dispuesta a dejar que Killian se sacrifique? – Preguntó Mary Margaret observándola detenidamente.

\- Sé que suena loco, hasta yo me lo cuestionaba constantemente. Pero si, eso era lo que él quería. Eso era lo que él quería y necesitaba para ser feliz, por eso yo lo aceptaba por más que no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de perderlo. – Confesó Emma.

\- Debes amarlo de verdad para aceptar algo así. – Comentó Mary Margaret mirándola con admiración y respeto.

\- Lo hago, aunque a veces todavía me cueste creerlo. – Admitió Emma.

\- Si él te ama como vos lo amas, entonces sabrás en tu corazón si algo malo le pasa. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Si, te lo digo por experiencia. – Asistió Mary Margaret.

Ambas continuaron hablando fluidamente. A Emma le resultaba sencillo hablar con esa mujer, era como si en verdad pudiera entenderla. Aparte escuchaba atentamente sus historias. Mary Margaret le contó como había conocido a su esposo David, y ella le contó sobre como había conocido a Killian. Emma pudo notar la sorpresa que Mary Margaret se llevó al enterarse que Killian era el famoso Capitán Garfio. Estaban tan sumergidas en la charla que no se habían dado cuenta que había aparecido Regina con varios de sus hombres, hasta que ella las interrumpió.

\- Que bonita reunión. – Comentó Regina interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Regina. – Dijo Mary Margaret con un tono amargo.

\- Emma. – Dijo Regina enfocando su atención en la rubia. – Te estuve buscando tanto tiempo, que se siente bien que hayas aparecido mágicamente ante mí. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué queres de mí? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- Matarte. – Respondió Regina con sinceridad.

\- Pero ambas sabemos que eso no es posible, estoy segura que Rumpelstiltskin ya te informó que mi corazón no puede ser removido ni destruido. – Dijo Emma defensivamente.

\- Si, por eso voy a hacer otra cosa igual de interesante. – Dijo Regina sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Poseer tu magia. – Contestó Regina.

\- Yo no te voy a dar mi magia, nunca. – Dijo Emma con toda la seguridad que pudo.

\- Por eso voy a robarla. – Retrucó Regina.

\- ¿Y eso es posible? – Preguntó Emma irónicamente, de manera desafiante.

\- No lo sé, pero voy a intentar hasta lograrlo. Por ahora la tortura va a ser divertida. – Dijo Regina.

Regina señaló a dos de sus guardias que vayan por Emma. Mary Margaret intentó convencer a Regina de que deje a Emma en paz, pero por supuesto Regina la ignoró. Emma intentó usar su magia para defenderse de los hombres de Regina, pero esta seguía sin funcionar. Los hombres la agarraron y la arrastraron hacía una especie de altar de piedra que había en el bosque. La hicieron acostar y ataron sus piernas y manos.

\- Tu magia no funciona acá, hice varios hechizos en este bosque para que tu magia pierda efectividad y quede neutralizada. – Le hizo saber Regina.

Al escuchar que la iban a torturar, Emma pensó que iba a ser algo físico. Ella había pensado que la iban a lastimar como los hombres de Regina habían hecho cuando la habían atado al árbol en Hogsmeade. Pero la tortura que Regina planeó para ella no era nada de heridas físicas, era una tortura mágica. Millones de hechizos y pociones fueron lanzadas hacia ella esa tarde. Emma podía sentir la magia explotando dentro de ella. Su magia quería escapar y defenderla de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ante los bloqueos y neutralización de Regina lo único que terminaba haciendo era explotar dentro de ella. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, hasta su mente. De repente se sintió como si estaría ardiendo en llamas y como si el aire fuera demasiado pesado para entrar a su cuerpo. Emma empezó a ver puntos negros y eso le hizo saber que pronto iba a desmayarse, lo cual no era bueno. Antes de que pierda la conciencia, Regina informó que tenía que irse, así que los guardias la volvieron a llevar a la prisión.

\- Emma, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sacudiendo a Emma, una vez que los guardias se fueron.

\- ¿Mary Margaret? – Preguntó Emma abriendo los ojos débilmente.

\- Si, soy yo. Tranquila, yo voy a cuidar de vos. – Dijo Mary Margaret acomodando la cabeza de Emma sobre sus piernas.

\- Yo, no tengo fuerzas. – Intentó explicar Emma cerrando los ojos.

\- Descansa, yo estoy con vos. – Indicó Mary Margaret acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza.

Emma sintió las manos de Mary Margaret acariciando su cabello y se sintió como una nena chiquita. Emma nunca había tenido eso, una madre que la cuide y se preocupe por ella. Y esta mujer que acaba de conocer tenía algo tan maternal en ella, que hacía que Emma se sienta segura. Emma pudo escuchar que Mary Margaret le dijo que estaba volando de fiebre y de repente sintió algún tipo de tela húmeda en su frente. Mary Margaret la estaba cuidando, así que Emma se relajó y dejo que la oscuridad se apoderé de ella.


	24. Chapter 24

Killian no podía entender lo que acaba de suceder, en un momento tenía a Emma en sus brazos y al siguiente ella había desaparecido. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta desesperación, como las pocas ocasiones que habían estado separados. Y encima en esa ocasión se sumaba que Rumpelstiltskin era el culpable de esa separación. ¿A dónde la habría mandando? Killian sentía furia y enojo, todo lo que quería era recuperar a Emma.

\- ¿Dónde la mandaste? – Preguntó Killian con bronca apuntando su espada firmemente en dirección a Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Eso es algo que no puedo decirte. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin con una risa. – Salvo que estés dispuesto a hacer un trato. – Agregó después de un instante en el que se dedicó a pensar.

\- Hace tiempo que aprendí que hacer tratos con vos nunca funciona, no me vas a engañar. – Dijo Killian y empezó a hacer camino hacia fuera del castillo.

\- ¿Y qué pensas hacer para tenerla devuelta? ¿Recorrer todos los mundos y realidades existentes? – Cuestionó Rumpelstiltskin divertido.

\- Si es necesario, eso es lo que haré. – Asistió Killian sin detener su marcha.

\- Puede llevarte años. – Comentó Rumpelstiltskin presionándolo.

\- Soy un hombre paciente. – Dijo Killian sin engancharse en lo que el otro quería.

\- La paciencia no sirve de nada si ella muere capitán. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¡¿A dónde la enviaste?! – Preguntó Killian con bronca dándose vuelta y volviendo a enfrentarlo con su espada.

\- Te lo diré cuando recuperes algo que necesito. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin haciendo desaparecer la espada de Killian.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó Killian cansado de la insistencia de Rumpelstiltskin.

\- La Reina Regina tiene algo mío, que quiero devuelta. Lo tiene en la torre norte de su castillo. Si recuperas eso por mí, entonces te diré a donde envíe a tu princesa. – Informó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿Se supone que debo creerte? – Preguntó Killian mirándolo con enojo, ese hombre había arruinado su vida.

\- Yo cumpliré mi palabra, si vos haces tu parte. Si vos no haces tu parte, yo no te diré donde esta tu princesa y estará en vos encontrarla o no. – Explicó Rumpelstiltskin con calma.

\- Veremos que pasa en caso de que se de esto que decís. – Dijo Killian.

\- Eso haremos. – Asistió Rumpelstiltskin y desapareció en un humo verde.

Killian no descansó hasta llegar a Nottingham, por suerte sus hombres lo habían esperado por más que habían pasado los tres días que él les había indicado que esperen. A sus hombres, también se habían sumado los hombres de Robin, quienes al escuchar lo que había sucedido con Emma decidieron ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Cuando se reunió con su tripulación les informó sobre lo que había pasado y dio órdenes para iniciar viaje cuanto antes.

\- Pero capitán, ¿Nuestra misión no era vengar al Señor Oscuro? – Preguntó Graham confundido.

\- Nuestra misión es la que yo digo que sea, y en este momento no me importa el Señor Oscuro. Lo que me importa es encontrar a Emma. – Dijo Killian con seriedad.

\- Pero, hace cientos de años que estás planeando la venganza. – Protestó Victor.

\- Y en esos cientos de años nunca fui feliz. Emma trajo la felicidad devuelta a mi vida y la quiero conmigo. – Explicó Killian. – De ahora en adelante la misión del Jolly Roger va ser proteger a la princesa perdida. Los que no estén de acuerdo con esto son libres de irse, y lo que están a favor son bienvenidos a quedarse. Pero mientras estén en éste barco seguirán mis órdenes y ahora mis órdenes son ir en busca de Emma. – Informó con convicción.

La tripulación lo escuchó atentamente y todos decidieron quedarse. Killian sabía que ellos se habían encariñado con Emma y agradecía la lealtad que le tenían para ayudarlo y aceptar sus órdenes. Killian estudió los mapas e indicó dirigir el barco hacia las tierras de la Reina Regina. Si necesitaba encontrar lo que Rumpelstiltskin le había pedido para recuperar a Emma, eso iba a hacer. Por más que no confiaba en el Señor Oscuro, por ahora era su única opción. Mientras tanto se mantendría atento a cualquier noticia o señal sobre Emma. Entre su tripulación y los hombres de Robin, su barco se encontraba más lleno de personas que nunca. Pero Killian sin embargo se sentía solo, le hacía falta Emma y cada cosa en su camarote le hacia acordar a ella.

\- Capitán, ¿Puedo hablar con vos? – Pidió Henry tímidamente entrando a su camarote.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió Killian. - ¿No podes dormir? – Preguntó curioso, era tarde para que el niño este despierto.

\- No, no puedo y Emma no está acá para alejar las pesadillas. – Respondió Henry con la voz llena de tristeza.

\- Yo tampoco puedo dormir sin Emma. – Coincidió Killian. – Así que si queres, podes quedarte acá. – Dijo Killian señalándole su cama.

\- La extraño y tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase. Ella es la única persona que me ha querido como una madre. – Confesó Henry dejándose caer en la cama.

\- Sé que la extrañas y que tenes miedo, yo también lo hago. – Aceptó Killian dando un largo suspiro. – Pero tenemos que tener esperanza, Emma es una mujer fuerte y estoy seguro que se mantendrá a salvo hasta que podamos encontrarla. – Dijo en un intento de calmarse a él mismo y al niño.

\- ¿Crees que Regina podría matarla? – Preguntó Henry luego de un largo silencio.

\- Si Rumpelstiltskin no pudo hacerlo, no creo que Regina pueda. – Respondió Killian con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al castillo de Regina? – Pidió saber Henry.

\- Para buscar algo que el Señor Oscuro quiere. Una vez que le devuelva lo que quiere, él me dirá donde está Emma. – Contestó Killian sintiendo una gran furia al recordar el encuentro con ese horrible y malvado hombre.

\- Pero él fue quien la hizo desaparecer, ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos está engañando? Nosotros no confiamos en el Señor Oscuro. – Le recordó Henry.

\- Lo sé, pero tendremos que tomar el riesgo, al menos mientras esta sea nuestra única pista sobre Emma. – Explicó Killian con gran inseguridad ya que él creía lo mismo que Henry, confiar en el Señor Oscuro no era algo bueno.

\- ¿Por qué no usas la brújula como la otra vez? – Sugirió Henry.

\- Porque Emma la tiene con ella. – Respondió Killian algo triste, ya que a él también se le había ocurrido esa idea. – Intenta dormir, yo estaré acá intentando mantener las pesadillas lejos de vos. – Indicó luego de ver al niño bostezar.

\- ¿Podemos prender una vela como hace Emma? – Pidió Henry acomodándose en la cama.

\- Claro que si. – Asistió Killian.

Killian prendió la vela y repitió las palabras que había escuchado a Emma decir en otra ocasión: _"Malos sueños, váyanse lejos. Buenos sueños, vengan y quédense.". _Luego dejo la vela en la mesa de luz. Se dedicó un rato a observar a Henry dormir y después a leer los diarios de Liam. Leer los diarios de su hermano era una de las pocas cosas que siempre le transmitía paz. Esta vez, mientras leía las palabras de su hermano, deseó que la hubiera conocido a Emma. Killian estaba seguro que Liam se habría llevado muy bien con Emma, y le habría encantado tenerla como cuñada. Imaginando distintas situaciones en los que ambos se complotarían para molestarlo, se quedó dormido.

Todo lo que podía ver Killian era oscuridad y más oscuridad. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, sólo sabía que estaba oscuro. De repente sus ojos captaron una pequeña luz a lo lejos. Killian hizo camino esa luz. Esa luz era Emma. Pudo ver la confusión de ella en su cara al verlo, pero ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro y se recibieron con un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Hace un par de días que estaban separados, pero para él habían parecido una eternidad. Volver a tener a Emma en sus brazos fue lo más real que sintió desde que se habían separado.

\- Emma. – Dijo él aliviado, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de ella para poder aspirar su perfume.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella acariciando suavemente el cuello de él. - ¿Esto es real? – Preguntó con algo de pánico presente en su voz.

\- No lo sé, ni me importa. – Respondió él honestamente.

\- Desearía que podríamos quedarnos así por siempre. – Confesó ella aferrándose a él con más fuerzas.

\- Yo también. – Coincidió él. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? – Pidió saber él saliendo del abrazo para poder verla a los ojos, pero manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de ella para estar lo más cerca posible.

\- El bosque de las trampas, pero no tiene sentido que lo busques, se supone que cambia mágicamente de ubicación todo el tiempo. – Respondió ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- Entonces, ¿Regina es quien te tiene? – Pidió saber él, aunque ya estaba seguro de que la respuesta iba a ser positiva ya que el bosque de las trampas pertenecía a Regina.

\- Si, me tiene encerrada en una especie de prisión. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Te ha estado lastimando? – Pidió saber él, ya que desde que se habían encontrado podía notar el estado de debilidad en que ella se encontraba.

\- Algo así, me está torturando con magia para poder robar la mía, pero por ahora no lo ha conseguido. – Explicó ella descansando su frente contra la de él.

\- Y no lo va a conseguir, vos sos mucho más fuerte que ella amor. – Intentó animarla acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

\- Killian te necesito. – Dijo ella con la voz rota y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

Escuchar esas palabras generó que algo dentro de Killian se rompa, esa increíble y fuerte mujer le estaba confesando que necesita de él. Lo peor es que él quería estar ahí para ella, pero sabía que esto era solo un pequeño momento que habían podido robar en el tiempo y espacio gracias a su magia. Así que Killian hizo lo único que podía hacer, secó las lágrimas de ella con dulzura, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y la abrazó con fuerzas. La iba a abrazar y hacer sentir segura hasta que ese pequeño milagro de estar juntos se desvanezca.

\- Yo también te necesito y te prometo que no voy a parar hasta encontrarte, pero por ahora disfrutemos de estar juntos de está forma. – Dijo él acariciándole el cabello.

\- Me alegra que estés acá. – Dijo ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él. – Tenía tanto miedo de perderte ante tu venganza con el Señor Oscuro. – Admitió avergonzada.

\- Ya no tenes que preocuparte más por eso. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Pidió saber con ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- He decidido dejar mi venganza. – Respondió él sosteniendo su mirada con la de ella.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó ella insegura.

\- Que encontré mi final feliz. – Contestó él con sinceridad.

\- Si encontraste tu final feliz y no es la venganza, entonces ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa por el miedo a la posible respuesta.

\- ¿No lo sabes Emma? – Preguntó él mirándola intensamente. – Sos vos. – Dijo con tanta seguridad, como si lo habría sabido toda su vida.

Emma lo miró con algo de sorpresa y alivio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de agradecimiento, él sabía que ella nunca se había esperado ser el final feliz de alguien y escucharlo debía ser movilizador. Ella se acercó a él lentamente y unió sus labios en un beso. Killian correspondió el beso con suavidad y delicadeza, demostrándole en cada pequeño roce todo el amor que sentía por ella. Recién se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar, pero se quedaron aferrados al otro en un reconfortante abrazo. De repente las fuerzas de Emma se desvanecieron y cayó al suelo. Killian se dejó caer con ella y la mantuvo en sus brazos.

\- Emma, estás volando de fiebre. – Indicó él sintiendo la frente caliente de ella con su mano.

\- Lo sé, eso quiere decir que debo estar despertando. – Asistió ella recordando que su compañera de prisión le había dicho eso antes de que ella perdiera la conciencia. – No quiero despertar Killian, por favor, quiero quedarme con vos. – Rogó ella entre pequeños sollozos.

\- Yo también quiero quedarme con vos, pero no es algo que podamos manejar. – Dijo él secándole las lágrimas. - Por favor, no estés mal, te prometo que te voy a encontrar. Siempre te voy a encontrar. – Prometió él.

\- Te creo. – Aceptó ella.

\- Emma cuando te despiertes tenes que mandarme la brújula con tu magia. – Dijo él recordando la charla que había tenido con Henry antes de dormirse.

\- Regina tiene mi magia bloqueada, no puedo usarla. – Explicó ella débilmente intentando evitar que sus ojos se cierren. – Pero, tal vez esto funcione, acá la tenes. – Dijo sacando la brújula del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará? – Preguntó él agarrando la brújula.

\- No lo sé, supongo que lo descubriremos cuando despertemos. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Emma no te duermas, por favor. – Pidió él sacudiéndola ya que tenía la sensación de que si ella se dormía en el sueño iba a desaparecer de su lado.

\- Perdón, yo no puedo. – Dijo ella agarrando el abrigo de él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para mantenerse firme.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un beso en la nariz.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo ella y besó los labios de él suavemente.

Emma se quedó dormida, y como él había sospechado desapareció de su lado. Killian gritó desesperado por ella, pidiéndole que vuelva. Cuando eso no funcionó, concentró todas sus fuerzas en despertarse hasta que lo hizo. Abrió los ojos sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora después de ese sueño. Pasó su mano por su cabello húmedo por la transpiración y recordó lo lindo que había sido tener a Emma en brazos, aunque sea en un sueño. Después recordó todo lo que habían hablado y llevó su mano a su bolsillo. La brújula estaba allí. La agarró en su mano y sonrío mientras miraba la flecha girar con gran velocidad hasta que se detuvo señalando una dirección. Killian salió a cubierta, tomó el timón y cambio el rumbo. Era hora de ir directo hacia Emma.


	25. Chapter 25

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles para Emma, de día era sometida a la tortura mágica de Regina y de noche tenía que lidiar con la fiebre más su maldición. Emma había perdido la cuenta de los días, pero mantenía la esperanza de que Killian iba a encontrarla, ya que después de todo lo de la brújula parecía haber funcionado.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís? Al parecer la fiebre ha bajado bastante. – Dijo Mary Margaret ayudándola a sentarse.

\- Mejor. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pidió Mary Margaret.

\- Claro. – Asistió Emma.

\- No es necesario que la respondas si te molesta. – Dijo Mary Margaret nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, suelta. – La animó Emma.

\- ¿De qué tratan esas pesadillas tan terribles que tenes? – Preguntó Mary Margaret después de dar un largo suspiro.

\- Muertes, veo personas morir. – Respondió Emma algo avergonzada al imaginar a la mujer viéndola tener visiones. – Todo por culpa de Regina, ella me hizo esto. – Dijo frustrada.

\- ¿A qué te referís con eso? - Preguntó Mary Margaret confundida.

\- Si no te molesta, preferiría no hablar de eso. – Contestó Emma, no se sentía con ganas de andar discutiendo sus visiones o su maldición en ese momento a pesar de que la mujer le daba confianza para hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto, lo lamento. – Aceptó Mary Margaret.

\- No lo lamentas, es solo que no estoy de ánimos. – Aclaró Emma. - Tal vez podamos intentarlo otro día. – Sugirió.

\- Tal vez. – Coincidió Mary Margaret.

\- Y por cierto, gracias por cuidarme. – Agradeció Emma con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Todos nos merecemos ser cuidados Emma. – Comentó Mary Margaret como excusa ante su amabilidad.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso. Yo nunca tuve eso, salvo con Killian. – Explicó Emma.

\- Que no estés acostumbrada ni lo hayas tenido, no significa que no lo merezcas. – Intentó hacerla razonar Mary Margaret.

\- Como sea, gracias. – Dijo Emma intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. – Estoy segura de que debes ser una gran madre. – La halago.

\- Yo no tengo hijos. – Dijo Mary Margaret con la expresión llena de tristeza.

\- Perdón, yo pensé que… - Se disculpó Emma y se detuvo a pensar por un instante como expresar lo que quería decir. – Es que sos tan amable y maternal, que simplemente lo supuse. – Intentó justificarse.

\- Yo tuve una hija hace mucho tiempo, ella tendría que tener tu edad aproximadamente, pero la perdí. – Confesó Mary Margaret con la mirada perdida, como si estaría perdida en el recuerdo.

\- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó Emma, nadie se merecía perder a un hijo, sobretodo una persona tan buena como esa mujer.

Ambas se sumergieron en un largo silencio, que solo fue interrumpido cuando los guardias vinieron por Emma. Por suerte, esa vez la tortura no duro mucho, ya que Regina tuvo que irse a encargarse de otros asuntos. Cuando Emma volvió a la celda se sintió aliviada de que la incomodidad que habían sentido antes se había superado.

\- Te liberaron temprano. – Comentó Mary Margaret alcanzándole un pañuelo humedecido con agua.

\- Si, Regina tenía que estar en otro sitio. – Asistió Emma agarrando el pañuelo y poniéndolo sobre su frente.

\- Que bueno que te dejen descansar, tu fiebre no parece tan mal. – Dijo Mary Margaret luego de tocarle la frente suavemente para comprobar su estado.

\- Si, hoy me siento bastante bien. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad. – Aparte la esperanza de que Killian va a venir a rescatarnos me da fuerzas. – Agregó.

\- ¿En verdad pensas que va a ser capaz de encontrarnos? – Preguntó Mary Margaret insegura. – Se supone que éste bosque está hecho justamente para que uno no pueda ser encontrado. – Le recordó.

\- Toda magia puede contra restada con otra magia. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

\- ¿Qué queres decir con eso? – Pidió saber Mary Margaret.

\- Killian tiene una brújula mágica que lo guía a uno hacia lo que su corazón más desea. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Y vos pensas que la brújula lo va a guiar hacia vos? – Preguntó Mary Margaret, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

\- Lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, así que no veo una razón para que esta vez sea distinto. – Explicó Emma.

\- Tendría que conseguir una de esas para David, con la cantidad de veces que estuvimos separados nos vendría bien. – Comentó Mary Margaret poniéndole un poco de humor a la situación.

\- Si Killian viene a rescatarnos, te prometo que te ayudaremos a que puedas regresar con David. – Prometió Emma.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Mary Margaret y retiro el pañuelo de la frente de Emma para volver a mojarlo. - ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Mary Margaret observando el colgante de Emma.

\- Es un colgante, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria. Me gusta pensar que mis padres lo dejaron para mí, tiene mi nombre grabado. – Respondió Emma agarrando su dije de cisne que siempre llevaba con ella colgando de su cuello.

\- Emma. – Dijo Mary Margaret mirándola como si lo hacia por primera vez.

Emma no comprendía porque Mary Margaret la estaba mirando de esa manera tan intensa, ni porque la manera en que había dicho su nombre sonaba tan cariñosa y llena de amor. Antes que ninguna pueda decir algo más, fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de peleas y espadas. Ambas se pararon y observaron la situación que se estaba dando fuera de la prisión donde estaban encerradas. Emma sonrió al reconocer a esos hombres que estaban peleando contra los guardias de Regina, eran sus piratas y los hombres de Robin. Henry fue el primero en acercarse a la prisión, dejándolas libres usando las llaves que había robado a un guardia. Emma lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, el cual el niño correspondió con la misma fuerza. Will apareció en seguida pidiendo que ayuden a pelear contra los guardias y entregándole una espada. Emma agarró su espada y empezó a pelear contra cualquier guardia que se aparecía en su camino. Mary Margaret la ayudó cubriendo su camino y disparando flechas a cualquier guardia que se acercaba a ella, era como si quisiera protegerla y Emma no encontraba ningún sentido en eso. Emma le devolvió el favor noqueando a un guardia que había aparecido sin que Mary Margaret lo vea, atacándola por sus espaldas. Ambas se miraron y asistieron a la otra en signo de aprobación. De repente una voz hizo que Emma enfoque su atención en otro lado. Era la voz de Killian llamando su nombre con desesperación. Emma buscó entre las personas que había en la batalla hasta que su mirada lo encontró.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó Killian mirándola desde la distancia.

\- ¡Killian! – Gritó ella sosteniendo la mirada de ella con la de él y haciéndose paso para reencontrarse.

\- ¡Emma! – Volvió a gritar Killian, también haciéndose camino hacia ella.

\- Gracias a Dios Killian. – Dijo ella aliviada derrumbándose en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien amor? – Preguntó sosteniéndola con delicadeza, pero correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella.

\- Si, ahora si. – Asistió ella. – Me encontraste. – Dijo ella saliendo del abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Alguna vez dudaste que lo haría? – Preguntó él acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Nunca. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Y ahí, en medio de la batalla, unieron sus labios en un gran beso. Habían estado tantos días separados, que necesitaban sentir que era real el hecho de que estaban juntos. La única manera que encontraban de sentirse reales era besándose. Así que se besaron y el mundo se detuvo en el beso. Se besaron con pasión, desesperación, alivio, alegría. Se besaron haciendo que exploten todos los sentimientos que habían estado soportando durante la separación. Pero todavía estaban en una batalla y el beso tuvo que ser interrumpido para continuar peleando. Pelearon juntos lado a lado, defendiéndose y cubriendo los espacios libres que uno iba dejando al otro. Parecía como si fueran una sola persona. Parecía como si habrían estado peleando toda la vida juntos, sabiendo donde estaban las fortalezas y debilidades del otro para aprovecharlas al máximo.

Cuando la batalla finalmente llegó a su fin Emma dio un pequeño beso a Killian y se puso a ayudar a los heridos. Emma estaba ayudando a August a curar una herida en su brazo, cuando recibió la noticia de que Graham había muerto. Ella no podía aceptar eso, ella tenía que hacer algo para cambiarlo. Intentó usar su magia, pero no funcionó.

\- No, no puede ser. Graham, por favor… – Dijo Emma con la voz temblorosa sacudiendo a Graham.

\- Amor, él se fue. Tenemos que dejarlo ir por más que nos duela. – Dijo Killian apartándola del lado de Graham.

\- Pero mi magia. – Protestó ella haciéndole saber la idea que había pensado.

\- Tu magia no funciona porque él ya está muerto Emma y porque Regina te tiene bloqueada en este lugar. – Le recordó él intentando calmarla.

\- Pero es injusto, si él no habría venido por mí no estaría muerto. – Dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas.

\- Sé que es injusto, pero no es tu culpa. – Dijo él abrazándola.

\- Pero siento como si lo fuera. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad y dejando que él la consuele.

\- Pero no lo es, vos no fuiste quien le clavó la espada en el estómago. – Dijo Killian mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Killian la abrazó por un instante más, hasta que tuvo que encargarse de dar órdenes a sus hombres. Emma lo miro con admiración, a ella siempre le fascinaba ver la manera en que él manejaba las situaciones y daba indicaciones que todos respetaban y seguían a la perfección. Mientras Killian daba indicaciones, Henry vino hacia ella totalmente destruido ante la perdida de Graham. Ella lo abrazo y lo contuvo como pudo.

Emma miro como preparaban todo para irse. Los hombres se movían velozmente de un lado a otro agarrando cosas, lo hacían con tanta naturalidad y sintonía que a Emma le parecía una especie de espectáculo. En una situación horrible, pero espectáculo al fin. A los minutos llego Victor con los caballos para ellos.

\- Hora de irnos. – Dijo Killian señalando los caballos.

\- No podemos dejarlo. – Dijo Emma señalando a Graham.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- Él puede ir en el caballo que tenían para mi, yo iré contigo en el tuyo. – Dijo Emma decidida.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Killian.

\- Él se merece una despedida bien, no ser dejado acá. – Dijo Emma sintiendo la necesidad de expresar lo que la hacía actuar de esa manera.

\- Lo sé. – Coincidió Killian.

Emma ayudó a Killian y a Walsh a subir a Graham al caballo, luego lo ató para que no se caiga durante la cabalgata. Emma observó sus alrededores una vez más y se sorprendió al ver que varios de los hombres de Robin saludaban a Mary Margaret con respeto y afecto. Killian se subió al caballo y la estaba a punto de ayudar a ella a que se una junto a él, cuando una voz llamando el nombre de Emma los interrumpió.

\- Mary Margaret, él es Killian. Killian, ella es mi compañera de prisión. – Los presentó Emma.

\- Un placer. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- El placer es mío. – Dijo Killian.

\- La oferta sigue en pie, podes venir con nosotros si queres. – Ofreció Emma a Mary Margaret.

\- Hay algo que tenes que saber antes, Emma yo soy tu madre. – Confesó Mary Margaret mirándola intensamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Emma con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo? – Cuestionó sintiendo como si el mundo alrededor de ella comenzará a derrumbarse.

\- Mi nombre es Mary Margaret, pero todos me conoces como Snow, la Reina Snow del Bosque Encantado. – Comenzó a explicar Mary Margaret.

\- No me importa, vos no sos mi madre, ni nunca lo vas a ser. – La interrumpió Emma sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado e intentando que el enojo no se apodere de ella.

\- Vos sos nuestra princesa perdida Emma, lo supe no bien vi tu colgante. Ese colgante te lo regalamos con tu padre cuando cumpliste un año. – Continuó Mary Margaret acercándose hacia Emma.

\- No, no te acerques. – Indicó Emma usando su mano para poner distancia entre Mary Margaret y ella. – Lo lamento pero yo no puedo ser tu hija, ni la princesa que queres. Yo estuve sola toda mi vida y lo mejor va a ser que siga así. – Dijo decidida.

Emma se subió al caballo donde había atado a Graham y emprendió una cabalgata a toda velocidad, siguiendo el camino que algunos hombres ya habían empezado a hacer. Esa noticia había sido demasiado más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Se sentía dolida y engañada, y lo único que supo hacer fue correr. Así que corrió con su caballo sin detenerse, por más que Mary Margaret o mejor dicho Snow, llamaba su nombre desde la distancia. Solo se detuvo cuando Killian la alcanzó y la ayudó a pasarse a su caballo. Ella se refugió en sus brazos y dejo que él guíe el camino que los llevaría a lo que ella consideraba su hogar, el Jolly Roger.


	26. Chapter 26

Cuando Killian escuchó que Mary Margaret, la compañera de celda de Emma, era la Reina Snow, supo que la reacción de Emma no iba a ser buena. Ella estaba totalmente negada con la idea de que sus padres sean reyes y escucharlo de la boca de la misma reina fue un shock. Killian observó a Snow y pudo ver el parecido que tenía con Emma, sus rasgos faciales y los ojos color verde brillante. También sabía que la fortaleza que Emma tenía para pelear en una batalla probablemente tenía que ver con sus padres, Snow había estado increíble esa tarde disparando flechas.

Emma subió al caballo en el que habían colocado el cuerpo de Graham y escapó de la situación. Killian se disculpó con la Reina y mantuvo el ofrecimiento de que venga con ellos, pero Snow no acepto. Snow le dijo que lo mejor era que Emma se tome el tiempo que necesite, no quería presionarla, y le pidió que por favor la cuide. Killian le prometió que la cuidaría y le dejó a su disposición un caballo y una espada. Killian cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo hasta a alcanzar a Emma y la hizo pasarse a su caballo para poder contenerla. Durante el camino al Jolly Roger la mantuvo segura y protegida entre sus brazos.

\- Killian… - Lo llamó ella, quien todavía seguía subida al caballo en medio de la playa.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Preguntó él ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarla a bajar del caballo.

\- Antes de emprender viaje hay algo que tendríamos que hacer. – Dijo ella aceptando sus manos y bajando del caballo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él con curiosidad, porque pensaba que ella iba a querer de irse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

\- Graham y los dos hombres de Robin que murieron, ellos merecen que los dejemos ir de buena manera. – Dijo ella señalando hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de los tres hombres.

\- Tenes razón. – Coincidió él.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó ella.

\- Entonces los despediremos como se debe. – Respondió él.

Los cuerpos de los tres hombres fueron envueltos en paja y colocados en una balsa de madera. Se dio una bendición a cada uno y luego la balsa fue expulsada al mar. Cuando la balsa estuvo a una cierta distancia de la costa se largaron flechas de fuego que incendiaron la balsa y deshicieron los cuerpos en cenizas. Esa era la manera que tenían los marineros y los piratas de despedir a las personas que perdían la vida. Killian pudo notar que todos los hombres se sentían agradecidos y respetaban que Emma haya tomado la decisión de hacer el ritual antes de emprender viaje.

Una vez que todos estuvieron satisfechos con la despedida, subieron al Jolly Roger y emprendieron viaje. Killian dio las indicaciones necesarias para hacer paso hacia Sherwood, ya que Robin y sus hombres iban a regresar a su hogar porque habían cumplido con la misión de ayudarlos a rescatar a Emma. Una vez que todo estuvo organizado Killian fue a su camarote en búsqueda de Emma. Cuando entró al camarote Emma ya estaba acostada en la cama; así que se sacó las botas, su abrigo y se acostó a su lado.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó ella haciéndole saber que no estaba dormida y acomodándose en sus brazos en busca de contención y comodidad.

\- Hola amor. – Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Perdón que no me quedé arriba, es sólo que necesitaba estar sola después de todo lo que pasó. – Se disculpó ella.

\- Tranquila, no me tenes que pedir perdón. Si alguien entiende la necesidad de estar solo cuando las cosas nos abruman, ese soy yo. – Aseguró él.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Mary Margaret, mi compañera de prisión, sea Snow, mi madre! – Dijo ella dejando toda su frustración salir hacia fuera. - ¿Vos sabías que Snow es solo un apodo y Mary Margaret es su nombre? – Preguntó.

\- No, debo admitir que fue una sorpresa para mí también. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Crees que hice mal en dejarla allí? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Yo le ofrecí que venga con nosotros, pero ella no quiso. – Contestó él.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Quería darte tiempo y espacio. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Tiempo y espacio? Y pensar que eso fue lo que tuvimos todas nuestras vidas. – Dijo ella en un tono muy irónico y agridulce.

\- Emma, sé que es difícil esto para vos, pero cualquier cosa que decidas hacer va a estar bien mientras sea lo que sientas. – Dijo él intentando calmarla y acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

\- Killian, yo no puedo ser una princesa. – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos para que las caricias de él puedan contenerla un poco.

\- Si, me lo haz dicho más de una vez. – Le recordó él.

\- Yo no puedo ser lo que ellos quieren. – Continuó ella. – Ellos quieren una hija y yo no sé nada sobre ser una hija. No sé cómo dejarme cuidar, ni querer, ni nada sobre ser una princesa. – Explicó sus preocupaciones y sus miedos.

\- A mí me parece que me dejas hacerlo bastante bien. – Comentó él tratando de derrumbar las paredes que ella había construido durante toda su vida.

\- Con vos es distinto, te lo ganaste. – Dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

\- Tal vez debas darle también a ellos la oportunidad de que puedan ganarse ese espacio. – Sugirió él.

\- No, yo no puedo, es demasiada presión. – Negó ella. – Entre mi magia, mis visiones, Regina y sus métodos de hacer mi vida imposible, sus expectativas y todo… Todo es demasiado. – Justificó ella e hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas y aclarar su garganta. – Yo no sé sobre ser una hija ni una princesa, yo sé sobre ser una huérfana y estar sola contra el mundo. – Volvió a remarcar.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- No, no intentes hacerme cambiar de idea por favor. – Rogó ella. – Yo no puedo poner mi corazón en ellos, no cuando sé que nunca voy a ser suficiente, ni voy a alcanzar sus expectativas. – Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada por los sollozos que salían incontroladamente de su boca.

\- Yo voy a estar de acuerdo con lo que sea que decidas. – Dijo él abrazándola con más fuerzas.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella.

\- No necesitas títulos conmigo Emma, acá sos mas que suficiente siendo vos misma. – Aseguró él. – Y no solo habló de mí, sino de todos. Te ganaste el respeto, la admiración y el cariño de todos. Para nosotros sos más que suficiente. – Dijo con convicción.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él sorprendido ya que no se esperaba eso.

\- Por aceptarme como soy y darme un hogar. – Respondió ella rozando la nariz de él con la de ella.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo, no hay día que pasé en el que no agradezca por tenerte y porque me aceptas como soy. – Confesó él acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo él.

Killian le secó las lágrimas y luego la besó con ternura intentando de liberarla de la tristeza y el dolor. De a poco el beso se fue volviendo más pasional, los días que habían pasado separados habían sido una tortura para ambos y necesitaban sentir que era real la presencia del otro. Se deshicieron de sus ropas y unieron sus cuerpos en un intento desesperado de desafiar los límites de la física y convertirse en un solo cuerpo. Porque eso es lo que ellos sentían cuando estaban juntos, ellos se sentían uno. Estaban tan conectados y complementados que se sentía como si fueran uno. Ella y él, pero juntos eran un ellos. Un ellos que era más fuerte que un ella y él por separados.

A los dos días llegaron a Sherwood y se despidieron de Robin y sus hombres. Como despedida de ambos bandos compartieron una cena en una taberna del pueblo de Nottingham. En ese tiempo los hombres se habían vuelto grandes amigos y separarse dejaba una sensación de vacío, pero era lo correcto. Cada grupo tenía su lugar al que pertenecía y sus responsabilidades. Pero ahora, si el futuro los volvía a reunir, sabían que tenían buenos amigos del otro lado.

\- Gracias por todo amigo, por haberme ayudado a recuperar a mi mujer y por haberme dado una oportunidad en el bosque de llegar al castillo del Señor Oscuro. – Agradeció Killian a Robin.

\- Gracias a vos por hacerme cambiar mi visión sobre los piratas y por haberme devuelto mis contactos con las personas del bosque encantando. Y gracias a Emma por salvar a mi hijo. – Agradeció Robin a Killian.

\- Lamento no haber logrado derrotar al Señor Oscuro, sé que si lo hacia iba a mejorar la situación de vida de ustedes. – Se disculpó Killian.

\- Nuestra vida está perfecta como esta, a nosotros nos gusta el bosque y nos gusta la tarea de cuidar al pueblo. – Dijo Robin intentando sacarle importancia al asunto.

\- En verdad me gustaría derrotarlo, pero aprendí que la venganza no es el camino que quiero. – Explicó Killian.

\- Entiendo de donde venís, ya te conté mi historia Killian. Yo partí del mismo lugar que vos, buscando venganza, pero el amor nos cambia. – Dijo Robin.

\- Si, el amor nos cambia. – Aceptó Killian. – Lamentó no haber podido conocer a Marian, pero si ella es como dices que era no habría querido que vivas el resto de tu vida en soledad. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Lo sé, por eso cuando vuelva a aparecer el amor en mi vida le voy a dar una oportunidad, más que ahora sé que es posible. – Dijo Robin haciendo referencia a Killian y Emma.

\- Que nos volvamos a ver. – Se despidió Killian.

\- Que sean muy felices. – Se despidió Robin.

\- Ustedes también. – Dijo Killian.

Una vez devuelta en el Jolly Roger Killian dio indicaciones a su tripulación de emprender viaje por las aguas del este, ya que quería hacer una parada en la isla "El manantial secreto". Todos se vieron sorprendidos ante su pedido, pero por supuesto nadie lo cuestionó.

\- ¿Por qué queres hacer una parada en la isla? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- Estaba segura de que si alguien iba a preguntar ibas a ser vos. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, yo no sigo tus órdenes, ¿Recordas? Soy una mujer libre. – Dijo ella haciéndose la seria.

\- No sé si tan libre, sos mía. – Dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Mientras vos seas mío podemos llegar a un acuerdo capitán. – Dijo ella imitando su acento.

\- Tenes un acuerdo, soy todo tuyo. – Aceptó él dándole un beso en el cuello.

\- Ahora volvamos al comienzo Killian. – Dijo ella agarrándole la cara con sus manos para que él deje de besarla porque la estaba distrayendo. - ¿Por qué queres ir a la isla? – Preguntó con intriga.

\- Porque después de la tortura mágica que tuviste quiero que Ruby te vea. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Ruby? Pero ella es una adivina. – Dijo ella sin entender porque él consideraba que necesitaba ver una adivina.

\- No es solo una adivina, es una curandera. – Explicó él.

\- Pero yo no necesito una curandera, estoy perfectamente bien. – Se quejó ella sacándole importancia al asunto.

\- Emma, todavía tenes fiebre a veces por las noches y estás pálida, y sé que tus visiones han empeorado. – Dijo él con seriedad.

\- No es para tanto. – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Para mi lo es, yo quiero que estés bien. – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

\- Yo estoy bien. – Aseguró ella.

\- Entonces deja que Ruby te vea. Si estás bien como decís no te va a hacer nada y yo me voy a sacar mis preocupaciones. – Propuso él intentando convencerla.

\- ¿Y si tiene que hacerme algo? – Preguntó ella insegura.

\- Yo confío en ella, ¿No es eso suficiente? – Pidió saber él.

\- Bien. Si vos confías en ella, entonces yo también. – Aceptó ella uniendo su frente contra la de él.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él dando un largo suspiro.

\- No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a hacer todo ese viaje a la isla solo para que me vea Ruby. – Dijo ella, las demostraciones de cariño la hacían sentir abrumada.

\- Por vos estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. – Dijo él jugando con el cabello de ella con su garfio.

\- ¿A lo que sea? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y dudas.

\- Por vos soy capaz de viajar por los distintos mundos y tiempos. – Aseguró él.

Emma sonrió ante su respuesta y lo besó. Killian correspondió el beso con pasión. Por ella estaba dispuesto a lo que sea, estaba seguro de eso. No importaba lo que les depare el destino, ni lo que aparezca en sus caminos, él por ella era capaz de enfrentar al mundo. La amaba con una intensidad con la que nunca había amado a nadie. Cuando se tenía un amor como el de ellos había que aferrarse y no soltarse. Y si algo los soltaba, volver a encontrarse para aferrarse una vez más.


	27. Chapter 27

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Emma, por momentos todavía sufría de líneas de fiebre, y de noche sus visiones eran más intensas que nunca. Killian era el único que en general podía sacarla de esos estados, pero Emma se sentía agradecida con todos los piratas ya que la cuidaban y la protegían como si fuera una más de ellos. Después de tres largos días de viaje, cuando el sol se asomaba sobre el horizonte para dar un nuevo día, llegaron a la isla "El manantial secreto". Usando las habilidades de Emma de comunicarse con los animales, pudieron encontrar el manantial más rápido de lo esperado. Cargaron sus provisiones de agua y se dirigieron a la aldea. Mientras todos almorzaban, Killian llevó a Emma a que Ruby le haga una revisación.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó él ansioso, observando como Ruby revisaba detenidamente a Emma.

\- Siempre tan impaciente. – Comentó Ruby continuando su revisación.

\- Si, siempre. – Asistió él sin sentirse ofendido ante la acusación de Ruby.

\- Definitivamente puedo notar grandes rasgos de magia oscura, nunca sentí algo así. – Dijo Ruby después de un largo rato donde continuo examinando a Emma. - ¿Qué te hicieron? – Preguntó a la rubia.

\- No sé que es exactamente lo que me hicieron, solo sé que me torturaron con todo tipo de magia. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Sabes que era lo que buscaban con sus torturas? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- Robar mi magia o matarme, esas siempre fueron sus intenciones. – Contestó Emma dando un largo suspiro para calmar sus recuerdos de las difíciles sesiones de magia a la que se había visto expuesta.

\- Bueno, definitivamente no pudieron robar tu magia, ni matarte. – Comentó Ruby con una sonrisa. – Nunca vi a alguien tan fuerte, la mayoría de las personas no sobrevivían a la cantidad de magia oscura a la que fuiste expuesta. – La halago.

\- No encuentro ninguna novedad en lo que estás diciendo Ruby. – Dijo él acusadoramente ya que comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, necesitaba saber que Emma estaba bien.

\- Tranquilo león, Emma está bien. – Dijo Ruby dirigiéndose hacia una estantería, de donde empezó a agarrar varios ingredientes.

\- ¿Qué hay de la fiebre y el empeoramiento de sus visiones? – Preguntó él preocupado.

\- Se debe a la magia oscura que todavía sigue en su cuerpo, pero sorprendentemente por lo que noto ella misma comenzó a expulsarla. Es como si su cuerpo rechazaría la magia oscura, lo cual es impresionante. – Explicó Ruby mientras preparaba una mezcla.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que en unos días voy a estar bien, ya que mi cuerpo habrá terminado de expulsar la magia oscura? – Preguntó Emma luego de asimilar y razonar todo lo que Ruby había dicho.

\- Si, pero como no sé de cuantos días estamos hablando, voy a ayudarte a acelerar el proceso. – Informó Ruby.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- Un té reforzador y purificador de energías, y unas lociones que al ser absorbidas por tu piel te ayudaran a defenderte contra toda magia oscura. – Respondió Ruby.

\- ¿Viste que no iba a ser tan malo? – Preguntó Killian acercándose a Emma y dándole un beso en la frente. – Te dije que Ruby iba a poder ayudarnos. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por cuidarme. – Dijo Emma devolviéndole la sonrisa y rozando su nariz contra la de él.

\- Siempre. – Aseguró él acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Bueno Killian, ya tengo todo listo, así que hora de que te vayas. – Dijo Ruby interrumpiendo el pequeño momento íntimo que estaba teniendo la pareja.

\- Estás loca si pensas que voy a dejar a Emma, yo me voy a quedar durante el proceso. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- Para hacer esto necesito que Emma este desnuda. – Dijo Ruby como si eso fuera una excusa convincente para que Killian se vaya.

\- Nada que no haya visto antes. – Dijo él sonriendo y mordiendo su labio al recordar cada parte del cuerpo de Emma a la perfección, el cuerpo de ella estaba grabado en su alma y memoria como si fuera un mapa a un gran tesoro.

\- Justamente por eso necesito que te vayas, no quiero vivir una situación donde no puedan contenerse. – Dijo Ruby seriamente.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a protestar él.

\- Killian está bien, podes ir. Ruby es de confianza, voy a estar bien con ella. – Lo hizo razonar Emma.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él dándose por vencido. - ¿Me avisarás cualquier cosa, si me necesitas? – Pidió a Emma.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Emma.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Más te vale que la cuides, sino te haré la vida imposible, sin importar nuestra larga amistad. – Amenazó él a Ruby.

\- Lo sé rudo pirata, pero no te preocupes, ella está en buenas manos. Ahora vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo. – Dijo Ruby arrastrándolo hacia la salida de su casa.

Cuando Killian se fue comenzaron su curación. Emma no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea, ya que no creía en las curaciones. Aparte el hecho de tener que quedarse desnuda la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Pero había algo en Ruby que le hacía sentir confianza, así que se aferró a eso e intento calmarse. Mientras se sacaba la ropa, observó a Ruby prender varias velas mientras entonaba un cántico que la hizo sentir una gran sensación de paz en todo su cuerpo. Emma tomó media taza de té. Después, se acostó en una mesa de madera y Ruby echó la loción que había preparado en ella haciéndole masajes. Por último, Emma tuvo que terminar la media taza de té restante y ser ella la que apagó las velas. Cuando el proceso terminó Emma sintió como si una presión habría salido de su pecho. Se sentía en calma, una gran sensación de paz invadía su cuerpo y sus energías parecían haber vuelto. Emma se miró al espejo y observó que su brillo había vuelto y su palidez desaparecido.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma a Ruby.

\- No hay porqué, de hecho creo que esa ropa se ve más bonita en vos que en mí. – Dijo Ruby pensando que Emma le agradecía por la ropa que acaba de regalarle.

\- Estaba hablando de la curación. – Aclaró Emma.

\- Ahh, bueno, es mi trabajo. – Dijo Ruby quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Pero yo no creía que era verdad esto de las curaciones, así que gracias por demostrarme lo contrario. – Explicó Emma.

\- Entiendo, estoy acostumbrada a los prejuicios de mi profesión. – Asistió Ruby. – Así como vos estarás acostumbrada a los prejuicios que te hacen por ser una princesa. – Agregó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Lo supe desde el día que te conocí, soy una adivina, ¿Recuerdas? – Respondió Ruby divertida ante la sorpresa de Emma.

\- No sé como todos hacen para asimilarlo tan bien, yo todavía no puedo hacerlo. – Dijo Emma frustrada, dando un largo suspiro.

\- Sabía que te iba a costar asimilarlo, por eso no dije nada en ese entonces. – Explicó Ruby.

\- Pero ahora que ya lo sé, ¿Queres hablarme de eso? – Dijo Emma algo insegura de cuál era el sentido de la conversación.

\- Si. – Asistió Ruby. – Yo conozco a tus padres Emma, ellos son grandes personas. Espero que algún día les des la oportunidad de que conozcan la maravillosa hija que tienen. – Dijo con calma.

\- Yo también espero eso, pero todavía no puedo hacerlo. – Dijo Emma débilmente.

\- No hace falta que me expliques nada, ni sigamos hablando de esto, yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal. – Aclaró Ruby acariciándole el brazo delicadamente.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma con una sonrisa triste.

\- Respecto a Regina, ten cuidado Emma. Ella es una bruja con magia muy oscura y puede hacer mucho daño. Y por lo que tengo entendido esta obsesionada con vos. – Advirtió Ruby sintiendo una gran preocupación.

\- Lo sé, no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiera de mí. – Dijo Emma.

\- Por eso, ten cuidado por favor. – Pidió Ruby.

\- Eso intentaré. – Asistió Emma.

Emma se tomó un rato para recomponerse luego de la charla con Ruby. De repente se encontraba llena de preocupaciones por su relación con Regina, y tenía miedo. Sentía que su vida ponía en peligro la vida todos el estuviera cerca de ella. Ella no quería que Killian, Henry o el resto de sus piratas corran peligro por ella. Quizás estar en el Jolly Roger con ellos no era lo mejor. Quizás era mejor estar sola, sola como había estado toda su miserable vida. Emma intentó deshacerse de esos pensamientos que le taladraban el cerebro y se unió a los demás piratas. Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando distintos juegos, relatando anécdotas y preparando lo necesario para los festejos de la noche. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, Emma sintió la necesidad de despejar su cabeza. Así que se dirigió a la playa, se sentó en la arena y se dedicó a ver el mar. El mar siempre la calmaba.

\- ¿Cómo estás amor? – Preguntó Killian sentándose a su lado.

\- Mejor, de hecho hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. – Respondió ella sin apartar su vista del mar.

\- Se nota, estás como radiante, hace tiempo que no estabas tan así de brillante. – Dijo él dando cuenta del cambio que había notado.

\- Si, entiendo a lo que te referís. – Asistió ella al recordar su reacción al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado, a pesar de que la notaba físicamente mejor, había captado una gran tristeza en la mirada de ella desde que había vuelto de la curación.

\- Si. – Respondió ella sin pensar y demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Emma? – Preguntó él agarrándole la cara suavemente para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. – Te noto preocupada y triste. – Dijo.

\- Es que… - Comenzó a decir ella y bajo la mirada porque se sentía demasiado expuesta al mirar los ojos azules llenos de preocupación de él. – No sé si es lo mejor que estemos juntos. – Terminó de decir con la voz entre cortada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? – Cuestionó él sintiendo como un gran dolor comenzaba a invadirlo.

\- Regina, ella quiere matarme y no va a parar hasta conseguirlo. – Dijo ella sin poder controlar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

\- Yo no voy a dejar que eso pase, yo te voy a cuidar y proteger. – Aseguró él uniendo su mano con la de ella.

\- Ese es el problema. – Protestó ella intentado controlar sus sollozos. – Lo único que hago es poner tu vida y la de los demás en peligro. Yo no tendría que estar acá, lo mejor sería que este sola. – Explicó sus miedos.

\- Nuestras vidas siempre están en peligro Emma, somos piratas. – Intentó hacerla razonar.

\- ¡No intentes minimizar esto Killian! ¡Sabes que no es lo mismo! ¡Regina es una bruja oscura y malvada, y es capaz de matarlos con tal de llegar a mí! – Exclamó ella quejándose ante su intento de comparar a Regina con la vida de un pirata.

\- Regina es una bruja y el Señor Oscuro es un hechicero. Siempre nos enfrentamos a peligros amor, todos sabemos y aceptamos eso. – Dijo él tratando de mostrarle que ella no es responsable de los peligros del mundo.

\- Pero no tendría que ser así, si yo me iría eso los mantendría a salvo de Regina. – Dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Emma vos sos parte de nuestra familia y no te vamos a dejar sola, no vamos a dejar que te enfrentes a los peligros sola. – Explicó él intentando de no perder la calma, ya que necesitaba hacerla entender que no había manera de que la vayan a dejar sola. – Aparte Regina vendría por nosotros igual, estés o no estés con nosotros, y lo sabes. – Agregó.

\- Tenes razón, ella los usaría a ustedes contra mí, o a mi contra ustedes. – Asistió ella. – Lo mejor habría sido que no me hubieran rescatado ni conocido, jamás tendría que haber dejado esa isla. – Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

\- No digas eso. – Pidió él agarrando el mentón de ella y haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren. – Rescatarte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, y sé que muchos de la tripulación piensan lo mismo. Nos devolviste la luz Emma, las ganas de vivir y ser buenos hombres. Eso no lo cambiaríamos por nada, ni siquiera por estar a salvo de Regina. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos y dejando que toda su sinceridad se vea reflejados en ellos.

\- Tengo miedo de perderte, de perder a Henry o a alguno de los chicos. – Confesó ella con la voz rota. – Ya fue suficiente con Graham, yo no puedo perder a nadie más. Yo no puedo perderte. – Suplicó.

\- No tenes que preocuparte por mí amor. Si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, es en sobrevivir. – Aseguró él.

Emma pudo ver toda la sinceridad en los ojos de Killian. Él era un sobreviviente, había estado sobreviviendo durante trecientos años y lo había hecho bien. Él la amaba y no iba a dejarla sola, al menos no por elección propia. Emma sintió calma con sus palabras y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Killian siempre sabía que decir o hacer para hacerla sentir bien. Él cerro la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un pasional beso. Ella correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad dejando que el amor que sentían la contenga y la sane, dejando todos los miedos atrás. No podían vivir uno sin el otro, así que juntos iban a tener que enfrentar los males que querían separarlos o terminar con ellos.


	28. Chapter 28

Killian dejo a Emma con Ruby e intentó distraerse con sus amigos jugando a las cartas. Pero su mente no lo dejaba concentrarse en el juego, su mente estaba invadida con algo que venía pensando hace días. Ante la necesidad de tener un momento solo, se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol. Disfruto del aroma a tierra y rocío de los árboles y de escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza. Miró el anillo que siempre llevaba en su dedo anular e intento decidir si lo que había estado pensando era lo correcto. Ese anillo era especial. Su madre se lo había dado a Liam para cuando encuentre a la mujer que amaba. Pero ni su madre ni Liam estaban, así que el anillo era de Killian. O quizás el anillo podía ser de Emma.

\- Killian, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Henry llamando su atención al usar su nombre, la mayoría de las veces simplemente lo llamaba capitán. Pero a Killian le gustaba esos momentos en lo que el niño sentía semejante confianza como para usar su nombre real.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Asistió Killian y le hizo un gesto como indicando que podía a unirse a él si quería.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? – Preguntó Henry curioso. – Es raro que te hayas ido, vos nunca abandonas un juego. – Dijo con seguridad.

\- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me dejaban concentrarme. Si no puedo concentrarme, no puedo ganar y a mi me gusta jugar para ganar, así que… - Explicó Killian.

\- ¿Es por Emma? ¿Ruby encontró algo malo en ella? – Preguntó Henry presintiendo que su distracción tenía que ver con que Emma no estaba con ellos.

\- Emma está bien, Ruby la está ayudando a terminar de curarse. – Respondió Killian.

\- Que raro que no te hayas quedado con ella mientras Ruby la curaba. – Dijo Victor uniéndose a la conversación.

\- La curación implicaba que Emma esté sin ropa. – Dijo Killian como si eso explicará todo.

\- Eso no te ha detenido antes. – Comentó Victor divertido.

\- Lo sé, pero a Ruby la hacía sentir incómoda mi presencia, así que me echó. – Informó Killian.

\- Todo un logro que lo haya logrado. – Dijo Victor con una sonrisa, sabía lo difícil que era para Killian contenerse cuando tenía ganas de hacer algo.

\- Entonces, si Emma está bien, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado? – Pidió saber Henry subiéndose a la rama de un árbol.

\- Nada, una tontería. – Contestó Killian sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- No es una tontería si no te permite jugar a las cartas. – Dijo Henry, el niño era muy inteligente y lo conocía demasiado.

\- Aparte somos nosotros, no tenes permitido mentirnos. – Agregó Victor intentando convencerlo de hablar.

\- Bien, pero no me digan que no les advertí. – Aceptó Killian y vio que los otros dos asistían con la cabeza. – Estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Emma. – Confesó algo avergonzado.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Henry, estaba tan sorprendido que casi se cae de la rama que había trepado.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian mientras jugaba con el anillo.

\- ¡Eso es estupendo! – Exclamó Henry entusiasmado.

\- Si, es grandioso. – Coincidió Victor.

\- ¿En verdad creen eso? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido ante las buenas reacciones de los otros.

\- Claro, ustedes se aman. – Respondió Henry con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No les parece muy apresurado? – Preguntó Killian todavía algo inseguro.

\- Killian, te conozco hace trescientos años y déjame decirte que nunca te ví tan enamorado de alguien como de Emma. – Dijo Victor con una sonrisa. – Y lo mejor de todo es que Emma corresponde tus sentimientos con la misma devoción. Ella daría la vida por vos, hasta estuvo dispuesta a aceptar que te sacrifiques por tu venganza con el Señor Oscuro. ¿No te parece eso suficiente prueba de amor? – Dejo salir a la luz todo lo que pensaba y sentía en cuanto a la relación de Killian y Emma.

\- Es más que suficiente. – Respondió Killian sonriendo al pensar en la forma en que Emma lo hacía sentir cada vez que estaban juntos.

\- Entonces no la dejes ir, encontrar un amor así de real y fuerte es más difícil de lo que crees. – Aconsejó Victor.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian.

\- ¿Cuándo diga que si, podemos hacer una fiesta? – Preguntó Henry haciendo que los otros dos estallen a risas.

Killian volvió junto a sus amigos a jugar a las cartas. Al rato Emma también se unió, ya que Ruby había terminado su curación. Cuando Killian vio a Emma supo que la curación había hecho efecto, Emma había recuperado su color de piel y el brillo que tanto la caracterizaba. Pero a pesar de estar radiante, había algo más. Killian pudo notar tristeza en sus ojos, por eso cuando se fue camino a la playa decidió seguirla para conversar. Emma estaba preocupada y se sentía culpable, pensaba que la vida de ella ponía en peligro la de todos lo demás. Killian habría deseado poder destruir a La Reina Regina en ese mismo instante, pero había aprendido que la venganza no era la manera. Así que abrazó a Emma, la contuvo y la calmo con sus palabras. Le hizo saber que lo que pasaba con Regina no era su culpa y que la vida estaba repleta de peligros, más si eras un pirata. Y lo más importante de todo, le hizo saber que no podía vivir sin ella y nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Killian llevó a Emma hacia la celebración del agua para que se despeje un poco. Killian se unió a Ruby para tomar una cerveza juntos, mientras miraba como Emma jugaba y bailaba con Henry y Will.

\- Gracias por haberla ayudado, sirvió mucho lo que hiciste. – Agradeció Killian a Ruby.

\- Si, se la nota más brillante. – Asistió Ruby mirando a Emma.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella sobre Regina? – Preguntó Killian, después de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- Sobre Regina y sobre sus padres. – Respondió Ruby sinceramente.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber Killian.

\- Porque me preocupo por ella y porque ella es la princesa del Bosque Encantado Killian, algún día va tener que hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. – Contestó Ruby dando un largo suspiro, sabía que a Killian le iba a molestar que ella haya hablado con Emma.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Preguntó Killian ofendido.

\- ¿Entonces por qué juegan a la familia feliz? – Reprochó Ruby ante lo había estado viendo.

\- No estamos jugando a nada. – Respondió Killian frustrado ante los malos pensamientos de Ruby. - Yo la amo, y la amo por el simple hecho de ser ella misma, Emma. No me importa su magia, ni sus títulos, a mi me importa ella. Yo voy a aceptar lo que ella quiera, por ella soy capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo. – Explicó exponiendo todos sus sentimientos.

\- En verdad la amas. – Comentó Ruby observándolo detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian. – Ruby, Emma a sufrido mucho y ha estado sola durante toda su vida. Así que déjale de llenar la cabeza con Regina, porque sino se va a ir sola, porque se va sentir culpable de poner nuestras vidas en peligro. – Pidió seriamente.

\- Pero sabes que tengo razón. – Se quejó Ruby.

\- No me importa, yo he puesto la vida de todos en peligro muchos años con el Señor Oscuro, así que estoy seguro que vamos a poder manejar a Regina. – Dijo Killian con convicción.

\- Algún día va a tener que ser la Reina. – Dijo Ruby después de un largo silencio, recordándole las responsabilidades que siempre iban a perseguir a Emma.

\- Lo sé y yo voy a estar ahí con ella, yo voy a estar con ella mientras ella me lo permita. – Dijo Killian.

\- Te lo va a permitir. – Dijo Ruby ganándose una mirada confundida de Killian ante su repente amabilidad. – Emma te ama tanto o más de lo que vos la amas a ella. – Explicó.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que finalmente me das tu bendición? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido.

\- Si, siempre Killian. – Aceptó Ruby sonriendo. – Pero no le digas a David o a Snow porque me matarán. – Bromeó.

\- A veces me olvido que los conoces. – Comentó Killian luego de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- No te preocupes, ellos son muy buenas personas. Cuando vean lo real que es el amor que tienen te van a aceptar con los brazos abiertos. – Dijo Ruby.

\- ¿Aún siendo un pirata? – Preguntó Killian levantando una de sus cejas.

\- Si, aún siendo un pirata. – Respondió Ruby y Killian se paró de la mesa dando por terminada la conversación. – Pero Killian recuerda que no sos solamente un pirata, también sos un hombre de honor. – Le recordó Ruby antes de que se vaya.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian.

Killian fue a agarrar otra cerveza y continúo mirando a Emma. Le encantaba mirarla, se la veía tan libre y feliz bailando con Henry y Will. Killian miró su anillo y pensó en la conversación que acaba de tener con Ruby. Killian amaba a Emma. Killian sabía que Emma era la princesa del Bosque encantado y la supuesta salvadora de los Reinos según las profecías de las hadas. Pero él la amaba y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso. Sabía que algún día ella iba a tener que hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, porque ella era una buena persona y de alguna manera siempre terminaba eligiendo hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo nada de eso lo aterraba, él quería acompañar a Emma sin importar el lugar, el destino o las responsabilidades. Lo único que le aterraba era vivir sin ella.

\- Permiso, ¿Puedo robar a mi mujer? – Preguntó Killian abrazando a Emma por detrás.

\- Claro. – Asistió Henry y se llevó a Will con él para dejar a la pareja solos.

\- Pensé que los piratas tomaban las cosas sin pedirlas. – Bromeó ella girando para poder verlo a la cara.

\- Pero yo no soy solo un pirata, soy un caballero. – Le recordó él apretándole la nariz cariñosamente. - ¿Vamos? – Preguntó él tomándola de la mano.

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para vos. – Respondió él sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber ella, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas tengan ese tipo de gestos con ellas.

\- Porque quiero. – Respondió él como si fuera la respuesta más simple del mundo. – Confía en mí. – Pidió.

\- Siempre. – Aceptó ella descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él y dejando que la guíe a la sorpresa.

Killian agarró la mano de Emma y la llevó a caminar por el bosque. En un momento la mano de ella se tensó en la de él al darse cuenta a donde se dirigían. Killian le dio un beso en la cabeza para calmarla y la siguió guiando, hasta detenerse en el hogar de las hadas. Killian pudo escuchar la música en el aire desde el momento en que entraron a ese lugar mágico del bosque y sonrió al notar que era la misma melodía que habían bailando la otra vez. Era como si las hadas habrían adivinado su intención, e intentaran ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos acá? – Preguntó Emma nerviosa.

\- Bueno, este es un lugar muy especial. – Respondió Killian tratando de pensar la forma de correcta de hacer lo que quería hacer.

\- Lo es. – Asistió ella. – Recuerdo nuestro baile volando en el aire y el beso. – Dijo sonrojándose.

\- Pero, también es el lugar donde te deje sola porque tenía miedo. – Agregó él leyendo la mente y preocupaciones de ella. – Ese fue uno de los peores errores que cometí en mi vida. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- No estarás planeando en dejarme devuelta, ¿Cierto? – Pidió saber ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Nunca. – Aseguró él agarrándole la mano.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo ante el miedo de su respuesta.

\- Pero este lugar es especial porque es donde me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de vos, aunque en ese momento no estaba listo para aceptarlo. Ahora si estoy listo. – Explicó él y se puso de rodillas. – Emma te amo más de lo que una persona puede llegar a amar a otra y quiero pasar toda mi vida demostrándotelo. Por eso, si queres, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos intensamente y ofreciéndole el anillo.

\- Si, infinitas veces si. – Dijo ella emocionada de la alegría y extendiendo su mano para que él le ponga el anillo.

\- Te amo Emma Swan. – Dijo él poniéndole el anillo en su dedo.

\- Te amo Killian Jones. – Dijo ella dejándose caer junto a él y uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Killian estaba explotando de felicidad. Emma dijo que si y se refugio en sus brazos uniendo los labios de ambos en un pasional beso. Killian correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, haciéndola sentir todo el amor que tenía por ella. La agarró en sus brazos y le propuso bailar. Las hadas se unieron un instante después, dando música y luz, y el polvo de hadas haciéndolos despegar de la tierra. Killian nunca había pensando que la felicidad iba a existir para él, pero finalmente la había encontrado. Su felicidad era ella y está vez no iba a dejarla ir.


	29. Chapter 29

Emma se despertó cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte. La pequeña y calida luz molestándole a los ojos, haciéndola finalmente despertar. Emma sonrió al ver donde estaba. Estaba en el medio del bosque con Killian a su lado, ambos desnudos y tapados solamente con el abrigo de él. Después de que Killian le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado, habían pasado toda la noche uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo. Emma miro su anillo maravillada y sonrió de felicidad.

\- ¿Te gusta el anillo? – Preguntó él mirándola detalladamente.

\- Me encanta. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó él luego de dar un pequeño bostezo. – Si no te gusta, te puedo comprar otro en algún pueblo al que vayamos. – Ofreció él.

\- Este anillo es perfecto Killian. – Aseguró ella.

\- Me alegra que te guste. – Dijo él agarrando la mano de ella y dándole un beso.

\- Siento que hay algo especial en el. – Comentó ella mirando con adoración como él besaba su mano.

\- Porque lo es, es muy especial para mí. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Queres contarme? – Propuso ella aforrándose a la mano de él con más fuerzas para darle cierta contención.

\- Era de mi mamá. – Respondió él y se quedo callado por unos segundos demasiado perdido en sus recuerdos. – Ella se lo dio a Liam, le dijo que era para que use con la mujer indicada, con la mujer que merezca su amor. – Explicó él.

\- Es tu recuerdo de ellos. – Dijo ella comprendiendo el gran significado sentimental que tenía el anillo para él.

\- Lo es. – Asistió él. – El anillo no era para mí, pero una vez que Liam murió decidí quedármelo. Siempre lo lleve conmigo, porque era mi manera de hacer que estén siempre presentes. – Dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

\- Killian este anillo es muy importante, entiendo si queres quedártelo y darme otro. – Sugirió ella secándole las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente de sus ojos.

\- Emma yo quiero que tengas este anillo porque vos sos la mujer indicada. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Es un honor que quieras que lo tenga, te prometo que lo voy a cuidar con mi vida. – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos por unos instantes y sonriendo ante la calma que le generaba que él le diga cosas como "sos la chica indicada".

\- Te amo. – Dijo él.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella.

Emma cerró el mínimo espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso lleno de ternura y pasión. Cuando volvieron a unir sus cuerpos Emma supo que nunca se iba a sentir tan feliz, ni completa, como cuando estaba con él. Killian era su hombre indicado y ella era su mujer indicada. Había algo que se sentía muy bien en corresponderse el uno al otro. Amor correspondido era todo lo que le había hecho falta en su vida, y ahora finalmente lo tenía. Este maravilloso hombre quería casarse con ella y no había nada que pudiera hacerla tan feliz.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir volviendo a la aldea? – Preguntó ella pensando en que los piratas se iban a preocupar al no encontrarlos por ningún lado.

\- No te preocupes, cuando vean que nosotros dos somos los que faltamos van a sacar sus conclusiones de que estamos juntos. – Respondió él besándole el cuello.

\- Killian, ¿Puedo pedirte algo sobre nuestro casamiento? – Pidió ella.

\- Lo que quieras. – Dijo él mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Quiero que nos casemos acá, en está isla. – Dijo ella tímidamente.

\- Me gusta la idea. – Aceptó él con una sonrisa. – Podríamos hacer la ceremonia en el Jolly Roger y la fiesta en la aldea. – Agregó él a la propuesta, ambos lugares tenían un gran significado en su historia de amor.

\- Si, sería maravilloso. – Asistió ella con una gran sonrisa. – Aunque, ¿Quién sabe cuando volveremos a está isla, no? Tal vez sea mejor solamente casarnos en el Jolly. – Dijo ella pensativa.

\- Podemos casarnos hoy y dejar la isla mañana. – Sugirió él.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo hoy? – Preguntó ella abriendo la boca del asombro.

\- Claro, por vos estoy dispuesto a lo que quieras, cuando quieras. – Contestó él con convicción. – Pero no tenemos que hacerlo hoy si no queres, no te sientas presionada, fue solo una sugerencia. – Aclaró él al ver que ella todavía seguida demasiado sorprendida y eso le dio miedo de que ella quiera salir corriendo.

\- Quiero casarme con vos hoy. – Dijo dándole un beso. – Te amo. – Le dio otro beso.

\- Te amo. – Dijo rozando su nariz con la de ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y vamos a dar la noticia a nuestros amigos? – Preguntó buscando las ropas que estaban tiradas por todos sus alrededores.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Respondió él.

Emma dejo que Killian la agarre de la mano y la guíe de nuevo hacia la aldea. A ella le encantaba ver la forma en que él se ubicaba sin importar donde estén y siempre sea capaz de guiar el camino hacia donde quería ir. Cuando llegaron a la aldea todos los piratas estaban desayunando. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja decidieron contar la noticia juntos. Todos festejaron y los abrazaron. Y de repente como si nada, las personas estaban dando indicaciones y Emma se vio separada de Killian porque uno no puede ver al novio el día del casamiento. Con la ayuda de las hadas y los pocos habitantes de la isla, toda la aldea y el Jolly Roger fueron decorados con flores y luces brillantes.

Emma se sorprendió al verse al espejo, las hadas en verdad habían logrado hacer magia en ella, parecía una princesa. _Era una princesa. _Tenía un corset blanco, y una pollera del mismo color que era tan larga que arrastraba en la tierra. La pollera estaba toda cubierta de plumas de cisne, lo cual le resultaba fascinante. Su cabello estaba apenas recogido en una trenza en forma de corona y luego sus rulos caían libremente por todas partes. Emma nunca se había sentido tan hermosa en toda su vida y no podía esperar a que Killian la vea. Emma agradeció a las hadas por su precioso trabajo y después se puso a discutir el menú de la cena con Ruby. Emma no entendía porque tenían que discutir eso cuando a ella no le importaba lo que comieran esa noche, a Emma solo le importaba que iba a casarse con el amor de su vida. Cuando faltaba a penas un rato para que comience la ceremonia Emma sintió la necesidad de hacer algo importante, así que se escapó por el bosque sin que Ruby lo note.

\- Emma, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Te estás escapando? – Preguntó Henry sorprendido al verla.

\- No, por supuesto que no. – Respondió ella. – Simplemente necesitaba verte antes de que empiece la ceremonia. – Explicó ella.

\- Bien, vámonos de acá entonces, no quiero que nadie más te vea. – Dijo él dándole la mano y guiándola de nuevo hacia donde Ruby la había estado manteniendo escondida. – Estás hermosa. – La halago una vez que llegaron a destino.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Para qué me buscabas? – Pidió saber él intrigado.

\- Quería pedirte un favor. – Respondió ella sonrojándose.

\- Lo que quieras, después de todo hoy es tu día. – Dijo él animándola.

\- Me gustaría que seas quien me acompañe al altar. – Confesó ella mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Muy segura. – Contestó ella riendo al ver que él se había puesto tan nerviosa como ella había estado antes de preguntarle. – Henry, vos sos una persona muy especial para mí y te quiero mucho. Quiero que sepas que el hecho de que Killian y yo nos casemos no va hacer que nuestra relación cambie, ni su relación cambie. – Explicó ella con calma.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho. – Dijo él abrazándola emotivamente.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué decís? ¿Me acompañas al altar? – Dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

\- Será un placer acompañarte. – Dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

Al atardecer Henry la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el Jolly Roger. Habían armado un pequeño altar con flores. Emma sonrió al ver que estaba decorado con sus flores favoritas, llamadas botones de oro. Todos los piratas y los habitantes de la aldea estaban vistiendo ropa elegante. Finalmente los ojos de Emma vieron a Killian, y el mundo se detuvo en esa mirada. Killian estaba hermoso. Estaba vistiendo un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y un abrigo marrón. Pero lo más hermoso de todo era su mirada. Emma nunca sintió una mirada tan llena de amor como la de Killian. Él la miraba como si ella fuera su universo entero, como si fuera tan fantástica como el sol y las estrellas. Emma no despegó su vista de la de él hasta que Henry la hizo detener, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y la dejó junto a Killian. El cura de la aldea dijo unas palabras, las cuales Emma no fue capaz de escuchar del todo ya que estaba demasiado perdida en los ojos de Killian. Recién volvió a caer en la realidad cuando fue la hora de decir sus votos.

\- Emma, cuando nos conocimos yo era un enemigo del amor. El amor solamente había causado dolor en mi vida. Mi corazón estaba encerrado detrás de grandes murallas, pero vos lograste derrumbar cada una de ellas. Trajiste luz a mi vida y me hiciste volver a ser el hombre que era antes y espero poder seguir siendo, un hombre de honor. Nunca voy a poder poner en palabras lo agradecido que estoy por haberte encontrado. – Dijo él emocionado y tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo.

\- Killian, esto que tenemos nunca fue fácil. Yo me pasé toda mi vida sola, perdida, creyendo que no merecía ser amada. Pero desde el primer momento que te vi supe que mi vida había cambiado. Y ahora finalmente me doy cuenta que no me pasé toda mi vida perdida, sino que la pasé buscándote a vos. Porque no hay nadie que me complete tanto como lo haces vos. Gracias por aceptarme como soy, gracias por darme un hogar y gracias por amar cada pequeña parte de mí. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Agarró la mano de él, le coloco el anillo y la beso con ternura.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él mirándola totalmente maravillado ante el gesto de ella de besarle la mano.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Antes que el cura diga "puede besar a la novia" Killian cerró la distancia que había entre ellos con un beso. Emma correspondió el beso con gran intensidad y rió cuando escucho al cura aclararse la garganta y decir las palabras para terminar la ceremonia. Recién se despegaron cuando necesitaron tomar aire. Emma se sonrojó al escuchar los gritos y aplausos de las personas que había a su alrededor. Killian la agarró de la mano y caminaron juntos saludando a los invitados, hasta llegar a la baranda. Como la costumbre pirata lo decía saltaron al mar y nadaron hasta la orilla. Una vez que la pareja lo hizo, el resto los imito. Cuando llegaron a la aldea se secaron junto a los fogones, bailaron y comieron durante toda la noche. Emma nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida y aprovecho la noche para disfrutar al máximo. Bailó con cada uno de los piratas, corrió con Henry jugando a la mancha entre las mesas, se rió de los chistes ridículos de Will, escucho las historias de Jukes y chusmeó con Ruby cada cosa de la noche que le llamaba la atención.

\- ¿Disfrutando nuestra noche? – Preguntó él sorprendiéndola y abrazándola desde su espalda.

\- Mucho. ¿Vos? – Dijo ella girándose en sus brazos para poder verlo a la cara.

\- También. – Respondió el con una sonrisa.

\- No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. – Confesó ella descansando su frente contra la de él.

\- Comparto el sentimiento. – Coincidió él. - ¿Me haces el favor de concederme este baile Señorita Jones? – Propuso el al escuchar que las hadas habían comenzado a entonar su melodía, la que ambos habían bailado en el aire en el hogar de esas criaturas mágicas.

\- Me encanta como suena el Jones. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que si? – Preguntó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Absolutamente. – Asistió ella.

Killian la tomó en sus brazos y la guió hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Ambos comenzaron a bailar en perfecta sintonía. Todos los observaban con ternura y admiración, deseando tener la conexión que ellos tenían. Pero a ellos no les importaba las miradas, ellos estaban en su propio mundo, demasiados perdidos en sus miradas.

\- ¿En qué pensas? – Preguntó él.

\- En que si algún día logro componer una relación con mis padres, ellos se van a enojar y desilusionar de que no estuvieron presentes en mi casamiento. – Respondió ella con sinceridad, pero con algo de nervios y miedo.

\- No te preocupes por eso amor, podemos volver a hacer una ceremonia para ellos si quieren. – Propuso él haciéndola dar un giro.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y fascinación.

\- A estas alturas, tendrías que haber aprendido que por vos soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. – Contestó él mirándola a los ojos para que ella vea la honestidad de cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Siempre tan seguro Jones? – Dijo ella con cierto humor y una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Siempre. – Asistió él. – Hasta logré hacerte volar el día de nuestra boda. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? – Preguntó ella sorprendiéndose al ver que estaban a unos pies de distancia del aire y no lo había notado antes.

\- Magia. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Las hadas nos rodearon con su polvo y no me dí cuenta? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- No, esta vez es tu magia la que nos está haciendo volar amor. – Informó él sonriendo.

\- Nuestro amor es lo que nos está haciendo volar. – Dijo ella con seguridad, ya que su magia estaba totalmente ligada a sus sentimientos y ahí en los brazos de él se sentía completa. – No me dejaras caer, ¿Cierto? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Nunca. Si caemos, caemos juntos. – Aseguró él.

Quizás era tonto pedirle a él que no la deje caer, porque la que tenía el control de la magia era ella. Pero Killian había comprendido exactamente lo que ella había querido decir con esas palabras, y estaba agradecida de no tener que explicarlas, estaba agradecida de que él siempre sea capaz de leerla tan bien. Sus palabras se referían a su amor y a la vida que tenían. Emma se sentía en paz y feliz de tener a alguien que sea capaz de acompañarla a donde sea. Emma lo besó haciéndole sentir todo el amor que ella tenía por él. Emma estaba feliz, Emma Swan ahora era Emma Jones.


	30. Chapter 30

Había pasado un mes del casamiento y Killian podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Habían estado navegando los mares, sin rumbo, solo disfrutando de la vida del mar. Con Emma a su lado y la tripulación como su familia finalmente había encontrado la felicidad que tanto le había hecho falta durante sus largos años de vida. Pero como no se puede vivir solo estando en el mar, informó a sus hombres que iban a hacer una parada en "Ciudad Esmeralda". Necesitaban un poco de tierra, descanso, y reponer provisiones. Killian se decidió por "Ciudad Esmeralda" ya que era la capital de todos los Reinos y pensó que a Emma le gustaría conocerla. La miró por un largo instante, ella estaba sentada en el piso de madera de la cubierta tejiendo una red muy pensativamente, con la mirada perdida en el océano. Killian sonrió, amaba verla así. Cada día la encontraba más hermosa, lo cual probablemente era imposible, pero para él era real.

\- Vamos a hacer una parada en "Ciudad Esmeralda". – Informó él sentándose a su lado.

\- Eso escuché. – Comentó ella observándolo solo por instante y luego volviendo a concentrarse en la red.

\- Que rápido corren las noticias. – Bromeó él.

\- Entre piratas seguro que si. – Dijo ella continuando la broma y haciendo que él ría.

\- Entonces, ¿Estás contenta de volver a pisar tierra? – Pidió saber él.

\- La verdad si, ya estoy cansada de comer pescado. – Se quejó ella.

\- Tendré que invitarte una cena decente en la ciudad entonces. – Dijo él a modo de propuesta.

\- Eso sería lindo. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y después te llevaremos a conocer la típica taberna pirata. – Agregó sonriendo.

\- ¿Y nos emborracharemos con ron? – Preguntó ella, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

\- Eso podemos hacerlo ahora si queres. – Dijo él sacando la petaca de su abrigo y ofreciéndosela.

\- Gracias capitán. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomó un largo trago.

Killian se puso a estudiar un mapa mientras Emma continuaba tejiendo la red. Pero Killian no podía concentrarse, su concentración se perdía totalmente al observar a Emma. Ella seguía estando muy pensativa. Él noto también que estaba algo tensa por su postura y que había algo que la estaba preocupando. A Killian le habría encantado poder leerle la mente, pero como no tenía ese poder, lo único que podía hacer era hablar con ella. Él no quería verla preocupada, él solamente quería verla feliz.

\- Estás muy pensativa hoy. – Comentó él rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

\- ¿Lo estoy? – Preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Si, te conozco Emma. – Le recordó él.

\- Cierto. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene tu mente tan ocupada? – Pidió saber él.

\- Nada, tonterías. – Respondió ella sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Algo que tiene tu mente ocupada por tanto tiempo no puede ser una tontería. – Dijo él con convicción. Todo lo que Emma pensaba era importante para él.

\- Es que es complicado, es sobre nosotros. – Dijo ella dejando la red a un costado y acomodándose para verlo a la cara.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Hice algo malo? – Cuestionó él muy preocupado, ya que ella se había vuelto a quedar callada.

\- No, para nada, no hiciste nada malo Killian. – Aseguró ella horrorizada ante la idea de que él piense que había hecho algo malo y logrando calmarlo. – Es más bien sobre mí, es algo que quiero pedirte. – Dijo ella nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Podes pedirme lo que quieras amor. – Aseguró él uniendo su mano con la de ella y encontrando adorable sus nervios.

\- Es que tengo miedo. – Confesó ella dando un largo suspiro. – Miedo de que lo que te quiero pedir sea demasiado. Yo no quiero apurar las cosas entre nosotros, ni que te sientas presionado… - Comenzó a decir ella con la voz temblorosa y a gran velocidad, por lo cual era difícil comprender lo que decía.

\- Emma no tenes que tener miedo conmigo. – La interrumpió él. – Te amo y estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que quieras mientras pueda hacerlo. – Dijo él intentando borrar las inseguridades de ella.

\- De acuerdo, te lo diré. – Decidió ella.

\- Te escucho. – Afirmó él.

\- Quiero que adoptemos a Henry. – Dijo ella tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él sorprendido, porque de todas las cosas que pensaba que Emma podía llegar a pedirle esa nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

\- Desde que lo conocí que sentí una fuerte conexión con él. Lo quiero como a un hijo, y sé que vos también. – Justificó ella su pedido.

\- Claro que lo quiero como a un hijo. – Asistió él.

\- Desde que me dijeron que vamos a "Ciudad Esmeralda" que estoy pensando esto, porque allí es en el único lugar donde se pueden conseguir papeles de adopción. – Explicó ella. – Pero entiendo si no queres adoptarlo conmigo, si te parece que es muy rápido para que tengamos hijos o si nunca queres tener hijos. Dios, nunca hablamos de esto. – Dijo ella avergonzada tapándose la cara con sus manos.

\- Emma adoptar a Henry con vos me haría muy feliz. – Dijo él quitando las manos de ella de su cara para que puedan verse a los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella llena de ilusión.

\- En serio, el problema es que no sé si los piratas entramos en las personas aceptables a las que se nos permita adoptar a alguien. – Dijo él algo frustrado, bajando su mirada al piso. Ella quería tener una familia con él y quizás por su culpa no puedan tenerla.

\- Estoy segura que podemos usar mi título de princesa del Bosque Encantado para beneficiarnos de la situación. – Dijo ella acariciando las mejillas de él y dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Me gusta tu manera de pensar. – Dijo él orgulloso de que ella considere la posibilidad de usar su título para construir la familia que quería.

\- Sé que en cierta forma ya somos una familia y no necesitamos papeles que lo prueben, pero quiero que Henry se sienta parte. – Explicó ella descansando su frente contra la de él.

\- Entiendo, queres darle lo que nunca tuviste. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Y de paso nos servirá para protegerlo de Rumpelstiltskin, de que si algún día nos lo quiera sacar no le sea tan fácil. – Dijo ella con su voz llena de temor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante pensar esa posibilidad.

\- Ni Rumpelstiltskin, ni nadie va a poder separarnos. – Aseguró él. – No sé los permitiremos. – Prometió.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella rozando sus narices suavemente.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo él y unió sus labios en un beso.

Killian sabía que Emma y Henry tenían una conexión especial. Había visto como la relación de ellos había crecido día a día y como cada uno se había acomodado felizmente a los roles que el otro necesitaba. Emma era como una madre para Henry y Henry era como un hijo para Emma. Había sido maravilloso ver eso porque él quería a Henry como un hijo. Hace tiempo que los sentía como una familia y sabía que ellos también lo sentían. Pero que Emma haya puesto en palabras esa necesidad de hacerlo real hizo que su corazón salté de alegría. Killian entendía perfectamente de donde venía esa necesidad. Ellos estaban casados y tenían eso para aferrarse. En cambio Henry no tenía nada más que los sentimientos de amor que compartía con cada uno de ellos. Adoptarlo era hacer real esos sentimientos, era darle algo a lo que aferrarse, era hacerlo oficialmente parte de la familia.

\- Henry. – Dijo Killian sentándose al lado del niño.

\- Killian. – Dijo Henry imitándolo.

\- Peque. – Dijo Emma cariñosamente sentándose del otro lado del niño.

\- Emma. – Dijo Henry sintiéndose divertido con la situación. - ¿Me están invadiendo? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Algo así. – Asistió Emma tímidamente.

\- Queremos hacerte una propuesta. – Informó Killian con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Henry entusiasmado.

\- A Killian y a mí nos gustaría adoptarte. – Dijo Emma algo nerviosa.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Henry con una mezcla de sorpresa e ilusión.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian.

\- De verdad. – Aseguró Emma.

\- ¿Qué decís? ¿Queres ser parte de nuestra pequeña familia? – Preguntó Killian mirando al niño con ternura.

\- Si, claro que si. – Dijo Henry emocionado.

Cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Henry, Emma lo envolvió con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Henry no paraba de agradecer una y otra vez el hecho de que lo quieran y elijan como familia. Killian le acarició la cabeza y luego se unió al abrazo. Está era la familia que siempre habían querido, que siempre había soñado. Hasta en un futuro Killian se imaginaba que iban a poder darle un hermanito o hermanita. Él nunca se había planteado la idea de tener hijos, pero ahora con Henry sintiéndolo como tal y con Emma como madre definitivamente era algo que lo hacía soñar.

Es así que cuando llegaron a "Ciudad Esmeralda", el primer lugar al que fueron fue el registro civil. Emma reveló quien era y enseguida los papeles de adopción fueron dados y aprobados. Ahora eran Killian, Emma y Henry Jones. Killian nunca pensó que algo iba a sonar tan bien para sus oídos. Cenaron los tres juntos en un pequeño restaurante con vista al mar para festejar. Luego dejaron a Henry con Jukes en un hotel.

Killian llevó a Emma a la taberna más famosa de los piratas como le había prometido. Allí se encontraron el resto de la tripulación y se pusieron a jugar a los dados mientras tomaban ron y cervezas. En un momento de la noche una mujer vino a coquetearle.

\- ¿Queres un ron capitán? – Ofreció la mujer jugando con sus rulos morochos para llamar la atención.

\- No, gracias, ya tengo. – Respondió él señalando su vaso, aunque ya estaba vacío.

\- Entonces quizás pueda ofrecerte otras cosas, mi nombre es Cora. – Dijo la mujer acercándose a él y acariciándole el hombro.

\- No, no estoy disponible. – Negó él quitando la mano de ella de su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No eres el famoso Capitán Garfio? – Preguntó Cora confundida.

\- Lo soy. – Asistió él. – Pero que lo sea, no significa que este disponible. – Dijo él mirándola seriamente.

\- Yo estoy disponible para vos si lo deseas. – Dijo Cora seductoramente.

Killian empezaba a sentirse enojado de que Cora no entienda un "no" por respuesta, pero antes que pueda decirle algo para espantarla alguien se sentó en sus piernas llamando su atención. Killian se relajó completamente al ver que ese alguien era Emma y se derritió en la boca de ella cuando unió sus labios con los suyos sumergiéndolo en un beso lleno de pasión. Emma lo besó con fuerzas, deseo y desesperación. Él podía sentir que Emma estaba celosa y esa era su manera de demostrarlo. La idea de que ella sea capaz de sentir celos por él, hizo que la bese aún con más fervor. Finalmente se separaron para recuperar el aire, manteniendo sus frentes y narices juntas como tanto les gustaba hacer.

\- Disculpa querida, pero Garfio no está disponible, yo llegué primero. – Protestó Cora mirando a Emma con furia.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Emma en un tono desafiante. – Para la única persona que él esta disponible es para mí, soy su esposa. – Dijo mostrando su anillo.

\- ¿Sos su esposa? – Preguntó Cora sorprendida.

\- Si, es mi esposa. – Asistió Killian mientras le daba un par de besos en el cuello a Emma.

\- Pero sos un capitán pirata. – Dijo Cora frustrada, sin entender del todo la situación.

\- No es solo un pirata, es un hombre de honor. – Dijo Emma ofendida ante el comentario. – Y es mi hombre, así que vete o sino tendré que usar mi espada. – La amenazó.

\- Por supuesto que me voy, esto es un desperdicio. – Dijo Cora haciéndose camino hacia el lado contrario de la taberna.

\- No es un desperdicio si es amor. – Dijo Killian lo suficiente alto como para que Cora lo pueda escuchar mientras se iba.

Killian se volvió hacia Emma para explicarle la situación, pero ella volvió a interrumpir sus palabras uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso. Se pasaron un largo rato besándose y acariciándose. Killian adoraba ver ese lado posesivo de ella y le encantaba tenerla en sus piernas.

\- ¿Sintiéndonos posesiva? – Preguntó él con cierto humor.

\- Si, vos sos mío y solo mío. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Y vos sos mía. – Agregó él.

Killian era de Emma y estaba feliz de serlo, porque ella también era de él. Killian entendía los celos de Emma, porque él los habría tenido también si la situación habría sido al revés. Pero a pesar de los celos, ambos sabían que no había motivos para enojarse. Porque ellos pertenecían el uno al otro, ellos no querían a nadie más que al otro. Así que los celos, no eran celos del todo, sino un marcar territorio frente a otros. Killian era de Emma y Emma era de Killian. Y así, Killian unió sus labios nuevamente con lo de Emma en un gran beso, deseando que sus besos pudieran ser eternos.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma nunca se había sentido celosa en su vida, hasta ese momento. Ella no era una persona posesiva, pero ver a una mujer intentar seducir a Killian le hizo sentir una furia que nunca había sentido. Podía sentir su magia queriendo escapar de su cuerpo, pero se contuvo e hizo lo que considero mejor, se sentó en las piernas de Killian y lo besó con pasión. Cora, la mujer, se fue derrotada al darse cuenta que ellos estaban casados. Emma y Killian continuaron jugando a los dados con sus amigos y en cada ocasión que podían se robaban un beso o una caricia. Killian dejaba que ella le demuestre su afecto libremente sin importar el lugar o la compañía, lo cual ella agradecía. Emma jamás había pensado que iba a ser ese tipo de persona que tenía un amor real. Por eso sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de Killian, de besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, agarrar su mano, o cualquier contacto físico que le haga recordar que eso era real.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó él curioso al verla levantarse de su silla.

\- A buscar más ron. – Respondió ella. - ¿Queres que te traiga uno? – Ofreció.

\- Por favor. – Contestó él asistiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere algo? – Preguntó ella volviéndose a los demás piratas que estaban acomodados alrededor de la mesa.

\- Un ron para mi también. – Pidió Will.

\- Y una cerveza para mí si puede ser. – Dijo Victor.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió ella.

\- No te tardes mucho. – Pidió Killian dedicándole una mirada intensa.

\- Solo voy por los tragos y vuelvo. – Aseguró ella.

\- Espero que no te lleves mi buena suerte con vos. – Bromeó Killian agarrando los dados ya que era su turno.

\- Eso veremos. – Dijo ella y le dio un pico. – Para la buena suerte. – Se excusó ella al ver su mirada confundida ante el pequeño beso.

Emma dejo que los piratas sigan con la partida del juego y fue en busca de los tragos. El hombre que estaba a cargo de la barra le dijo que podía pasar libremente a prepararse los tragos. Así que entró a la bodega y se puso a servir los tragos. Ron para Killian, Will y ella, y cerveza para Victor. Cuando estaba terminando de preparar todo un ruido llamó su atención. Un pirata había entrado a la bodega y la estaba mirando de una manera bastante intimidante. No era fácil hacer intimidar a Emma, pero la forma en que ese pirata la miraba detenidamente de pies a cabeza gritaba problemas en su mente por todos lados.

\- Hola. – Saludó el extraño pirata.

\- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo. No le gustaría la forma en que el pirata la estaba mirando, pero ella era una persona con buenos modales.

\- ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa como vos sola en un lugar como este? – Preguntó él curioso.

\- No estoy sola. – Respondió ella acomodando las botellas que había usado para preparar los tragos en el lugar donde iban.

\- Si, lo he notado. Cora me informó que eres la chica del capitán Garfio. – Dijo él un tono algo molesto y burlón.

\- Mujer. – Lo corrigió ella y se dirigió a agarrar la bandeja con los tragos.

\- Yo que vos no agarraría esa bandeja. – Advirtió él.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella mirándolo desafiante.

\- Porque solo sería para desastre. – Dijo él e invadió el espacio personal de ella. – Planeó hacer cosas contigo que con una bandeja en mano va a ser complicado. – Agregó con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no quiero nada contigo. – Dijo ella dando unos pasos para atrás para alejarse de él.

\- No creo que tengas muchas opciones. – Amenazó él apuntándola con su espada hasta que la espalda de ella chocó con la pared. – Voy a disfrutar tanto de tener a la chica de Garfio y demostrarle lo que es ser un verdadero pirata. – Dijo maliciosamente.

Emma sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de ella. ¿Por qué había dejado su espada en la mesa? ¡Tendría que haberla traído con ella! El pirata se abalanzo sobre ella, a lo cual ella reaccionó intentando liberarse de él. Pero el pirata era más fuerte. Cuando le pegó una cachetada, fue cuando ella finalmente dejo de pelear. Quedó congelada en el lugar, como shockeada del miedo y la situación. Él estaba agarrando sus brazos con tantas fuerzas que le iban a salir moretones. Emma sintió como el pirata comenzaba a besar su cuello y eso fue lo que finalmente la hizo salir de su estado de shock, y lo apartó con su magia. Emma se sorprendió cuando la magia salió de ella porque no lo había planeado, pensado, ni imaginado. Pero al parecer su inconsciente había ganado protegiéndola.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó el pirata sorprendido levantándose del piso. - ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo o bruja eres?! – Pidió saber furioso volviendo a apuntar su espada contra ella.

\- ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo! ¡El único monstruo acá sos vos! – Dijo ella defensivamente.

\- ¡No importa lo que seas, voy a hacer un bien al mundo quitándote la vida! – Dijo él decidido.

El pirata avanzó hacia ella dispuesto a clavarle la espada. Emma intentó usar su magia para defenderse, pero nada salía. Ella todavía no tenía el control de su magia en ese tipo de situaciones. Las palabras "monstruo" y "bruja" resonaron en sus oídos con furia y la hicieron perder todo tipo de seguridad, haciendo que su magia quede sin efecto. Al parecer el pirata tenía el poder de jugar con las debilidades de las personas. Emma estaba lista para sentir la espada atravesar su pecho, pero antes de que eso suceda otra espada apareció bloqueando la de su atacante.

\- Es de cobarde atacar a alguien que no tiene posibilidad de defenderse. – Dijo Killian con furia parándose entre Emma y el pirata de manera protectora.

\- Hola Garfio, es un placer verte. – Dijo el pirata irónicamente.

\- Para mi no es un placer Barba Negra. – Dijo Killian con sinceridad, él despreciaba a ese hombre. – Que sea la última vez que te acercas a mi mujer sin mi permiso. – Lo amenazó.

\- Que bueno que podamos coincidir en algo, está va a ser la última vez, pero porque me la voy a llevar conmigo. – Dijo Barba Negra con convicción.

\- Ella no va a ir con vos a ningún lado. – Negó Killian.

\- Yo no quiero, ni nunca voy a querer ir con vos. – Agregó Emma, quien tenía sus manos agarradas al garfio de Killian desde que había llegado.

\- Pero vas a venir conmigo de todas maneras. – Dijo Barba Negra y sonrió cuando tres de sus piratas se unieron a ellos en la bodega. – Yo sé quien sos. Sos Emma Nolan, la princesa perdida del Bosque Encantado. La Reina Regina está ofreciendo una gran recompensa por tu cabeza y yo soy un pirata en busca de recompensa. – Explicó con calma.

\- Vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres llevarla. – Advirtió Killian con su espada alzada decididamente.

\- Eso supuse, ahora si esto se pone divertido. – Dijo Barba Negra riendo. – Mátenlo. – Ordenó a sus hombres.

Los tres piratas se abalanzaron sobre Killian. Emma miro atentamente como Killian se movía y peleaba contra ellos. Ella siempre había admirado sus grandes habilidades para pelear, pero no podía evitar preocuparse y sentir miedo cuando eran tres contra uno. Cuando el primer pirata perdió su espada, Emma aprovechó la situación y se apoderó de ella. Dejó al dueño de la espada inconsciente en el piso y al ver que Killian estaba ocupado con los otros dos, ella decidió ir contra Barba Negra.

Ahora que sabía la identidad del pirata entendía porque había sentido un gran disgusto y mal presentimiento al conocerlo. Barba Negra era conocido como el pirata que todos odiaban. Los piratas odiaban a Barba Negra porque llevaba mal el titulo de ser un pirata, no cumplía los códigos y hacía que todos los demás tengan mala fama. Los verdaderos piratas eran pequeños ladrones, robaban tesoros que no estaban al alcance de la vista de las personas. En cambio Barba Negra robaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Y no solo eso, sino que asesinaba al que se oponía a ser robado.

\- ¿Estás segura que vas a poder contra mí? – Preguntó Barba Negra al verla a ella decidida a enfrentarlo.

\- Estoy muy segura. – Respondió ella apuntándolo con la espada.

\- Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo. – Dijo Barba Negra impactando la espada de ella con la suya.

Emma y Barba Negra se fundieron en una gran pelea. Ambos eran ligeros y confiados, lo cual hacia parecer a la pelea como un espectáculo a los ojos. Avanzando de un lado hacia otro de repente salieron de bodega y se encontraron peleando en el medio de taberna. Todos los piratas y mujeres en la taberna se dedicaron a ver la pelea con gran atención y curiosidad. A los piratas siempre les gustaba ver peleas. Ver a una mujer pelear era raro, por lo cual hizo que todos sientan aún más interés por esa pelea. Barba Negra era fuerte y arriesgado, pero Emma era ágil y veloz. Él intento usar su fuerza para distraerla golpeándola en el estómago con su mano libre, pero ella aguanto el dolor y usó la situación para hacerle perder su espada haciéndole un corte en el brazo. Él la miró sorprendido y ella le pegó una piña en la nariz apartándolo de su lado. Luego pateó la espada de él lo más lejos que pudo y lo apuntó con la suya. De repente la taberna se llenó de aplausos, los piratas festejaban alegres que ella haya ganado la pelea. Sus piratas en seguida se pararon alrededor de ella de manera protectora y ella agradeció mentalmente tener personas que la cuiden de esa manera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Killian apareciendo detrás de ella con la mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Si, ahora si. – Respondió ella agarrando el cuello del abrigo de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo y rozando sus narices suavemente.

\- Sabía que ibas a poder contra él, sos brillante. – La halago él y le dio un beso, haciendo que toda la taberna estalle en chiflidos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – Preguntó Emma señalando a Barba Negra.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? – Dijo Barba Negra riendo. – Mis hombres los triplican en cantidad, puedo hacer que los maten en minutos. – Los amenazó.

\- Pero no vas a hacerlo. – Dijo Killian con gran seguridad.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó Barba Negra curioso ante la seguridad de Killian.

\- No, porque vamos a hacer un trato. – Informó Killian.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Pidió saber Barba Negra.

\- Te vamos a dejar ir de está taberna vivo y nadie hará correr el rumor de que el gran temeroso Capitán Barba Negra fue derrotado por una mujer. – Explicó Killian lo que le ofrecía de beneficio. – A cambio, te iras y te olvidarás de Emma. Nunca más volverás a acercarte a ella, ni a planear nada que tenga que ver con la Reina Regina. – Dijo lo que demandaba.

\- ¿Y si no acepto? – Preguntó Barba Negra.

\- Soy capaz de ganarte un duelo y matarte, lo sabes muy bien. – Le recordó Killian.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Barba Negra.

\- Aquí tienes, ahora largo de aquí. – Dijo Killian alcanzándole su espada y una bolsa con monedas de oro.

\- ¿Y esto por qué? – Preguntó Barba Negra sorprendido.

\- La recompensa que ofrecía Regina. – Respondió Killian como si fuera obvio. – Te vuelves a acercar a Emma y te mato. – Lo amenazó por última vez.

Barba Negra agarró su espada y la bolsa de monedas, y se fue de la taberna. Emma continuaba sobrecargada por la situación y solo logró calmarse cuando los brazos de Killian la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Emma disfruto de la seguridad que él le hacía sentir y respiro el perfume de su piel que tanto le gustaba. Esa mezcla a mar, cuero y ron que era tan característica de Killian, y Emma la amaba. Una vez que Emma logró calmarse Killian indicó a sus hombres volver al barco y dejar "Ciudad Esmeralda" lo antes posible. Emma observó a Killian moverse entre sus hombres en la cubierta y manejar el timón. Lo observó a hacer sus actividades ya que eso le generaba paz. Pero recién sintió tranquilidad del todo cuando estuvieron en alta mar y solamente había océano a la vista. Los piratas fueron desapareciendo de a poco hacia el interior del barco, hasta que los únicos que quedaron en la cubierta fueron Emma y Killian.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

\- Cuando me di cuenta que estabas tardando en preparar los tragos y vi que habías dejado la espada en la mesa, tuve la sensación de que estabas en problemas. – Respondió él dando un largo suspiro para calmarse, ella estaba a salvo.

\- Gracias por haber ido por mí y haberme defendido. – Agradeció ella.

\- Siempre, Emma yo te amo. – Dijo él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella y acariciándole la mejilla con su mano.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Perdóname. – Pidió él avergonzado, enfocando su vista en el piso de madera.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella confundida, agarrando el mentón de él para que sus ojos puedan volver a encontrarse.

\- Porque fue descuidado de mi parte llevarnos a "Ciudad Esmeralda". No sé que estaba pensando en llevarte a la capital de los reinos cuando Regina está pidiendo recompensa por tu vida. – Explicó él lleno de culpa.

\- Killian, no es tu culpa. – Dijo ella y él negó con la cabeza. – En serio Killian. No es tu culpa que Regina esté pidiendo recompensa por mí, ni que yo sea una princesa y eso haga que las personas me reconozcan, ni que nos hayamos cruzado con ese tonto pirata. – Aseguró ella agarrándolo con fuerzas para que pueda ver la sinceridad con la que hablaba.

\- Yo tendría que haber pensado que algo malo podía pasar. – Dijo él reprochándose el haber sido tan descuidado.

\- Si ese es el caso, yo también lo tendría que haber pensado. – Dijo ella haciéndolo dar cuenta que ella había sido igual de descuidada.

\- De ahora en más tendremos que pensar y tener cuidado, yo no puedo perderte. – Dijo él a modo de promesa.

\- Eso haremos. - Aceptó Emma rozando suavemente su nariz con la de él

Emma cerró la pequeña distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso. Emma odiaba que Killian se preocupe tanto, pero sabía que tenía razón de hacerlo. Habían sido descuidados. Pero ella sabía que no era culpa de Killian. Él la amaba, la cuidaba y la protegía como nadie lo había hecho en toda su vida. Así que lo besó hasta que todas las preocupaciones que tenía desaparecieron. Lo que importaba era que estaban bien y estaban juntos. Pero a partir de ahora iban a tener que tener más cuidado. Eso había sido solo una pequeña muestra de lo que iban a tener que enfrentar por Regina y por su titulo de princesa.


	32. Chapter 32

Killian estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando empezó a sentir movimiento alrededor suyo. Alguien lo pateaba y giraba en la cama de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, el movimiento no le impidió seguir durmiendo. Lo que si lo hizo fue un grito. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que el grito había sido de Emma. Ella estaba teniendo una visión, una terrible para que la haga gritar de esa manera. Intentó hacerla volver a la realidad, pero fue inútil. Las visiones no podían ser interrumpidas, duraban hasta que llegaban a su fin. Así que Killian hizo lo único que podía hacer, la abrazó, le secó las lágrimas y le dijo palabras reconfortantes hasta que volvió en si. Cuando la visión terminó Emma se derrumbó en sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente, lo cual hizo que Killian se preocupara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Él le acarició el cabello y la espalda, hasta que ella finalmente se tranquilizo.

\- ¿Queres hablar? – Ofreció él cuando noto que ella se había calmado.

\- Tuve una visión. – Informó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Si, me di cuenta. – Asistió él. – Por lo que pude notar fue una terrible. – Comentó acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza.

\- Regina… ella va a matar a mis padres. – Confesó ella con la voz rota y dejando que un par de lágrimas silenciosas caigan de sus ojos.

\- Fue solo una visión y todo lo que pasa en tus visiones puede cambiar. – Dijo él intentando calmarla y secando sus lágrimas.

\- Tenemos que cambiar lo que vi Killian. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- Entonces eso haremos. – Coincidió, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz.

\- Tenemos que ir al Bosque Encantado y advertirles de lo que va a pasar. – Dijo ella segura de su decisión.

\- Bien, entonces voy a cambiar el curso del barco, cuanto más rápido lleguemos mejor. – Informó él aceptando la decisión de ella.

\- Killian. – Lo llamó ella agarrándolo de la mano para evitar que se levante de la cama. – Gracias. – Agradeció mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Killian despertó a su tripulación y les hizo cambiar el rumbo del barco hacia el Bosque Encantado. Mirando los mapas detalladamente calculó que tardarían aproximadamente dos días en llegar. Killian iba a ser todo lo posible por tardar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Él no iba a permitir que Emma pierda a sus padres, más cuando aún en cierta manera todavía no los había recuperado. Killian quería que Emma tenga la posibilidad de conocer a sus padres y recomponer la relación, quería que ellos puedan ser la familia que siempre habían tenido que ser y no habían podido por culpa de Regina. Una vez que el Jolly Roger estuvo encaminado en dirección al Bosque Encantado todos volvieron a acostarse.

Al otro día todos continuaron con su rutina y actividades normales. Killian se dedicó a estudiar los mapas que tenía del Bosque Encantado y pensar donde les convenía hacer ancla, y como llegar al castillo de la forma más rápida y segura. También envió una carta a Robin contándole las novedades. Emma estuvo callada y pensativa todo el día. A la tarde, cuando la vio como practicaba disparar flechas a un blanco pudo notar todo en enojo y preocupación que tenía.

\- Perfecto tiro amor. – La halagó él al ver como la flecha que ella disparó cayó perfectamente en el blanco.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella mientras preparaba otra flecha.

\- Sé lo que estás haciendo Emma. – Comentó él mirándola con preocupación.

\- ¿Disparando flechas? – Preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Hundiéndote en el enojo. – Dijo él mirando como ella disparaba otra flecha. – El enojo no es la solución, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia. – Le aconsejó.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es la solución? – Preguntó ella frustrada tirando su arco al piso. – Regina arruinó mi vida, por su culpa crecí sola y tengo está maldición. – Dijo ella enojada.

\- No sé cual es la solución, pero la venganza te aseguro que no. – Respondió él con convicción, ella le había enseñado que la venganza solo genera dolor en el alma de uno y ahora era él quien tenía que recordárselo.

\- Sé que la venganza no es la solución. – Aceptó ella. – Pero es hora de ponerle un fin a esto, tiene que haber alguna forma de que podamos detenerla. – Dijo ella nerviosa, caminando de lado a lado por la cubierta.

\- Tenes un plan. – Dijo él dando cuenta de que había notado que ella ya tenía decidido que hacer, por lo menos en su cabeza.

\- No creo que te vaya a gustar lo que te voy a decir. – Dijo ella mirándolo con cierta inseguridad y mordiéndose el labio. – Creo que la única solución es recurrir a Rumpelstiltskin, él es el único que tiene magia lo suficientemente poderosa como para frenarla. - Explicó ella la idea que había estado pensando desde que se despertó.

\- Tenes razón, no me gusta la idea. – Coincidió él. – Pero quizás tengas razón y podamos hacer trato con él. – Dijo algo pensativo.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Si, por vos soy capaz de todo. – Asistió él.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito saber ella, cuando Killian le dio su aprobación nombró al Señor Oscuro tres veces para invocarlo. Rumpelstiltskin apareció en la cubierta del barco y se rió divertido al darse cuenta donde estaba. Killian se paró al lado de Emma de manera protectora y preparó su espada por las dudas de que necesite usarla.

\- Que curioso encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo, tuve la sensación de que el destino nos iba a volver a cruzar. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin mirándolos con cierta curiosidad.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda. – Dijo Emma con seguridad.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Con qué? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin intrigado.

\- Para frenar a Regina. – Respondió Emma.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió Rumpelstiltskin. - ¿Qué quieres con ella? – Pidió saber.

\- Quiero frenarla, quiero que su magia deje de lastimar a las personas. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad. - ¿Hay alguna manera en la que podamos hacerlo? – Preguntó.

\- De hecho la hay, podrían mandarla al mundo sin magia. Allí no va a poder lastimar a nadie. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo? – Preguntó Emma considerando la propuesta.

\- Tengo un amuleto que funciona como portal, podrías hacerlo funcionar con tu magia y enviarla a Regina a ese mundo. – Informó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Bien, ¿Podrías dármelo? – Pidió Emma.

\- Podría, pero no se si quiero. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin largando una pequeña risa maléfica.

\- Vas a querer. – Dijo Killian hablando por primera vez desde que el hombre que tanto detestaba había llegado. – Porque nosotros vamos a hacer algo por vos a cambio. – Ofreció.

\- ¿Qué tenes en mente pirata? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin curioso.

\- Conseguiremos lo que Regina te robó, lo que tiene atrapado en su torre. – Explicó Killian sabiendo que eso iba a funcionar, después de todo es lo que el Señor Oscuro le había pedido cuando hizo desaparecer a Emma.

\- Acepto. – Asistió Rumpelstiltski. – Tienen un trato, cuando me consigan lo que ella me robó, les daré el amuleto. – Informó su decisión.

Rumpelstiltskin desapareció en un humo negro. Killian se sintió aliviado, la presencia de Rumpelstiltskin lo ponía nervioso y no quería que este cerca de Emma. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerzas, haciendo que la tensión que ambos sentían se rompa. Se abrazaron un largo rato hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos, hasta que sus mentes volvieron al estado de calma. El amor que tenían el uno por el otro siempre lograba eso, calmarlos y hacerlos sentir a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que eso iba a funcionar? – Preguntó ella curiosa, saliendo del abrazo para poder verlo a la cara.

\- Era lo que él me había pedido cuando te envió al bosque de las trampas. Si quería que él te traiga devuelta, tenía que buscar lo que Regina le robó. – Explicó él recordando lo difícil que había sido estar separado de Emma y saber que ella estaba en peligro.

\- Pero no lo buscaste. – Dijo ella pensativa.

\- No, antes de que llegáramos al reino de Regina conseguí la brújula gracias a vos. – Dijo él sacando la brújula de su bolsillo. Siempre la llevaba con él por las dudas.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella acariciándole las mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

\- Por hacer todo esto por mí, por aceptar hacer un trato con Rumpelstiltskin aún cuando lo odias. – Respondió ella mirándolo intensamente.

\- El amor que tengo por vos es más fuerte que mi odio a Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo él intentando hacerle comprender el motivo de sus decisiones.

\- Lo sé, estoy orgullosa de que puedas dejar tu odio de lado por mí. – Dijo ella emocionada, rozando suavemente sus narices.

Killian vio la sinceridad con que Emma hablaba reflejada en sus ojos. Él sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la elijan como prioridad, pero él la elegía y la elegiría infinitas veces. Sentía el agradecimiento de ella en la manera en que le acariciaba sus mejillas y en las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Killian le secó las lágrimas y unió sus labios en un cálido beso. Él la amaba y se iba a pasar toda su vida demostrándoselo. Él quería protegerla y hacerla feliz, y estaba orgulloso de que ella le daba el lugar para hacerlo.

Al mediodía del día siguiente llegaron al Bosque Encantado. Hicieron anclas en el muelle principal, Killian estaba seguro de que Snow iba a reconocer el barco y a los hombres de él por lo cual no los iban a atacar. Igualmente las banderas piratas fueron guardadas para no dar malas señales. Todos los hombres se quedaron en el barco, mientras él y Emma fueron al castillo. Emma pidió solamente que él la acompañe y todos estuvieron dispuestos a cumplir sus deseos. Killian sabía que esto era algo difícil para Emma, era la primera vez que estaba en su reino de origen y era la primera vez que iba a enfrentar a sus padres desde que sabía la verdad de quien era. Iban caminando agarrados de la mano por el camino principal hacia al castillo, cuando de repente fueron rodeados por varios soldados.

\- ¿Quién les dio permiso para estar en este reino piratas? – Preguntó un soldado en forma amenazadora.

\- Tranquilo, venimos en son de paz. – Respondió Killian quien seguía con su espada guardada en su cadera, cuando en cualquier otra situación no habría dudado en sacarla.

\- Sos el Capitán Garfio. – Dijo otro de los soldados mirando su garfio sorprendido.

\- Ese soy yo. – Asistió Killian.

\- Arréstenlos. – Dijo el soldado que parecía a estar a cargo de los demás.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo. – Amenazó Emma apuntando con su espada a un soldado que se había acercado a Killian con intención de atarle las manos. – Soy Emma, la hija de sus reyes David y Snow. – Informó ella haciendo que todos se sorprendan y la saluden con una reverencia.

\- Perdón por el mal entendido princesa, creíamos que estabas perdida. – Se disculpó el soldado que estaba a cargo. – Soy Lancelot y con gusto la llevaré a sus padres. – Se presentó y ofreció su ayuda.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma. – Será un honor que nos lleven a mis padres. – Aceptó.

\- Si me disculpa princesa, el Capitán Garfio es un pirata peligroso… - Comenzó a decir Lancelot señalando a Killian.

\- Su nombre es Killian. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Es un hombre de honor y es mi esposo, así que espero que lo traten con el respeto que se merece. – Dijo con seriedad para que nadie se atreva a discutirle.

\- Como diga su majestad, estamos para servirle. – Asistió Lancelot.

Killian observó con una sonrisa como Emma usaba su titulo para dar ordenes y llevar a cabo sus decisiones. Le gustaba verla en estado de mando, porque a pesar de imponer su palabra con fuerza y autoridad, también era respetuosa y hacía sentir a los demás como pares. A él le gusto que ella haya defendido su honor y que haya agarrado su mano durante todo el camino hacia al castillo. Al llegar al castillo Killian pudo ver lo maravillada que Emma estaba. La verdad es que cualquiera se maravillaría, ese castillo era hermoso. Killian había conocido muchos castillos, pero tenía que admitir que este tenía algo especial. Era muy luminoso y tenía la sensación de ser un hogar a pesar de su grandeza.

\- Pueden esperar aquí. – Dijo Lancelot guiándolos hacia una amplia sala donde probablemente se hacían reuniones. – Iré a informar a los reyes de su presencia princesa. – Informó.

\- Muchas gracias Lancelot. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Un placer servirle princesa. – Dijo Lancelot haciendo una reverencia y desapareció yendo en búsqueda de los reyes.

Killian se dejo caer en una silla mientras que Emma caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala. Él podía notar los nervios y miedos de ella. Quería calmarla, pero él también estaba nervioso. Iba a conocer a los padres de Emma. ¿Aceptarían ellos que su hija se haya enamorado y casado con un pirata? Killian estaba ansioso y tenía miedo de que no lo consideren lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Pero finalmente los nervios de ella ganaron. Cansado de verla en ese estado, se paró y la abrazó. Emma se relajó en seguida al sentir los brazos de él rodeando su cuerpo. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero estaban juntos. Y juntos estaban seguros de que no había nada que no puedan hacer.


	33. Chapter 33

Estar en el bosque encantado fue un gran desafío para Emma. Estaba en el lugar donde tendría que haber crecido y vivido. Entrar al castillo fue más difícil de lo que pensó que iba a ser. Podía imaginarse como habría sido crecer allí, como habría sido tener un lugar a salvo donde estar y una familia que la cuide y la quiera. Emma se sentía repleta de emociones que no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar. Estaba por conocer a sus padres. Sus padres que no la habían _abandonado_, sino que la habían _perdido._ Tenía que recordarse eso continuamente porque ella había pensado que la habían abandonado toda su vida. Estaba tan nerviosa. Técnicamente ya conocía a su madre, pero cuando la conoció y estuvo con ella no sabía que era su madre. No podía dejar de sentir miedo y nervios. ¿Qué iban a pensar de ella? ¿La iban a aceptar? ¿La iban a querer? ¿Iba a ser ella suficiente? ¿Iba a poder cumplir sus expectativas? La cabeza de Emma giraba a toda velocidad cuando de repente unos brazos la abrazaron. Killian. Él la conocía y sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, por eso la estaba abrazando. Ella se aferró al abrazo con intensidad y dejo que la calma del contacto de sus cuerpos la tranquilice.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él acariciándole el cabello.

\- Estoy nerviosa. – Respondió ella saliendo del abrazo para poder verlo a la cara.

\- Es normal que estés nerviosa. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Solo vamos a estar acá para decirles mi visión y luego nos iremos. – Recordó ella en voz alta lo que había decidido cuando estaban viniendo hacia el castillo.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él, estaba dispuesto a darle lo que ella quiera y necesite. Que ella haya querido venir en persona a advertir a sus padres ya era un gran paso, dejarlos entrar a su vida iba a llevar más tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que ellos…? – Comenzó a preguntar ella, pero se quedo callada porque no quería hacer real sus inseguridades poniéndolas en palabras.

\- Ellos te van a amar Emma. Es imposible no amarte, sos magnifica. – Aseguró él tranquilizándola como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

Emma sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso a Killian de agradecimiento. Si Killian no estaría con ella, probablemente no podría enfrentar esto. Killian le daba seguridad y fuerzas. Cada día se sentía más agradecida de que se hayan elegido para toda la vida. Emma estaba por agradecerle y decirle que lo amaba, pero antes que pueda decir algo la puerta del salón se abrió y entraron sus padres. Snow, su madre, era tan hermosa como la recordaba. El cabello color marrón y los ojos verdes tan brillantes como los de ella. David, su padre, era un hombre alto y fuerte. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello dorado como el de ella. Mirando a ambos se dio cuenta de que ella era la mezcla perfecta de ellos. Antes que alguien pueda decir nada, Snow se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerzas. Emma no se había esperado esa reacción. Por un lado quería escapar del abrazo, pero por otro se sentía bien. Estaba por apartarse cuando David también se unió al abrazo, abrazando a ambas y dando un beso en la cabeza de Emma. Eso era lo que Emma tendría que haber tenido toda su vida, padres que la amen. En ese momento se sintió más vulnerable y rota que nunca, experimentando todo que era de ella pero no lo había sido.

\- Nos encontraste. – Dijo Snow emocionada, finalmente saliendo del abrazo para poder verse.

\- Yo no… - Negó Emma, sin saber bien que decir.

\- Sos hermosa. – Dijo David mirándola maravillado.

\- Te dije que era hermosa. – Dijo Snow con una sonrisa. – Sabía que ibas a venir por nosotros cuando estuvieras lista. – Agregó dirigiéndose hacia Emma.

\- Yo no estoy acá para quedarme. – Dijo Emma con la voz firme.

\- Pero ya que estás acá déjanos invitarte a comer. – Propuso Snow.

\- Yo no sé si eso es buena idea. – Dijo Emma mirando hacia al piso, algo insegura e indecisa.

\- Es una gran idea amor, mientras comemos podes hablar con tus padres de lo que querías. – Intervino Killian agarrándole la mano para ayudarla a quitar un poco de la tensión que sentía.

\- Hola Killian. – Saludó Snow.

\- Hola Snow. – Devolvió el saludo.

\- Garfio. – Dijo David mirándolo con seriedad, como si lo estuviera juzgando.

\- Su majestad. – Respondió Killian con un tono algo burlón.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos hacia el comedor? – Preguntó Snow ganándose la atención de todos y cortando la tensión que se había formado entre los dos hombres.

Snow y David los guiaron hacia el comedor. Se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa de madera rectangular. Emma se preguntó como harían para llenarla. Claro que podrían llenarla, ellos eran reyes, seguro invitaban a personas importantes a comer todo el tiempo. Mientras esperaban que les traigan la comida sus padres hablaban con Killian. ¿De qué hablaban? Emma no tenía la menor idea, estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. De repente todo fue demasiado, no soportaba estar allí.

\- Tuve una visión. – Dijo Emma en voz alta y firme interrumpiendo la conversación que los demás estaban teniendo. – Esa es la razón por la que estamos acá. – Agregó al ver que sus padres la miraban confundida.

\- Sabemos que tenes visiones, es parte de la maldición que te puso Regina. – Asistió David.

\- ¿Eso es lo que pasaba cuando estábamos en el bosque de las trampas? No eran pesadillas lo que tenías, eran visiones. ¿Cierto? – Cuestionó Snow mirándola con preocupación.

\- La razón por que estamos acá... – Dijo Emma señalando a Killian y a ella. – Es porque la visión que tuve es sobre ustedes. – Confesó y se tapó la cara con las manos porque tenía miedo de llorar al recordar la horrible visión.

\- Ey, tranquila, respira. – Le indicó Killian acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza.

\- Es difícil. – Susurró Emma intentando de recuperar su respiración normal.

\- Lo sé, pero estás a salvo y ellos también. – Le recordó Killian agarrando las manos de ella con la suya y usando su garfio para secarle las lágrimas. – Tenes que dejarlo salir como cuando me contas cualquier otra visión. – Dijo.

\- Bien, creo que puedo hacer eso. – Dijo ella descansando por instante su frente contra la de él y luego se volvió a incorporar para enfrentar a sus padres. – En la visión estaban ustedes en el bautismo del hijo de la Reina Aurora y el Rey Philip. Estaban bailando felices. En un momento la ceremonia se interrumpió porque Regina apareció. Ella los mató. – Relató Emma y volvió su atención hacia Killian porque las miradas de sus padres la hacían sentir demasiado expuesta. - David quiso proteger a Snow, pero Regina le arrancó el corazón y lo hizo trizas. Y una vez que eso pasó, Snow se dio por vencida porque estaba demasiado triste como para pelear y entonces Regina también la mató – Dijo Emma a Killian señalando a sus padres cuando los nombraba.

\- Eso es terrible. – Dijo David rompiendo el largo silencio en el que todos se habían sumergido. – Lamentó que hayas tenido que ver eso. – Se disculpó.

\- No es tu culpa. – Dijo Emma haciendo hombros.

\- Gracias por decirnos. – Agradeció Snow.

\- Era lo correcto. Siempre que puedo avisar a alguien de mis visiones, lo hago. – Dijo Emma quitándole importancia al asunto. En realidad nunca tuvo muchas posibilidades de avisar sobre sus visiones, porque se la había pasado casi toda su vida sola en una isla. Pero desde que había estado en el Jolly Roger eso había cambiado. Había salvado a Henry y ahora había salvado a sus padres.

\- El bautismo es en dos días, tendremos que avisar a Aurora que no vamos a ir. – Dijo Snow a David.

\- Podemos enviar una paloma, creo que será más rápido que un mensajero a caballo. – Dijo David pensativo.

\- Ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer, nosotros tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Emma parándose de su silla y agarrando a Killian de la mano para forzarlo a pararse.

\- Pero, ni siquiera llego la comida todavía. – Protestó Snow.

\- No tenemos hambre. – Retrucó Emma. – Aparte cuanto más rápido nos vallamos mejor, estamos en camino hacia otro lado. – Agregó para hacer más valida sus ganas de irse.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó David con curiosidad.

\- Al castillo de Regina. – Respondió Emma, maldiciéndose a si misma por haber dejado escapar esa información.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntaron David y Snow al mismo tiempo.

\- Vamos a enfrentarla, es hora de ponerle un fin a todo el mal que hace a las personas. – Informó Emma sintiendo la necesidad de justificarse.

\- Eso es muy peligroso. – Dijo Snow negando con la cabeza.

\- Puedo cuidarme sola, aparte tengo magia. – Peleó Emma.

\- Estás loca si pensas que te vamos a dejar ir. – Dijo David seriamente.

\- Voy a ir con Killian. – Se excusó Emma.

\- No es suficiente. – Negó David.

\- ¿Podes ayudarme en esto por favor? – Pidió Emma a Killian mirándolo de manera suplicante.

\- Sus majestades, Emma es una mujer adulta, capaz de cuidarse sola y decidir que es lo que quiere o no hacer. – Dijo Killian recalcando la independencia de Emma. – De todas formas yo iré con ella, la cuidaré y la protegeré, hasta daría mi vida por ella si es necesario. – Explicó su plan, él cual siempre incluía que Emma este a salvo como prioridad, y esperaba iba a calmar a los reyes.

\- Ni se te ocurra. – Le advirtió Emma, no podía soportar la idea de que él de la vida por ella. – Miren, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme, esto ya esta decidido. – Dijo volviéndose hacia sus padres.

\- Somos tus padres. – Dijo David con convicción, como si eso tendría que significarlo todo.

\- Ustedes serán mis padres, pero no lo fueron durante toda mi vida. – Dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos. – No necesito que vengan ahora a cumplir ese rol o lo que sea. Serán mis padres, pero yo soy una persona libre que tiene el poder de decidir que hacer. – Explicó Emma con firmeza. Sabía que estaba siendo dura y que estaba lastimando a sus padres con lo que decía, pero en cierta forma era la verdad, era lo que había sentido toda su vida.

\- ¿Tienen un plan por lo menos? – Preguntó David agarrando la mano de Snow quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

\- Si, tenemos. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Podemos saber cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Snow aferrándose con fuerzas a la mano de David.

\- Regina tiene algo en su castillo algo que el Señor Oscuro quiere que recuperemos. Cuando lo hagamos, nos va a dar un amuleto que va a permitir enviar a Regina por un portal a un mundo sin magia. – Explicó Killian.

\- ¿Confían en el Señor Oscuro? – Preguntó David sorprendido.

\- No lo hacemos, pero un trato es un trato. – Respondió Killian con sinceridad.

\- ¿No estuviste toda tu vida intentando vengarte del Señor Oscuro y ahora haces un trato con él? – Cuestionó David mirándolo a Killian con confusión.

\- Killian no tenes que responderle. – Dijo Emma ofendida por la pregunta de su padre.

\- Si, toda mi vida estuve intentando vengarme de él hasta que conocí a Emma. Ella me hizo dar cuenta de que la venganza no es la respuesta. – Respondió Killian a pesar de que Emma le había dicho que no era necesario que responda.

\- ¿Y lo que están haciendo con Regina no es vengarse? – Preguntó Snow.

\- ¡No, no lo es! ¡Es enviarla a otra realidad para que no pueda lastimar a nadie más! – Respondió Emma aún más enojada que antes, sentía que las preguntas de sus padres eran ataques.

\- ¿Y el trato con el Señor Oscuro? – Preguntó David insistiendo en que todavía había algo que no le cerraba del asunto.

\- Si fuera por mí jamás haría un trato con ese cocodrilo, pero por Emma soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Si para protegerla es necesario hacer un trato con él, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. – Justificó Killian.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! – Exclamó Emma interrumpiéndolo. – Vamos, no hay nada más que tengamos que hacer acá. – Dijo Emma a Killian agarrándole la mano.

Emma agarró a Killian de la mano y empezó a empujarlo con ella hacia la salida. Sentía que no podía respirar, necesitaba salir corriendo de allí. Esto era lo que tanto había temido y se estaba haciendose realidad ante sus ojos. Sus padres no la aprobaban, sus padres no la entendían y lo peor de todo es que dudaban de sus decisiones. Emma empezó a sentir como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero no le importo, estaba demasiado cansada como para contenerlas. Lo único que quería era volver al Jolly Roger y olvidarse de ese encuentro que le había recordado que ella nunca iba a ser suficientemente buena como para ser una hija.

\- ¡Esperen! – Pidió David alcanzándolos.

\- Esperen por favor. – Suplicó Snow viniendo detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó Emma dándose vuelta para enfrentarlos.

\- Queremos ir con ustedes. – Informó Snow con la voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aire por la corrida.

\- Por favor déjennos ir con ustedes. – Dijo David.

\- Yo no sé… - Dijo Emma pensativamente y miro a Killian quien le asistió con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, pero van a tener que adaptarse a nuestras decisiones. – Aceptó.

Emma no se esperaba que sus padres le hagan semejante pedido. Querían ayudar. Era una buena señal eso, ¿No? Ella estuvo a punto de cerrarse y decir que no, convivir con ellos iba a ser doloroso. Porque sabía que después iba a perderlos, cuando ellos la conozcan no iban a quererla como hija ni princesa. Pero la mirada confiada de Killian y su aprobación, fue suficiente para que ella acepte. Mientras caminaban en silencio hacia al Jolly Roger, Emma se preguntó si estaban haciendo lo correcto en dejarlos venir con ellos. ¿Podrían unos reyes aceptar y respetar la vida de unos piratas?


	34. Chapter 34

Killian sabía que Emma tenía muchas paredes, pero nunca la había visto tenerlas tan cerradas como con sus padres. Killian siempre había entendido las paredes de Emma, porque él también tenía sus propias paredes. Cuando uno sufre crea paredes alrededor suyo para protegerse. Killian siempre había valorado lo valiente que fue Emma en dejar caer sus paredes con él, y hacer que con las de ella también caigan las de él. Por eso verla de repente tan cerrada lo ponía mal, porque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Durante el camino al Jolly Roger no le soltó la mano ni por un instante, acariciándosela suavemente por momentos para contenerla. La primera vez que sonrió fue cuando llegaron al muelle. Killian la observó soltarse de su mano y correr hacia Robin.

\- ¡Robin! – Exclamó Emma dándole un abrazo alegremente.

\- Hola Emma. – La saludó Robin correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Te extrañaba. – Admitió Emma saliendo del abrazo para que él pueda saludar a los demás.

\- Yo también los extrañaba. – Dijo Robin señalando a Killian.

\- Hola amigo. – Lo saludó Killian con un abrazo.

\- Hola. – Dijo Robin.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Emma curiosa.

\- Yo le pedí que venga. – Respondió Killian.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber mirando a los dos hombres algo sorprendida.

\- Porque si vamos a enfrentar a Regina necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener. – Contestó Killian con sinceridad.

\- Y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos, siempre. – Agregó Robin.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola Robin. – Lo saludó Snow.

\- Mi Reina, mi Rey. – Robin hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. – Un placer verlos. – Dijo respetuosamente.

\- Gracias por estar acá. – Agradeció David.

\- Es un honor. – Dijo Robin.

\- ¿Está Roland? – Preguntó Emma interrumpiendo la conversación porque le ponía incomoda la formalidad en la Robin se manejaba con sus padres.

\- Si, está en el barco con Henry. – Respondió Robin.

\- Genial. – Dijo Emma y salió corriendo hacia el barco.

Killian la miró correr con ese aire de libertad que siempre parecía caracterizarla y sonrió, esa es la Emma que tanto amaba. Iba a tener que esforzarse esos días para hacerla sentir bien. Sabía que la presencia de sus padres junto a ellos le iba a ser difícil a ella, pero sabía que ellos necesitaban recomponer la relación. Emma se merecía tener padres que la amen y él se iba a asegurar de que no vuelva a perder la oportunidad de tenerlos con ella. Los ayudó a subir al barco y luego se dirigió a sus hombres y a los de Robin para poner orden.

\- Atención. – Exclamó Killian llamando la atención de sus hombres.

\- Si, capitán. – Respondieron todos a la vez.

\- Vamos a tener con nosotros por unos días a la Reina Snow y al Rey David con nosotros, y también a los bandidos de Robin Hood. – Informó Killian. – Les pido que los traten con respeto y actúen como se debe. Intenten no meterse en más líos de lo normal, ¿Quieren? – Dijo y todos asistieron, y algunos también rieron. – ¡Ahora saquemos este hermoso barco de acá, quiero llegar cuanto antes al reino de Regina! – Ordenó moviéndose por la cubierta a paso firme.

Todos los hombres se movieron a la perfección, cada uno haciendo su trabajo, y el Jolly Roger partió del Bosque Encantado en menos de cinco minutos. Killian sonrió, había sido un tiempo record. Se mantuvo en el timón, porque quería dejar todo bien direccionado antes de ponerse a hacer otra cosa. Mientras hacia su tarea, pudo ver a los reyes mirando intensamente a Emma. Su hermosa mujer estaba jugando con Henry y Roland. Corrían por la cubierta hasta atraparse en un abrazo y hacerse cosquillas. Killian la miró maravillado. Era imposible no quedar maravillado con Emma. Killian comprendió que la situación para los reyes también debía ser difícil. Ver a su hija jugar tan libremente con esos niños, era como un recuerdo de lo que ellos no habían podido tener con ella. Al rato la vio desaparecer con Jukes hacia el interior del barco. Una vez que el barco estuvo perfectamente direccionado y posicionado, se fue en búsqueda de su mujer a la cocina. Allí estaba con Jukes, ambos cocinando juntos. Los observo por unos instantes apreciando la hermosa relación que había entre ellos hasta que estuvo satisfecho, y entró a interrumpirlos.

\- ¿Cómo va la cena? – Preguntó Killian entrando a la cocina.

\- Muy bien, en un rato ya va a estar todo listo. – Respondió Jukes.

\- Amor… – Dijo Killian dirigiéndose a Emma, quien estaba muy distraída cortando verduras. – Emma… - Uso su nombre para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Emma reaccionando al escuchar su nombre.

\- Sé que probablemente no queres hablar de esto, pero deberíamos pensar donde van a dormir tus padres. – Explicó Killian con calma.

\- Si, no creo que sea buena idea que duerman con toda la tripulación. – Asistió Emma.

\- No, definitivamente el camarote de la tripulación no es un lugar apropiado para la realeza. – Dijo Killian intentando ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.

\- Que usen nuestro camarote, nosotros podemos dormir con la tripulación. – Decidió Emma dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Crees que sería buena idea dormir con toda la tripulación con tus visiones? – Preguntó Killian cuidadosamente, no quería hacerla enojar ni sentir mal.

\- Tenes razón, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. – Dijo Emma llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Pueden usar mi camarote y el de Smith. – Ofreció Jukes. – Nosotros seremos viejos, pero somos piratas. Que unas noches durmamos junto al resto de los chicos no va a ser ningún inconveniente. – Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida. – No hace falta que le dejen su camarote, mis padres serán reyes, pero con nosotros no van a usar eso para beneficiarse. – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- No es porque sean reyes, es porque son nuestros invitados. Son tus padres, y si son tus padres significa que son buenas personas. – Dijo Jukes con convicción.

\- ¿Cómo podes saber que son buenas personas si ni siquiera los conocemos? – Preguntó Emma algo sorprendida.

\- Mi instinto lo dice, ¿El tuyo que dice? Eres buena leyendo a las personas, así que seguro debes poder leerlos bien. – Dijo Jukes mirándola con cariño.

\- Yo no lo sé… - Dijo Emma descansando su cabeza contra la mesa.

\- Sé que esto es difícil para vos Emma, pero deberías darles una oportunidad. – Aconsejó Jukes.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó Emma insegura.

\- Yo también lo creo. – Respondió Killian. – No me gusta verte sufrir amor, y sé que vas a seguir sufriendo hasta que no intentes entablar una relación con ellos. – Explicó.

\- Yo no sé como hacerlo, no sé como ser la hija que quieren. – Protestó Emma en un tono de voz muy roto.

\- Estoy seguro que todos quisieran tener una hija tan maravillosa como vos. – Dijo Killian.

\- Tenes que darle tiempo Emma. Nadie espera que recompongan su relación de un día para otro, solo que este la posibilidad de que puedan conocerse. – Dijo Jukes muy pensativo.

\- Si, el tiempo tiene el poder de ir acomodando las cosas. – Agregó Killian.

Killian agradeció que Emma tenga a alguien como Jukes en su vida. Jukes era una de esas personas a los que todos van en busca de consejos porque su sabiduría y calma siempre lograban transmitir paz y aclarar mentes. Después de esa pequeña conversación sirvieron la cena. Cenaron todos juntos en la cubierta como de costumbre. Por suerte fue tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Robin y sus hombres contaron lo que habían estado haciendo desde que los dejaron en Sherwood y ellos les contaron algunas aventuras de mar y el enfrentamiento con Barba Negra. Killian pudo observar como los reyes miraban a su hija con curiosidad cuando todos se referían a ella como una heroína. Al terminar de cenar decidió llevarlos a su camarote para que puedan estar tranquilos.

\- Sé que no es el lujo al que están acostumbrados, pero este camarote es para ustedes. – Indicó Killian abriendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

\- Muchas gracias Killian. – Agradeció Snow.

\- Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo. – Dijo Killian.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció David luego de recibir una mirada acusadora de Snow.

\- De nada, es un honor tenerlos en mi barco. – Dijo Killian y se dirigió a la puerta para dejarlos en paz.

\- Killian espera. – Pidió Snow haciendo que él se detenga. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo esta Emma? – Preguntó Snow preocupada.

\- Ella va a estar bien, Emma es una mujer fuerte. – Respondió Killian, sin saber bien que era lo correcto decir en esa situación.

\- Si, se nota que es fuerte. – Coincidió Snow agarrando la mano de su esposo en busca de contención.

\- Sé que esta situación es complicada. – Dijo Killian.

\- Vos no sabes nada sobre nosotros. – Dijo David defensivamente.

\- Sé que Emma está sufriendo con esto y sé que ustedes también están sufriendo. – Dijo Killian ignorando el comentario ofensivo del otro. – Ella no está acostumbrada a tener personas que la cuiden y que la amen, por eso se esconde tras sus paredes. – Intentó explicarles como era Emma, para que entiendan porque estaba actuando tan fríamente con ellos.

\- Eso es entendible. – Dijo Snow sintiéndose culpable ante lo que escuchaba.

\- Demuéstrenle que puede confiar en ustedes y los dejará entrar. – Aconsejó Killian.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste vos? – Preguntó David observándolo detalladamente.

\- Eso fue lo que hizo ella y lo que hice yo, lo que ambos hicimos. Sé que no te agrada la idea de que estemos juntos, pero lo que somos es por decisión de ambos. Yo amo a tu hija y no voy a dejarla por más que te moleste el hecho de que soy un pirata. – Dijo Killian con sinceridad, e intentando no perder la paciencia ante las fuertes reacciones del padre de Emma. – Ahora si me disculpas, esté es mi barco y soy el capitán, lo mínimo que pido es que me trates con respeto. – Advirtió.

\- Bien, supongo que es justo. – Aceptó finalmente David.

\- Gracias por tu amabilidad Killian. – Agradeció Snow.

\- Buenas noches. – Los saludó Killian, dando por terminada la conversación.

Killian se retiró del camarote sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Hablar con ellos y darles esos pequeños consejos era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Emma. Sabía que iba a ser difícil que lo tomen en serio y sabía que lo iban a juzgar por ser un pirata. Pero a él eso no le importaba. A él solo le importaba que Emma sea feliz. Y para ser feliz necesitaba recomponer la relación con sus padres. Así que él iba a tratar con respeto a sus padres e iba a ser lo más amable posible para que se sientan cómodos mientras estén con ellos. Debía ser una situación extraña para todos. Para los reyes por finalmente conocer a la hija que habían estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, y para Emma por conocer a los padres que había pensado que nunca iba a conocer porque la habían abandonado. Ellos no se merecían tener que pasar por eso, tener que recomponer una relación que nunca tendría que haber sido rota.

\- Hola amor. – La saludó él entrando a su camarote. – No pensé que te iba a encontrar acá. – Dijo sorprendido de que ella esté recostada en la cama.

\- Tenía ganas de estar sola y en la cubierta todavía había mucha gente. – Explicó ella.

\- ¿Demasiadas emociones juntas? – Preguntó él recostándose a su lado.

\- Si, demasiadas. – Asistió ella. - ¿Los llevaste a su camarote? – Preguntó.

\- Si, acabo de dejarlos allí. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Y qué tal? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Ellos van a estar bien. – Contestó él.

\- No sé si fue buena idea dejar que vengan con nosotros. – Dijo Emma algo pensativa e insegura.

\- Yo creo que fue una buena idea. – Dijo él agarrando la cara de ella suavemente para hacer que la mire a los ojos. – Ellos son buenas personas, te mereces conocerlos y hacerte conocer. – Le dejo saber lo que pensaba.

\- Si, tenes razón. – Asistió ella y se refugió en los brazos de él. – Pero, ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – Preguntó.

\- No lo sé, pero te prometo que voy a estar con vos en cada parte del proceso. – Aseguró él acariciándole el cabello y la espalda.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Killian le dijo que la amaba y la abrazó durante toda la noche. Le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedo dormida, y se despertó con ella cuando tuvo visiones para luego ayudarla a volver a dormir. Killian quería cuidarla y protegerla, y estaba agradecido de que ella confíe en él como para dejarle hacerlo. Killian tenía que ser fuerte. Iban a enfrentar a Regina para que ella no pueda lastimar a nadie más. Sabía que iba a ser difícil enfrentar a Regina tanto para Emma como para sus padres, por eso él tenía que ser fuerte. Porque Regina era la causa por la que ellos habían estado separados tanto tiempo y habían sufrido. Killian se sintió más decidido y seguro que hace mucho tiempo, era hora de poner fin a la oscuridad de Regina.


	35. Chapter 35

Cuando el Jolly Roger llegó a las costas del reino de la Reina Regina, en vez de anclar en el muelle principal, hizo anclas en una zona alejada y despoblada. Emma se sintió aliviada de estar finalmente en tierra. Esos tres días con sus padres en el barco le fueron realmente difíciles, ya que allí no había posibilidad de escapatoria. En cambio, en tierra, la idea de escapar siempre era una opción posible. Los piratas y los bandidos discutían distintas estrategias y formas de actuar, hasta que ella se hizo presente y tomó la palabra.

\- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. – Dijo Emma parándose en medio de la ronda que habían formado los hombres en la playa. – Piratas los quiero en medio del reino. Quiero que protejan a los habitantes en caso de que Regina decida hacer un caos al enterarse de mi presencia. – Indicó a los hombres de Killian, a sus amigos piratas, a su familia. – Bandidos, los quiero en los extremos del bosque. Ustedes están acostumbrados al bosque, así que quiero que hagan lo posible de asegurarse de que los soldados de Regina no nos persigan. – Pidió a los hombres de Robin con amabilidad y respeto. – Smith, Jukes, Henry y Roland se quedaran en el Jolly Roger. Lo protegerán y lo tendrán listo para que podamos partir no bien volvamos. – Ordenó, rogando a esos dos hombres mayores que protejan a los pequeños con su mirada.

\- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó Killian que estaba en un extremo de la ronda mirándola con admiración. Le encantaba verla dando ordenes.

\- Nosotros iremos en búsqueda de nuestro "tesoro". – Respondió Emma y dibujo una especie de mapa en la arena con una rama. – Aquí los piratas, aquí los bandidos y aquí el barco. Cuando sea hora de volver al barco les enviaremos una señal. – Explicó señalando los distintos lugares para las distintas ubicaciones de los grupos de personas.

\- Bien, hora de levantar las espadas. – Dijo Will con entusiasmo, porque le fascinaba los rituales y supersticiones. – Por Emma. - Festejó, antes de cada misión se festejaba aclamando el nombre del que la llevaba a cabo.

\- Por Emma. – Dijeron todos imitándolo.

\- Que la suerte los acompañe mis amigos. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. Había visto muchas veces ese ritual, pero siempre en nombre de Killian. Escucharlo está vez con su nombre la hizo sentir conmovida y agradecida.

La ronda se rompió y los hombres se formaron en pequeños grupos para conversar mientras se preparaban para partir a la misión. Emma se dedicó a preparar su espada y sus flechas, mientras observaba a Killian a lo lejos. Ella se había sorprendido de que él la haya dejado a cargo de la misión, y le haya dado lugar y espacio para indicar a los hombres que hacer. Emma se sentía agradecida de que él confíe en ella de esa manera. Él siempre la hacía sentir especial y ser capaz de hacer lo que sea.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste dar las ordenes? – Preguntó Emma acercándose a Killian, una vez que vio que se había quedado solo.

\- Porque sos más que capaz de darlas. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- ¿En verdad crees eso? – Preguntó ella, aunque ya estaba segura de cual iba a ser la respuesta.

\- Si, sos una gran lider, eres inteligente y capaz de crear estrategias. – Contestó él acercándose a ella para acomodarle el cinturón donde llevaba la espada. – No solo eso, sino que eres humilde y bondadosa, impones respeto. – Agregó quitándole la espada que tenía.

\- Nunca pensé que iba a ser capaz de imponer respeto. – Dijo ella algo insegura.

\- Lo hiciste desde el primer momento que abordaste nuestro barco amor. Esa manera tuya de tratar a todos por igual, es lo que te hace ganarte el respeto y la confianza de los demás sin siquiera pensarlo. – Explicó él dejando la espada de ella en la arena.

\- ¿Sabes que voy a necesitar mi espada, no? – Preguntó ella sin entender lo que él estaba haciendo.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – Pero, quiero que uses esta. – Dijo entregándole otra espada.

Emma agarró la espada que Killian le dio y la observo detalladamente. La espada era ligera y brillante. Parecía importante y hecha por un experto. Miro el mango y leyó el nombre "Liam Jones" grabada en el. Esa era la espada de Liam. Emma tomó la espada con respeto y aprecio. Killian le estaba ofreciendo la espada de su hermano y ella la iba a tratar con la delicadeza que se merecía. Emma se conmovió de que Killian quiera que ella tenga esa espada, era una de esas grandes muestras de amor que hacía que su corazón exploté de felicidad.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció emocionada, para ella era un honor llevar la espada de Liam.

\- De nada. – Dijo Killian con una sonrisa triste. – Quiero que sea como un amuleto de la suerte, si Liam estaría vivo, él te habría cuidado con su vida. – Explicó con calma.

\- Me habría gustado conocerlo. – Dijo Emma acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

\- Se habrían llevado bien, seguro se complementarían para hacer bromas en mi contra. – Dijo él pensativamente, dejando que su frente y nariz descansen contra las de ella.

Emma unió sus labios con los de Killian en un pequeño beso. Lo besó con delicadeza y ternura, dándole la contención que necesitaba y demostrándole el agradecimiento que sentía ante el hermoso gesto. De repente alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos, haciendo que se separen. Emma salió de los brazos de Killian para ver a las personas que los habían interrumpido, sus padres. Cierto, ella se había olvidado del pequeño gran detalle de que sus padres seguían con ellos.

\- Perdón, no queríamos interrumpir. – Se disculpó David.

\- Pero lo hicieron. – Se quejó Emma. - ¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó algo incómoda con la situación.

\- Saber que tenemos que hacer. Diste ordenes a todos, menos a nosotros. – Respondió Mary Margaret tímidamente.

\- Pensé que ustedes iban a querer elegir que hacer. – Explicó ella.

\- Queremos ir con ustedes. – Dijo Snow rápidamente al escuchar que tenían la posibilidad de elegir.

\- ¿Podemos? – Agregó David al ver a Emma mirándolos sorprendida, pero sin intenciones de continuar la conversación.

\- Pueden. – Respondió Emma luego de ver que Killian asistía con su cabeza a modo de aprobación. – Pero van a tener que adaptarse a nuestras decisiones y forma de hacer las cosas. – Agregó defensivamente.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Snow.

\- Eso haremos. – Aseguró David.

La conversación quedo interrumpida por Henry, quien fue hacia Emma gritando su nombre y se hundió en sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo. Emma correspondió el abrazo acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. El niño parecía tenso y Emma se empezó a sentir preocupada, ya que no le gustaba verlo en ese estado. Emma vio que sus padres observaban la situación con gran curiosidad e intriga, mientras que Killian la observaba con cariño.

\- Peque, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- Quiero ir con ustedes. – Dijo él evitando responder la pregunta.

\- Henry, es muy peligroso… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Quiero ir con ustedes. – Repitió él interrumpiéndola. – No quiero perderte a vos, ni a Killian. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo. – Dijo dejando salir un pequeño sollozo.

\- Henry. – Dijo ella apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo para poder verlo a la cara. – No nos vas a perder. Vos también sos todo lo que tenemos y por eso mismo no vamos a dejar que nos pierdas. – Aseguró ella secándole un par de lágrimas, mientras intentaba contener las de ella.

\- ¿Qué hay de ellos? – Preguntó señalando a los padres de Emma. – Se supone que son mis abuelos y todavía ni los conozco. – Agregó.

\- Podrás conocerlos cuando volvamos. – Respondió ella evitando las miradas de sus padres, no quería ver sus reacciones ante la palabra "abuelos". – Vamos a estar bien. – Dijo, sin tener del todo claro si estaba convenciendo al niño o a ella misma.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó él inseguro.

\- Claro que sí, todos nos sabemos defender bien con la espada y las flechas. – Dijo ella encontrando algo con lo que confirmar lo que en cierta forma le estaba prometiendo. – Aparte tengo mi magia. – Añadió.

\- ¿Vas a usarla para protegerlos? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Voy a usarla si es necesario. – Respondió con sinceridad. Ella no era experta en su magia, ni en como usarla, pero sabía que podía usarla si la necesitaba. Y solo iba a usarla si la necesitaba, ella no la usaba para cosas propias o egoístas, ya que toda magia tenía su precio.

\- Prométeme que van a volver sanos y salvos. – Demandó él suplicándole.

\- Te prometo que voy a ser todo lo que este a mi alcance para que todos volvamos sanos y salvos. – Prometió ella.

\- Te amo mamá. – Dijo él volviéndola a abrazar.

\- Y yo te amo a vos peque. – Dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo emocionada, era la primera vez que la llamaba mamá.

Luego de que Henry la abrazara, el niño fue a abrazar a Killian. Emma los miró con ternura y escuchó también la pequeña conversación que mantuvieron. La mirada de Emma se encontró con la de Killian y ambos supieron que estaban compartiendo los mismos sentimientos. Amor y alegría hacia esa pequeña familia que habían formado.

Después de despedirse de Henry los hombres emprendieron camino a su misión. A mitad de camino se separaron, los piratas se fueron para el reino y los bandidos se fueron hacia al bosque. Al llegar al bosque, los bandidos se quedaron en los límites, mientras que Emma se adentró en el bosque con Killian y sus padres.

Como solía pasar en la mayoría de los reinos, para llegar al castillo había que atravesar el bosque. Caminaron en silencio y a paso rápido. Cuando hubo conversaciones, fueron sus padres intentando contarle alguna anécdota, o Killian contando una aventura o suceso a modo de contribución ante lo que decían sus padres. Killian también relató como él y Emma se habían casado y como habían adoptado a Henry, tras la insistencia de los reyes por saber. Emma sabía que debía mostrarse interesada ante las conversaciones, pero no se sentía de ánimos para hacerlo. Ella tenía que concentrarse en la misión y si se detenía a conversar sus emociones le iban a jugar una mala pasada, y eso era justamente lo que no necesitaban en esos momentos. Al caer la tarde Emma sintió como las almas perdidas empezaban a rodearla y eso la hizo quedar congelada en el lugar. Killian, David y Snow continuaron caminando hasta darse cuenta que ella se había detenido, lo cual era extraño porque ella solía ser la que caminaba delante marcando el camino.

\- Amor. – Dijo él intentando llamar su atención. – Emma, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado agarrándole el brazo para hacerla reaccionar.

\- Las almas perdidas. – Dijo ella, finalmente reaccionando, como si eso explicará todo.

\- Igual que en Sherwood. – Comentó él, aunque lo que dijo sonó a modo de pregunta.

\- Si, están en todos lados. – Asistió ella.

\- Bien, acampemos por la noche entonces. – Decidió él. – Iré a buscar leña para encender un fuego. – Informó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Emma se quedó con sus padres mientras Killian fue en busca de leña. Emma estaba nerviosa, no quería volver a repetir el episodio de lo que había vivido en Sherwood. Estar rodeada de tantas almas perdidas era doloroso y consumidor. Como si fuera poco, la presencia de sus padres la hacía sentir peor. Ella no quería hacerlos preocupar, ni que piensen que ella era rara o débil. Ella quería perdonarlos, sabía que no había sido culpa de ellos el hecho de que haya crecido sola. Pero a la vez dolía porque a pesar de que no era la culpa de ellos, ella había crecido sola de todas formas pensando que la habían abandonado y nadie la quería.

\- ¿Qué pasa con las almas perdidas? ¿Por qué las nombraste? – Preguntó Snow sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

\- Ellas están aquí. – Respondió Emma.

\- Pensé que solo eran visibles de noche. – Dijo David pensativamente.

\- Lo son, pero puedo sentirlas. Aparte ya casi es de noche. – Dijo Emma señalando hacia donde el sol se estaba terminando de esconder.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Sherwood? – Pidió saber Snow con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Yo no quiero habar de eso, ni de nada que tenga que ver con las almas perdidas. – Respondió Emma cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo contra un árbol.

\- Pero con Killian si hablas de eso. – Protestó David.

\- Confío en él. – Se justificó ella.

\- Podes confiar en nosotros, somos tus padres y te amamos. – Aseguró David observándola con conmoción, como si estaría viendo a una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Pero no lo fueron durante todos estos años! – Exclamó Emma con la voz temblorosa. - ¡¿No pueden entender lo difícil que es esto para mi?! – Preguntó ella algo desesperada.

\- También es difícil para nosotros. – Dijo Snow con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- No pueden pretender que confíe en ustedes de un día a otro como si nada, cuando ni siquiera los conozco. – Protestó Emma.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- ¡No! – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Yo no puedo hacer esto, no sé como hacer para ser su hija. Lo lamento, pero no sirvo para estas cosas. – Explicó ella. – Toda mi vida crecí sola, pensando que me habían abandonado y nadie me quería. Va a llevar tiempo cambiar tantos años de esos sentimientos, entiéndanlo por favor. – Dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas acumuladas que había en sus ojos. – Necesito estar sola, no me sigan. – Indicó y se fue.

Emma necesitaba aire, necesitaba poder respirar sin el sentimiento de estar ahogándose. Se alejó de sus padres una gran distancia, pero sin perderlos de vista. Se sentó en la orilla de un pequeño arroyo que había y lloró todo el dolor que tenía acumulado. Dolor a la soledad, al abandono, a la niñez perdida, a la posibilidad que le habían robado a ella y a sus padres de ser una familia. De repente su dolor se vio identificado por la presencia de otro que conocía muy bien, las almas perdidas. Emma no se había dado cuenta que se había hecho de noche y se asustó al darse cuenta que todos sus alrededores se veían cubiertos de almas perdidas. Emma intentó usar su voz, su magia, algo. Pero nada salía. Las almas perdidas eran demasiadas y al rodearlas la consumían con su oscuridad y dolor. Emma peleó hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y todo lo que pudo ver fue oscuridad.


	36. Chapter 36

Killian se preocupó al ver que Emma se había detenido. Ella había sido quien iba adelante guiando el camino durante la mayor parte del tiempo, para no tener que entablar conversaciones con sus padres. Cuando se acercó a ella para ver que es lo que le sucedía, se preocupo aún más ya que ella podía sentir a las almas perdidas aún cuando no era de noche, lo cuál debía ser algo grave. Killian decidió que lo mejor era acampar y todos concordaron con él, luego se fue en busca de leña. Él recordaba que el fuego había permitido a Emma sentirse a salvo de las almas perdidas en Sherwood, así que creía que usar esa misma estrategia en esa situación iba a ser útil. Cuando regresó con la gran cantidad de leña que había recolectado, se encontró nada más con los reyes. Emma no estaba allí con ellos y eso le hizo perder la calma que había estado intentando contener.

\- ¿Dónde está Emma? – Preguntó Killian depositando la leña en el césped. Apartó un par para armar la fogata y otro par para tener de reserva.

\- No sabemos, ella se fue. – Respondió Snow ayudándolo a distribuir las ramas.

\- ¿Y ustedes la dejaron irse? – Preguntó Killian molesto porque que no le agradaba la idea de Emma estando sola, mucho menos cuando ya era de noche.

\- Ella está enojada con nosotros y necesitaba estar sola, por lo cual no quisimos presionarla a que se quede. – Explicó David sorprendido al ver a Killian molesto.

\- ¡¿Ustedes no entienden la gravedad de haberla dejado sola?! ¡Las almas perdidas están por todo este maldito bosque y no dudaran en lastimar a Emma! – Explotó Killian, tenía que hacerles entender que haberla dejado ir sola era un error para que no vuelvan a repetirlo.

\- ¿Las almas perdidas pueden lastimarla? – Preguntó Snow con la voz temblorosa, sintiendo preocupación y culpa.

\- No lo sé... – Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- Nos tendrían que haber dicho antes, Emma tendría que haber confiado en nosotros como confía en vos. – Lo interrumpió David de una manera defensiva.

\- ¿Crees que esto va a ser fácil? ¿Crees que Emma va a confiar en ustedes cuando recién los conoce? ¿Crees que Emma confió en mí no bien me conoció? – Cuestionó Killian mirándolo seriamente. – La confianza es algo que se gana amigo. – Dijo.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos para que Emma confíe en nosotros? – Preguntó Mary Margaret algo insegura, su hija le resultaba un gran acertijo.

\- No hay algo definido para hacer o no hacer en cuanto a la confianza. Es algo que se va dando solo. Es cuestión de encontrar la forma de cada uno. – Respondió Killian muy pensativo.

\- No sabía que los piratas eran tan sabios. – Dijo irónicamente David.

\- Algún día vas a tener que dejar de lado la falta de respeto hacia mí, si quieres que Emma confíe en vos. – Retrucó Killian.

\- Algún día, pero no hoy. – Aceptó David asistiendo con la cabeza.

\- Sé que está situación es difícil para todos, tanto para ella como para ustedes. Pero ella se merece que la entiendan, confíen en ella, y le den el tiempo que necesita. Ella vale la pena. Aparte ustedes son sus padres, que actúen como adultos es lo que corresponde. – Aconsejó Killian.

La conversación quedo interrumpida cuando escucharon un grito, o mejor dicho escucharon a Emma gritar. Killian sintió que se le helaba la piel, la sensación de que Emma estuviera en peligro era algo que siempre lograba tensarlo. Prendió el fuego lo más rápido que pudo, mientras observó como los reyes intercambiaban una conversación con sus miradas en las que gritaban preocupación y culpa.

\- Iré por Emma. Mantengan vivo el fuego, ella lo va a necesitar. – Indicó Killian y los reyes asistieron.

Killian persiguió el rastro de voz que el grito de Emma había dejado. Por suerte, la encontró cerca de donde habían decidido acampar, a la orilla de un arroyo. A la vez que hacía camino hacia ella pudo ver como intentó usar su magia, pero la luz que salía de ella parecía no funcionar para dar fin a la situación que estaba viviendo. Killian vio cómo Emma perdió el conocimiento y corrió hacia a ella para agarrarla en sus brazos antes de que caiga. La situación generó que se preocupara, Emma nunca había llegado al extremo de perder el conocimiento por culpa de las almas perdidas. La agarró en sus brazos y volvió al "campamento" lo más veloz que pudo. Se sentó junto al fuego con ella en sus brazos, sacó la petaca de ron de su abrigo y la llevó hacia la nariz de ella para despertarla con el contraste de sentir el fuerte aroma del alcohol.

\- Emma, amor. – La llamó él sacudiéndola suavemente.

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos débilmente.

\- Si, soy yo. – Asistió él respirando aliviado al ver que los ojos verdes de ella se enfocaban en los azules de él.

\- Ellos están en todos lados y son demasiados. Duele mucho toda esa oscuridad, es como si me consumieran. – Explicó Emma aferrándose al abrigo de él con fuerzas, como si temiera que él vaya a soltarla.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Killian secándole una de las lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas. – Pero ahora estás a salvo, el fuego los mantendrá lejos. – Reveló haciéndola mirar hacia la gran fogata que él había hecho con los padres de ella.

\- No me dejes, ni me sueltes, por favor. – Pidió ella de manera suplicante, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

\- Nunca te voy a dejar, estamos juntos para siempre. – Aseguró él abrazándola con fuerzas.

A Killian le partió el corazón verla en ese estado, le habría gustado poder detener la maldición de ella aunque sea por esa noche. Pero como eso no era posible, se dedicó a contenerla abrazándola, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. Killian pudo notar que tanto David como Snow los miraban con una mezcla de preocupación, curiosidad, conmoción y culpa. Las miradas de los padres de ella fijas en ellos no lo intímido en lo más mínimo, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Emma. Y en ese momento, Killian tuvo la sensación de que los reyes finalmente habían comprendido el amor que él tenía por la hija de ellos. Killian mantuvo a Emma en sus brazos, aún cuando ella se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente nadie mencionó, ni comentó nada respecto de la situación vivida la noche anterior. Killian pudo notar que Emma se sentía aliviada y agradecida, tanto de que nadie haya preguntado nada como el hecho de que ya era de día. Desayunaron algo rápido y continuaron el camino hacia el castillo de Regina. En cierto momento de la mañana Snow se puso a relatar la historia de cómo ella y David se habían conocido. Killian se sorprendió de que se hayan conocido cuando Snow atacó el carruaje donde David iba y le robó el anillo de su madre. Se sorprendió aún más cuando los reyes contaron como Snow había dejado inconsciente a David al pegarle una piña en la cara. Al parecer Emma había heredado el carácter fuerte de sus padres.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Emma de repente interrumpiendo el relato de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Snow confundida, la historia que estaba contando era hermosa y nadie tenía ningún motivo para tener la necesidad de disculparse.

\- Por lo de anoche. – Respondió Emma. – Es que no soy buena en esto. No soy buena confiando y relacionándome con las personas, ni hablando sobre mis problemas. – Explicó tímidamente, deseando que con eso les alcance a sus padres para no volver a intentar hablar de ciertos temas con ella.

\- Está bien Emma, lo entendemos. No tenes porqué disculparte. – Aseguró David mirándola con conmovido.

\- ¿Sabes que sabemos todo sobre tu maldición, cierto? – Preguntó Snow. – No es necesario que nos escondas cosas sobre eso, nosotros no vamos a asustarnos, ni avergonzarnos, ni nada. – Explicó después de ver que su hija asistía con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… - Comenzó a decir pero luego se calló. No sabía si era seguro hablar de eso con sus padres. – Es solo que no quería que me vieran en ese estado. No quería decepcionarlos, ni que piensen que soy débil o tonta por no poder controlar el efecto que tienen las almas pérdidas en mí. – Confesó luego de ver la mirada expectante de sus padres y de sentir la mano de Killian aferrándose a la de ella para brindarle contención.

\- Emma nosotros nunca pensaríamos algo así de vos. – Dijo Snow demasiado sorprendida ante los pensamientos negativos de su hija.

\- Tu maldición no te hace débil, ni tonta, sino todo lo contrario. Te hace fuerte y brillante. – Agregó David queriendo borrar las inseguridades de su hija.

\- Bueno, supongo que gracias entonces. – Dijo Emma nerviosa, con tono de pregunta.

\- No es necesario que nos agradezcas. – Dijo David.

\- Somos tus padres y para esto estamos. – Dijo Snow.

Killian se sintió orgulloso de que Emma haya podido hablar con sus padres y explicar cuales habían sido sus preocupaciones. También se sintió feliz de que sus padres la hayan dejado hablar hasta donde ella pudo y no la presionaran. Por eso cuando David y Snow continuaron el camino, el agarró a Emma de la mano y la hizo detener por un instante.

\- Tus padres tienen razón. – Dijo él acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿En qué? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- En que tus visiones no te hacen tonta, ni débil. – Respondió él.

\- Killian… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Eres la persona más fuerte que conocí en mi vida. – La interrumpió él.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo él rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

Killian le dio un pequeño beso y luego la agarró de la mano para hacerla volver a emprender camino. Después de un par de horas más de caminata llegaron al castillo de Regina. El castillo de Regina le hizo recordar al del Rumpelstiltskin. El castillo de la Reina Malvada parecía tan oscuro, sombrío, húmedo y solitario como el del Señor Oscuro. Una vez que todos observaron el castillo el tiempo que necesitaron, se pusieron a discutir el plan de acción. David y Killian discutieron varias opciones, Snow interfirió por momentos dando su opinión y Emma se mantuvo callada. Eso le resultó raro, Emma nunca se callaba en esas situaciones.

\- No vamos a hacer ninguno de esos planes. – Negó Emma al darse cuenta que estaban esperando que ella de una respuesta al plan que los otros tres habían aceptado. – Yo voy a ir sola en búsqueda de lo que sea que haya en esa torre y ustedes se van a quedar acá esperando. – Indicó dejando saber su plan.

\- Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar ir sola. – Dijo Killian.

\- Lo mismo para nosotros. – Coincidió Snow.

\- De ninguna manera te vamos a dejar ir sola. – Agregó David.

\- Pero es el plan más lógico. Yo tengo magia y ustedes no, lo cual me hace ser la única capaz de enfrentar a Regina si se cruza en el camino. – Justificó Emma algo frustrada.

\- No tendremos magia, pero cada uno de nosotros es capaz de defenderse. – La contradijo David. – Yo con mi espada, tu madre con el arco y las flechas, y Garfio es un pirata. – Dijo intentando dar fundamento a su punto de vista.

\- David tiene razón. – Dijo Killian, rompiendo un largo silencio donde todos se habían dedicado a mirar a Emma expectantes.

\- ¡No, no la tiene! – Exclamó Emma. – Si hay una razón por la que estamos acá, es por mi culpa. Ella me quiere matar y yo no voy a arriesgar la vida de ustedes en el proceso. Ya es demasiado con que me hayan acompañado hasta acá. – Dijo a gran velocidad, sus palabras apenas entendibles.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- ¡No! – Lo interrumpió Emma. - ¡Killian ella sabe que te amo y no dudaría en matarte! ¡Yo no puedo perderte! – Explotó Emma dejando salir sus miedos. – Y ustedes… – Dijo volviéndose hacia sus padres. – ¡Ella también los odia y no dudaría en matarlos! ¡No quiero perderlos, cuando todavía no tuve siquiera la oportunidad de tenerlos! – Confesó con la voz fuerte y temblorosa.

\- No vas a perdernos. – Dijo Snow con optimismo y confianza.

\- Eso no podes saberlo. – Dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

\- No podes usar la excusa de perdernos con nosotros, porque si ese el caso ninguno de nosotros quiere perderte a vos. – Dijo David con calma.

\- Vamos a ir con vos, no vas a poder convencernos de lo contrario. – Dijo Killian con convicción.

Killian sabía que dentro de Emma se estaba desatando una batalla. Emma estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, a defenderse sola, a hacer las cosas sola. Ella nunca había tenido todo esto, personas que la consideren una prioridad, personas que quieran protegerla, personas que irían hasta el fin del mundo por ella. Y ahora que las tenía, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que hacer con toda eso.

\- Bien, iremos todos entonces. – Aceptó Emma dando un largo suspiro.

Killian sintió gran orgullo y admiración hacia Emma en ese momento. Él amaba esos momentos en donde Emma dejaba de lado su fuerte personalidad y sus muros, y dando lugar a que otros la ayuden, que sean parte de su vida. Era algo magnifico de ver.

\- David y yo iremos por la entrada del costado, Killian y Snow ustedes irán por la puerta de atrás. – Indicó Emma, intentando recuperar algo del mando luego de su fracaso de requerimiento de ir sola.

\- ¿Segura que no queres ir con Killian? – Preguntó Snow, sorprendida ante la decisión de su hija.

\- Si, segura. – Asistió Emma sin dar ningún tipo de explicación ante su decisión. – Nos encontraremos en la torre. – Agregó después.

\- ¿Alguna señal si hay problemas? – Preguntó David.

\- Tres silbidos. – Respondieron Killian y Emma a la vez.

Killian no estaba seguro del motivo por el cual Emma había decidido que ellos se separen, pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Él le iba a dar lo que sea que desee. Tenía la sospecha de que quería proteger a sus padres y como no conocía como eran en una pelea sentía que era más seguro que estén con ella o él. Antes de separarse Emma le dio un gran beso, le agradeció por todo y le pidió que cuide de su madre. Confirmado, ella quiso separarse de él porque confiaba en sus habilidades de pelea. Emma quería que él proteja a su madre, mientras ella protegía a su padre.


	37. Chapter 37

Emma necesitaba proteger a sus padres y por eso los separó. Ella no sabía como eran sus padres en una pelea, y por más que todos se referían a ellos como héroes, ella no quería poner a prueba esa teoría. Ella piba a proteger a David y Killian a Snow. De esa manera ella podía estar tranquila.

Emma y David entraron por la puerta del costado del castillo. Camino a la torre se cruzaron con un par de guardias, a los cuales esquivaron o Emma se encargo de hacer que se vayan para el lado contrario distrayéndolos con su magia. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras había dos guardias vigilando. Luego de intercambiar un par de señas con su padre, cada uno atacó a un guardia dejándolos inconscientes. Para no levantar sospechas en caso de que alguien los vea, los sentaron en unas sillas haciéndolos parecer que solo estaban durmiendo una siesta. Al llegar a la torre se encontraron con Snow y Killian, quienes ya estaban allí, habían venido por las otras escaleras.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Emma impaciente.

\- Ninguna funciona. – Informó Snow, luego de probar cada una de las llaves que había robado con Killian.

\- Proba estas. – Dijo David alcanzándole las llaves que él y Emma habían robado.

\- Tampoco. – Negó Snow después de intentar abrir la puerta con cada una de las llaves.

\- Déjenme, intentaré falsear la cerradura. – Propuso Killian dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- No hay tiempo para eso. – Dijo Emma tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- Sin peros, no hay tiempo. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Mi magia tendrá que funcionar. – Dijo decidida enfrentando la puerta.

Emma cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en su magia, trató de focalizar toda su energía en sus manos. Sintió como la magia recorría su cuerpo intensamente y cuando finalmente la sintió en sus manos la dirigió hacia la cerradura. Una luz blanca salió de sus manos y abrió la cerradura. Emma abrió la puerta y entró a la pequeña sala de la torre seguida por sus padres y Killian. Emma no estaba segura de lo que había esperado encontrar, pero encontrarse con un hombre definitivamente no era lo que había esperaba o imaginado.

\- Bealfire. – Dijo Killian sorprendido dirigiéndose al hombre y ayudándolo a pararse.

\- Garfio. – Dijo Bealfire igual de sorprendido y aceptando su ayuda para pararse. – Estás igual. – Comentó observándolo detenidamente. Cuando se habían conocido Bealfire era solo un niño, pero ahora ambos parecían de la misma edad.

\- Me quede en Neverland un tiempo más. – Explicó Killian algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué haces acá y quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Bealfire, con la curiosidad invadiéndolo.

\- Vinimos a salvarte. – Respondió Emma. – Soy Emma, la prrincesa perdida del Bosque Encantado. – Se presentó.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Regina quiere matarte! – Dijo Bealfire, reconociéndola ya que había escuchado muchas historias sobre ella.

\- En cuanto a eso, será mejor que nos vayamos. – Dijo David.

\- Si, después va a haber tiempo para explicaciones. – Coincidió Killian.

Salieron del castillo lo más rápido que pudieron y sin llamar mucho la atención, solamente habían tenido que enfrentarse a tres guardias. Fueron al bosque y se refugiaron en un pequeño claro. De repente Emma empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Ahora solo quedaba llamar a Rumpelstiltskin y conseguir el amuleto para deshacerse de Regina para siempre.

\- Hora de la explicación. – Dijo Bealfire mirando a Killian.

\- Tu padre nos pidió que vengamos por vos. – Dijo Killian con sinceridad.

\- ¿Hiciste un trato con él? – Preguntó Bealfire asombrado.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian.

\- Pensé que querías matarlo, vengar la muerte de mi madre. – Comentó Bealfire sorprendido.

\- Eso quería, pero me di cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que la venganza. – Dijo Killian dedicándole una mirada intensa a Emma.

Emma y Killian le contaron del trato que hicieron con Rumpelstiltskin y le contaron de Henry. Bealfire se puso feliz al saber que su hijo estaba a salvo y feliz. Ellos le contaron de la adopción, y él les contó sobre cómo Regina había asesinado a Wendy (la madre de Henry) y luego lo secuestró a él. Estaba terminando la historia cuando de repente se llevo la mano a su pecho y cayó al piso dando un pequeño grito seco. Emma miro a Killian asistirlo y pudo notar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Está…? – Comenzó a preguntar Emma, pero no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta porque de repente la situación le dolía demasiado.

\- Muerto, está muerto. – Respondió Killian levantando la mirada hacia la de ella, pero sin soltar a Bealfire de sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Snow confundida.

\- Regina, ella debía tener su corazón. – Contestó Emma suponiendo lo que había pasado.

\- Lo debe haber destrozado cuando comprobó que no estaba en la prisión. – Agregó Killian dando más sustento a la suposición.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó David. – No es como si Rumpelstiltskin fuera a cumplir su trato si le entregamos a su hijo muerto. – Dijo pensativo.

\- Quizás deberíamos olvidarnos de todo esto. – Sugirió Snow.

\- No, él se merece saber lo que pasó, sin importar si cumpla el trato o no. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

Emma sabía que Rumpelstiltskin no era la persona más confiable para hacer tratos, pero era la única opción que habían tenido. Al ver a Bealfire muerto por culpa de Regina, le daba más razones para querer detener a Regina por y para siempre. Ella sabía que era arriesgado llamar a Rumpelstiltskin porque no sabían como iba a reaccionar ante semejante hecho. Pero llamarlo era algo necesario, para detener a Regina y para que sepa la verdad sobre la muerte de su hijo. Así que Emma tomó coraje, dio un largo suspiro, y llamó el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin tres veces antes que alguien pueda detenerla.

\- Querida, estaba esperando tu llamado. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin apareciendo delante de ella, dejando un humo color verde a sus alrededores.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó Emma, sin saber bien que decir.

\- ¿Me llamaste solo para saludarme o por qué conseguiste cumplir tu parte del trato? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin mirándola seriamente.

\- Bealfire está acá. – Respondió Emma señalando hacia donde estaba el hijo del Señor Oscuro.

Rumpelstiltskin se dirigió a su hijo y se derrumbó a su lado al comprobar que estaba muerto. Lo abrazó y lloró un rato refugiándolo en sus brazos. Incluso le pidió perdón por todo el daño que le había causado. Emma miraba conmovida la situación. A ella le habría gustado poder salvar a Bealfire. Principalmente porque era el padre de Henry y ambos se merecían la posibilidad de haber tenido más tiempo juntos. Segundo, porque nadie se merecía morir de esa forma, con el corazón destrozado. Ahora Bealfire iba a ser un alma perdida, y Emma sentía una gran culpa y dolor ante eso.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Exigió saber Rumpelstiltskin, finalmente levantándose del césped.

\- Regina lo mató. – Respondió Emma.

\- Eso supuse, él no tiene su corazón. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo de su hijo. – Él será un alma perdida ahora. – Agregó después de un largo silencio.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Emma sintiendo una gran empatía.

\- Será consumido por la oscuridad, será un alma perdida por siempre. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin mirando a Emma a los ojos.

\- Desearía poder hacer algo, pero lamentablemente no puedo. – Dijo Emma tristemente. Las almas perdidas sin corazón solo podían ser consumidas por la oscuridad.

\- Si podes. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin dirigiéndose a ella. – Ponele fin a esto, es hora de que alguien detenga a Regina para siempre. – Pidió entregándole el amuleto.

Emma se sorprendió al ver que Rumpelstiltskin le había dado el amuleto. Ella había pensado que él no iba a cumplir el trato, no después de ver a su hijo muerto. Por otro lado tenía sentido, en cierta forma quería venganza y que Emma mande a Regina al mundo sin magia era como una recomposición. Rumpelstiltskin desapareció en un humo verde llevándose el cuerpo de Bealfire con él.

David, Emma, Killian y Snow volvieron al castillo. No tenían un plan diseñado, lo único seguro que sabían era que iban a tener que enfrentar a Regina de alguna manera. Estaban tan distraídos discutiendo distintas posibilidades de tácticas, que todos se llevaron un gran sobresalto cuando en el comedor encontraron alrededor de la mesa personas atadas a las sillas. Esas personas no eran simplemente personas, sino que eran los reyes y reinas de los distintos reinos. La Reina Elsa, el Rey Eric, la Reina Rapunzel, el Rey Phillip, la Reina Mulán, el Rey Sean, la Reina Jazmín, el Rey George, la Reina Anastasia, el Rey Arturo y la Reina Zelena. Un representante por cada reino, y con sus padres y ella quedaría representado el número doce.

\- Será mejor que se vayan. – Indicó Emma a sus padres y Killian.

\- Emma ya discutimos esto, no te vamos a dejar sola. – Peleó Killian.

\- ¡Esto es una trampa! – Exclamó Emma señalando a los reyes, a los que sus padres estaban comenzando a desatar. – La única que tiene posibilidades de enfrentar a Regina soy yo, porque tengo magia. – Dijo con gran seguridad.

\- No me importa, yo no voy a dejarte. – Dijo Killian.

\- Quizás deberías escucharla porque tiene razón, esto es una trampa. – Dijo Regina apareciendo en un humo violeta.

Al escuchar la voz de Regina, Emma empujó a Killian hacia donde estaban las demás personas y usó so magia para crear una capa protectora para protegerlos. Emma no sabía como había logrado hacer eso, pero se sintió orgullosa al ver que las bolas de energía y fuego que Regina creaba no eran capaces de atravesar la barrera de su magia. Una primera parte de su misión estaba cumplida, proteger a Killian y a sus padres.

\- ¿Desde cuándo practicas magia protectora? – Preguntó Regina frustrada al ver que su magia no podía atravesar la barrera que la otra había creado.

\- No lo hago, esto fue solo por instinto. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad. – No voy a dejar que lastimes a las personas que amo. – Informó decidida.

\- ¿Pensas que tu magia es capaz de enfrentar a la mía? – Preguntó Regina dejando escapar una gran carcajada. – Yo hago esto hace años, en cambio vos recién empezas. – Agregó.

\- Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo. – Dijo Emma.

Y así se desató una batalla mágica. Objetos y energías oscuras fueron lanzados hacia Emma con furia y fuerza. Emma se defendió lo mejor que pudo deteniendo cada uno de los intentos de Regina, de hecho lo hizo muy bien para no ser una experimentada en el asunto. En cierto momento Emma se dio cuenta que Regina no era capaz de soportar su magia. Así que en vez de solo defenderse, decidió atacar y envió rayos de luz a Regina. Regina gritaba de dolor al sentir la magia blanca en ella, como si la estuvieran quemando. Cuando Regina finalmente se dejo caer al piso, demasiado agotada para continuar enfrentando la magia blanca, Emma decidió sacar el amuleto. Emma agarró el amuleto en sus manos y estaba a punto de usarlo para mandarla al mundo sin magia, cuando este desapareció por arte de magia. Emma se sorprendió al ver que Rumpelstiltskin era quien tenía el amuleto.

\- Lo lamento, pero la venganza se va a hacer a mi manera. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin a Emma.

\- ¿Te queres vengar de mí? – Preguntó Regina incorporándose para ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Mataste a mi hijo y ahora yo te voy a matar a vos! – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin mirándola con furia.

Emma observó como Rumpelstiltskin y Regina se fundieron en una gran pelea de magia. Eso no había tenido nada que ver con la pelea que ella había tenido recién con Regina. La pelea de ellos era una pelea a muerte, era una pelea de expertos queriéndose deshacer del otro. La pelea sucedía tan rápido e intensamente ante sus ojos, que casi no pudo distinguir en que momento ambos habían caído al piso sin energías para seguir peleando. Rumpelstiltskin cayó encima de Regina y le removió el corazón en un instante. A la vez que Rumpelstiltskin destrozó el corazón de Regina, la bruja se las ingenió para clavarle su daga en su corazón. ¿Desde cuándo Regina tenía la daga de Rumpelstiltskin? Al darse cuenta que Regina había tenido la daga todo ese tiempo, Emma comprendió porque el Señor Oscuro había intentado robar su corazón y porque la había enviado como prisionera al bosque de las trampas. Emma miro como la vida se desprendía de cada uno de ellos. Rumpelstiltskin y Regina estaban muertos. Al morir Regina, Emma sintió como la maldición que había sufrido todos esos años se iba de ella. Ya no tendría más visiones, ni tendría el poder de ver las almas perdidas.

La barrera que antes había creado con su magia parecía haber dejado de funcionar porque de repente Killian la estaba abrazando por detrás. Cuando Emma creía que habían logrado conseguir cierta paz, algo terrible pasó. La oscuridad de Rumpelstiltskin comenzó a salir de su cuerpo e invadir todo el espacio. La oscuridad tomó forma de una silueta y luego se dividió en la cantidad de personas que eran en el comedor. Las siluetas comenzaron a avanzar hacia a ellos, pero Emma se paró frente a ellas y volvió a usar su magia para crear una barrera de protección. Las siluetas intentaron atravesar la barrera, pero al igual que Regina no lo lograron. Luego de varios intentos las siluetas se volvieron a conformar en una sola y desapareció del castillo.

Emma podía escuchar voces detrás de ella discutiendo lo que había pasado, voces preocupadas y llenas de miedo. Emma no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, solo sabía que nada de eso podía ser bueno. La maldición del Señor Oscuro estaba libre por ahí, dispuesta a terminar con la vida de cualquiera que se crucé en su camino. Emma estaba temblando del miedo y la adrenalina que sentía, cuando de repente sintió una mano en su brazo.

\- Emma. – La llamó Killian agarrando su brazo con delicadeza.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella girando su cabeza para poder verlo.

\- Ya está, la oscuridad se fue, no es necesario que sigas usando tu magia. – Explicó él con calma señalando la barrera protectora que ella había creado.

\- Cierto. – Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro.

Emma no se había dado cuenta que seguía con las manos levantadas creando la barrera de protección, hasta que Killian se lo dijo. Killian tenía razón, la oscuridad se había ido, así que no era necesario que siga usando su magia. Ella podía bajar sus defensas, al menos por ahora. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en hacer que toda su magia vuelva a su cuerpo. Emma sintió toda su magia volver a su cuerpo y sonrió al sentir luz dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos y vio que Killian le sonreía. Pero sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, sus energías se habían agotado y todo se puso negro. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Killian llamando su nombre desesperadamente.


	38. Chapter 38

Killian estaba orgulloso de que Emma haya podido proteger a todos con su magia. La oscuridad, que antes estaba contenida en Rumpelstiltskin, ahora estaba libre invadiendo los reinos. La oscuridad era un tema que preocupaba a todos, porque tomaba las vidas de las personas como si nada. Killian estaba preocupado, Emma había podido neutralizar la oscuridad pero no destruirla. Emma no podía estar en todos lados, protegiendo a todos. Aparte, seguía inconsciente desde lo que había pasado en el castillo de Regina. Habían vuelto al Bosque Encantado y el Hada Azul, una aliada de los padres de Emma, les dijo que era normal que eso pase. Que Emma estaba recuperando sus energías, que al no saber controlar su magia había utilizado todas sus fuerzas y ahora necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo Killian no podía evitar preocuparse. Él se iba a preocupar hasta que Emma despierte, y hasta se iba a seguir preocupando después. Él siempre se iba a preocupar por ella porque la amaba y la quería a salvo de todo mal que haya en el mundo.

Killian estaba con su tripulación almorzando en el castillo de los padres de Emma. Ellos se iban a quedar allí hasta que Emma despierte, y los reyes ofrecieron amablemente hospedaje a todos los piratas. Killian estaba distraído con su comida cuando notó que Henry se paró de la mesa, lo cual era raro, el niño nunca perdía una oportunidad para comer. Lo siguió con su vista y vio lo que había llamado su atención, Emma estaba allí. Killian sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia, verla a Emma despierta y bien era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Henry la abrazó con fuerzas y la arrastró hasta la mesa, la hizo sentar en su silla y se sentó en sus piernas. Killian no pudo evitar reír, Henry parecía un niño pequeño cuando tenía esas reacciones.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó ella agarrando la mano de Killian.

\- Nueve días. – Respondió él dando un beso a la mano de ella.

\- Mmm un nuevo record. – Bromeó ella, para quitar la tensión del momento.

\- Preferiría que los record sean para menos y no para más. – Dijo él dándole a entender lo preocupado que había estado todos esos días.

\- Lo siento, yo no puedo controlarlo. – Se disculpó ella.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – Y no lo sientas, estuviste brillante. – La halagó él, porque a pesar de que había estado preocupado había admirado lo valiente que había sido al proteger a todos.

El almuerzo continuó a ritmo tranquilo. Todos parecían felices y aliviados de que Emma haya despertado. Sus piratas la pusieron al día de lo que habían estado haciendo y sus padres también se animaron a contarle un par de cosas que habían estado pasando en el castillo. En cierto momento sus padres propusieron que ellos se queden allí y Killian pudo notar lo tensa que Emma se puso ante la propuesta. Entendiendo que necesitaban más privacidad para esos temas, pidió a sus hombres que se retiren.

\- No vamos a quedarnos aquí, nosotros vamos a volver al mar. – Dijo Emma con convicción, dando por cerrado la discusión en la que se había fundido con sus padres.

\- Si quieren ir al mar pueden hacerlo, pero háganlo desde nuestro reino. – Propuso David.

\- Podríamos convertirlos en parte de nuestra marina. – Agregó Mary Margaret.

\- No. – Negó Emma. – Nosotros somos personas libres y nos gustaría mantener eso. – Explicó su postura.

\- Emma vos sos nuestra hija y te guste o no, en algún momento vas a tener que ser reina. – Dijo David intentando hacerla razonar.

\- Pero mientras no tenga que serlo, me gustaría tener la posibilidad de elegir lo que quiero. – Discutió Emma y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Emma, tus padres… - Comenzó a decir Killian, rompiendo el gran silencio que se había formado.

\- Mis padres no me entienden, pero vos si. – Lo interrumpió Emma. - ¿Podemos irnos? – Le suplicó.

\- Si es lo que deseas. – Respondió Killian, él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que ella quiera.

\- Lo lamento, pero es lo que quiero. – Dijo volviéndose hacia sus padres. – Yo necesito tiempo y estar aquí es demasiado. – Intentó expresar lo que le pasaba.

\- Tomate el tiempo que quieras. – Concluyó Mary Margaret tristemente.

\- Podes volver cuando quieras, este es tu hogar y siempre va a estar abierto para vos. – Aseguró David.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

Luego de la discusión Killian fue a ordenar a sus hombres que preparen todo para irse, dejando que Emma pueda despedirse de sus padres. Al rato estuvieron todos a bordo del Jolly Roger y partieron hacia el océano. Killian sabia que Emma no solo estaba escapando de las emociones que le generaba el estar con sus padres, sino que tenía algo en mente. Ella estaba determinada y segura, lo cual solo podía significar que tenía un plan. Ahora solo quedaba averiguar cual era ese plan.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó él sin quitar su atención del timón.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un plan? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida, quitando su vista del océano y volviéndose hacia él.

\- Te conozco. – Respondió él.

\- Necesito que Tinkerbell me ayude a controlar mi magia para poder enfrentar a la oscuridad. – Confesó Emma abrazándolo por detrás y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- Bien, siguiente destino la isla "El manantial secreto". – Dijo Killian.

Pasaron dos semanas en la isla "El manantial secreto", Tinkerbell le dio largas e intensas lecciones a Emma para que pueda comenzar a controlar su magia. Después volvieron a partir hacia altamar, pero Tinkerbell decidió unirse a ellos para poder continuar con las lecciones de Emma. El siguiente mes lo pasaron persiguiendo a la oscuridad, intentando una y otra vez destruirla. Fracasaron en cada uno de los intentos, lo único que Emma lograba era proteger a todos, pero no destruir la oscuridad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él sentándose al lado de Emma a observar el mar.

\- Llegó un mensaje de mis padres, va haber una reunión con todos los reyes de los reinos para discutir el tema de la oscuridad. – Respondió ella sin quitar su vista del mar.

\- Deberíamos ir, después de todo estuvimos enfrentándola todo este tiempo, tal vez podamos aportar algo. – Sugirió él.

\- No lo sé, no estoy segura de si es una gran idea. – Dijo Emma indecisa.

\- Hay algo que te está preocupando desde hace tiempo, ¿Qué es? – Pidió saber él abrazándola. Hace varios días que había notado que había algo que atormentaba los pensamientos de Emma, pero había querido darle el tiempo que necesite para hablar.

\- No es nada, es algo tonto. – Dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Nada relacionado a vos es tonto. – Aseguró él. – Aparte si te viene atormentando hace tanto tiempo, por algo será. – Dijo preocupado.

\- Desde que murió Regina que mi maldición dejo de tener efecto. – Confesó ella algo tímida, jugando con el colgante de él para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y no estás contenta con eso? – Preguntó Killian confundido, porque no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ella.

\- Tendría que estarlo, pero no lo estoy. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad. – Sé que suena estúpido, pero conviví toda mi vida con mi maldición y no sé como hacer para no tenerla. – Intentó explicar con la voz temblorosa.

\- Ahora que no la tenes te sentís vacía. – Dijo él agarrando el mentón de ella para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren.

\- Exacto. – Asistió ella. - ¿Si podría volver a tenerla, vos que dirías? ¿Lo aceptarías? – Preguntó ella temerosamente.

\- Yo te conocí con la maldición y nunca te juzgue, ni pensé menos de vos por ella. Yo acepto y amo cada parte de vos Emma. – Aseguró él mirándola intensamente. – Si volver a tener la maldición te hace feliz, entonces encontraremos la forma. – Prometió.

\- Gracias. – Dijo ella rozando suavemente su nariz con la de él. – Creo que sé de algo que podría intentar. – Agregó, después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él curioso.

Emma le pidió que cierre los ojos y él le hizo caso. Emma le agarró la mano y su garfio. Killian sintió como de repente empezaba a volar, a ser desprendido del espacio donde estaba. Era raro de explicar, pero era como si estuvieran desapareciendo. Cuando Emma le dijo que podía abrir los ojos, Killian comprendió lo que había pasado. Emma los había teletransportado hacia el bosque de Hogsmeade, a donde estaba la fuente de los deseos.

\- Pensé que la otra vez que habías intentado desear algo no había funcionado. – Comentó él con curiosidad.

\- Eso es verdad. – Asistió ella. – Pero creo que también es verdad lo que vos me habías dicho. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Puede ser, suelo tener la razón la mayor parte del tiempo. – Bromeó él, ganándose un pequeño golpe de ella en el brazo.

\- Yo había deseado no tener magia porque tenía miedo que vos no puedas aceptarme por ella y porque tenía miedo de no poder controlarla. – Explicó ella.

\- Pero en el fondo no lo deseabas. – Agregó él, entendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

\- No, al menos no del todo. Lo deseaba porque iba a hacer las cosas más sencillas, pero en el fondo sabía que era parte de mí. – Dijo ella honestamente.

\- Lamento haber hecho que hayas deseado renunciar a tu magia. – Se disculpó él sintiéndose algo avergonzado y culpable.

\- Yo no lo lamento, yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por vos Killian porque te amo. – Dijo ella mirándolo intensamente.

\- Y yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por vos. – Aseguró él acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella.

\- Me alegra que tu deseo de perder tu magia no haya funcionado. – Confesó él.

\- Siempre lo sospeche, después de todo te convertiste en el principal fanático de mi magia. – Dijo ella sonriendo y le dio un beso.

\- Espero que esta vez funcione. – Dijo él honestamente.

\- Supongo que es hora de intentarlo. – Decidió ella.

Killian estaba sorprendido, Emma siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Que ella quiera volver a tener su maldición le parecía algo valiente y heroico. Killian sabía lo difícil que era para Emma vivir con esa maldición, pero también sabía que era parte de ella. Ella había vivido toda su vida con eso y había encontrado la forma de sentir que podía ayudar. Emma era feliz cuando lograba hacer que un alma perdida sea consumida por la luz o cuando lograba evitar alguna de las catástrofes de sus visiones. Killian la amaba y siempre la iba a amar, maldición o no maldición no iba a cambiar eso. Si Emma quería tener su maldición de nuevo, él iba a ayudarla a que vuelva tenerla. Él haría cualquier cosa por Emma, con tal de que ella sea feliz.

Emma se metió en la fuente y se colocó en el centro de ella. Killian observó cada uno de sus movimientos y como el agua estancada le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Ella cerró sus ojos y pidió su deseo en el aire tres veces. Una vez que Emma hizo su pedido una luz blanca iluminó a toda la fuente y gotas de agua saltaron en el aire convirtiéndose en polvo al caer.

\- Creo que funcionó. – Dijo él observando la situación maravillado.

\- Si, creo que si, puedo sentirlo en mi interior. – Dijo ella abriendo sus ojos y haciéndose paso en la fuente camino hacia él.

\- ¿Feliz? – Preguntó él ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir de la fuente.

\- Muy feliz. – Dijo ella aceptando su mano. – Gracias. – Agradeció y lo abrazó con ternura.

\- No tenes que agradecerme, yo te amo. – Dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella.

Emma lo besó con pasión y Killian se derritió en el beso. Se besaron con ternura y alegría, felices de que el deseo haya funcionado. Aliviados, de que por lo menos una vez habían podido conseguir algo de lo que querían en el primer intento. Aunque, técnicamente, este era el segundo intento. ¿Por qué sus vidas eran tan complicadas? Tal vez eso pasaba cuando dos opuestos se juntaban. Una princesa y un pirata, ¿Quién lo diría? Killian seguro que no. Él nunca se había esperado enamorarse de una princesa, y mucho menos enamorarse con tanta fuerza e intensidad con la que lo había hecho con Emma.

Cuando tuvieron que despegar sus labios para poder respirar, Killian le pidió que los llevé devuelta hacia al barco. Si pasaban más tiempo desaparecidos sus hombres se iban a preocupar. Emma los teletransoportó devuelta hacia el Jolly Roger; Y aunque Killian admiraba que la magia de ella sea capaz de hacer eso, debía admitir que la sensación de ser teletransportado no era para nada placentera.

\- Killian me gustaría pedirte algo más. – Dijo ella sonrojándose.

\- Lo que quieras amor. – Dijo él manteniéndola en sus brazos, disfrutando del contacto de estar abrazados.

\- Quiero ir al Bosque Encantado, a la reunión sobre la oscuridad. – Confesó ella su pedido, algo tímida.

\- Esa es una gran decisión, estoy orgulloso de vos. – Dijo él, sorprendido de que le haya llevado menos tiempo del que esperaba que le iba a llevar decidir eso.

\- Es hora de dejar de escapar de mis responsabilidades. – Dijo ella. – Soy la princesa del Bosque Encantado y soy la salvadora de los reinos. – Admitió intentando sentirse a gusto con los títulos.

\- Y sos Emma, mi esposa, la mujer que amo. – Agregó él dejando un beso en la cabeza de ella.

\- Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, no voy a poder enfrentar todo sin vos. – Pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Siempre voy a ir con vos, a donde quieras que vaya. – Aseguró él.

Killian le dio un beso y luego la abrazó. Intentó darle calma y seguridad. Había llegado el momento de que Emma se haga cargo de sus responsabilidades y él iba a estar a su lado. Él siempre se iba a mantener al lado de Emma. Ellos habían estado enfrentando a la oscuridad. Pero Killian sabía que ellos no iban a poder solos, iban a necesitar el apoyo de los reinos. Simplemente debían ir a la reunión y convencer a las personas para que se unan a la lucha. Y si había alguien que pueda convencer a las personas de eso, Killian estaba seguro que esa persona iba a ser Emma.


	39. Chapter 39

Emma estaba frustrada, sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Hace varias horas que estaba en la sala de reuniones junto con todos los reyes y reinas de los reinos discutiendo sobre la oscuridad. Sin embargo, en vez de estar discutiendo la manera en que iban a enfrentar a la oscuridad, los reyes estaban concentrados en discutir problemas personales y viejos problemas que había entre ellos. Emma sentía que iba a explotar si las conversaciones no cambiaban de rumbo pronto. Intercambió un par de miradas con Killian y se sintió aliviada al ver que él estaba experimentando los mismos sentimientos conflictivos. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo sobre problemas personales? ¡La oscuridad estaba allí afuera haciendo daño! ¡Ellos debían enfocarse en buscar la manera en derrotar la oscuridad y no en viejos conflictos entre los reinos!

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra más sobre esto! – Exclamó Emma enojada y cansada de escuchar a Aurora y Mulán discutir sobre las fronteras de sus reinos y el amor de Philip.

\- ¿Quién te crees que sos para callarnos? – Preguntó Mulán ofendida ante la interrupción.

\- Estamos acá para discutir sobre como derrotar a la oscuridad, no para discutir sus problemas personales. – Dijo Emma con seriedad.

Al recordar a todos el verdadero motivo de reunión, la conversación volvió a retomar el tema de la oscuridad. Pero al final, solo fue para más peleas. La mayoría no estaban dispuestos a aliarse, ni ayudar a otros reinos y Emma se sentía cada vez más frustrada. ¿Era tan difícil de entender para estas personas que la oscuridad iba a atacar a todos sin importar del reino que fueran? Para Emma estaba claro que iban a tener mejores posibilidades si peleaban juntos, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta que sus ideas no iban a tener éxito.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Elsa al verla pararse de la mesa a Emma.

\- Me cansé de la ineficiencia de está reunión. No tiene sentido seguir reunidos, es una pérdida de tiempo. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¡Todos los reinos somos importantes y hablar sobre nosotros no es una perdida de tiempo! – Protestó Ashlee.

\- Lo que es una perdida de tiempo es que ninguno de ustedes entienda la gravedad de la oscuridad, ni que ninguno este dispuesto a aliarse a la pelea. – Aclaró Emma. - Así que si me disculpan... – Comenzó a decir.

\- ¿Y vos si entendes la gravedad del tema? – Preguntó Eric.

\- ¡Eres solo una niña que no sabe nada sobre ser una princesa! – Dijo George de manera desafiante.

\- Tenes razón, no sé nada sobre ser una princesa. – Coincidió Emma posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Killian, para evitar que él se pare y le pegue una piña a ese hombre por faltarle el respeto. – Pero si sé sobre sobrevivir, sobre pelear con espada y con flechas, y sobre enfrentar a las almas perdidas. Y respecto a la oscuridad, la estuve enfrentando desde que se quedo libre en el mundo, por lo cual puedo decir mucho más que todos ustedes. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

\- Los reinos hemos estado separados desde hace cientos de años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos vamos a unir ahora? – Pidió saber Flynn con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¿No es la oscuridad razón suficiente? – Preguntó Emma dedicándose a mirar a cada uno de los reyes y reinas por un instante. – La oscuridad va a acabar con todo, sin importar el reino o persona con la que se cruce. – Les recordó.

\- ¿Quién sos vos para pensar que podes detener la oscuridad y hacernos unirnos a tu lucha? – Preguntó Aurora.

\- Soy Emma Swan, la princesa perdida del Bosque Encantado y la salvadora de los reinos según las profecías de las hadas. Quien quiera unirse a mi lucha contra la oscuridad, es bienvenido a hacerlo. Los que no quieran unirse ni ayudar, los respeto. Pero córranse de mi camino, no quiero más perdidas de tiempo. – Dijo Emma más segura y decidida que nunca.

Emma salió de la sala furiosa, sintiendo su magia querer escapar de su cuerpo de la adrenalina que sentía. Ella no iba a permitir ser juzgada de esa manera. Ella iba a pelear la oscuridad hasta derrotarla. No le importaba si las personas estaban dispuestas a ayudarla o no, simplemente sabía que debía hacerlo. A los instantes Killian estuvo a su lado. Ella se relajó completamente y se calmó al escuchar lo orgulloso que Killian estaba de ella. Compartieron un beso y salieron del castillo a encontrarse con sus piratas. En las afueras del castillo estaban reunidos gran parte de los ejércitos de los reinos, al parecer habían venido escoltando a sus reyes. Al ver a todos esos soldados juntos, o mejor dicho guerreros, Emma sintió que era su responsabilidad informarles sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Emma se paró ante la gran cantidad de hombres y dio un discurso:

"_Como todos ustedes saben, la oscuridad ha invadido al mundo. Pueden elegir ignorarla o enfrentarla. Yo elijo enfrentarla. Tenemos que proteger a nuestros reinos, tenemos que proteger a nuestra gente y la única forma va a ser enfrentándola juntos. Quien quiera enfrentarla con nosotros es bienvenido a unirse. No me importan los títulos, ni la plata, ni la experiencia que tengan. Lo único que me importa es que estén seguros de su decisión. Lo único que espero a cambio es respeto, ya que todos somos personas libres. Mientras estén con nosotros son, serán y trataran a todos como tal."_

Luego de dar su discurso, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus piratas. Pero de repente sucedió algo que no esperaba, toda la multitud se puso de rodillas ante ella y después estallaron en aplausos. Más de la mitad de los integrantes de los ejércitos se unió a ella ese día. La mayoría de los reinos mostraron su apoyo cuando comprobaron que sus habitantes querían la unión de los reinos. Los que no lo hicieron ese día, lo hicieron más tarde, cuando la lucha contra la oscuridad ya se estaba llevando a cabo. Emma había logrado unir a los doce reinos, lo cual no sucedía desde hace doscientos veintisiete años.

Y así, el siguiente año, fue una eterna batalla. Emma persiguió a la oscuridad, guiando a los ejércitos hacia ella para poder enfrentarla. Eran tiempos duros, difíciles, oscuros. Hasta el momento no habían conseguido derrotar la oscuridad, ni avanzar en teorías sobre como hacerlo. Lo único que habían logrado era detenerla por momentos y proteger a los reinos al estar todos unidos.

Emma se sentía agotada y cada día le costaba más mantener las esperanzas. Miraba las caras de las personas a las cuales llevaba a las batallas y creía que les estaba fallando. ¿Por qué no podía derrotar a la oscuridad? Se suponía que ella era la salvadora. Había pasado un año de constante lucha y continuaban igual que al principio. Habían tenido grandes pérdidas y había mucho dolor. ¿Por qué su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir a la oscuridad? Su cabeza estaba repleta de pensamientos negativos, por lo cual necesito apartarse y tomarse un rato para calmarse. No quería que las valientes personas que peleaban junto a ella la vean en ese estado. Así que fue a la tienda de campaña. Lo cual resultó ser un error, ya que allí se encontró con Killian, sus padres y Elsa.

\- ¿Emma, amor, estás bien? – Preguntó Killian preocupado abandonando la mesa en la que todos estaban sentados alrededor.

\- No. – Respondió Emma sinceramente, nunca podía mentirle a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Killian acercándose a ella.

\- No sé como seguir haciendo esto. – Confesó Emma mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó Elsa.

\- ¡Luchar contra la oscuridad! ¡Es imposible! – Exclamó Emma dejando que su frustración quede libre.

\- Emma sabemos que son tiempos difíciles, pero… - Comenzó a decir Snow.

\- ¡No! ¡No me digas solamente que es difícil! – La interrumpió Emma. – Se supone que soy la salvadora y sin embargo seguimos acá luchando contra lo mismo. – Dijo Emma dando un largo suspiro para calmarse. - ¿Cómo es que no están enojados o decepcionados conmigo? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Crees qué los reinos habrían sobrevivido todo este tiempo si no habrías logrado que nos aliemos y si no habrías guiado a los ejércitos a proteger los lugares donde la oscuridad ataca? – Preguntó David intentando hacer razonar a su hija.

\- De todas maneras, tendría que haber algo más que yo pueda hacer. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- David tiene razón Emma, haz logrado mucho más de lo que crees. – Dijo Killian secándole las lágrimas que caían rebeldemente por sus mejillas.

\- Y no solo por tu magia o por las profecías, haz logrado que todos nos unamos a vos por la gran persona que sos. – Agregó Elsa mirando a su amiga conmovida.

\- No te sientas presionada, nos tenes a todos en está lucha con vos. – Aseguró Snow.

\- No es Emma contra la oscuridad, es todos contra la oscuridad. – Dijo David.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma luego de un largo silencio donde nadie se animó a decir más nada. – Pero, ¿Podrían dejarme unos minutos a solas? Lo necesito antes de la batalla. – Pidió y todos asistieron.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Killian una vez que Elsa y los padres de ella se habían ido.

\- Killian, por favor. – Suplicó ella interrumpiéndolo.

\- Solo quería decirte que te amo antes de irme. – Se defendió él.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella, últimamente tenían la costumbre de compartir un "te amo" cada vez que se separaban. – Yo también te amo. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Killian le dio un beso dulce en los labios y se fue, dejándola sola. Emma se sentó en una de las sillas e intentó relajarse. Trato de concentrar sus pensamientos en su respiración, hasta que su vista encontró algo más interesante en lo cual enfocarse. En la mesa había un libro y la página en la cual estaba abierto hablaba sobre la daga del Señor Oscuro. Al leer eso los pensamientos de Emma se aclararon. La conversación que había tenido con Killian hace mucho tiempo atrás se revivió en su cabeza. Si la persona que sufría la maldición del Señor Oscuro se sacrificaba con la daga, la oscuridad volvería al inframundo. Emma había encontrado la respuesta que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo y se sintió tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Necesitaba encontrar a Tinkerbell cuanto antes. Antes de que pueda decidirse a llamarla, la hada se apareció ante ella con una luz dorada.

\- Tinkerbell, te estaba a punto de llamar, te necesito. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa al verla.

\- Si, tus pensamientos eran llamados demasiados fuertes para mi cabeza. – Explicó Tinkerbell.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Emma avergonzada.

\- Bueno, ya que estoy aquí vayamos a la importante, ¿Qué necesitas? – Pidió saber Tinkerbell.

\- La daga del Señor Oscuro. – Respondió Emma. La daga había sido guardada por las hadas luego de que Rumpelstilstkin murió.

\- ¿Es para hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer? – Preguntó Tinkerbell sorprendida ante el pedido.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Tinkerbell.

\- Muy segura, es hora de cumplir con mi destino. Soy la salvadora y voy a salvar a todos. – Aseguró Emma.

\- Okay. – Aceptó Tinkerbell e hizo aparecer con su magia la daga en las manos de Emma. – Te voy a extrañar. – Dijo.

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar. – Dijo Emma y la abrazó.

\- No sos simplemente la salvadora para mí, sos una gran amiga. – Dijo Tinkerbell correspondiendo el abrazo con intensidad.

\- Gracias por ser la primera amiga que tuve, y por haber confiado y creído en mi cuando ni siquiera yo lo hacía. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Ha sido un placer, gracias a vos haberme dejado conocerte y por tanta luz. – Dijo Tinkerbell.

Emma odiaba las despedidas y haberse despedido de Tinkerbell había sido muy difícil. Tinkerbell se había convertido en una de sus grandes amigas, junto con Elsa y Ariel. Tinkerbell había sido su maestra de magia, su confidente y su guía. Y ahora, finalmente, había llegado la hora de hacer su propio camino y cumplir su destino. Emma se dirigió al campo donde todos los soldados la estaban esperando. Se ubicó frente a ellos y dio un largo suspiro. Era hora de dar un pequeño discurso motivador, como hacía antes de cada enfrentamiento contra la oscuridad.

\- Hoy no va a ser necesario que usen sus armas, hoy no va a haber pelea, hoy va a ser el día en que la oscuridad vuelva al inframundo, lugar de donde nunca tendría que haber salido. – Dijo Emma mientras miraba las caras de confusión de todos. - Está batalla debo pelearla yo sola, así que les pido por favor que no me sigan y que cuando esto termine mantengan la alianza entre los reinos. – Ordenó con convicción.

\- ¿Emma qué es lo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó David.

\- Mamá, papá. – Los llamó Emma por sus roles por primera vez. – Gracias por haber confiado en mí, por haberme dado tiempo y espacio, y por haberme demostrado que son los grandes héroes que todos dicen que son. – Agradeció conmovida. – Me gustaría que tengamos más tiempo, lamento mucho que tengan que volver a perderme. – Se disculpó intentando contener las lágrimas.

\- Emma, amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Killian agarrándola del brazo para detenerla.

\- Lo que tengo que hacer. – Respondió Emma.

\- Lo que sea que vas a hacer, tenes que frenarlo. – Dijo Killian algo desesperado.

\- Es la única forma de terminar con la oscuridad. – Justificó Emma.

\- Encontraremos otra forma. – Peleó Killian.

\- Lo siento Killian, lamento que te hayas enamorado de mí. Soy la salvadora, y no está en destino de la salvadora tener un final feliz. – Dijo Emma rozando su nariz contra la de él y acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Emma por favor, no lo hagas. – Rogó Killian secándole una de las tantas lágrimas que caían por su cara.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella posando la mano de él sobre su corazón.

Emma empujó a Killian apartándolo de su lado y creó una barrera protectora con su magia, haciendo que nadie pueda avanzar hacia ella. Eso era lo mejor, nadie podría evitar su sacrificio, ni salir lastimado. Emma se dirigió hacia la oscuridad, tomó la daga del Señor Oscuro en sus manos y la atravesó con ella. La oscuridad comenzó a rodearla, penetrando en ella y consumiéndola. Emma sentía como una gran batalla se libraba dentro de ella entre oscuridad y luz. Todo dentro de ella explotaba, quemaba, ardía, dolía. Emma no sabía cuanto tiempo había tardado el proceso, pero finalmente la oscuridad estaba dentro de ella y la daga tenía su nombre. Emma se tomó unos minutos para observar a las personas que dejaba atrás. Killian, Henry, sus padres, Elsa, Ariel, sus piratas, Robin, los bandidos y todos los que se habían unido a la lucha por confiar en ella. Emma se sentía más poderosa que nunca, sin embargo no iba a dejarse controlar por ese poder. Emma era la salvadora porque tenía el poder de decidir que hacer con el poder que tenía. Ese era el momento de tomar una decisión, y Emma siempre tomaba la decisión correcta. Agarró la daga y la clavó en su corazón. Ese era el sacrificio, la oscuridad iba a volver al inframundo y todos los reinos iban a estar a salvo. Ese era el momento para el que había nacido, ese era el destino que la había estado esperando toda su vida. Emma lo sabía, lo sentía y lo estaba comprobando. Su vida se estaba yendo, se iba. Pero estaba tranquila, en paz, su misión estaba cumplida.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí llegamos al final. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia. Gracias a los que dieron follow, favorito y dejaron reviews. Cada uno de sus comentarios me ayudó a apostar por está historia y continuar escribiendo. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado leerla, yo por mi parte disfrute mucho de escribirla._

_(No me maten con este final. Prometo epilogo en un par de días.)_


	40. Epílogo

Killian estaba un poco nervioso. Estaba por presenciar un acto de coronación, y los actos de la realeza siempre lo ponían nervioso. Se vistió con la ropa que David había elegido para él y se miró en el espejo. Si alguien le habría dicho hace un tiempo atrás que él, el capitán Garfio, iba a ser parte de la realeza del Bosque Encantado no lo habría creído. Él había pasado cientos de años siendo un pirata y cegado por su venganza, como para considerar que era digno de estar entre la realeza. Pero Emma y sus padres cambiaron eso. Killian volvió a ser el hombre honor y lealtad que en su interior siempre había sido. Ahora era el capitán de la marina del Bosque Encantado y eso lo hacía sentirse realizado, sabía que Liam también estaría orgulloso de él si podría verlo. Killian había encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecer, Killian había encontrado y formado una familia. De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Al sentir ese perfume tan conocido y que tanto le gustaba Killian sonrió, se dio vuelta y comprobó que Emma era quien había entrado a la habitación. Emma corrió hacia él y se refugió en sus brazos.

\- Si tu madre se da cuenta que estas aquí nos va a matar a los dos. – Comentó él con un tono algo gracioso y correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella aferrándose a él con más fuerzas, como si tendría miedo que él fuera a soltara. Imposible, él jamás iba a soltarla.

\- No queremos que eso pase justamente hoy, ¿Cierto? – Dijo él manteniendo el humor y acariciando el cabello de ella para calmarla.

\- Necesitaba verte. – Explicó ella, moviéndose a penas un milímetro para que ambos puedan verse a la cara, pero sin salir de los brazos de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado.

\- Si, es solo que estoy nerviosa. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? – Pidió saber él mientras usaba su garfio para jugar con los bucles de ella.

\- Tengo miedo. – Confesó ella después de un largo silencio. - ¿Qué pasa si no resulto ser una buena líder? ¿Qué pasa si los decepciono, si no soy lo que todos esperan? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Emma, desde que haz decidido aceptar quien sos haz unido a todos los reinos y nos haz salvado a todos de la oscuridad. Creo que no hay nada más que se te pueda pedir. – Respondió él quitando las preocupaciones de ella de su cabeza. – Si te vas a convertir en la reina de todos los reinos, es porque todos te eligieron, es porque todos quieren que seas la reina. – Le recordó.

\- Si, tenes razón. – Dijo ella volviendo a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de él.

* * *

_Desde el momento en que Emma se había parado frente al ejército a dar su discurso, Killian supo que lo que iba a pasar no le iba a gustar. Emma estaba decidida, y cuando ella estaba decidida a hacer algo era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de idea. Killian no sabía exactamente que tenía planeado, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno cuando ella dedicó unas palabras de despedida a sus padres. Por eso intentó detenerla, intentó convencerla de que iban a poder encontrar otra forma de destruir la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no lo logró. Emma le pidió perdón, le dijo que lo amaba y luego lo apartó de su lado. Creó una barrera con su magia para proteger a todos y se fue a enfrentar a la oscuridad. Killian trató una y otra vez atravesar la barrera mágica, pero le fue imposible. Así que no le quedo otra que observar lo que Emma estaba haciendo. Emma tomó la daga del Señor Oscuro y dejo que la oscuridad se apoderé de ella, siendo ella quien a partir de ese momento sufría la maldición. Luego tomó la daga y la clavó en su corazón. Emma se sacrificó y con su sacrificio rompió la maldición del Señor Oscuro, haciendo que la oscuridad vuelva al inframundo. Gran cantidad de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Killian mientras observaba la situación, él había pasado toda su vida persiguiendo la oscuridad, queriendo romper esa maldición. Y ahora que finalmente la maldición estaba rota, Killian habría deseado cualquier cosa para que Emma se quede en el mundo, aún si eso implicaba que tenga la maldición del Señor Oscuro en ella. La barrera mágica desapareció cuando Emma cayó en el césped, demasiado débil como mantenerse de pie y para que su magia siga funcionando. Killian corrió hacia ella, se dejo caer a su lado y la agarró en sus brazos. _

_\- Emma, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó el tristemente mientras removía la daga de su corazón. _

_\- Perdón Killian, pero está era la única forma de salvar a todos. – Respondió ella débilmente, intentando evitar que sus ojos se cierren. _

_\- Emma tenes que usar tu magia para curarte. – Pidió él, poniendo la mano sobre la herida de ella para detener la sangre. _

_\- No, si me curo con mi magia, el sacrificio no servirá de nada y la oscuridad volverá a estar libre. – Negó ella acariciándole la mejilla._

_\- Por favor Emma, no puedo perderte. – Suplicó él desesperado. _

_\- Lo siento. – Dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas al escucharlo a él tan roto. _

_\- Emma, por favor, no vale la pena que pierdas tu vida por la oscuridad. – Rogó él, intentando utilizar ese ultimo instante para convencerla. _

_\- Pero vos si vales la pena, vos y todos ellos valen la pena. – Justificó ella y sus ojos se cerraron. _

_Killian la sacudió, pero Emma no volvió a abrir los ojos. La oscuridad salió de ella y formó una nube arriba de ellos. El nombre de Emma desapareció de la daga y la oscuridad explotó en grandes rayos de luz, hasta que ni un solo rastro quedó de ella. La oscuridad había vuelto al inframundo. La daga se deshizo en cenizas, dando fin a la maldición del Señor Oscuro. _

_Killian lloró desesperadamente sin soltar a Emma de sus brazos. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué Emma tenía que ser la salvadora? ¿Por qué Emma había elegido sacrificarse por todos? A Killian le parecía egoísta la decisión de ella de sacrificarse, porque esa decisión hacía que él se quede solo. Pero a la vez eso que Emma demostraba ser con ese gran gesto, era todo lo que la había enamorado de ella. Emma era una persona valiente, heroica, amable y humilde, siempre ponía a los demás por delante de ella y su sacrificio lo demostraba. Killian estaba enojado, pero orgulloso y maravillado a la vez. Su mujer era la persona más brillante del mundo. Killian unió sus labios a los de ella en un pequeño beso, en un último pequeño beso de despedida. Cuando sus labios se unieron Killian sintió magia recorriendo todo su cuerpo y la sintió salir expulsada de ellos en una luz blanca y brillante. Sintió magia expresando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Abrió los ojos ilusionado, pensando que Emma iba a estar viva, que el beso la había salvado, que el amor que se tenían había roto la maldición de la oscuridad de tener que sacrificarse, pero cuando los abrió comprobó que Emma seguía sin despertar. _

_\- No entiendo, lo que tuvimos recién no fue un… - Comenzó a decir Killian. _

_\- Beso del verdadero amor, si. – Asistió David confirmando lo que Killian había sospechado. _

_\- ¿Entonces por qué Emma no está despierta? – Preguntó Killian confundido._

_\- El verdadero amor le devolvió la vida a Emma, pero no puede curar su herida. – Explicó Mary Margaret tomando el pulso de su hija, el cual era débil pero estaba presente. _

_\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Killian inseguro de cómo proceder, necesitaban salvar a Emma. _

_\- Esto mantendrá a su herida controlada. – Dijo Elsa usando su magia para congelar la herida de Emma. _

_\- Bien, eso va a dar tiempo para poder llevarla a donde puedan curarla. – Agregó David._

_\- ¿Y luego, solo quedará esperar a que reaccione? – Preguntó Killian poniéndose de pie con Emma en sus brazos. _

_\- Si. – Respondieron los reyes al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Killian disfrutó de tener a Emma en sus brazos. A veces todavía le costaba creer que Emma estaba viva y que el amor que compartían había sido lo suficiente fuerte para devolverla a la vida luego de su sacrificio. Eran momentos como ese, en el que ambos se refugiaban en los brazos del otro, en los que Killian comprendía que el amor que tenían era capaz de enfrentar lo que sea. Simplemente pertenecían el uno al otro; y eso era algo que ni el tiempo, ni el espacio, ni ningún tipo de magia, iban a poder cambiar.

\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó él cuando notó que el ritmo respiratorio de ella había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Si, ahora si. – Asistió ella, él siempre lograba calmarla.

\- Vas a ser la mejor reina del mundo. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cómo podes estar tan seguro de eso? – Preguntó ella.

\- Porque te conozco – Respondió él.

\- A veces siento que me conoces y me entendes más de lo que incluso yo misma hago. – Confesó ella.

\- Es probable, yo siento lo mismo al revés. – Dijo él pensativo.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Si, en serio. – Asistió él.

\- Te amo Killian. – Dijo ella.

\- Y yo te amo a vos Emma. – Dijo él.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso tierno, que de a poco se fue volviendo más intenso y más pasional. Ellos se amaban y disfrutaban de poder demostrárselo con cada pequeño roce, gesto, acción, palabra. Killian agradeció que Mary Margaret haya decidido entrar en ese momento a interrumpirlos, porque sino él no iba a poder contenerse y en vez de ir al acto de coronación iban a terminar haciendo el amor en cada rincón de la habitación. Una vez que volvió a estar solo en la habitación terminó de arreglarse y luego se dirigió al jardín del castillo.

Estaba todo decorado para la ocasión. Un pequeño altar donde Emma sería coronada, una alfombra roja haciendo camino por el medio de las dos grandes hileras de bancos por la cual Emma iba a tener que desfilar mostrando su corona, y pequeñas luces flotantes de color doradas alumbrando cada sector. Los bancos ya estaban repletos con las personas de los distintos reinos. Killian decidió unirse a uno donde estaban Henry, Elsa, Ana, Kristoff, Ariel y Eric.

Al rato música sonó en el aire anunciando la presencia de Emma. Killian observó a Emma y apreció su belleza, cosa que no había podido hacer más temprano cuando se vieron en su habitación, porque había estado demasiado distraído abrazándola y besándola. Emma vestía un vestido color azul y tenía el cabello suelto dejando caer libremente sus hermosos bucles. Emma era la mujer más hermosa ante los ojos de Killian. El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y la luz del atardecer hacía parecer aún más hermosa y brillante de lo que era. La ceremonia fue tranquila y sencilla. Se leyeron las constituciones de cada reino y la constitución de la alianza que todos formarían al reconocer a Emma como reina de todos. Emma prometió proteger a todos los reinos, lo cual Killian consideraba innecesario ya que ella protegería a los reinos incluso si no la habrían elegido como reina. Emma fue bendecida y coronada, luego recorrió los bancos saludando amablemente a cada una de las personas presentes.

Killian dejo que Emma se mueva libremente durante la celebración, que converse tranquila con cada persona que se acercaba a ella y baile con todo el que le pida una pieza. Killian amaba observarla y moverse con confianza alrededor de tantas personas. Le habría llevado tiempo aceptar quien era, pero Killian siempre había sabido que ella estaba destinada para grandes cosas. Cuando las hadas entonaron la canción de ellos, Killian decidió sacarla a bailar, interrumpiendo el baile que ella estaba teniendo con Henry.

\- Hijo, ¿Me permitís sacar a bailar a tu madre? – Pidió Killian a Henry.

\- Claro. – Dijo Henry apartándose y dejando que su padre pueda agarrar a su madre de la mano.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian. - ¿Me permitís este baile mi reina? – Preguntó él acercándose a ella.

\- Si. – Asistió ella y se fundieron en un baile íntimo y lento. - ¿Sabes que el hecho de que yo sea reina te convierte en rey, no? – Preguntó ella después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Un pirata rey, quién lo diría? – Bromeó él haciéndola dar un giro.

\- ¿Y una chica perdida reina, quién lo diría? – Bromeó ella imitándolo.

\- Por vos soy capaz de todo. – Aseguró él, mirándola intensamente a los ojos para quitar cualquier preocupación de ella de su cabeza.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Incluso de devolverme a la vida. – Agregó.

\- Si, incluso eso. – Coincidió él, evitando recordar el dolor que había sentido cuando había pensado que la había perdido.

\- No quiero que el hecho de ser reina cambie nada entre nosotros. – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. – Yo quiero ser simplemente Emma. – Confesó soltando un pequeño suspiro.

\- Vos sos Emma para mí y siempre lo vas a ser, como yo soy Killian para vos. – Explicó él. Si había algo que adoraba de su relación, era la manera en que ambos tenían para aceptarse tal cual eran.

\- ¿Y eso es suficiente? – Preguntó ella algo insegura.

\- Es más que suficiente, es nuestro amor. – Respondió él y supo que había pasado la prueba a la que ella lo estaba sometiendo cuando la vio sonreír.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella rozando su nariz contra la de él.

\- También te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó él confundido, sin entender a lo que ella se refería con esa pregunta.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Qué pasa con nuestras vidas? – Reformuló ella.

\- Según tengo entendido, se supone que vivimos felices para siempre. – Respondió él con gran seguridad.

\- ¿Para siempre? – Preguntó ella y él asistió con la cabeza. – Me gusta como suena eso. – Comentó ella con una gran sonrisa y lo besó.

Killian sonrió al darse cuenta que estaban flotando en el aire, adoraba el hecho de que el amor de ellos haga que Emma sea capaz de hacerlos volar a unos centímetros del piso. A él le encantaba tener ese efecto en ella. La magia de Emma estaba ligada a sus sentimientos y emociones, y lo que había entre ellos era el más puro y sincero amor. Allí bailando con ella, teniéndola en sus brazos, finalmente comprendió que su amor era la magia más poderosa y fuerte del mundo. "_¿Para siempre? Me gusta como suena eso."_ A Killian, sin embargo, ni un para siempre parecía alcanzarle. Un para siempre parecía muy poco cuando se trataba de ellos. Para Killian su amor iba a ser capaz de transcender tiempo, espacio, realidades, vidas. Porque él simplemente no podía imaginarse su existencia sin Emma a su lado.

_Así que más que un para siempre, era un para toda la eternidad._


End file.
